Alliances
by blacksand1
Summary: Erin, Kutsavi AKA Kusi and Kallenna, best friends who were orphaned and separated a year ago have chosen their sides in the war. And after the Valentine brother's attack, they aren't the same. OCXCANON pairs galore, AXS, EXI
1. Initiation and Betrayal

**Title: **Alliances

**Rating: T**

**Summary: **Erin, Kutsavi, and Kallenna were best friends who were all orphaned and separated. Now, they've chosen their sides. And their not the same. OCXCANON pairs galore, AXS, EXI

**Comments: **WOO!! I finally got around to this fic XDD Now you may notice that Kutsavi is a Twilight Series style vampire, and seeing as those vampires are cheaters (XDD) their an 'endangered species' in the Hellsing universe. My reason for that would be that I have examined the two different types of vampires and I must admit that Hellsing vampires are much stronger and have pretty much all the powers that the Twilight vampires have, minus Alice and Jasper's powers but that's about it. Seeing as that is the case, Hellsing and Iscariot would have hunted them down to a small, small portion by 2008. And seeing as the Volturi are in Italy they would've died too so yeah. By the way, you are definitely asking why this isn't in 1999, but as my 'Worse then Death' readers should know, I tend to take Hellsing into our time period. And, the three main OC's in this are based on my friends and we weren't old enough to take an active role in this at that point in time. So, same old Hellsing, just different time period with different vampires bugging everyone.

**P.S.-**These will always be split into two parts, except during the war.

**EDIT-Okay, I got some constructive criticism and I'm going to change some things. One thing I can TELL you is that some of the more powerful Twilight vampires, like Jane and Alec and others with potent powers like that are part of the surviving group. I can show you the rest though. **

**ALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

**PART ONE: Initiation**

**Seven Miles Outside of London, England. 8:35 pm. 9/07/08 **

Two girls sat in a forest outside of London, well, ONE was sitting aggravated on a tree stump while the other one was twitching in pain on the stump across from the other. The one that was actually sitting had long wavy/messy black hair, REALLY dark brown eyes that were squinting in annoyance and was sitting with her legs and arms crossed. The twitching one had long blonde hair that was starting to look silky and beautiful, she was getting very pale(like marble), and her eye that was open was burgundy. She whined and the black haired girl said,

"Kutsavi, PLEASE don't make sounds."

"But Erin it HURTS!!" Kutsavi whined.

"I know. I'm going to get some blood for you so you won't kill me tomorrow. If you need me I'll be robbing a hospital." Erin said. She stood up and walked out of the forest, bringing a pistol out of a makeshift holster as she did.

"Hurry back..." Kutsavi whispered. She slid onto the ground and leaned against the tree stump.

_Dammit why do you have a habit of leaving when it's a BAD TIME?! _Kutsavi thought angrily. Erin had left her alone when the two of them and their other friend, Kallenna, were orphaned, and now when it felt like she was burning up Erin was leaving her. Kutsavi had never felt anything this horrible before, it was like she was being burned at the stake for witchcraft, or like she was being launched into the sun. Kutsavi tried to blink away tears but to no avail.

_If I had just swallowed my pride and gone to live with my sister then this wouldn't be happening!!_Kutsavi thought angrily, biting her lip. She sighed a sigh that wracked her whole body in spasms of pain. She knew that wouldn't have helped, the vampire that had caused the murder all three of their parents and had thrown Kutsavi into this pyre would have tracked her down anyways.

_I'm lucky that Erin and I met up here in England when we did. This would probably be worse if she weren't here. _Kutsavi thought in defeat. With Erin, she was walking through the streets of London at a dangerous pace.

_I have to get the blood and then I have to get back to Kutsavi as quickly as I can. Who knows what she's going through? _Erin thought urgently. She pushed people out of the way, she had never been this scared or this angry since the murder of her parents. Yet at the same time Erin was taking charge, trying to take care of everyone else even though she was younger then them. Erin supposed it was some sort of instinct for times of panic, thinking more like a mother bear then an actual human. Although she had seen people panicking, nobody reacted like she did.

_As mom always told me, I'm different. _Erin thought solemnly. She snapped back to reality, reminding herself to think of the task at hand.

Suddenly, Kutsavi's quickly improving hearing picked up footsteps and a gun coming out of a holster. She whirled around with a wince and was face to face with Luke Valentine.

"Alright who are you?" Luke asked.

"Kutsavi Harrion." Kutsavi breathed.

"Luke Valentine." Luke replied. Suddenly, Luke's delinquent brother Jan 'marched' out of the forest where Erin left from, dragging the girl in question by her wild hair.

"Look at the bitch I picked up stealing some fuckin blood! Can I keep her?" Jan called.

"Erin!" Kutsavi called. Luke pressed a gun to her temple and Kutsavi shut up quickly.

"Major might like these nice little toys we've found." Luke pondered. Kutsavi's eyes were darting everywhere in panic, Erin was staying calm and glaring at Jan.

"Aww, but I wanted to keep this bitch for me!" Jan whined with a pout. Erin snorted and scoffed,

"Like hell."

"Rrrow, got some fight in ya. That's hot." Jan purred. Erin sent a strangely strong kick to his groin.

"FUCK!!" Jan yelled, but he didn't let Erin go, he wasn't going to let his new little plaything out of his sight just yet.

"By the way, what's happening to Kutsavi?" Luke asked.

"She's turning into a vampire." Erin said simply. Both of the Valentine brothers quirked an eyebrow, but before they could ask, Luke said,

"Never mind. We'll ask Dok and see if he knows anything about it." Jan shrugged and said,

"Whatever. As long as I can fuck Erin."

"In your dreams, bastard." Jan grinned maniacally again and Erin pulled away in disgust. Jan then promptly threw her over his shoulder as Luke picked Kutsavi up bridal style and the two brothers walked off with their 'loot'. As they walked back to their destination, wherever that was, Erin asked,

"Why did you kidnap us anyway?"

"That fatass Major sent us on a retarded mission to find some more fucking soldiers for his retarded little Nazi squad. And he didn't even care who the fuck we found. So we're taking you!" Jan answered merrily. Erin sighed and decided that sleeping might make this go faster.

**Unknown amount of distance outside of Rio De Janeiro, Brazil. 2:06 am 9/08/08**

Erin awoke to find herself in a military base of some kind. She didn't have time to analyze her surroundings because Jan grabbed her by the wrist. Erin then started panicking.

"What day is it?!"

"September Eighth, why?" Jan answered.

"WHAT?! WHERE THE HELL IS KUSI?! I MEAN KUTSAVI?!" Erin shouted, breaking Jan's hold on her wrist.

"Luke's handling her." Jan said.

"BUT SHE'LL-" Erin was cut off.

"Look, she already went fucking insane earlier but thanks to Dok she's back to 'normal', which is just fucking weird." Jan said. Erin frowned and muttered,

"I'm not being held responsible if she kills you all." Jan rolled his eyes and led her through the... place, leading her into Herr Major's 'control room', where along with Major all the superior members of Millennium were there. Along with them two 'unfamiliar' women were there. One was a woman that reminded Erin of her mother, who was probably the same age as well. She had short blonde hair and icy blue eyes. The other woman was more accurately called a girl who looked about the same age as Shcrodinger. She had reddish-brown hair, dark green-blue eyes and small fangs.

"So zhis ist zhe human you collected?" Major asked.

"Yup! Luke should be coming with the second bitch any minute." Jan said. Major smirked. Erin shuddered, that man made her horribly uncomfortable.

_Where is Kusi?! She could be wreaking havoc! Or did that 'Dok' actually handle her?! _Erin thought frantically.

"Wow she got kidnapped by Nazi's and she's worrying about her friend?" the girl said.

"Some people LIKE their comrades." Erin snapped. Rip Van Winkle tensed, probably thinking that Erin was going to physically lash out at the younger member.

"She has a point Mizore." the woman noted. 'Mizore's' eyes narrowed and she snapped,

"Don't tell me what to do Elise."

"I didn't." 'Elise' mumbled. Erin raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent. Suddenly, Luke Valentine walked calmly in with Kutsavi at his heels. Now, she was breathtakingly beautiful and her once burgundy eyes were a brilliant red.

"I see the transformation worked..." Erin marveled with raised eyebrows.

"Damn I wanna hit that." Jan noted, not really caring about all the annoyed glares everyone was sending him. Kutsavi frowned and sent a bone-crushing slap to his face, sending him flying across the room and into a wall. Everyone was speechless, well, that is until Erin said,

"Way to go Kusi." Kutsavi grinned a perfect grin and Erin grinned back.

"I would hi-five you but then I might break your hand." Kutsavi said sheepishly. Erin chuckled. Zorin cleared her throat loudly, bringing Erin and Kutsavi's attention back to the superior Millennium officers.

"Right... Are you going to get rid of me since I'm human?" Erin asked. Kutsavi tried not to hiss in rage. Major grinned and replied,

"Quite zhe contrary actually. Ve intend to keep you here, you haff a strong spirit and zhat ist a quite valuable asset of yours, fraulein." Erin shuddered again.

**PART 2: Betrayal **

**Within Rome, Italy. 8:35 pm 9/07/08**

Within Iscariot's walls, a young woman had just frozen out of shock and many other emotions all at once. She had short platinum blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and her skin had paled from the emotional trauma. She had just been alerted that a promise her ex-best friend had made had been broken. Kutsavi Harrion was turning into a vampire. Before Erin and Kutsavi had left her with Iscariot, she made them promise that neither one of them would turn themselves into a vampire.

"So... Did our friendship, YOUR PROMISE, or anything, mean ANYTHING?!" she yelled, punching a hole in the wall. Tears streamed down her face, staining her cheeks which were flushed with anger. She turned, not bothering to hide her tears, when Anderson opened the door. The two of them stood there in silence. She soon cracked and ran over to Anderson and hugged him tightly, crying into his coat. He had pretty much replaced her father when she had lived in the orphanage and he still was there for her now that she was a member of the organization.

"I'm sorry I'm crying so much-" she started to say, but she was interrupted.

"Ah' don' blame ye. Ah' know tha' gettin' betrayed hurts, ye don' need to apologize Kallenna." Anderson said, comforting the young girl. Kallenna buried her face in his torso again, this time crying for something else.

_Does he have to be so understanding all the time?! I'm such a burden that it's not even funny, yet I haven't been called on it once! I don't deserve this at all. _Kallenna thought.

**(A/N-Yes, Kallenna is one of those frustrating people like Bella from Twilight who'll not get that it's alright to have people care about you and won't accept help from the people who love her because she doesn't want to be a burden to them XDD) **

**Somewhere in Sicily. 2:06 am 9/08/08 **

Kallenna sliced the heads off of seven ghouls with a blessed saber. Anderson was taking care of the host vampire while Kallenna was in charge of taking out the ghouls. While doing this, she was dealing with her emotions.

_So your best friend betrayed you. Boo-frikken-hoo. Now she and Erin are nothing more then other freaks. They can go to hell too. _Kallenna thought, fiercely stabbing a ghoul. She qiurked an eyebrow. The ghouls were still walking and as far as she knew this was nothing more then the run of the mill vampire. Anderson should be finished with him by now. She sliced up the last wave of ghouls and right as she finished, Anderson appeared.

"How long did it take you to finish the host vampire?" Kallenna asked.

"About five minutes. Ah' thought ye would come ta' me but when ye' din'int, Ah' came ta' fin' ye." Anderson replied.

"Hm, I've been destroying ghouls this whole time... Do you think there might be another vampire around here?" Kallenna suggested. Anderson shook his head and noted,

"We probably coulda' foun' it if there was."

"Then there's something going on here..." Kallenna trailed off, and Anderson added,

"Ah' did fin' this in the thing though." The paladin held up a transmitter chip that had a fair amount of blood on it. Kallenna took it and examined it.

"There is something bigger going on then." She noted.

**ALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

8DD How was it? Like it? Hate it? Wanna hit Kallenna? Review peeps! Flames will be used to roast Edward Cullen's sliced and diced body while junkies get high off the smoke and I throw fangirls and Bella into the fire while I laugh and laugh and laugh... HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!


	2. Kinship

**Title: **Alliances

**Rating: T**

**Summary: **Erin, Kutsavi, and Kallenna were best friends who were all orphaned and separated. Now, they've chosen their sides. And their not the same. OCXCANON pairs galore, AXS, EXI

**Comments: **Alright, second chapter. I know the first chapter needed improvement so hopefully this'll be better! 8D Just so you know, the whole 'splitting in two parts' thing with the chapters isn't going to happen in this one because the next one is big and this one is big enough already. AAAAAAaaaaAAaAaAAAaaAnnnnNnnnnnNnNNnnnnnNddDdDdddD now we start! 83

**PART 3: Kinship**

**Unknown amount of distance outside of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. 3:04 pm, 09/09/08.**

Erin had just declared to herself that this royally, totally, and in all possible ways, sucked. She could stand being captured and forced to work with Nazi's. She could stand Jan stalking her and trying to get in her pants. She could even stand the non-stop singing that came from anywhere Rip Van Winkle was, she actually enjoyed that, and Schrodinger popping up in front of her at inopportune moments. But what made this whole experience suck was the fact that she could hardly see her best friend who she had guarded with her, when compared to the company she was keeping lately, fragile life because Kutsavi had to be 'stabilized' by that half-scientist/half-gay porn star(A/N: ERIN'S OPINION!!) 'Dok' every two hours. The time didn't have to be that exactly, but Dok had set it up so she couldn't be unstable and if it were every two hours then it would be easier to stabilize her without getting in the way of her missions.

"And when she's free she blows me off for Jan's pretty boy brother!" Erin exclaimed. She thumped against the steel wall of an empty corridor, blowing away the stubborn hairs that wanted to ruin her view of the other wall.

_And I'm bored... _Erin thought. She sighed, being human on a zeppelin full of vampires was probably one of the worst things about her being in Millennium. She wondered how Elise and Dok had managed to survive this long, yet shook it off as soon as a few, (ahem), possibilities entered her head.

"I have a sick mind." Erin sighed.

"That's a thing we got in common." Erin turned and didn't even react when she saw Jan, grinning like always. Erin narrowed her eyes and spat,

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Sleeping alone is boring." Jan said with a grin. Erin frowned.

"You're running out of sex jokes." Erin noted. Jan frowned and muttered,

"Damn." He leaned against the wall next to Erin and sighed.

"Ever since you and that bitch Kusi came Luke's more of a dick then normal. He only wants to hang out with HER." Jan spat.

"Think the two of them are fucking?" Erin wondered aloud, folding her arms behind her head casually. Jan shrugged and said,

"The bitch'd probably break 'im in half." Erin chuckled, which surprised Jan.

"You LAUGHED at one of my perverted jokes?!" Jan exclaimed.

"Yeah, you are pretty funny, but I knew laughing would give you encouragement." Erin replied with a lopsided grin. Jan smiled and said,

"Well thanks bitch."

"I take that as a compliment now." Erin said with a smirk. For the next two hours they talked about random stuff, from Dok's real name to Turkey vs. Ham. Erin laughed and noted,

"I haven't gotten to talk with someone about just stuff for a long time." Jan chuckled and added,

"Because you're too cool for them." Erin smiled and murmured,

"Really?" Jan blushed with embarrassment and probably other stuff(XDD) and muttered,

"Yeah." Erin and Jan stayed quiet for about five minutes before Erin shrugged and asked,

"Wanna have sex?" Jan wasn't only surprised by her bringing it up but by how she said it, like saying 'wanna eat a sandwich' or something.

"Wha?" Jan wondered aloud. Erin shrugged again and explained,

"It's not like we have anything to do. And we don't got anything to lose, so how about it?" Instead of a straight answer, Jan threw her over his shoulder and started back down the corridor to his room.

"One rule, no biting me." Erin said. Jan pouted but sighed,

"Fine."

**Unknown amount of distance outside of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. 6:40 pm, 09/09/08.**

Erin woke up, and after freaking out from a minor memory lapse she remembered what she had spent the last three hours doing. Which consisted of having sex with Jan and sleeping. What? It was day time at the time and she was tired! Erin looked over at Jan and smiled. He looked so cute when he was asleep. She absentmindedly traced little circles on Jan's shoulder.

_I am SO going to regret this when I come to my senses. _Erin thought with a chuckle.

_I would. _an odd voice said in Erin's head. The voice was deep, somewhat hoarse, and strangely gentle.

"And NOW I'm hearing voices. I knew Millennium would make me go insane." Erin sighed.

_Actually, you're hearing werewolves. _the voice said with a hint of amusement. Erin rose an eyebrow and the voice continued,

_Get dressed. I'm standing outside and I want to talk with you. _Erin sighed and muttered,

"Fine." After relocating her clothes(which were surprisingly intact) and putting them on, she walked outside to bump into the Captain.

"Oh, you're the mute guy." Erin said.

_Werewolves don't exactly talk like normal people do. _the Captain noted with a shrug. Erin nodded and asked,

"Why did you want to 'talk' to me?"

_Well you're the only person here that can talk to me like this, I wanted to test it. You can probably talk to me through thoughts too. _Captain replied.

_I'm with ya' so far..._ Erin thought. Captain heard it and said,

_Apparently this is working. _Erin smiled and 'said',

_Cool! _They walked down the hall and 'talked', while some of the members of Millennium were starting to wake up. Suddenly, Kutsavi twirled gracefully down the hallway, stopping perfectly in front of the pair.

"Hey there! What's up guys?" Kutsavi asked. Erin frowned and snapped,

"Why do you keep blowing me off to hang out with Luke? I was so bored I fucked Jan!" Kutsavi's eyebrows shot up and she marveled,

"So that's why I smelled sex!" Erin's eyes narrowed into slits filled with hate and hissed,

"ANSWER THE QUESTION." Erin paused, looked over at Captain then said,

"Hans also thinks you should answer the question." Kutsavi raised an eyebrow and said,

"You're so bored without me that you're fucking Jan and hanging out with mute people?"

"He's not mute he's a werewolf, and basically yes." Erin replied. Kutsavi's face welled up with emotion and she glomped Erin, breaking a few of the latter's bones.

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU CARED SO MUCH!!" Kutsavi yelled, anime tears coming from her eyes.

"... OW!!" Erin yelled. Kutsavi immediately jumped up and sweat-dropped.

"Whoops, sorry Erin!" Kutsavi called.

"WHOOPS IS HARDLY THE WORD KUSI!!" Erin shouted back. Hans picked her up bridal style, carefully manuvering around her broken bones and said,

_I'll get you to Dok. _Erin smiled weakly and whispered,

"Thanks." Kutsavi quirked an eyebrow and wondered aloud,

"Why'd you thank 'im for picking you up?" Suddenly, Jan 'appeared' beside Captain and glared at the werewolf.

"WHAT are you doing?" Jan hissed.

"Ooh, he didn't curse. Someone's in trou-ble!" Kutsavi crooned.

"Kutsavi tackled me and broke some of my bones. The Captain's gonna take me to Dok because if I don't things'll be bad." Erin explained in a state of half delirium, lolling her head to look at Jan seeing as he was on the same side as her head.

"When did that happen?" Kutsavi wondered.

"You think he'll actually help her?" Jan scoffed.

"Maybe Elise will force him." Erin suggested.

"She IS always making him do stuff." Jan and Kutsavi noted. As the Captain brought Erin to Dok, Kutsavi and Jan followed. Kutsavi rambled about random stuff(making everyone wonder HOW exactly Kutsavi was stabilized every two hours) and Jan glaring daggers at Captain. When they got there Elise did in fact force Dok to help Erin and all the while Dok muttered about how she was a frail human and undeserving and a whole bunch of stuff like that. Until Dok randomly stopped with a quiet,

"Hm?"

"Is that a good 'hm' or a bad 'hm'?" Erin asked.

_I'm sure you're fine. _Captain said to reassure her. Erin smiled and 'replied',

_Yeah, hopefully. _

"I don't know HOW to classify zhis 'hm'..." Dok murmured.

"Why'd you 'hm' then?" Elise asked from over Dok's shoulder.

"I've hardly done anyzhingk yet, but zhe bones haff started to mend on zheir own." Erin looked down and saw that her splintered forearm was starting to reform. Captain tensed for an unknown reason.


	3. Angel?

**Title: **Alliances

**Rating: T**

**Summary: **Erin, Kutsavi, and Kallenna were best friends who were all orphaned and separated. Now, they've chosen their sides. And their not the same. OCXCANON pairs galore, AXS, EXI

**Comments: **I thought I owed Kallenna a whole chapter, seeing as the annoying girl was only in the first chapter for a little while. For the sake of myself and for fun, I made the orphanage and Iscariot's head quarters like five minutes away from each other XDD to tell you the truth that would make a whole lot of sense. Wow, shortest comment in the history of the fic, which is only three chapters long XDD""" Also, I'm using Master-of-the-boot's term for Twilight vampires, that being Unstet. And, seeing as Iscariot would have a hard time with the whole pyre thing I'm making so the weapons are strong enough to kill the Twilight vampires.

**A/N- Two OC's from 'Worse then Death' and 'The Winter War' make a cameo in this. Can any of you tell me who they are? **

**KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLK**

**PART 4: Angel? **

**Rome, Italy. 7:01 AM, 09/09/08**

Kallenna opened her eyes, having to blink a few times before opening them completely. She sat up in her bed and stretched, smiling at a satisfying crack in her shoulder. She slid out of bed, wearing a plain black dress with sleeves only. She put her arm in front of her eyes to shield them from the sun for a second before smiling wider, letting her arm drop and looking out the window. She found it strange how in a measly year and a half she had come to think of Rome as where she belonged. As she walked to the bathroom and as she showered she mused that perhaps she did belong here, seeing as she was the only active Christian at her school a year ago.

_Heh, if they could see me now. _Kallenna thought with a smirk. When she got back to her room she put on some armor that was attached to a lighter version of her nightgown. It was made of silver but painted dark blue. It parted in some places to make a cross with the black space. She also put on some steel toed boots and to finish it off she delicately put a golden cross identical to the one her 'father' wore around her neck. Then she made her way through the halls of the orphanage, pausing to say good morning to the early rising children who immediately ran up to her with adoration in their eyes. She made her way through the back exit and with a running start jumped the back wall of the back lawn. Kallenna ran across a stretch of grass where she could clearly see the sun rising. She jumped another wall, went through another back door and was immediately in the Iscariot headquarters.

_I LOVE that they put these two places five minutes away from each other! _Kallenna thought with a grin. Kallenna heard soft footsteps and turned to see her 'sister' Yumiko skip up to her, a happy smile on her face.

"Good morning Kallenna!" Yumiko chirped. Kallenna smiled and said,

"Morning Yumiko. I can't tell Yumie that though." Yumiko frowned and said,

"Don't joke about that!" Kallenna laughed and said,

"Right, sorry." Yumie then narrowed her eyes in disapproval and asked,

"Did you sleep at the orphanage again?" Kallenna shrugged and crossed her arms behind her head.

"So what if I did? It's only five minutes away."

"Maxwell insisted you spend most of your time including sleeping here!" Yumiko huffed, looking angry which made her look extremely funny to Kallenna. Kallenna laughed which agitated Yumiko more.

"Don't laugh at me!" Yumiko squealed. Kallenna felt a large hand pat her head and heard a familiar voice say,

"Calm down Yumiko, she don' mean nothin' bah' it." Kallenna smiled and immediately bear hugged Anderson(though to him it was hardly a bear hug).

"Good morning Alex!" Kallenna chirped. Yumiko frowned and wondered,

"Why doesn't she hug anyone else like that?"

"I don't know about you but I vould hurt her if she hugged me like zhat." Hienkiel noted as she walked up and stopped beside Yumie.

"Then you need to be hugged more often." Yumiko said. Hienkiel narrowed her eyes and snapped,

"NO I do NOT." It made no difference because Yumiko bear hugged her partner.

"YUMIKO GET OFF!!" Hienkiel yelled. The Japanese nun squeezed tighter and snapped,

"NO!!" Through the same entrance Anderson came from, Maxwell walked in on this scene. He stared at his subordinates for a little bit before asking,

"Why is everyone hugging?"

"Would you like a hug?" Kallenna asked.

"No." Maxwell deadpanned.

"Are you sure? You look like you need a hug." Kallenna persisted.

"I do not need a hug." Maxwell growled. Kallenna gave Anderson puppy eyes and Anderson sighed,

"Fine." Kallenna then hugged Maxwell.

"GET OFF ME!!" Maxwell yelled, trying to pry the girl's arms off of him.

"NEVER!!" Kallenna yelled back. At the time Hienkiel tried to get Yumiko off her and Anderson couldn't help but laugh at the others. Father Renaldo walked by and paused to quirk an eyebrow and then mutter,

"Idiots," before continuing his trip to wherever he was headed. Maxwell kicked Kallenna off him and said,

"I was just going to tell you that you have a mission that doesn't have to do with COMMUNISTS." On the 'communist' part Maxwell glared at Hienkiel and Yumiko.

"Is he saying we're communists?" Yumiko asked. Hienkiel glared at her and snapped,

"No you idiot."

"A faction of Unstet are wreaking havoc, supposedly their the last remnants of that scum the Volturi." Maxwell explained. The word Volturi alone made everyone in the room tense, not out of fear but out of hatred. The Volturi had just recently been decimated after the Vatican had failed to get to them for centuries. Nosferatu were one thing but Unstet made every Iscariot agent want to kill.

"So we have to destroy the crystalline bastards?" Kallenna snarled.

"Kill them, torture them, eat them, do what you will. Just come back alive." Maxwell said flippantly. Kallenna grinned and said,

"This is gonna be fun."

**Unknown Location, Italy. 7:54 pm, 9/09/08. **

All that remained of the once great Volturi were Jane, Alec, Caius, and a few of the more powerful ones. There wasn't a day that went by when Jane didn't try to stab the ground to death out of hatred for the Vatican. But Alec would calm her down and tell her that soon enough they would destroy the 'Catholic Scum'. But Jane, after her temper tantrums would feel rushes of fear. It was not something she was used to, which made it all the more unpleasant for her. She hated this, she had loved feeling on top of the world, being the predator to unaware humans and trembling lower Unstet. But then, the damn regenerator, the Japanese berserker, the German priest woman, a red haired nun that wielded spears and a man with short black hair and green eyes able to kill anything with one gunshot had destroyed everything. She had fought with all her might, but it had all REALLY ended when the regenerator had destroyed Aro. The remnants left over had gone into hiding, but that was just delaying the inevitable.

"I hate waiting around for them to just pluck us off!!" Jane yelled, smashing her fist into the ground. She and her brother were sitting around a crude campfire in a clearing while the others were scouting around.

"Jane, calm down. We'll be able to stop them and get away." Alec said, trying to console Jane.

"Urrgh, Alec you don't get it! We're no longer the top dogs, we're just prey and are going to picked off and then shrugged off like a one night stand!!" Jan yelled, and if Unstet could cry she probably would be damp with tears. Alec gave her a sympathetic look and said,

"You should hold out hope though." Jane sighed but suddenly a round that looked like an anti-tank round blew clean through Jane's head. It didn't kill her but it left her in pain, too much to use her power. Hienkiel stepped out of the shadows and said,

"Vell vell, a pair of Unstet children. You handle zhem Kallenna." As Hienkiel disappeared Kallena appeared and immediately lunged at Alec, saber poised to kill him. Alec dodged but Kallenna just kept slicing at him. Alec was way too busy dodging Kallenna's attacks to try and numb her senses. Jane tried to drag herself up to try and help her brother but she couldn't manage it. Alec was a bit puzzled, Kallenna wasn't like any of the other Catholics, instead of making comments like 'Go to hell heathen!' she was silent, perfectly silent.

"A silent battler I see." Alec murmured. Kallenna's eye twitched, a pet peeve of hers was when people talked during a fight. Kallenna and Alec kept a pattern for a while, Kallenna would slice at him, Alec would dodge, she'd slice or stab at him, he'd continue to dodge, and it went on and on like that. Kallenna found and opening and sliced the vampire clean in two, then throwing the two halves on either side of the clearing. She then walked over to Jane.

"JANE!!" Alec yelled. When he was halved he couldn't summon his power, so he tried to drag himself back to his other half. Kallenna beheaded Jane and then sliced her head into tiny pieces.

"Unstet are without hearts, so their brain is what drives them forward. If you kill the brain, you kill the Unstet." Kallenna said, slicing Jane's head apart until it was nothing but chunks of what looked like person. Alec cried tearlessly but couldn't stop Kallenna from slicing his head to bits. Kallenna smirked and said through a radio ear piece thingy ma bob,

"I've eliminated the Unstet children, awaiting further orders."

"Ve'fe made short vork of zhe scum. All zhe remnants are gone, zhis mission vas a success." Hienkiel replied through the ear piece.

**KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLK**

**(8DDD Jane and Alec didn't stand a chance X3 I AM going to show how Unstet are GOOD in some of the upcoming chapters, but now it's Twilight hate time XDD)**

**(Review sports fans)**


	4. Others and Devils Chosen

**Title: **Alliances

**Rating: T**

**Summary: **Erin, Kutsavi, and Kallenna were best friends who were all orphaned and separated. Now, they've chosen their sides. And their not the same. OCXCANON pairs galore, AXS, EXI

**Comments: **And now back to the normal format! 8DD The Erin Kutsavi part will be split into three(if all goes as planned) because Elise's thingy-majing will be in here and in her perspective. First person is so fun to write! X3 And yes, once again I'm using my She instead of Miss Mina Harker. Sorry, but currently she isn't alive and what fun is a skeleton? None at all my friends. None at all. So once more my She takes the stage, being almost as Uber as Q from animorphs!

**ERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERE**

**Part 5: Others**

**Unknown amount of distance outside of Rio De Jeneiro, Brazil. 5:04 PM, 9/10/08**

After Erin's bones healed and Kutsavi promised to spend more time with her, Erin and Kutsavi(in between hanging out with their respective men XDD) spent their days hanging out with Elise surprisingly. And she was actually pretty cool.

"Hey Elise, I wanna asked you something..." Erin started.

"Sure, what?" Elise asked.

"How did you end up in Millennium?" Kutsavi asked. Elise put a hand to her chin and said,

"Well, years before I got dragged into this I was freelance author in America. I had always sympathized with Nazi's but I suppose you know as well as I do that I couldn't spread my views. A while back I discovered Millennium and Hellsing. Through a rather complicated process I became an informant of sorts for Millennium. I held this position for two years until I met Herr Major face to face and afterwards I became Millennium's strategist." Erin shuddered and said,

"That must've been awkward."

"Yeah, sort of. But by now I'm used to him." Elise chuckled.

"How did your meeting with Herr Major go?" Kutsavi asked.

_**Concord, New Hampshire. I don't exactly know what time it was, November fourth, two thousand and seven. **_

_I was nervous. Actually, nervous doesn't seem appropriate enough for how I was feeling. I was scared out of my wits, how could I not be? I was going to meet with the infamous leader of Millennium for god's sake! My hands were shaking as I closed my laptop, having just shut the computer down. _

_"I have a feeling that things are going to change today..." I whispered. _

_"Hm, who knows fraulein? Zhings just might." Herr Major's voice said from behind me. I perked up, already instinctually knowing it was him. Well, I suppose it could only BE him, seeing as I didn't know anyone German at the time. I turned to face the... uh... _

**PRESENT: **"What word should I use to describe him..." Elise pondered.

"Squishy?" Kutsavi proposed.

"Squat?" Erin also chimed in. Elise shook her head but both of them continued with,

"Creepy?" Elise narrowed her eyes and snapped,

"STRANGE."

_As I was saying, I turned to face the strange little man, my heart beating so loudly I thought he could hear it as well. By the way his grin grew ever so slightly I almost assumed he did. I didn't need to tell him to have a seat on the small couch about a foot from where he was standing, he simply did. _

_'God does he read my mind?' I wondered as I walked over to the other couch across from it. He started to ask me questions, some about my loyalty, why in the world I was a Nazi supporter, and even a few personal things. I tried to answer the questions as best as I could, though sometimes I had to process the question for a little while. When he finished, he stood up and gestured for me to follow him. In that instant I knew I would never come back to my home again. I was a bit surprised that he had come in a(extremely fancy) car, and not something a little more subtle. _

_As I got in, earning a blank stare from the Captain and a glare from Dok, Major seemed to have noticed something because he was staring at something to the right. I turned to see what it was, and apparently it was Mizore. She had been leaning on a tree, but had just noticed Major. She ran up to the car and... urgh..._

**PRESENT: **"What?" Erin asked, annoyed that Elise had stopped another time.

"It's just still shocking." Elise muttered.

"What did Mizore do?" Kutsavi asked.

"She... HUGGED Major." Kutsavi's eyes bugged out and Erin gasped loudly.

"Who in their right mind-" Kutsavi started before Erin said,

"You know as well as I that NOBODY here is in their right mind."

_Anyways, Major simply patted her head much like he does to Schrodinger and Mizore jumped in and right over me. Dok scolded her like a parent would and in a minute or two we were off. _

"And so that's my story."Elise finished.

"That was an odd story." Kutsavi mused. Erin shrugged then asked,

"Why do you always hang out in Dok's lab?" Elise smiled knowingly and said,

"That's a secret."

**Unknown amount of distance outside of Rio De Jeneiro, Brazil. 7:48 PM, 9/10/08**

Erin and Kutsavi peeked into Dok's lab, and were surprised that the scientist wasn't there, yet Elise was. Elise had a hand to her chin and was staring at a peculiar door that neither of them had seen in the room before that particular evening. Erin and Kutsavi walked in and stood beside Elise.

"What is this?" Erin asked. Elise brought her hand down and said,

"I don't know, but the door says 'Beginning' and 'THE SHI' in German..." Kutsavi searched it for some sort of handle, and after getting frustrated she pulled the door open.

"Well well, the first day in decades that fag lets me breathe, though I don't need to, and I also get visitors. Isn't today my lucky day." A sarcastic female voice said. The voice wasn't cold or 'rusty', like most would expect from a prisoner in these conditions, but smooth, fluid, and full of a wisdom that indicated this woman was probably even older then life itself. Kutsavi opened the door a little wider, and when the light hit the far wall it exposed the prisoner. The prisoner was a woman of course, looking not a second older then Elise. She was covered from neck to toe in bandages while her head was un-bandaged, showing a wild mane of black hair which turned blood red where the light hit it. She had red eyes of course with black rings around them. She may have been buckled to a wall with holy seals everywhere and a strange fluid(which Erin suspected was Holy Water) pumping into her skin through tubes, supposedly keeping her power limited, but She had a smirk that said, 'I'm king of the world and you bitches know it'.

"Hello there, my name is She." The woman said.

"She? She isn't a name." Erin said.

"Hey, don't make fun of her name! It's awesome like Q from Star Trek, or L from Death Note." Kutsavi said.

"You realize that those are one letter while She is a pronoun?" Erin asked.

"Yeah." Kutsavi grinned, looking like a stoner.

"Anyways, 'She', why in the world did Dok buckle you to a wall and wrap you up in bandages?" Elise asked. She chuckled and said,

"I am the source of all his vampiric experiments. Basically, Millennium could NOT exist without wonderful me."

"Sarcasm seems to be your forte." Erin muttered. She simply smirked.

"When you have everything under your control you tend not to worry, and in that case you also seem to get sarcastic." She said with infinent wisdom ringing in her voice.

"Just HOW long have you been alive She?" Erin asked, putting her hands on her hips for no real reason.

"Well, I suppose since the beginning of the human race or maybe the beginning of the earth, it's a bit hard to remember." She sighed. Erin's eyes widened.

"That must make you..." Erin whispered. She grinned and laughed.

"Yes, that makes me the most powerful vampire the world has ever known, yet I'm buckled to a wall with Holy Water subduing my powers." She chuckled. At that moment, Dok walked in and immediately threw the three women out with little more then a,

"Get out."

"She's an odd one isn't she?" Kutsavi wondered. Erin shook her head and said,

"She's important."

**Part 6: Traitorous**

**Rome, Italy. 5:04 PM, 9/10/08.**

Kallenna gritted her teeth in anger.

_How in the world could some dirty Unstet get into the Vatican?! _Kallenna thought angrily, head whipping from side to side as she ran through the theoretical witches cauldron that Iscariot's headquarters had become. Just minutes earlier almost fifty Unstet had invaded Iscariot and started wreaking havoc. Right now, Kallenna had been separated from the others and was trying to find her way around the chaos. As she rounded a corner Kallenna was ambushed by six Unstet. Kallenna sliced their heads apart, leaving them to rot in their places. Normal Iscariot Protocol was to burn them just in case, but they were in a war situation, there was no time for that. Kallenna reached a clearing of sorts, where she found Hienkiel defending Yumiko from some Unstet.

_Why isn't Yumiko Yumie? What's going on? _Kallenna wondered. She ran over to assist Hienkiel, taking out some of the Unstet on her way. When most of them had been shoved back by the combined fighting of Kallenna and Hienkiel, Kallenna turned to Yumiko. Yumiko was writhing in pain, and on her neck were two holes and some glistening Unstet venom.

"Oh my god! Yumiko! You got bitten!" Kallenna cried, kneeling by the Japanese nun's side. Yumiko gave her a tortured glance and whimpered.

"I haffn't been able to get zhe venom out, it's gotten pretty far in her bloodstream." Hienkiel explained, also sounding worried.

"We have to get to Anderson or somebody, they might know how to fix her..." Kallenna said, heaving Yumiko onto her shoulder because she probably couldn't carry the nun. Hienkiel nodded and the three of them set off, destroying any Unstet that came their way. After a little bit they finally found Anderson, who was apparently fighting the leader of this regime. Who the leader was surprised them. It was a 'nun', or formerly so, seeing as the ex-nun had all the qualities of the vampires that had attacked. Her hair was long and orange, and if memory served the three of them correctly she used to hold it back with two silver cross-shaped hair clips. She was wearing a torn up nun's habit of course and was grinning like Satan himself.

"Amedea..." Kallenna whispered. Amedea perked up at the sound of her name, but that caused an opening. Anderson drove a bayonet through her forehead. Amedea hissed and recoiled, using that to spring at Anderson like a feral dog. Anderson sliced her head in half and Amedea let out an ungodly screech. Anderson then finished her off by slicing her head into extremely small pieces.

"Why would Amedea betray us?" Kallenna wondered aloud.

"You can't trust anyvone zhese days." Hienkiel mused. Kallenna then perked up and said,

"I have an idea!" Kallenna then slid Yumiko's glasses off her face, turning her into Yumie. Immediately the holes on her neck closed up and the transformation stopped dead.

"Wow, I didn't think that would work." Kallenna mused. She then sighed sadly and crushed Yumiko's glasses underfoot.

"Farewell, Yumiko." Anderson said solemnly.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Yumiko." Hienkiel said. Yumie made a puzzled face and asked,

"Wha's going on?"

"Yumiko was bitten. When she's you, apparently anything that happened to her goes away when she's you." Kallenna explained. Yumie smirked and said,

"Now I finally have her body all to myself!" Hienkiel, Anderson, and Kallenna glared at her. Kallenna sighed, the one thing that lit up the almost crushing dark mood in Iscariot's headquarters was gone.

**Goodbye Yumiko TT TT This is my excuse as to why Yumiko isn't in the proper manga, and I know it sucks DX But whatever! It was creative, sorta. Review loves. **


	5. Love? and Full Extent

**Title: **Alliances

**Rating: T**

**Summary: **Erin, Kutsavi, and Kallenna were best friends who were all orphaned and separated. Now, they've chosen their sides. And their not the same. OCXCANON pairs galore, AXS, EXI

**Comments: **I don't think I have anything to explain or anything, so... hope you like it! XD

**DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFD**

**Part 7: Love? **

**Unknown amount of distance outside of Rio de Janeiro, 9:32 pm, 9/12/08 **

Erin hadn't imagined herself in this situation. Well of course she could picture herself in a dimly lit room, but not in a dimly lit room playing poker with Tubalcain Alhambra. Erin had established that as soon as she had met the card shark that she wanted to hurt him, and an argument they had gotten into was going to be settled through this card game. As the aggravating card shark was shuffling the cards he noted,

"You know, you should always trust your opponent, but only after you've cut the deck." Erin frowned at his grin and said,

"You love sayings huh, here's a better one: shut the fuck up and deal BITCH." Alhambra frowned and Erin grinned, chuckling. Suddenly, Kutsavi and the Valentine brothers walked in.

"Why are you guys here?" Erin asked.

"We wanna watch you beat the Dandyman!" Kutsavi chirped.

"Please, NOBODY can beat me." Alhambra boasted, waving his hand like it was a fan. About five minutes later, Erin slapped her cards down and yelled,

"Three aces and a king! I win again Dandy!" Alhambra growled and shouted,

"BITCH YOU ARE SO CHEATING!!" Erin grinned and fanned her hand in front of her face.

"Daamn, maybe we should all play strip poker!" Jan suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

"If you try it I will stop sleeping with you." Erin said. Jan made a 'meep!' sound. Kutsavi chuckled and Luke rolled his eyes.

"They are so immature." Luke muttered.

"Yeah, but don't you just love 'em for it?" Kutsavi wondered. Alhambra stormed off in a rage and Kutsavi pulled Luke out of the room, and I think almost all of you can suspect why. Erin smirked and as she and Jan were about to make out, Erin heard a soft sigh from Hans in her head. She looked at her feet and Jan gave her a puzzled look.

"Somethin' wrong?" he asked.

_I can't tell him the truth, so it's time to lie. _Erin thought.

"I'm feeling a little guilty for being a part of Millennium..." Erin murmured. Jan pondered her words and then said,

"I'm not good at comforting people, but think, if you weren't a part of Millennium Kutsavi would have everyone fucked with her Unstet pissiness. And who knows what would happen to you. Honestly, I think we need ya here." Erin smiled. It may be sad, but minus a small portion of her life, Erin had never once felt needed. And she also felt like she belonged here.

"Well, I didn't think you were that good at comforting people." Erin drawled, smirking.

"Don't tell anyone." Jan snapped. Erin smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Normally you would call me bitch under these circumstances." Erin noted.

"Maybe I've grown out of that. It's fuckin' boring." Jan replied. They made out again, and Erin ignored another mournful sigh from Hans.

**Unknown amount of distance outside of Rio de Janeiro, 4:23am, 9/13/08.**

_What do you see in Jan anyway? _Hans asked. He and Erin were standing on the top of the base, the two of them indulging in a luxury the others didn't have; they were watching the sunrise that 'fine' morning. Erin shrugged and replied,

"I suppose it's because I don't like the perfect, gentlemanly, sweeter then sugar guy that almost every woman in the world has been brainwashed into liking." Erin mentally noted that she as glad she and Hans were alone, the mind talking felt a little weird.

_But wouldn't a guy like that be better for you? It's what you deserve. _Hans noted.

"I never think I deserve anything. My expectations have always been low, and they've gone even lower since I worked for Tony Soprano." Erin scoffed with a light chuckle.

_You worked for Tony Soprano? _Hans wondered.

"Yeah..." Erin muttered. She hugged herself like she was cold and shuddered, haunted by memories of that job.

_I take it it was less then pleasant? _Hans asked. Erin nodded.

_What did you do? _Hans pressed, curious.

"... I don't want to talk about that." Erin whispered. Hans pretty much got an answer from just that. Hans narrowed his eyes and thought to himself,

_Of all the dirty lowlifes... _

_Why do you always do things that you don't deserve to be doing? _Hans asked, sounding pissed.

"I needed money. I left after an incident with Hellsing and the boss." Erin replied, not fully understanding what he had asked.

_You're way better suited here... _Hans said quietly. Erin smiled and said,

"Thanks." 

**Part 8: Full Extent**

**Rome, Italy. 6:34 pm, 9/10/08.**

Kallenna and Yumie were covering each other's backs as they fought the Unstet. Kallenna didn't get it, the Unstet's supposed leader was dead yet they were still fighting. Yumie sliced an Unstet's head apart while Kallenna stabbed the head of another to oblivion. An Unstet managed to slash Kallenna's cheek with a hunting knife, but immediately the wound that would've slowed down anyone else closed up. Kallenna hadn't been turned into a full regenerator like Anderson, but she was simply able to heal small wounds that would slow down the normal person. Anything fatal or more dangerous then a slightly fractured bone was out of her hands.

"Why did YOU get regenerating abilities and not me?" Yumie whined.

"Because I'm a sane person." Kallenna countered with a smirk. Yumie frowned and went back to fighting the Unstet. Kallenna made her way through the ranks and only now noticed that the Vatican was in shambles and most of her former comrades had been turned into Unstet. Kallenna growled and reminded herself that now they were as good as dead to her. She ripped Unstet apart, sometimes being swarmed by several at a time. She didn't find any of them much of a challenge, minus some who had weapons. Kallenna mentally thanked god for her small regenerator abilities keeping her from tiring out.

_If this had happened in my first week here I'd be dead as dust by now! _Kallenna thought. An Unstet with a rapier knocked the saber out of Kallenna's hands, but she didn't give him an inch. She pulled a steel pipe out of the ground and blocked his strikes, and when he created an opening she bashed in his skull with the pipe. She continued until it was a bleeding pulp, then grabbed her saber and continued to fight. A little while later, as the Unstet ranks were starting to show some sort of fall back, Kallenna was actually starting to wear down when a crystal, bell-like voice resounded through the air.

"Enough!" Kallenna turned and saw an Unstet woman shining in a helicopter searchlight. Kallenna also noticed that helicopters were starting to fly into view, piloted by the Unstet and by the Vatican. Kallenna turned back to the Unstet leader.

"Come along my soldiers, if we squander our efforts on this then we'll have no troops left for the larger attack. Come on!" the woman ordered. Unlike most illogical, completely blood-drunken newborn Unstet Kallenna had faced, these Unstet actually followed their leader's commands, even the formerly Vatican Unstet. And then Kallenna wondered something as the Unstet ran and gathered behind their leader; if it normally took three days for an Unstet to be created, then how did the Vatican agents become them in the course of an hour?

"You'll see us again." The woman noted before racing off so fast it was almost like she was never there at all. The Unstet followed her obediently and instead of the sounds of battle, the air was filled with the sounds of the other divisions of the Vatican rushing in by several different types of transportation and trying to help rebuild this section of the Vatican. Kallenna vacantly wondered if the Pope had been secured, but from something she overheard she found that the Pope was indeed safe, though rather disgruntled with Iscariot's lack of preparation for this kind of event. Kallenna met up with Anderson, Yumie and Heinkell again, who had also met up with Maxwell.

"Maxvell, how many of our numbers are left?" Heinkell asked.

"Well, out of three hundred that were here at the time, only the four of you and about twenty others are left." Maxwell growled, teeth gritted.

"Maxwell, I need to say something." Kallenna piped up.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, I noticed something, you know how most of our members were turned into Unstet in the frenzy?" Kallenna asked. Maxwell and the others nodded.

"Doesn't it normally take three days of excruciating pain to turn them? Although Yumiko got lucky I guess." Kallenna continued.

"Ye have a point..." Anderson murmured.

"I think that these Unstet were genetically altered or something, kind of like that nosferatu me and Anderson encountered in Sicily." Kallenna proposed.

"Right, we'll have to look into that." Maxwell said with a nod. Kallenna looked up at the light-filled sky and wondered,

_What's going on these days?_

**Rome, Italy. 1:08 pm, 9/13/08.**

Cleaning up after the attack and rebuilding had been an exhausting task. Even with Kallenna's genetically altered stamina, it had been tiring. The day directly after the attack, everyone had worked day and night, a person only leaving to go on a mission. Though, Kallenna had to calm the orphans down and convince them that everything was alright. That had been tiring on it's own. But today, she was just going to help Anderson mediate a fight between two orphans. The two of them had been working it out just fine, until Kallenna caught Father Renaldo walking up in the corner of her eye.

"Alright, up to your rooms with the both of you, alright?" Kallenna ordered.

"Yes Kallenna." the two orphans said in unison, running straight inside as they said it. Kallenna smiled, they were both so innocent.

"So, why tha' visit?" Anderson asked.

"As you both know, vampire attacks in England have been rising steadily, although Hellsing has been doing a good job of keeping this information down." father Renaldo replied.

"Amateurs. Why are you telling us this? If the problem's in England can't the English handle it?" Kallenna asked.

"There's been an attack in Northern Ireland, in a small town called Bardrick." Renaldo said. Kallenna could see Anderson grin, and she couldn't help but smirk.

"Hellsing is sending their agents up there, you two will go and stop their meddling in Catholic lands." Renaldo finished. Anderson quoted something from the bible, and Kallenna finished it off with an 'Amen'.

"This is going to be a good one isn't it?" Kallenna asked.

"Aye, the heathens won' see it comin'." Anderson hissed.

_Amen. _Kallenna thought.

**(Alright! Next chapter is going to be completely Kallenna and Anderson, seeing as the first encounter with Anderson is next and well... Millennium isn't doing anything special during that part. And the chapter after that will be the same only instead it's focusing on the Valentine bros, Erin, and Kutsavi, seeing as it's attack time X3 83 REVIEW! And if you were wondering why I chose 24 for the number of survivors from the Vatican, I did the math and 24 is only approximately 12.5 percent. That's quite a dent)**

**Chapter Preview:**

**Kallenna grinned as she walked down the hall, saber brandished. **

**"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." Kallenna said. She rushed forward, but the Draculina was ready. Probably out of instinct, the 'Police Girl' drew her giant rifle and shot right below Kallenna's exposed heart. Kallenna's eyes widened, the pain was so intense that she was unable to even cry out. Kallenna could feel Anderson had heard the shot and was coming there to probably kill the draculina, but Kallenna was already falling forwards like the vampiress had when Anderson had stabbed her. **

**"A... lex..." Kallenna whispered. She hit the floor with a sickening thud, and much to her chagrin she couldn't black out and not feel the pain. **


	6. A Cold September Evening

**Title: **Alliances

**Rating: T**

**Summary: **Erin, Kutsavi, and Kallenna were best friends who were all orphaned and separated. Now, they've chosen their sides. And their not the same. OCXCANON pairs galore, AXS, EXI

**Comments: **I don't think I have anything to explain or anything, so... hope you like it! XD

**YUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUY**

**Part 9: A Cold September Evening**

**Bardrick, Ireland. 8:59 pm, 9/13/08.**

Kallenna smirked. She had stepped back to let her mentor, who was pretty much insane at the moment, have his fun with the low-grade vampire. Though, he probably wouldn't be too entertained by the artificial Nosferatu. Anderson stepped back from the bloody stain he had reduced the vampire to and frowned.

"Tha' was disappointin'." Anderson noted, sounding like a let down child.

"But the Hellsing scum might be more of a challenge." Kallenna proposed. Anderson grinned his insane grin and hissed,

"Les' go fin' them then." The two of them somewhat walked through the halls, searching for the telltale sound of Hellsing: gunshots. It took them merely a minute to hear them. Kallenna looked through the banister of a stairway, seeing something odd. There was a new agent, not the Alucard guy she had seen in intelligence reports. A woman was mowing down the ghouls in a frenzy. She had unruly medium length blonde hair, glowing red eyes, and was dressed in a simply _unholy _uniform.

_Probably Alucard's fledgeling or something. _Kallenna thought, keeping it in the back of her mind. The girl stopped to, in Kallenna's opinion, savagely lick some blood off her glove while who she supposed was Alucard watched with a grin that better suited a shark in all senses. Anderson immediately threw one of his bayonets right between her collar bones, hitting dead on. Kallenna got out of the way as he threw almost all of his others straight through her torso. None hit the Draculina's heart, Anderson wanted her to suffer apparently. Kallenna threw a few smaller knives with pages of the bible on them. They immediately created a barrier around the mansion, making sure that the Hellsing vampires couldn't leave. Alucard's head whipped around, the appearance of the barrier and the fact his fledgeling would look like swiss cheese after the blades were pulled out perplexing him.

Anderson ominously walked down the staircase and Kallenna stayed obediently behind him. He stopped when he was facing Alucard and let out a sigh tinged with madness.

"We are tha sarvants of god and tha messengers of his justice. We are tha divine instruments of his wrath on earth. We are called upon to cleanse his kingdom and bring ash from the flesh of thine enemies," Anderson paused for a heated second and clashed his bayonets together in front of him, making a cross.

"Praise to our lord!" he finished. Kallenna grinned, his regenerator madness was in full swing. Anderson released the cross and walked towards Alucard. Kallenna stayed about three feet behind him.

"Beautiful moon tonigh', don' ye think?" Anderson hissed. Alucard grinned and stayed silent. The draculina struggled to get up, red eyes now a kitten blue like Kallenna's. Kallenna frowned. What kind of sick person would give those innocent eyes to a monster? The girl whimpered and Anderson chuckled.

"Your voice sounds so very lovely when ye're whimperin' in agony. But don' worry though', ye're no' dying yet. I haven' pierced your heart." Anderson paused and Kallenna mused,

"It's been a while since we've had a good hunt. We plan on enjoying this." Kallenna stepped out and stood beside her mentor. Alucard seemed to quirk an eyebrow, while the girl made a confused face. Seras wondered why this girl was with Iscariot, especially when she wasn't even as old as Seras. Alucard grinned wider and said,

"Vatican special division XIII, the Iscariot Organization." The girl's eyes widened, along with the grin of Kallenna and Anderson.

"Right ye are, ye pathetic Hellsing dogs." Anderson hissed. He walked towards Alucard who did likewise.

"And you must be Alucard, the famous Hellsing family pet." Anderson mused.

"What have you done with the scum we came to kill?" Alucard asked, grinning on.

"He's dead. No' much fun really, I dinnae even have time to enjoy it." Anderson answered. They continued walking and Kallenna stopped next to the draculina. She could see fear in her eyes, fear for herself, but strangely even more fear for her _beloved _master. The two stopped when they were right next to each other.

"It seems you two are the only ones left." Anderson murmured.

"Really?" Alucard mused, not seeming phased at all. Immediately Anderson turned and struck at Alucard with an insane cry. Alucard drew his giant silver pistol but Anderson got him in both shoulders first. The draculina cried out and Kallenna grinned wider with a light chuckle. Alucard grimaced slightly but he was able to maneuver his arm and shoot Anderson straight in the forehead. Anderson recoiled and hit the wall, slumping down like he had been killed. The corners of the draculina's mouth turned up slightly and Kallenna grinned on.

"You attacked a _vampire _head on in the middle of the night. You didn't even _try _to catch me by surprise. You're a brave man father, but you're also a fool." Alucard mused, pulling both bayonets out and throwing them down. They landed in the floor in front of Anderson. Alucard walked over to the Draculina and Kallenna and he pointed the gun at Kallenna's forehead.

"Step away from the Police Girl, maybe then I won't kill you." Alucard ordered. Kallenna raised an eyebrow and the Draculina hoarsely whispered,

"Master!"

"Don't talk, you've been stabbed with blessed blades." Alucard ordered. Kallenna's grin widened even more and she pointed over Alucard's shoulder. Right then her mentor appeared behind him and laughed with an insane grin. Alucard's eyes widened and Anderson drove his bayonets near where he had stabbed him before, though they were closer to his throat.

"What-" Alucard choked. The fear entered 'Police Girl's eyes again. Alucard wrenched away from Anderson and leapt over his fledgeling. He shot at Anderson while he was upside-down and Anderson simply took the hits and feigned death again. Alucard landed and prepared for Anderson to come back again. Anderson lay there for three seconds, and then he immediately shot up, grin as insane as ever. He launched himself at Alucard with another mighty yell. Alucard shot at the Paladin with no hesitation at all. Anderson blocked the bullets and with a slight motion he threw eight bayonets through the air. Alucard shot them to pieces, but Anderson used that cover to grab Alucard's arm and pin him to the wall. He stabbed the midian through the hands, keeping him on the wall like a pinned butterfly in a collection. Anderson pulled out two more bayonets and the bullets were forced out of his body as the places they hit sizzled back together.

"A regenerator?" Alucard wondered.

"Right, a living weapon engineered by humans to destroy the likes of ye." Anderson hissed. He threw a multitude of bayonets into Alucard's torso, and without wasting time he sliced Alucard's head clean off with two more bayonets. As it flew through the air he yelled,

"Amen!"

"MASTERR!!" the draculina cried. Her fear was now cold terror mixed with, what's this? Heartbreak? Oh how tragic. Anderson laughed like a madman, completely doubled back. Kallenna smirked. From the corner of her eye she noticed the fledgeling had caught her master's head and was now limping away as fast as she could. Kallenna allowed her a one minute head start and then followed her.

Seras limped down the hallway, far away from the priest and his odd little accomplice. Seras had been pulling bayonets out of her and now she pulled the final bayonet out from under throat. She gazed at her master's head. His face was blank, so unlike the master she had come to, sort of, like. Seras bit back bloody tears and whispered,

"Why master? How could you just bring me into this mixed-up vampire world and just... _leave _me?" She hugged her master's head to her chest and never wanted to let go.

"I can't do this alone... I need you, I-" Seras was cut off by footsteps. They weren't like the priest's at all, they were the somewhat light footsteps of his accomplice.

"Now where do you think you're going?" she wondered, twirling a probably blessed saber in her right hand. Seras ran as fast as her weakened state could permit, trying to get to a window so that she could get to Integra and solve this mess. But when she tried to touch the threshold, a golden electric-like energy zapped her, sending her back a foot.

"You can't get through that. It's hopeless." Kallenna drawled. Kallenna grinned as she walked down the hall, saber brandished.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." Kallenna said. She rushed forward, but the Draculina was ready. Probably out of instinct, the 'Police Girl' drew her giant rifle and shot right below Kallenna's exposed heart. Kallenna's eyes widened, the pain was so intense that she was unable to even cry out. Kallenna could feel Anderson had heard the shot and was coming there to probably kill the draculina, but Kallenna was already falling forwards like the vampiress had when Anderson had stabbed her.

"A... lex..." Kallenna whispered. She hit the floor with a sickening thud, and much to her chagrin she couldn't black out and not feel the pain. Seras set her master's head down by her feet and rode the adrenaline rush that shot had given her. She stood with her feet apart, giving her a strong stance, and aimed for the coming insane priest. Out of nowhere he ran at her, but something more then insanity was motivating this. Seras clearly saw the anger mingling with the crazy, making for a violent psycho cocktail. Suddenly, the priest's bayonets were shot to pieces. Seras looked beyond him and saw her master's master, Integra.

"That girl belongs to me. What business do you have here, Paladin Alexander Anderson?" Integra asked.

"Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Tae wha' do Ah' owe the honor of such a _personal _appearance?" Anderson hissed. From the corner of her eye Integra noticed Kallenna lying there, but she pated her no heed.

"You and your wounded accomplice have to leave at once. Neither the Vatican or Hellsing can afford this battle." Integra ordered.

"Was tha' an _order_? You reallah' though' I would just run _screamin' _in fear on ye'r order?!" Anderson wondered. Immediately he rushed at Integra, killed the two bodygaurds by her side and pinned her to the wall while she blocked a bayonet being thrust her direction.

"Are ye insane? Ah've already decapitated yer vampire and Ah'm about to wipe tha walls with tha two of ye!" Anderson yelled, grinning like a madman.

"Then you better make it quick, because the vampire you decapitated will be coming back to life any second." Integra hissed. Right then, clouds of bats came swarming through the windows. A bat paused next to Seras and her master's voice said in her head,

_Good shot, __Seras._ The bats crashed through the windows a swirled together, creating the mighty vampire once more.

"Master!" Seras exclaimed. Anderson growled and leapt at the vampire. Anderson and Alucard clashed, relieving Alucard of his arms. But immediately, they reformed. Anderson was about to try and slice him again, but Kallenna coughed,

"Alex!" he perked up and turned to her. She had hoisted herself into a kneeling position and was now leaning on the wall for support.

"We... We have to get out of here. W-we could ruin everything if we don't." Kallenna whispered. She fainted, the lethal wound refusing to regenerate. Anderson rushed to his possibly dying pupil's side, picked her up, and with a scathing glare he used the bible pages to teleport back to the vatican, leaving Hellsing confused.

**Rome, Italy. 10:23pm, 9/13/08.**

Kallenna awoke in a brightly lit room, staring up at the fluorescent light. She stared at it for a little while longer before heaving herself up. She cried out in pain, her entire torso protesting to the action. Kallenna wrapped her arm around her chest, and realized she wasn't wearing her armor or her nightgown, simply some bandages over her upper torso and chest. She quirked an eyebrow, but then she remembered the events of only a few hours ago.

"Of course I didn't regenerate that, it was way more lethal then my regeneration limit." Kallenna grumbled. She examined the room, she was probably in a Vatican hospital or something along the lines of that. She couldn't ponder that for any longer, for her mentor immediately gave her a tight bear-hug.

_The hell? Where did he come from? _Kallenna wondered. But she said nothing, simply gathering her breath and ignoring the screaming pain her torso was going through.

"Alex- That HURTS!!" Kallenna squealed, not being able to hold it back for any longer. Anderson lessened his grip on Kallenna considerably and she hugged him back.

"I'm alright Alex." she murmured. He said nothing, but she felt something a little damp roll onto her shoulder. She smiled and hugged him a little tighter.

"What happened while I was passed out?" Kallenna asked.

"Ah' brought ye' back here. Ah' was allowed ta' stay here for tha next two hours." Anderson explained.

"Did you threaten them?" Kallenna asked accusingly.

"... Maybe." Anderson replied, dodging her question.

"You ought to stop doing that." Kallenna scolded. She paused and then said,

"We're going to need more preparation before we face Alucard and the girl again."

"Ah'll kill 'er fer wha' she did tae ye." Anderson growled, his grip on Kallenna tightening.

"THAT HURTS!!" Kallenna yelled again.

**(Altogether now: **_**dawwww. NEXT **_**is the awesome raid of awesome! 8DD Hope you liked, review please!)**

**Chapter preview: **

**She ran as fast as her human legs could carry her, heart pumping like a metronome on it's highest setting. Erin bit back tears and whispered over and over, **

**"This can't be real this can't be real this can't be real!!" Erin's sprinting brought her down to the dungeons and blindly she opened a cell door. Behind the cell door, she saw Alucard with a devilish dog coming from his shoulder, while Kutsavi was sitting with her head down at Alucard's feet. She was sitting in a bloody stain, the only remains of Luke. **

**"Kusi!" Erin yelled. This caught the attention of both Alucard and Kutsavi. **

**"Jan-" Erin couldn't get past 'Jan'. Kutsavi leapt from her spot with Unstet agility and dug her serrated teeth into Erin's neck. Erin cried out and Kutsavi was dragged from Erin by the devil dog. Fire coursed through Erin's veins and in her head she head Hans yell, **

_**Erin! Erin what's going on?!**_

_**Kutsavi bit me and now I'm turning into an Unstet!! **_**Erin screamed at the top of her mental lungs. **


	7. Diablos Ex Machina

**Title: **Alliances

**Rating: T**

**Summary: **Erin, Kutsavi, and Kallenna were best friends who were all orphaned and separated. Now, they've chosen their sides. And their not the same. OCXCANON pairs galore, AXS, EXI

**Comments: **I don't think I have anything to explain or anything, so... hope you like it! XD

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Part 10: Diablos ex Machina**

**London, England. 1:08pm, 9/14/08**

Erin lay on the top of bus full of ghouls, lazily twirling a sniper rifle in one hand. She had the job of taking out the guards at the front gate, and at the moment Jan and Luke were still keeping the guards occupied.

_Erin, you have to pay attention. _Hans scolded.

_How do you even know what's going on? _Erin wondered.

_I'm looking through your eyes. _Hans replied.

_So THAT'S why it feels like I'm wearing glasses when I don't need them. _Erin remarked.

"Now!" Kutasavi whispered harshly. Erin set the sniper down, looked through the scope, and shot straight through the forehead of one Hellsing guard. The other guard freaked out and spotted her on top of the bus. Erin waited for a little bit, then she thumped the top of the bus. That was the signal for the ghouls, who immediately opened fire on the Hellsing gates.

"Hold your fire, hold your fire, I SAID HOLD YOUR FUCKING FIRE!!" Erin could hear Jan yell. On the last one they FINALLY stopped. Erin jumped down and walked at the front of the ghouls, stopping when she was at the Valentine brothers and Kusi was beside her.

"Dude, these guys are fucking idiots." Erin noted casually.

"Nothin we can do about that." Kutsavi mused. Erin ripped the scope off her rifle, turned to face the ghouls and called,

"Alright assholes you know how this works! We go in there and level the place, kill anyone who tries to stand against us. And if you run into Integra Hellsing or Alucard, kill them on sight!" Immediately the four of them along with their small army charged into the place, taking the foyer down in minutes.

"This is a blast!" Kutsavi yelled with an ecstatic giggle. Erin rolled her eyes and snapped,

"Keep your head in the game Kusi!" She then turned to the others and said,

"We oughta split up now. Me and Jan'll take care of the Hellsing bitch and the Round Table, you two find Alucard." Kutsavi grinned and gave a salute while Luke nodded solemnly. The four of them split up and Jan yelled,

"Alright bitches! Let's trash this place!" With that, the ghouls continued their mindless destruction as Erin and Jan observed. At one point in their trashing of the mansion, Erin giggled and shouted,

"Ha ha! You poor Hellsing assholes! We get a mega god mode cheat and you don't! Ha!"

"You're into video games?" Jan wondered, weirded out that a girl could like video games.

_A girl's into video games? _Hans wondered in Erin's head.

"Hell yeah I am!" Erin said with a grin. Jan put his arm around her waist and purred,

"You are making me SO hard right now." Erin grinned wider and Hans gagged. It didn't take very long for them to ruin the place. As they were doing that however, Erin happened to noticed the surveillance room.

"We could have some real fun with this room." Erin mused. Jan grinned, and in seven seconds he was making an ass of himself over the phone in the conference room. While that was going on, Erin wondered privately,

_I wonder how Luke and Kusi are holding out... _

--

Kutsavi was frozen. Currently she was standing near where the corridor had collapsed, and Luke was a few feet in front of her, legless and pretty much on the chopping block, so to speak. Alucard taunted him, while Luke freaked out. Kutsavi's marble corpse of a body was seeming to be actual marble, because no matter how much she wanted to move and protect Luke, she was stuck there. But she found that she could recoil and shriek in horror as Luke was eaten 'alive' by Alucard's shadowy, many eyed hellhound. Kutasavi dragged herself to the bloody stain that was her lover, her perfect features in complete shock.

_We... We were just getting to know each other better too... _Kutsavi thought. Her knees buckled and she sank down onto the stain. She gingerly placed her shaking palms on the stain, then clenched her hands into fists, as if to grab anything left of Luke's soul that might be floating around the floor. Alucard grinned, Unstet got too attached to those they cared for.

"Statues." He mused. Kutsavi didn't look up, just kept clenching and unclenching her hands pathetically at the stones.

"Statues with the souls of humans. You are not vampires, you're humans that have been turned to stone by some sort of ethereal medusa and have continued to live." Alucard finished.

"... I suppose that makes us better then your kind doesn't it?" Kutsavi mused bitterly.

"Heh, unlikely." Alucard scoffed. Kutsavi gave him a cold grin, a much more suiting expression for her face.

"I don't mean in ability. We know how to continue loving, continue trusting, continue being human. But you and your dear fledgeling have to give it all away. You have to become monsters, and for what?" Kutsavi explained. Alucard's eyes narrowed. The girl had guts to challenge the monster who had just murdered the man she loved and could murder her right there too. She looked up at the ceiling and mused,

"I had fear before now. Now that things are this bad, they can't possibly get worse. I am beyond it now."

--

Erin went for the trigger of her sniper rifle, but her wrists immediately became bound in wire. She glared at Walter, he and the girl, Seras Victoria, had appeared minutes ago and had royally owned their ghouls and Seras had Jan in a rather impressive hold.

"Don't even think of it girl." the old butler hissed. Erin hid her wince, the wires were cutting into her wrists and she was bleeding already.

_Heh, that oughta make some interesting scars. _she internally mused with a pained smirk. Walter interrogated Jan, but he refused to answer any of them truthfully. Suddenly, Jan elbowed the vampire girl in the stomach and made for the conference room doors. With much difficulty, Erin chewed through the wires, chipping her teeth and cutting her gums. She ran for the doors and was able to open them, releasing the Hellsing soldiers who had been turned into ghouls.

"Chow time boys!" she called with an insane giggle. Jan lost an arm before he got to the conference room, but when he launched the doors open, the Round Table members along with Sir Integra were ready for him. The blonde leader of Hellsing smirked and mused,

"You made it. Congratulations." Jan was speechless for two seconds, then with a hopeless looking grin he drawled,

"Aw fuck me." Immediately after, every occupant of the conference room opened fire upon the younger Valentine brother.

"Jan!" Erin yelled, panic clear in her voice. Her panic increased as not only did Walter drive Jan into a theoretical corner, but Seras was destroying the ghouls. Erin hated this, she hated the fact she was human and couldn't run into battle recklessly like Jan or the others could. She ran into the fray anyways, but she couldn't do any fighting. Integra had stopped Seras's rampage and was now trying to interrogate Jan. After HER questions, Jan began to laugh like a maniac.

"Aw bitch you know, the ones who put the fuckin' chip in me." Jan paused to drag himself up into a slumping position, then continued,

"They can hear us talking now, every single fucking word. They know we fucked up, and do you REALLY think that if I was about to tell you everything they'd let me LIVE?!" Right then, the chip inside of Jan ignited, the vampire going up in flames. Everyone gasped, including Erin. Her eyes were so wide she thought they would pop out of her skull.

"See?! I SO fucking told you!! AHAHAHAHA!! You can take this clue, and shove it up your ass!!" Jan exclaimed, giving Walter, Integra, and Seras all the finger.

_Sorry I fucked up Erin. Hey, if they kill ya, I'll meet ya there, aiight? Can't say I love you, but I think it might've been somethin' close to it, just maybe. _Jan thought somberly, with a bit of a dry chuckle.

"Beware... the... Millennium!" Jan choked out as his body was reduced to nothing but ashes. Ironically enough, his hand that was flipping them off remained.

"That's _it?! _Millennium?!" Integra hissed, bewilderment mixed with disillusionment clear on her face.

"Sir! The girl!" Seras called, pointing over at Erin. Erin perked up, and immediately yelled,

"OH **FUCK NO!!**" She ran as fast as her human legs could carry her, heart pumping like a metronome on it's highest setting. Erin bit back tears and whispered over and over,

"This can't be real this can't be real this can't be real!!" Erin's sprinting brought her down to the dungeons and blindly she opened a cell door. Behind the cell door, she saw Alucard with a devilish dog coming from his shoulder, while Kutsavi was sitting with her head down at Alucard's feet. She was sitting in a bloody stain, the only remains of Luke.

"Kusi!" Erin yelled. This caught the attention of both Alucard and Kutsavi.

"Jan-" Erin couldn't get past 'Jan'. Kutsavi leapt from her spot with Unstet agility and dug her serrated teeth into Erin's neck. Erin cried out and Kutsavi was dragged from Erin by the devil dog. Fire coursed through Erin's veins and in her head she head Hans yell,

_Erin! Erin what's going on?!_

_Kutsavi bit me and now I'm turning into an Unstet!! _Erin screamed at the top of her mental lungs.

_Erin calm down- _But Hans' voice became choppy and disjointed, sounding like a fuzzy radio transmission. Black spots appeared all over her vision and she started to fall into a drowsy spell.

_This isn't right, you're supposed to be conscious the whole time during transformation... _Erin thought, but she collapsed into unconsciousness which was riddled with spasms of pain every so often. Alucard walked up to the girl and furrowed his brow.

_She doesn't seem to be all human, there's a part of her that it resisting the transformation. I'll look forward to investigating her mind, but to get master to keep her... _He thought, picking the girl up like a sack of potatoes and bringing her upstairs.

**London, England. 5:06 pm, 9/15/08**

Erin awoke in a room that had it's entire left wall ripped off. Yep, she was still in the Hellsing mansion. But something seemed... off. Her vision was more detailed, no, scratch that, she could see every detail in her surroundings. And she felt... cold. Which was strange, since she was sitting up in a bed that looked like it would be rather warm. She suddenly noticed that she could hear every single thing happening around her, along with the footsteps and words spoken by Integra Hellsing and her pet vampire.

_Erin... Are you awake? _she heard Hans' voice ask in her head.

_Yeah Hans... I'm awake... I'm fully transformed too. _Erin said hesitantly.

_What?! But it normally takes three days- _Hans started, sounding bewildered.

_I think it had something to do with all the stabilizing Kusi had to go though with... er... what was his name? _Erin wondered. She honestly could not remember the blurry figure that was stabilizing Kutsavi, who was clear.

_Dok, his name was Dok. _Hans explained. Erin nodded and put her face in her cold marble hands.

_Jan... Jan is DEAD!! _she thought privately, letting out a small whimper. Suddenly her head whipped up as the door opened, and there stood the imposing Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and her pet vampire Alucard, while Seras Victoria stood by his side.

**CLIFFY!! 8DD Finally I updated! XD"" Yeah, sorry about the long wait - -"" Well, hope you liked! **

**Chapter Preview:**

**Integra grabbed Erin by her shirt and brought her to eye level. **

**"Tell me everything you know, NOW! Or I will not hesitate to kill you right here!!" Integra shouted, obviously frustrated by the fact she didn't have ANY information yet and the fact that one of the hellions responsible for the destruction of her home was being treated as a guest by her pet. Erin nodded obediently, and silently pondered this. Her red eyes suddenly widened, an expression of shock painted on the perfectly white canvas of her face. **

**"It's gone..." she whispered, her clear Soubrette full of horror. Integra let her go and leaned closer, asking, **

**"What's gone."**

**"I... I can't remember anything about Millennium or whatever you said it was. It's all a blur, I can't remember anything!" she cried, a mask of utter terror serving as her facial expression. **


	8. New Allegiances and Hate

**Title: **Alliances

**Rating: T**

**Summary: **Erin, Kutsavi, and Kallenna were best friends who were all orphaned and separated. Now, they've chosen their sides. And their not the same. OCXCANON pairs galore, AXS, EXI

**Comments: **I don't think I have anything to explain or anything, so... hope you like it! XD

**989898989898989898989898989**

**Part 11: New Allegiances**

Alucard smirked and said,

"I trust you slept well, half-breed?" Erin quirked an eyebrow.

"What? Half-breed?" She wondered. Alucard's smirk widened into a grin and he explained,

"There's a part of you that isn't human and it resisted the transformation." Erin frowned and asked,

"If you're going to be blunt about that, then will you be blunt about what exactly that part is?"

"That is for you to find out on your own my dear." Alucard answered, amusement in his voice. Erin frowned, pissed off.

Integra grabbed Erin by her shirt and brought her to eye level.

"Tell me everything you know, NOW! Or I will not hesitate to kill you right here!!" Integra shouted, obviously frustrated by the fact she didn't have ANY information yet and the fact that one of the hellions responsible for the destruction of her home was being treated as a guest by her pet. Erin nodded obediently, and silently pondered this. Her red eyes suddenly widened, an expression of shock painted on the perfectly white canvas of her face.

"It's gone..." she whispered, her clear Soubrette full of horror. Integra let her go and leaned closer, asking,

"What's gone?"

"I... I can't remember anything about Millennium or whatever you said it was. It's all a blur, I can't remember anything!" she cried, a mask of utter terror serving as her facial expression. Integra made a confused face and turned to Alucard for explanation.

"I was afraid this would happen. An Unstet loses most of their human memories when they're transformed, and apparently Erin is no exception." Alucard explained, a troubled expression on his face.

"Only a few things I felt really strongly about are still there." Erin noted.

"Probably because you used your other half to think of those." Alucard mused. Erin nodded and asked,

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Kill you, that's what." Integra snapped, never missing a beat. Erin hissed and imagined draining the 'blonde bitch' of her blood, leaving her pet to do as he pleased since his master was gone. Alucard placed his hand on Integra's shoulder and said,

"Master, that's not a wise decision." Integra removed his hand and turned to him.

"Why NOT? She destroyed my home and my men, she deserves to die! She doesn't even have any information on Millennium." Integra spat.

"Well, she could still be useful." Alucard suggested.

"How?" Seras, who had been quiet up until now, asked.

"She's not only an Unstet, which we could use, but she's half werewolf." Alucard answered. The eyes of all three females widened and a resounding,

"WHAT?!" was released.

"HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS DIRECTLY?!" Erin shouted, both to Alucard and Hans. Alucard grinned and answered,

"Because I felt like making you angry."

_I wasn't sure myself, so I held off telling you. _Hans replied. Erin frowned and let out a low growl.

"I didn't think there were any werewolves left..." Integra murmured.

"There are a few true werewolves lurking around while there are a pack of 'half-werewolf' indians on the Olympic peninsula. I suspect that one of Erin's parents was one of the Olympic half werewolves." Alucard elaborated.

"Werewolves too? This is even more confusing then it was before." Seras sighed.

"I feel your pain hon'." Erin agreed, slumping against the headboard.

_I think Alucard's wrong, you were way too pale to be half-native american. _Hans noted.

_Yeah... Maybe... _Erin agreed.

"Alright Alucard, if you want to keep her so bad then keep her. But like Seras, remember she's your responsibility." Integra snapped. The Hellsing heir walked off and Alucard turned to Erin with a grin.

"Welcome to Hellsing, Erin Sorrel."

Later on, Erin had vacated her room and was wandering around the Hellsing grounds. She asked Hans aloud,

"Hans, you were explaining werewolves to me. What was that last thing you wanted to cover?"

_Oh, yeah. It's called Imprinting, which is pretty much the way that werewolves find a mate. _Hans answered.

"How does that work?" Erin pressed, sitting under a tree.

_Well, it's like 'Love-at-first-sight', but it's actually real. Like, the purest kind of love there is really. _Hans explained. Erin pondered this, then she blushed and asked,

"Err, Hans? Did you... Did you imprint on me?" Hans was silent, before muttering,

_Yeah. Since you have a werewolf half, you were able to fall for Jan like you did._

"What'll happen now that I'm an Unstet and Jan is..." Erin choked on the word. Imprint-ee or not, she would always love Jan.

_When we meet face to face, you'll know. _

**London, England. 6:57 pm, 9/15/08.**

Erin and Seras waited in the corner of the room, looking inconspicuous until Integra drew attention to them, They were waiting while Integra was 'briefing' the mercenaries(that Erin knew from having gotten back from a mission two minutes earlier SO were not up to it), and Erin was standing as still as a statue while Seras was fidgeting.

"For those of you who still need convincing, I present to you TWO genuine vampires!" Integra called, pointing over at Erin and Seras. Seras spared the men a little wave and an awkward smile while Erin blinked once. Seeing as Seras was... you know, and Erin was probably a vision of perfection to some of them, half the men almost collapsed with lust. At that moment Erin was so glad she got to keep her black, medium sleeve shirt and cargo pants(although she had to sew a Hellsing insignia on her shirt) instead of getting Seras's uniform, or else she'd be fidgeting too. The captain of these mercenaries(who's title made him seem more like a pirate to Erin then he already did) was unconvinced of the two girls' 'authenticity, so to speak.

"Oh no, 'old on. Ze two of you, you are really vampires?" he wondered aloud in a french accent, walking up to them.

"Err, yes, we are. Hi!" Seras replied with a nervous smile. Erin frowned and snapped,

"Red eyes, pale, you didn't see me during the daytime while you were making asses of yourselves, how the hell am I NOT a vampire, frenchy?"

"Not the best idea Erin." Seras hissed from the side of her mouth. The captain grinned and started laughing(as did the other soldiers), pissing Erin and apparently Seras too off.

"May we?" Seras and Erin chimed, flashing charming smiles in the direction of their boss. Erin could feel Alucard radiating amusement from his spot in the wall. Integra smirked and nodded, saying,

"You may." Those charming smiles turned into wicked grins, Seras's featuring big ass canines and Erin's practically perfect. Immediately Erin kicked him the frenchman in the side of the head, sending him across the room and into the wall. In a flash, Seras was over there and she punched him in the stomach, breaking a few ribs. Erin and Seras then proceeded to beat upon the captain, showing no mercy. When they had had their fill, Seras and Erin stepped back and admired the horrified looks on the mercenaries' faces. Alucard laughed a rich and dark laugh as he stepped out of the wall, clapping for unfathomable reasons.

"That was quite impressive, Police Girl, Half-breed." Alucard said, grinning like a maniac. Seras blushed and smiled, glad to have her _dear _master's approval.

"Thanks Big Red, I quite enjoyed it too." Erin replied, grinning on. Big Red was a nickname Erin had come up with for Alucard, and apparently the elder vampire hadn't seemed to mind it all that much. If the men were scared before, they were all out terrified now. Two vicious, siren-esque draculina's and a vampire that seemed to be fear embodied? Who WOULDN'T be freaked out? Alucard phased behind the two girls and put a hand on both their shoulders in a somewhat possessive gesture.

"How pathetic, the leader of your little rag-tag 'Pirate Crew' couldn't even defeat a fledgeling vampiress. You won't last a second against the filth we're fighting, you probably wouldn't even last a fraction of that with an Unstet, weak as they are." Alucard mused. An anime vein appeared on Erin's forehead and she hissed,

"THANKS Big Red, that makes me feel GREAT." Integra furrowed her brow, a bit mad that Alucard had come to the room against her wishes. Walter 'appeared' next to Integra and said,

"My deepest apologies ma'am, I did _try _to stop him."

"These dogs are going to be guarding me while I sleep. I simply wanted to take their measure." Alucard said, feigning innocence.

"Now that introductions are over, a most peculiar letter arrived in the post today." Walter noted, handing a letter to Integra from seemingly nowhere.

_HOLY FUCK HOW DID HE DO THAT?! _Erin wondered, eyes wide.

"What sort of letter?" Integra wondered, taking the letter. Apparently, just the information on the outside of the letter angered her.

"Vatican special forces division thirteen. The Iscariot Organization OF COURSE!!" Integra shouted. Erin's eyes widened.

"Vatican... Iscariot... KALLENNA!" She shouted.

**Part 12: Hate**

**London, England. 1:28 pm, 09/16/08**

Kallenna huffed, she didn't see the value of her coming along with Maxwell to meet with Hellsing. Anderson was already coming along, wasn't he protection enough? Kallenna was just barely done recovering as it is, what was the point? She would never understand Maxwell. As they walked through the extensive art museum, Kallenna was staring out the windows, bored with all this art talk and this entire mission. Suddenly, Maxwell and Renaldo stopped.

"I think we're a bit late." Maxwell noted.

"What was you're first clue?" a strange, crystal clear, female voice wondered bitterly. Kallenna perked up, she knew this voice. She turned to face their enemies, and felt like the wind had just been knocked out of her. There was Erin, standing next to Sir Integra. But that wasn't the worst part, the Erin she remembered had not been the greatest looking, that was for sure. But... Erin looked amazing. She was porcelain white and her eyes were a brilliant red. Her black hair wasn't the chalky coal black it had been, it was now a perfect ebony like the keys of a piano. This was not a good thing. Erin was an Unstet. First Kutsavi had broken their promise, now Erin?

The whole thing was a gigantic slap in the face to Kallenna.

Erin noticed her, and her face became melancholic. Dammit! She made being on the brink of tears look good too! Kallenna's eyes narrowed and her mouth twisted up into a frown. Not a frown that meant things weren't going the way she would want, it was a deep set scowl that was filled with more hatred then you could imagine.

"Kallenna, it's-" Erin started, but she couldn't finish. Kallenna had closed the distance between them in seconds and was grabbing her by the collar, her face contorted in rage.

"It's WHAT Erin?! It's good to see you still human?! I WISH I COULD SAY THE SAME TO YOU!!" Kallenna shouted, throwing her against the wall. Erin didn't resist, she seemed like she thought she deserved this.

"Ka-" Maxwell started, but Kallenna turned to him and shouted,

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO STOP!!" She then turned back to Erin, grabbed her by the collar again and yelled,

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! I expected this from Kutsavi, but not from you!!" Erin stayed silent, silent and guilty looking.

"Why aren't you saying anything?!" Kallenna wondered, a bit pissed off that Erin wasn't arguing her side.

"There's nothing to say. Everything you've said I deserve." Erin murmured, looking at the ground. Kallenna's face twisted up in disgust and she hissed,

"You're pathetic. All Unstet are, you're no better then them!" Suddenly she heard a gun cock and she looked over her shoulder. Alucard was pointing his gigantic pistol at the back of her head.

"Well well well, it's the girl that the Judas Priest keeps with him. Put the Half-breed down or I won't hesitate to redo the damage the Police Girl did." Alucard growled, while grinning like a maniac. Kallenna narrowed her eyes, yet dropped Erin. Erin stood up calmly and brushed herself off, apparently over the fact that she had betrayed Kallenna.

"Ye wouldn' try it vampire." Kallenna grinned and thought,

_This will be over soon. _Alucard turned to face Anderson, grinning wider.

"Ah, the Judas priest. What a lovely surprise, but I can't say I actually AM surprised. Wherever the girl is, you are." Alucard mused, pulling the Jackal out too. Anderson brandished his bayonets and said,

"I'll take ye down vampire, and this time ye won' get back up." They were about to start another fight, but Seras came through with her parade of old people as a makeshift diversion. Erin and Kallenna exchanged glances, weirded out. After Anderson and Alucard had retreated, Maxwell and Integra turned to Erin and Kallenna.

"While we're in public, at least pretend to get along you two." they had both snapped. After which, Maxwell and Integra agreed to be civil to eachother, which meant taking their arguments outside. Soon after Maxwell had told Integra about Millennium, they were arguing again. It was enough to drive Erin and Kallenna insane. They exchanged glances, which meant, 'For old times' sake?' Erin frowned theatrically, then slammed her hands down on the table while trying not to break it in half.

"Alright you two! I am SICK of you two fighting! Tell me, what are the differences between Catholocism and Protestantism?" Erin asked. Before Maxwell and Integra could say anything, Erin exclaimed,

"EXACTLY!! So GET THE HELL ALONG!!"

"Hm, Erin, maybe with all the threats coming towards England and the Vatican, we could team up and station ourselves here." Kallenna suggested, sounding rather fake.

"Great idea! I'll suggest it to the queen in Integra's name." Erin said.

"I'll do the same with the pope but in Maxwell's stead!" Kallenna grinned.

"It's settled then!" they exclaimed, high-fiving. Integra and Maxwell stared at them in horror.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" they wondered, both of them hating the girls right then.

"If we have to be miserable then SO DO YOU!" Erin and Kallenna replied.

**Alrighty, no comment. **


	9. Expedition, Manhunt, and The Forgotten

**Title: **Alliances

**Rating: T**

**Summary: **Erin, Kutsavi, and Kallenna were best friends who were all orphaned and separated. Now, they've chosen their sides. And their not the same. OCXCANON pairs galore, AXS, EXI

**Comments: **I don't think I have anything to explain or anything, so... hope you like it! XD

**989898989898989898989898989**

**Part 13: Expedition**

**London, England. 5:23 pm, 9/16/08 **

Erin sat there, watching as Alucard and Walter conversed on Millennium. She would talk to Hans in a situation like this, but he hadn't said a thing since she had gotten back to the mansion.

_Why is he blocking the connection? _Erin wondered. Suddenly, Integra slammed the door open. Erin turned and asked,

"What is it?"

"I assume Walter has brought all of you- Yes Seras I see you over there- up to speed on the situation?" Integra asked. Seras popped out from behind Erin's chair, looking a bit embarrassed. Alucard made one of his 'sounds' that meant 'yes'. Erin nodded and Seras nodded too, albeit a bit more energetically. Integra smirked and said,

"We're sending all three of you to South America. My orders are simple, search and destroy. Now, go!" Alucard took his hat off and did the fanciest bow that Erin had ever seen.

"As you wish, _my MASTER_..." Alucard hissed. Erin leaned back in her chair and smirked.

"Heh, right Big Red, riiight..."

**Rio De Janeiro, Brazil. 11:32 pm, 9/17/08**

Erin stepped off the jet, close in step with Alucard and beckoning a nervous Pip(who was still afraid of her) with a sparkling hand. Pip shielded his eye, Alucard and Integra hadn't cared if she wore normal clothes or Summery stuff, so Erin had swapped her pants for shorts and was sparkling like a big, human sized and shaped diamond.

"It sucks that Seras had to be in her coffin, she'd like it here." Erin said with a pout.

"Yes, but unlike you, me, and all these humans, she'll turn into a smoldering pile of ash as soon as she steps into the sun. Which, might actually be somewhat of an improvement." Alucard noted.

"(gasp), how you could say that about your dear _dear _fledgeling?" Erin mockingly wondered, a fake shocked look on her face.

"WHY does everyone use two 'dear's when referring to the Police Girl in that context?" Alucard wondered as the two of them walked to the car. Erin smirked and said,

"As you are always throwing her out to figure things out herself, I shall do the same for ye." Alucard frowned and said,

"I'll probe your mind if you don't tell me." Erin chuckled and asked,

"How about you probe 'Police Girl's mind? You'd find better information there, I'm _sure_ of it." Alucard frowned at first, but then he put a hand to his chin and said,

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea."

"Well, that was fast!" Erin called as the car pulled up to the hotel. As Pip, Alucard, Herself, and the others walked into the hotel(the others moving Seras's coffin), Erin lamented upon the fact she had to wear contacts for her red eyes. They were uncomfortable and they annoyed her eyes with all the facets in them making her vision odd. There was no reason for her to do anything, until the bellboy was being a bit annoying. 

_Need some help? _Erin asked, since Alucard was going to read her mind.

_Have at it. _Alucard replied in her head. Erin smiled a charming smile, 'danced' up to the counter and put on a charming face. Already the nervous looking bellboy was turning pink because of Erin's perfection.

"Don't call your manager, that piece of luggage means _ever _so much to my dad." Erin said, putting on a pout. Alucard quirked an eyebrow.

_Odd excuse, but run with it I think he's buying it. _He thought to her.

"Wh-what do you mean?" the bellboy wondered. Erin beckoned him closer and mentioned,

"I'm gonna whisper it to you cause my dad's a bit sensitive about it." When he was close enough, Erin whispered in his ear(which she could tell was 'bothering' him, if ya know what I mean),

"My mom's in the coffin." He was about to freak out, but Erin pressed a finger on his lips to shush him.

_WHAAAT?! _Alucard thought, actually weirded out for once.

"Since it's technically not luggage, can we go through this with no more complications?" Erin asked, fluttering her eyelashes and pretty much bringing home their victory. The bellboy turned scarlet and he nodded slowly. Erin grinned and said,

"Oh thank you, thanks _so _much!" Erin hugged him and she twirled along behind the people carrying Seras's coffin. Pip and Alucard stared at the retreating girl, eyes wide and jaws on the floor. After a few minutes, Pip noted,

"She _iz _good..."

"Oh yes, quite." Alucard replied. Up in the penthouse, Erin was sitting on Seras's coffin, a sunbeam hitting her perfectly and sending little rainbow patterns across the floor from the crystalline facets in her skin. As she stared down at Rio, she wondered why Hans wouldn't speak to her.

_Hans, please talk to me. _Erin thought, bringing her knees to her chest. Suddenly she fell off the coffin, because a certain fledgeling vampire had woken up and opened the lid. Erin yelped and made a weird 'urrff!' sound when she hit the floor.

"We're here?" Seras wondered. She then saw Erin, sparkling on the floor and a bit pissed.

"You SPARKLE?! I'd give anything to do that instead of burn to a crisp!" Seras cried, envious. Erin frowned and sat up, just in time for Pip to nervously open the door and give a half-hearted grin to the girls.

"Hey Miz Sorrel, Miz Victoria." Pip said with a casual salute. Erin smiled and asked,

"Hey Pip, where's Big Red?" Pip shrugged and answered,

"He let me get up 'ere first I guez." Seras glared at Pip, not all forgiving yet. Erin stood up and walked over to Pip, holding her hand out to the mercenary. Pip quirked an eyebrow and asked,

"What're you up to now?" Erin chuckled and replied,

"Nothing, I just wanted to apologize for when we first met. Me and Seras were kinda having a bad day, y'know?"

"I wasn't-" Seras started.

"Shut up Seras." Erin commanded still holding her smile but glaring over her shoulder at Seras. Seras pouted, she never got a fair word in. Erin turned back to Pip and asked,

"So, truce?" Pip cautiously took her hand, and before he shook her hand he wondered,

"Are you zure zat you aren't going to zrow me out ze vindow as soon as we ztart shaking handz or zomething?" Erin chuckled and replied,

"No, I mean this." With that, they shook hands to seal the deal. Pip shuddered and said,

"Do you 'ave to be zo cold?"

"I'm technically a walking corpse, so yeah." Erin chuckled.

"Aw, I wanted to see more beatings of the frenchman, but apparently Seras will have to do all that." Alucard mused as he walked out of the wall, something he liked to do lately. Pip jumped in surprise, Erin waved at him casually, and Seras uncontrollably beamed at her master. Alucard grinned a little and said,

"So, where EXACTLY are you staying again, Captain Bernadotte?" Pip frowned and muttered,

"All I know iz zat it's ze crappiest place in ze vorld." Erin laughed and said,

"Well that's what we high class people get." Pip glared at her and muttered something about rich bastards before storming out of the suite.

"I suggest you tag along with the Captain." Alucard mused. Erin quirked an eyebrow and asked,

"Why?"

"For one, me and Seras have to sleep. You'll be bored the entire time. And, you're starting to hurt my eyes." Alucard answered. Erin was about to call him out on calling her ugly, but then she remembered the sparkles and walked out on Pip's trail.

**Part 14: Manhunt**

**London, England. 5:32 PM, 9/17/08**

Kallenna was keeping herself busy, beating up a tree with the name 'MILLENNIUM' scratched into it. She still hated the fact that even though the organizations were 'partners in crime' thanks to meddling from her and Erin, Maxwell STILL hadn't sent her and Anderson to Brazil to look into Millennium personally. And by 'look into' we mean 'beat the information out of people with a baseball bat'. Kallenna gritted her teeth, what was she thinking?! Now she was stuck on this godforsaken island with the damn PROTESTANTS and her traitorous ex-best friend! Kallenna soon realized that she had beaten the poor tree to death and it fell over sideways.

"Whoops..." Kallenna mumbled. She sighed and sat on the stump of the tree she had felled.

"At least I'm not miserable all on my own."

"Kallenna!" The priestess in question perked up, her mentor had called for her from across the grass. She ran up to Anderson and asked,

"What is it?"

"Grab yer saber, we're on another hunt." Anderson said, grinning at the thought of killing something. Minutes later, the two of them were heading through the woods, sent after an Unstet reported causing trouble. Yumie and Heinkell had been sent with them, but as always the foursome split up.

"Huh, they normally keep to themselves. What's with all the disturbances now?" Kallenna wondered.

"It's a time of unrest among tha heathens, pretty normal tha' they'd be causing trouble as well." Anderson replied. Suddenly the radio in Kallenna's ear crackled to life, Heinkell's voice coming through.

"Ve've found something, two Unstet. You'll come upon zhem pretty soon." Heinkell reported. Kallenna nodded and crept ahead, crouching in some undergrowth to get good look at the Unstet ahead. There were two of them as Heinkell said, one with pixie cut black hair and another with princess-like blonde hair who was mind-blowingly gorgeous by all standards. They had strangely orange eyes, a combination of the normal red and the vegetarian gold. Kallenna nodded to her mentor, who grinned and immediately leapt into battle. Anderson immediately attacked the blonde, while Kallenna went after the 'pixie'. Kallenna tried attacking her, but the woman kept dodging and dodging.

_Dammit, FIGHT BACK!! _Kallenna thought, grinding her teeth. Kallenna went into her own world, which consisted only of destroying the enemy. Her thoughts went just like this:

_Fight, kill, destroy, heathen, die, hell, kill, kill, KILL!!_ For a moment she mused that this must be what her mentor's regenerator trance must be like. Suddenly, the Unstet she was fighting lost her footing for three seconds. Just enough of an opening for Kallenna to stab her straight through the forehead. Kallenna did just that, and started to cut her in half longways when she heard a cry of pain from, strangely enough, Anderson. Her head whipped around and she saw the blonde vampire, or at least what was left of her, with her teeth dug deep into Anderson's neck and silver liquid- Unstet venom- dripping from his neck.

"ALEX!!" Kallenna yelled. The vampiress pulled back, getting away from Kallenna's saber and grabbing the still 'living' remains of the blonde vampire, speeding off into the forest. Kallenna shakily turned on her radio and stammered,

"Th-they're heading north, Anderson got bitten. I-I'll take care of him." Without waiting for a reply from either Heinkell or Yumie, Kallenna turned off her radio and rushed over to her mentor. She examined the bite, and her eyes widened at what she saw. The venom was burning through Anderson's skin like acid.

_Oh god, oh my fucking GOD!! Because he's not human- Because he's a regenerator- The venom is KILLING him!!_ Kallenna thought, already frantic.

_Oh god, what do I do?! _Kallenna wondered, freaking out. She wasn't prepared for this, she had no idea what would happen if- hell, she doubted he would EVER get bitten by an Unstet! Would this happen to her too if an Unstet bit her?

"Dammit Alex don't die on me!" Kallenna yelled, tears stinging her eyes. The paladin smiled somewhat warmly at her and patted her head.

"It's a'right child, Ah'll be in heaven a' least." Anderson murmured hoarsely.

"No! You can't go to heaven! We need you here! I need you here!" Kallenna yelled, gripping him tightly in a vice grip. Suddenly Kallenna's head whipped up as she heard footsteps. From the undergrowth, a woman emerged, another Unstet. She had brown hair to her shoulders, the kind of brown that would've only worked with brown eyes, and orange eyes like the others. Her perfect features were a look of sadness and pity as she gazed at the scene in front of her. The Unstet walked towards them and Kallenna growled shakily,

"Don't- Don't touch him!" The Unstet calmly separated the two of them and dug her own teeth into where the blonde had bit Anderson. She sucked the venom out and stopped as soon as it was all out. She quietly left, sparing one last glance over her shoulder at them. Kallenna mulled over what just happened, then 'dragged' Anderson back to HQ.

**EXTRA: The Forgotten**

Bella never forgot that day. The day the Vatican's goon squad came and wiped out Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle, Edward, AND Renesmee in one fell swoop. The day her 'normal' life ended.

_The BASTARDS probably didn't lose any sleep over it. _Bella always thought. She convinced Esme, Alice and Rosalie to help her create a vampire army, so that they could take out the Vatican, and moved onto Hellsing when they became a threat. To really get a hatred for the humans ruining her life, they all started drinking both kinds of blood, keeping their eyes a strange orange to mask their identities. And as they hid out in the backwoods, right next to Hellsing's stronghold, Bella kept thinking to herself,

_It's what they deserve. I'm doing good for my kind. _She only had to try and convince herself of this when at their raid of the Vatican, she had truly seen what she had done. She had destroyed the friend of a few members, some Japanese nun by the name of Yumiko. And she also doubted her morality when she saw a fifteen year old girl running with the ranks of Iscariot soldiers. And now she questions her morality EVEN MORE as she sees this girl crying over her dying mentor, although this is Rosalie's fault.

_He was the spearhead of all these attacks, let the Paladin die. _Bella told herself. But she looked from the Paladin to his crying 'protoge', and couldn't leave him there. The priest apparently meant everything to her, Bella didn't have the heart to leave him for dead. And so, ignoring all hostilities and shouted warnings from Alice and Rosalie, Bella drained the priest of the venom with her uber-self control. As Bella returned to her army's encampment, she ignored the jeers from Rosalie and Alice, instead thinking over and over,

_It's what was right, I did good for that girl. _

**Okay, I know I said there would be no Bella or Eddy in this, but I lied XDD So yeah, review please. **


	10. Ghost Love Score

**Fandom: **Hellsing and Twilight

**Title: **Alliances

**Rating: **T

**Pairing(s): **OCXJan Valentine, OCXLuke Valentine, OCXHans, AXS, EXI

**Genre: **Adventure, Drama, Romance, Humor

**Warning(s): **Blood, violence, gore, sexual themes, language, OOC, OC's

**Dedicated: **Master of the Boot, my only reviewer XD

**Summary: **Erin, Kutsavi, and Kallenna were best friends who were all orphaned and separated. Now, they've chosen their sides. And they're not the same.

**Number of Words: **

**Date Started(chapter): **2/17/09

**Date Completed(chapter): **4/13/09

**Author Notes: **Well hello there~! I know you're all probably a bit pissed that I take so long to update, but at least I update ^^; Yay, new format up here! 8D BUT NO MATTER! Now onto the chapter~ And, because this has taken so long, I'm gonna make this an Erin only chapter.** I OWN NOTHING.**

**7878789748974358943758943671**

**Part 15: Ghost Love Score**

**Rio De Janeiro, Brazil. 3:44 pm, 9/17/08**

"Zo, Big Red, you zaid zat Erin's vampires 'ave special powers, right?" Pip asked as he and Alucard walked down the hall from who knows where towards the penthouse. The elder vampire grinned and nodded, adding,

"And they vary with each individual vampire."

"Zo zen... What's Erin's power?" Pip asked.

"You'll see it right as we walk in." Alucard answered cryptically. The two of them walked into the penthouse and immediately Pip sweat-dropped. Erin looked like she was asleep on the queen-sized bed, and in truth, she was.

"Zo 'er power iz being able to zleep?" Pip wondered, a bit taken aback that her power was so lame.

"Apparently she was a heavy sleeper as a human. But, she's not entirely asleep," Alucard said, "a large part of her mind is asleep and dreaming, yes, but a dominant part of her mind is also alert and sensing for any threats. If a threat is nearby then it will wake her up immediately."

"Hm, I guez zat's an alright power zen." Pip said, scratching the back of his neck.

Meanwhile, in Erin's dreamscape, the girl was taken aback to find herself as a human. She was also startled to find herself in a completely white void.

"What's going on?" she wondered, looking around the endless white void. Suddenly, she heard a choppy voice, like a broken up radio transmission.

_"E... rin... nic... ta se... ya... gain..." _Erin looked around more frantically, she knew that voice. And it broke her heart to hear it, since it was the voice of her late lover.

"Jan?" She called out, looking around for him desperately. In seconds, he appeared in front of her, unchanged except for his clothing being entirely white and a warmer expression on then normal. Erin felt tears coming to her eyes as she exclaimed,

"Jan! I've missed you so much- It's horrible being an Unstet and I can't stand another second that we're not together." Erin stopped stumbling over her words and let the tears flow down her cheeks. She didn't sob though, she promised herself that she would never sob.

"... So, the werewolf bastard eh? Didn't think you'd rebound so fast. Makes me feel a little bad." Jan chuckled dryly and sadly. Erin's tear filled eyes widened and immediately she exclaimed,

"No! It's an imprint, I can't control it! I don't feel anything for him yet, anyways! I love you Jan, I ALWAYS loved you!" She threw her arms around him and held onto him like he was her only anchor to sanity. Jan sadly chuckled again and put his own arms around her lightly.

"I know you do, I know... And _God _does it feel good to know someone loves you. I think I might have too, before I got burnt to a fuckin' crisp." He murmured, pressing his face into her coal black hair.

"Then why the fuck didn't you buck up the courage to say it before you died dammit?!" Erin exclaimed, still trying to hold back sobs. He laughed and Erin smiled as he whispered, 'That's my girl', before saying,

"Hey, I'm new at this kinda thing. I wasn't even sure when I died, anyways." Erin nestled her head in the crook of his neck, tears still dampening her cheeks.

"... I really, REALLY miss you..." she murmured.

"Me too, it's a fuckin bitch being dead. But hey, I'll be here when you go to sleep and the dog'll be there when you wake up, so it's a win win situation for you." Jan said. It was Erin's turn to laugh this time, and she said,

"Yeah, I guess. Now I wanna sleep more." They stood there for a little while longer before Erin perked up and said,

"Something's happening out there."

"You're probably going to wake up soon." Jan commented.

"I love you." Erin whispered as Jan started to fade and it all began to become hazy and out of focus.

_"... Love y... too..." _

**Rio De Janeiro, Brazil. 8:42 pm, 9/17/08**

Erin's crimson eyes shot open and she jumped out of the bed, racing towards the window of the penthouse and making it there in zero seconds flat. She could clearly see the crowds of police forces and other authorities crowding around the hotel along with the media, and could hear their false and manipulated accusations,

"There are three terrorists occupying the penthouse, a man and two women, and are believed to have already taken hostages and killed eight of them-" Erin smirked, not paying attention further then that.

"So, they think we're terrorists..." Erin muttered. She smirked and walked over to Seras's coffin, kicking it over and letting the vampiress tumble out of it again.

"Gah! Erin! Why do you keep pushing me out of my coffin?!" Seras snapped, glaring at the Unstet almost hatefully. Erin smirked wider and hissed,

"The Homicidal-Vampiric-Chili-Pepper you call master is waiting. It's time to show these people just how terrifying terrorists can be."

π π π

Tublacain Alhambra smirked as he listened to the chaos over the radio as the SWAT teams were murdered mercilessly. It was almost amazing to him, really, that he was able to orchestrate this entire thing and manipulate every single official here, JUST with the promise of 'immortality'.

_Men really are weak creatures, after all, _he thought, continuing to smirk like the smug bastard he was. He almost laughed at the bumbling human authorities as they panicked over their men being killed and the monster that was Alhambra's target, but that was right when his 'fuhrer'(he had never learned how to pronounce that word without Zorin snickering at his strange accent (like hers was any better)), Major Montana Max, ordered him to mobilize and destroy Alucard, who had just left the hotel and had ALSO just impaled about half a dozen SWAT men.

"I'll handle this myself." Alhambra said, abruptly getting up and ignoring the South American Authorities as they said meaningless things he cared little about, walking out of the tent and shuffling his special cards in his sleeve. He smirked again, they didn't call him the Dandyman for nothing. He parted the crowds of reporters, police-people, and random onlookers(who would soon be decapitated and shot due to a certain gun VS card fight that would be happening not too long from now) and said rather sarcastically,

"Oh my, you really shouldn't play with your food," Alhmabra paused to chuckle a bit, "You really do live up to your... 'reputation'." He had been looking down so that most of his face had been covered by his hat, but he glanced up and saw that pesky human girl that had beat him in poker a while back- what was her name? Eryll? Erica? Erin? Erin seemed to fit- as an Unstet now, perched like an owl above the hotel's doors with an odd expression on her face as she stared at him.

"Ah, Erin, you seemed to have... 'survived' after all." Alhambra muttered. Erin then frowned and said,

"You... You're that guy who looked like a shark, Alhambra the Dandyman. I didn't like you..." Alhambra raised an eyebrow as Alucard let out an amused chuckle at the situation. Somehow, Alhambra just KNEW that the Major was also chuckling about this. Not because he personally found it funny, but because he seemed to find EVERYTHING funny, the weirdo...

"So, Mr. 'Dandyman', let's cut to the chase. Why are you here?" Alucard demanded, grinning on. Alhambra whipped out one of his trusty cards and swept out his hand, cards falling from his arm and forming to make a circle 'around' Alucard, acting as a sniper's sight for Alhambra. He smirked and replied,

"I am here to take your _un_life, Mr. Alucard. Millennium has given me the task of bringing you in... Well, at least a _sample _of you, anyway." With that, Alhambra chucked the card he was currently holding with supersonic strength and force, that just adding to the card's 'magic'. It crashed and cut through the stairs on it's way up to Alucard, causing a big cloud of dust which gave it cover for when it sliced the cheek of the red clad vampire Alhambra had been aiming for. Erin tensed, her fingers gripping the hotel's 'wall' and making the stone crack just a bit where her fingertips were digging into the stonework.

"I see, there's absolutely _no _reasoning with you people. That means I just have to keep killing until there's none of you left. Didn't your masters learn ANYTHING the last time I decimated them?" Alucard wondered with another grin. Alhambra ignored him and, with a fancy shuffle of his cards, threw yet another lethal playing card at Alucard. The master vampire dodged it this time, drawing his twin pistols and shooting at Alhambra. The two of them fought, Alhmabra chucking cards that wouldn't hit Alucard and instead hit the innocent bystanders and Alucard just not getting a good shot on the fast moving card shark. After a little more of this, Alucard finally got a shot through Alhambra's neck, but right as blood started spurting the vampire dissolved away into a bunch of- you guessed it- playing cards. Alucard let out a little snarl, but it hardly got out as something propelled the elder vampire forward, causing him to land flat on his face. Alhambra appeared and grinned, muttering,

"Right into my trap." With a snap of his fingers, a circle of cards appeared and spun around Alucard, smashing into the ground with an explosion. Alhambra grinned wider, but that grin turned into a face of confusion as the dust cleared and Alucard was nowhere to be seen, just a crater where he had been. Alhambra turned and saw Alucard appear on the wall of the hotel, near Erin. The psychotic vampire grinned wider, and immediately dashed up the wall. Erin glared at Alhambra, and made her way up the hotel behind Alucard. Alhambra smirked and muttered,

"Oh no you don't." He laughed as he jumped and landed on the hotel's wall himself, and as he began to leisurely walk up the building he said,

"Mr. Alucard, you are so disappointing!"

On the roof, Alucard was crouched over on his hands and knees, blood from his wounds pouring fresh and scarlet red all over the place. Erin stood near him, fanning herself needlessly with the cards Alhambra had thrown. Every time one missed, Erin had darted at super-speed to gather it up. Crouched nearby on the roof was Seras, rifle and Harkonnen near her as she stared at her master in worry. Alucard let out a strange chuckle and muttered,

"I can't stop bleeding... heh, those cards of his must be VERY special. Heh heh, you sir, Dandyman, are VERY amusing... Hi." Erin quickly hid the cards and looked to the other side of the building, where she saw the Dandyman standing there.

"Ready for another round, Mr. Alucard? I hear that they have a special spot reserved for you, in the deepest pits of Hell." Alhambra said with a smirk. Immediately Alucard chuckled as he started to get his bearings again, and Alhambra snapped,

"What, something funny?"

"Hehehe, I'm just pleased. A brand new Millennium group, a revived last battalion, yes I know. I'm just glad that the world still breeds such madness! Now, come at me Tublacain Alhambra! I want to hear you squeal like a pig." Alucard exclaimed as he turned to face Alhambra with a look of utter madness on his face. Erin slunk into the shadows out of fear.

"You want me to squeal? Don't you see what is happening? If only the world were so simple. You seem to have gone COMPLETELY soft in the head!" Alhambra exclaimed, launching yet another card at Alucard. Immediately Alucard jumped out of the way, revealing Seras as she readied to fire. Immediately she opened fire on Alhambra, making him go on the defensive just as quickly. As he defended himself, you could hear Alhambra call Seras a bitch, but she couldn't hear him because she was letting out a battle cry as she shot. But, soon enough she ran out of ammo for the large rifle she was using and switched it with the Harkonnen. Alhambra threw a card with extreme force and yelled,

"GO TO **HELL**!!" At that exact same time, Seras shot one of the massive rounds of Harkonnen and it was cut in half by the card, creating a large smoke screen. Alhambra looked around it in disorientation, but he immediately dodged one of his own cards. He turned and, in a small smoke clearing, saw Erin grinning with a hand of his cards all fanned out to face him.

"Royal Flush. It looks like I win again Alhambra." She said with a smug tone. Then, Erin started chucking the cards with extreme speed and force, some of them cutting Alhambra very badly. Suddenly, the smoke cleared and Erin was nowhere to be seen, only Alucard looking more powerful than ever before with insanity practically radiating from him. The nosferatu grinned like a feral beast and grabbed Alhambra's arm so that he could kick him in the shin and break his leg completely at the knee. Alhambra let out a painful howl, and Alucard yelled,

"I want to hear it pig, so, SQUEAL!!" With that, Alucard launched an extremely strong blow towards Alhambra's arm, which Alhambra hopelessly tried to counter with one last card. There was one second of resistance, but Alucard effortlessly plowed straight through Alhambra's arm and he split it in half. Alhambra let out another painful howl, but Alucard stifled it and turned Alhambra to face him.

"Now, I'm obligated to give you a thorough interrogation, so you're going to tell me _everything _you know... Well, your blood will." On that, Alucard dug all of his sharp teeth into Alhambra's neck and began to drain the man of any and all blood. With this, Alucard got all of his memories and knowledge, but when he came to the parts about Millennium, his eyes widened just a bit.

_So, it's war, is it? _Alucard thought. Suddenly, he heard the Major's voice saying,

"Oh yes, it's var, a var vithout distraction or interruption." Right then, Alhambra burst into bright blue flames. Erin drew back from this with a cat-like hiss, and Seras cried out,

"Master!" When the flames died down, all that was left was Alucard, laughing and clapping for some odd reason. Both Erin and Seras were shocked by this, but they approached the elder vampire anyways. When he noticed Seras, he immediately grinned at her and asked,

"Was it good for you, Seras?" Seras immediately turned scarlet and Erin laughed just a bit. Right then, a helicopter came up from over the line of the rooftop, a grinning Pip holding a gun to the head of the pilot.

"Mizter Alucard, Miz Erin, Miz Victoria! Can I give you a lift zomewhere?" Erin grinned and jumped into the helicopter, but turned around when she noticed Alucard and Seras weren't behind her. She saw Seras watching Alucard, who was looking up at the red tinted moon. She could hear him saying,

"We ruin the countries we govern and the people in our care, we destroy our enemies and sacrifice our allies. We'll just keep killing until there's nothing left to do but to destroy ourselves. It will NEVER be enough... Isn't that right, _Herr Major?_"

"C'mon people, 'URRY UP YOU TWO, WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Pip yelled. Erin growled and also yelled,

"You can have your emotional moment somewhere else, we need to get going!" With that, Seras reluctantly got into the helicopter, and Alucard materialzed in there beside the two girls. Pip gave the pilot a direction, and they flew away from the bloodstained hotel.

**Annnnd that's all I can give you for now. Sorry that it failed so bad and that it took so long TT3TT Next chapter will be normal and up here sooner, promise. **


	11. Home Again, Idle Hands, and Deployment

**Fandom: **Hellsing and Twilight

**Title: **Alliances

**Rating: **T

**Pairing(s): **OCXJan Valentine, OCXLuke Valentine, OCXHans, AXS, EXI

**Genre: **Adventure, Drama, Romance, Humor

**Warning(s): **Blood, violence, gore, sexual themes, language, OOC, OC's

**Dedicated: **Master of the Boot, my only reviewer XD And KawaiiKittyChan (izzat how it's written?) for her occasional reviews

**Summary: **Erin, Kutsavi, and Kallenna were best friends who were all orphaned and separated. Now, they've chosen their sides. And they're not the same.

**Number of Words: **6,912

**Date Started(chapter): **5/12/09

**Date Completed(chapter): **5/31/09

**Author Notes: **And now it's time for another exciting chapter of Alliances~! What's in store this time after that EPIC fight with Tublacain Alhambra? What are the Iscariots up to back at Hellsing? What about Bella and her army of Unstet? Do you know what you're getting ALONG WITH the answers to those questions? UNINTENTIONAL AND USELESS FILLER! :D

**43097568123456789999909876543211234567**

**Part 16: Home Again, Home Again**

**Location's Name Unknown, Brazil. 9:23 AM, 9/18/08.**

Seras could hardly remember how they found this town, and could ALSO hardly remember how they were able to stay there for the remainder of the night and most of the morning so far. She had a feeling that Erin's charm and her master's violent(she almost laughed at the understatement she just made) behavior might have played a part in this. Or maybe the fact that their foursome at the time had looked like some Resident Evil rejects mixed with some obscure vampire anime's cast of main characters who were carrying along one Mary Sue had scared everyone into being hospitable. But that hardly mattered at the moment, since Erin and Pip had left to get some food or something(Seras didn't exactly see the point, since only one out of the four people in their group could actually eat), leaving Seras alone with her master who had apparently had a very odd conversation with HIS master just a few minutes ago. How did she know it was odd? Well if he immediately broke into one of his insane laughs right after it finished it couldn't be normal. But by now, Seras had made a whole new definition for the word 'normal'.

Actually, Seras now had two types of normal. There was Human Normal, the kind she grew up with as a human and now had to leave behind, and Hellsing Normal, the commonplace things in the strange warped reality she had been sucked into the split second she became a vampire. And now that she thought of it, if her master was laughing like a madman then that was actually 'normal', she supposed.

And now, Seras was sitting on her coffin, watching the sunlight filter through the window on the wall across from her and illuminate all of the specks of dust as they floated through the air with a mildly disinterested look, ignoring her silent master. She wasn't sure if the elder Nosferatu had fallen asleep- like she wanted to but somehow couldn't- or just had nothing to say to his fledging that he loved to torment OH so much(the tormenting normally filling up most of the empty silence between them). Seras lazily stretched out her slowly paling arm into the sunbeams, smiling just a little bit at the slightly warm feeling it gave her. The dust flew in millions of different directions from Seras suddenly interrupting their peaceful current, but they realigned to float around Seras's arm as if she were simply an object. Some dust clung to her arm, but most of it missed her.

"Reaching for something that will never accept you again, Police Girl? Sometimes I cannot decide if you are amusing or frustrating." Her master mused suddenly, making Seras jump from the sudden shock and her master smirk at her reaction. Simply amazing what one sudden breaking of silence can result in, hm? Seras turned her blue eyes to her master, returning her arm to her lap quasi-shamefully.

"Police Girl, you won't be able to go into the sun again without discomfort, you realize. You are not Unstet, you will not sparkle like some kind of giant obnoxious... salt crystal." Alucard pointed out, making Seras pout a bit more. She may have known all of this, but damn did her master LOVE to drill it in and make her feel even worse then she already did. Alucard noticed her miserable looking face and tried not to groan. If she was going to cry or something, the elder nosferatu didn't want to be present for it. He could never quite handle crying women...

"Oh come on Police Girl, it's a GOOD thing to not be an Unstet." Alucard spat. Seras made a face that could pass for an angry one with enough imagination, and exclaimed in a similar fashion,

"And how is that?! How is it better to be me, who will burn up in the sun instead of them, who only have to deal with sparkling?!" Alucard raised an eyebrow, then sighed and said,

"Police Girl, it is better to be you because you will grow stronger than them over time and they will continually stay as they are. Someday soon, you will be capable of facing down an entire legion of them and take them all out in less than one night." Seras bit her lip nervously, and her master chuckled at this reaction.

"I MUST come up with a proper term for you... Frustratingly amusing? Amusingly frustrating?" Right as Alucard finished that last word, the door opened and revealed Erin(in a poncho to hide her sparkling from superstitious maniacs) grinning triumphantly with Pip right next to her, each of them holding a bag that had something Seras and Alucard could really care less about in it.

"Awesome! I was actually able to open the door without breaking it!" Erin exclaimed. Seras raised an eyebrow, and Pip deadpanned,

"She broke zeventeen different zings while we were out, and she also injured two people, all on 'agzident'." Seras blinked owlishly in surprise, and Erin frowned.

"Hey, my strength is hard to monitor alright?! It's not like I'm going around MEANING to cause property damage and put people in the hospital! At least not all the time anyways!" she snapped at the frenchman who simply grinned in response. Erin set the bag of food that would most likely go to waste down on the nearby table, while Pip managed to eat the fast food he had gotten in record time. As he was starting on his drink, Erin sat down on the coffin next to Seras and asked,

"So, anyone know how we're going to get home?" Silence fell over the room, everyone waiting for another person to answer Erin's question. Erin and Pip mostly kept looking over at Alucard, since they expected him to have been told that by his master. Alucard simply stared back at them, a strange half grin on his face. Seras just stared at the floor. Erin then sweat-dropped anime style and grumbled,

"Nobody knows? NOBODY knows how we're going to get home from Brazil? NOBODY!?"

"Well all I know is that we're going to get our collective asses handed to us by a skinny, flat-chested blonde girl with a horrible tan and glasses if we're not there soon..." Alucard mused with a grin. The other three occupants of the room shot Alucard a short disapproving look at his description of Integra, but Erin then groaned and yelled,

"WE'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THIS STUFF PEOPLE!! It helps keep us from being stranded in strange lands with strange people! And none of us speak Portuguese, which makes this worse!"

"Well, you can swim all the way there on your own, so you could just go and leave us here if you really feel like it." Alucard noted with a grin. Erin blinked at him owlishly as a gesture of surprise(seeing as blinking was completely unnecessary for her kind), then she said flatly,

"Alucard, that makes NO SENSE. I'm a walking marble statue with feelings and Superman-like powers, I should be SINKING to the bottom of the ocean, not being able to cross it with little to no effort."

"I agree, it makes no sense." Alucard said thoughtfully.

"Which is why I'm not trying it," Erin said with a huff, "But that still doesn't tell us what we're doing for transportation."

"Maybe we could find some kind of plane?" Seras suggested hopefully.

"Nope, no way. It won't work, _c'est impossible._" Pip mumbled, somewhat taking another loud sip through the straw of his drink.

"But getting home will take an extra WEEK by boat!" Seras exclaimed.

"Private jet iz out of ze queztion. And we can't leave 'is big box 'ere, can we?" Pip continued, sparing a resentful glare at Alucard's coffin. Alucard then strode over to his coffin and plopped down on it in a less dignified manner than the girls, who had gotten up to not be blocked by Alucard's back and the back of his head.

"In this 'box' is my own true kingdom. It's where I was born, and it's where I'll die." Alucard declared, grinning at the frenchman. Pip made a face that one could not entirely describe as he took another loud sip of his drink. No more could be said between the four, because right then a strange roar-like grunt could be heard as Anderson savagely broke the door down. Erin, Seras and Pip were all severely startled by this, but of course Alucard just stood up and grinned like a maniac at the sight of his rival. Immediately the two of them walked slowly towards each other, the fact they were most likely going to kill each other radiating off of them. When they were about a foot or two apart, the both of them let out savage roars and, in _perfect_ synchronization, punched each other with extreme force, Alucard landing his in Anderson's stomach and Anderson getting Alucard in the face. This happened about three times in total, until both of them drew back. Alucard grinned savagely as he pulled out both the Jackal and the Cassul, exclaiming,

"You must've been getting impatient, eh ANDERSON?!" Anderson snorted some blood out of his bleeding nose, but drew his bayonets with a shout of,

"ALUCARD!!" Pip drew his pistol as his face became serious again, Erin got into a fighting stance with her teeth bared, but instead of also readying for battle in a more subtle way, Seras had somehow maneuvered herself to be behind Anderson with her Harkonnen in her hands. The blonde vampire let out a roar of her own as she went to swing her Harkonnen at Anderson, but when he noticed her over his shoulder Seras lost whatever bravery had compelled her to try and do this, making her try to sneak away(which would most likely be useless since he already noticed her). Anderson grinned another maniacal grin and he threw another bayonet at lightning speed in the draculina's direction. She stopped her movement and flinched, ready to get a bayonet through her forehead, but the bayonet hit the wall instead, stabbing through an official looking piece of paper. Seras carefully opened one of her eyes to discover this, and she sunk to the floor from relief and the exhaustion of fear draining her energy. She also dropped her Harkonnen in her lap as she did this. Alucard put his pistols back away in his coat, and Anderson retrieved his damaged glasses from the floor.

"Tha Va'ican 'as a small private jet thirteen kilometer's north of 'ere. Thar's your release paper. Our people are expectin' you." Anderson said as he put his basically destroyed glasses glasses back on his nose. He then glared at all of them and growled,

"So take it, an' get tha 'ell out of 'ere before I decide to decapitate ye again." Anderson turned to leave, but then a thought came to Erin.

"Hey wait a minute! How are YOU getting back then?" Erin called. Anderson immediately stopped in his tracks, then smacked himself in the forehead and muttered something that a priest should probably not be caught saying.

You can all imagine this plane ride back to England was rather awkward...

**London, England. 8:24 PM, 9/18/08**

The doors opened dramatically(and loudly). As Erin looked over the knights(and Maxwell), she was rather surprised to see that they were in the right place. And seeing as Integra wasn't hurting them all quite badly or giving them a tongue lashing that would keep them from looking people in the eye, they had ALSO gotten there on time.

_Stupid time zones, screwing with my internal clock... _Erin thought. She was just about to move onto another thought, when a familiar voice interrupted her.

_I feel you there, Erin. _Hans 'said'. Erin kept her emotions guarded, but if she didn't have to, she would be smiling like an idiot.

_Hans! What the hell kept your from talking to me dammit?! _Erin thought to her werewolf imprinter, almost frowning as she moved with Pip and Seras off to the side of the table as Alucard(now sunglasses-less) went to speak with the queen.

_... Do you REALLY want to know? _Hans asked nervously.

_YES, I REALLY want to know. _Erin said sternly. Hans let out a sigh, and replied,

_I was locked away for a little while because somebody knew that I continued to talk with you after your planned death. I had been withholding information on your status as an Unstet, so Dok locked me away and used silver restraints to keep me from using my powers, including speaking with you. I just recently was released... _Erin once again tried to hold down emotion.

_Hans... That's just fucked up! _Erin thought angrily.

_Fucked up indeed... Erin, I've missed you. _Hans said. Erin tried not to smile.

_Me too Hans. I thought you were ignoring me or something, but I guess not. _Right as she finished this thought, she turned to the end of the table as she heard the voice of a child say,

"So, Alhambra's blood told you ZHAT much, ja?" Standing there in all his somewhat obnoxious glory was Schrodinger, smirking like always. Erin squinted as she tried to distinguish him from the fuzzy, yellow, blue, pink and brown blurs in her memories that were all that came up in association to this cat boy. She could hear his name a couple of times, and annoyance along with some faint caring emotions for the cat boy came up when he was clearer in her memories. Schrodinger put his hands on his hips and said,

"Zhe Major SURE blew zhat vone." Almost immediately Heinkell and Pip drew their guns on him, but immediately Schrodinger put his hands up in a gesture of 'surrender'.

"Vait! Don't shoot, I am just zhe messenger. I'm not planningk on harmingk anyvone." Schrodinger explained as he walked to the empty end of the table nearest to the entrance.

"Walter." Integra 'asked', though there was no inflection indicating she was asking any kind of question.

"Our security is airtight, Ma'am. I have no idea how he could've gotten through..." Walter replied. Schrodinger smirked even wider and he put a strange looking screen on the table, nobody knowing where he could've retrieved it from.

"Zhey are useless against me, I am everyvhere und novhere." Schrodinger boasted proudly.

_He's only a child! What could Millennium possibly be after?! _Seras thought as she stared in shock at the catboy. Right then, Schrodinger's dark brown ears twitched and he looked over at the blonde vampire with a curious expression. He then proceeded to stare intently at her for about a minute and a half until she snapped,

"Stoppit." Schrodinger then smiled and gave a simple bow.

"Guten Tahg." He said. Seras sweat-dropped a little bit, then sighed, bowed her own head and said,

"Guten Tahg..." Schrodinger let out a small laugh as he stood back up again, but as he was going to turn to the political leaders to give his message, he noticed Erin. Instead of saying anything, the little cat boy gave the onyx-haired Unstet a wickedly knowing grin before turning to everyone else. If it were possible, Erin would've shuddered uncomfortably at the grin.

"To zhe gazhered representatives of zhe Vatican und Great Britain, Herr Major has sent me here vith a message for you all. Please listen carefully." Schrodinger proceeded to bring a remote from nowhere and pressed a button. The remote refused to work, and Schrodinger continually pressed the remote as the screen only showed static. As the static ran rampant on the screen one could hear the voice of the Major say in a somewhat irate tone,

"Vat- Varrent Officer Schrodinger, zhe screen ist not vorking-" Suddenly the static disappeared and the screen finally worked, though the picture quality was not much better.

"Ah, much better." The Major commented. Erin's stone cold body stiffened, memories of discomfort and disgust, along with blurs of white and yellow and some clear images of the Major pouring into her head once more. Almost immediately after, the screen switched to show many badly mutilated corpses, their innards and blood spread everywhere, as if a wild animal had caused the damage to those poor souls.

"Vow Major, it looks like you really haff your hands full zhere." Schrodinger noted, smirking once again.

"No, zhing are going vell. It feels as if a veight has finally been lifted from my shoulders. I'm feeling GREAT, in fact." Major said, hardly containing his giddiness as the screen switched back to him at the end of his last sentence.

"Hello there, _Major_." Alucard purred, walking down to the empty end of the table with his ever present psychotic grin.

"Alucard, I am so _happy _to see you again. I has really been FAR too longk." Major noted. Alucard simply chuckled.

"What is it that you want?" Integra demanded, glaring 'at' the Major. Major seemed to notice Integra,

"Oh, FINALLY face to face vith zhe fraulien herself, Sir Integra Hellsing, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said, bowing like a gentleman(though many in the room thought that he was FAR from a gentleman).

"What's the purpose of this? What are you trying to accomplish? Answer me!" Integra exclaimed, not seeming to care that he had been 'polite' enough to say what he just said. The Major was silent for about five seconds in total before speaking once more.

"Zhe _purpose_, vhat a RIDICULOUS qvuestion my _beautiful _fraulien. _Purpose_, haha, how quaint," Major said, chuckling a bit more afterwards, "To put it in the simplest possible terms fraulien, our _purpose, _is a total ABSCENCE of purpose." Erin's eyes widened in a human gesture of shock. The organization that she had felt was her only true loyalty for a while was around for NO REASON?! It felt like a punch in the stomach.

_Jan died… FOR NO, FUCKING, __REASON__!? _Erin thought angrily, trying to keep from punching the screen in as she bit her lip and venom oozed out of her teeth.

"You should be avare, fraulien, zhat zhere are some people in zhis vorld for whom zhe means does not require an end. I speak, of course, of myself." At then end of his sentence, Major immediately snapped his fingers and the camera switched to show several soldiers pouncing on a living man, tearing the poor man to pieces for his blood. Integra's eyebrow twitched in anger, Pip and Seras stared at this in shock, their jaws on the floor, and Erin simply looked away, wrapping her cold arms around her chest as she gritted her teeth.

"Oh vow, I didn't zhink your descision vould be zhat HARSH, Major." Schrodinger laughed, folding his arms behind his head casually.

"You're insane, ALL of you." Maxwell hissed.

"Did I just hear somevone from _Iscariot _qvuestioning MY _SANITY_?" Major asked, amusement quite prevalent in his voice.

"Zhen let me ask you, if your 'God' vould allow my madness to flourish across the globe…" Major paused, possibly savoring his next words, then continued,

"Zhen, vouldn't it seem to you, zhat any 'God' like zhat vould be _just _as mad as I?" Maxwell gritted his teeth and let out a low growl, almost sounding like an animal. Major ignored his reaction and continued,

"Ve are zhe finest of zhe Third Reich! Do you KNOW how many people ve've killed? I'M insane? And you're just realizing zhis now? You didn't seem to haff any objections fifty years ago," Major said, obviously getting quite into this, "But never mind zhat, just TRY to stop me you self proclaimed 'normal people', but unfortunately Iscariot is not my true enemy. My enemy is Britain, Hellsing! Vell _really _it's zhat man laughing in zhe corner back zhere." Nobody was quite sure what the insane little Nazi was talking about... until Alucard burst into a fit of insane cackling. When he finished, Alucard turned to the screen and exclaimed,

"A declaration of war, EXCELLENT! I can't _wait _to destroy you again!"

"No matter vhat you do, ve vill never give up. Ve vill reverse zhis ridiculous situation as many times as ve haff to." Major said, not phased in the slightest.

"Alucard, Seras, Erin, _kill him._" Integra ordered, obviously sick and tired of this. Immediately, Alucard stuck the Cassul into Schrodinger's mouth and fired, sending the cat boy sprawling to the floor with his brains and blood splattering everywhere.

"Fine, shoot zhe messenger if zhis is vhat you've come to. _Auf Wiedersehen, mein fraulien. _I look forvard to meetingk you on zhe battlefield." This was all that the Major was able to say before Seras shot straight through the screen and Erin punched through it, leaving nothing left. Then, Seras was the first to notice. Soon, everyone did. They all were shocked to see that none of Schrodinger's bloody remains were there anymore, and that besides the remnants of the screen there was nothing left of the catboy to prove he had even been there in the first place. Everyone was silent, all of them individually trying to process all that had happened since the catboy appeared from nowhere…

"Alucard, Sir Hellsing." The Queen said, shocking everyone out of their thoughts. Alucard simply grinned and turned his eyes towards the elderly monarch, while Integra stood and turned to the queen, awaiting her orders.

"This is an order… Destroy them." She declared simply. But even as Integra gave the queen her word that they would follow that order, all that ran through Erin's head was,

_It was all for nothing?!_

**Part 17: Idle Hands**

**London, England. 9:19 PM, 9/18/08 **

"You really shouldn't have gone, Alex! What if the police girl hadn't distracted you and you and Alucard got into a huge fight?! The venom might have done more damage than you think ya know!" Kallenna exclaimed, worried and angry at the same time. Anderson just chuckled, which frustrated Kallenna even more.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me Alex!" Kallenna snapped, one second away from having an anime vein on her forehead. But Anderson simply ruffled her hair and said,

"Aye, Kallenna, ye oughta stop worryin' aboot me n' start worryin' aboot yerself." Kallenna blushed a little bit, but just looked out at the trees around the Hellsing Manor and wondered,

"When the heck are we gonna get a mission anyways? I've been really frickin' bored around here..."

"All in due time, Kallenna." Anderson answered with a shrug. Kallenna decided to explore the mansion once more and after bidding her guardian a 'see you later' she walked on down the hallway. Right as she was rounding a corner, Yumie immediately jumped out from nowhere grinning like a maniac, making Kallenna jump a bit.

"Gah! Yumie, what the heck?!" Kallenna exclaimed.

"Kallenna, you've GOTTA check this out!" Yumie called giddily. She pulled the younger girl along by her wrist and stopped to stand right next to the wall, pointing down the hall a little ways. Kallenna could see Walter coming down the hall with Pip trailing behind him, but didn't see the significance and gave Yumie a confused look.

"The french guy was hitting on me, so I told him that I'd let him have sex with me if he followed the butler around for as long as possible." Kallenna blinked in surprise, but right as Walter was almost past the two women, he stopped and turned to face Pip with a frustrated look.

"I'm going to ask you this one last time Captain Bernadotte, is there something you need from me?" Walter asked through gritted teeth, obviously annoyed. Pip just grinned and said,

"Nah, I'm good." Walter let out a small growl, but turned back to the direction he was headed and kept walking, Pip following merrily behind. Kallenna turned to Yumie, who was cracking up, with a disapproving look and asked,

"Just HOW old are you again?" Yumie stopped laughing and blinked owlishly at Kallenna and she replied,

"Twenty. Why?" Kallenna face-palmed and muttered,

"Because what you're doing is extremely sophomoric and childish." Yumie shrugged and said,

"I gotta have something to keep me occupied when I ain't killin' people." Kallenna rolled her eyes at the japanese nun and shot back,

"And you can't do that without promising a guy sex if he follows a butler- whose sanity I am questioning at the moment- for as long as he can, apparently." Yumie stuck her tongue out childishly at Kallenna, just in time for Heinkell to walk up from the direction Kallenna had come.

"I just saw zhat one mercenary guy following zhe butler around. Do YOU haff somezhing to do vith zhis Yumie?" Heinkell asked.

"She promised the mercenary sex if he could follow Walter around for as long as he could." Kallenna deadpanned.

"Ugh, again Yumie?!" Heinkell groaned, close to face-palming. Kallenna gave Heinkell an incredulous look as she echoed,

"Again?! She's done this before?!"

"Vell, she hast done somezhingk close to it…" Heinkell replied, scratching the back of her neck nervously. Kallenna made a face and wondered,

"Did whoever she promise sex get it?"

"Hello! Stop talking about me like I'm not here alright?! And that is for me to know and for Maxwell to never ever ever ever ever EVER find out." Yumie called. Kallenna turned to Yumie and said,

"You might just be the worst nun I've ever known." Yumie grinned and said,

"You know it!"

**London, England. 10:08 PM, 9/18/08**

Kallenna banged her forehead against the wall over and over again, pissed off and even more bored than she could imagine.

_EVERYONE IS OUT ON A MISSION EXCEPT FOR ME!!! WHAT THE FRIGGIN HECK?!?! _Kallenna thought angrily, mentally cursing Maxwell directly after and hoping that Maxwell couldn't read minds like he was prone to doing on random occasions. She was not only bored because she had no missions, but because she had explored the ENTIRE mansion within the course of one hour and found nothing interesting anymore.

"Gaaah, what I would give for something to do right now!" Kallenna groaned. Right as she said that, she noticed a familiar black, white, dark blue and brown dot coming down the hallway. She raised a blonde eyebrow, last she had heard Erin had been out on a mission but apparently the unstet had finished it. Then, an idea popped into Kallenna's mind. She immediately strolled down the hallway and stopped a foot in front of her former friend, who seemed to have had a permanent blank face since she came back from that round table meeting.

"Dude." Kallenna called, causing Erin to turn her blank face to the blonde.

"What is it Kallenna?" Erin asked calmly. Kallenna pointed over her shoulder with her thumb, not really caring where it might lead the vampiress's thoughts, and asked,

"Wanna spar or something? And could you use a weapon? It'll give you practice and me something to do while Maxwell's being a prick and not letting me go on missions." Erin shrugged and said,

"Fine. Where are the weapons again?" Kallenna gestured again with her thumb, then turned and walked to weapon's storage, Erin following on her heels.

"I thought you'd have time to go through the entire damn place during the day because you can't sleep." Kallenna noted as they walked. Erin smiled bitterly and said,

"Actually, I can. It's my unstet power." Kallenna raised her eyebrows and let out a low whistle.

"Weird power, but that's cool." She said casually. Erin furrowed her eyebrows, then asked,

"Why are you being so casual?! I thought you hated me!"

"I do. I just don't have to always be all 'rararara, I hate you so much!' all the time." Kallenna replied. Erin cast her darkening red eyes down to the floor.

"I see…" Kallenna stopped when she reached the weapons room and opened the door, stepping aside as she said,

"Go on and take whatever you want." Erin nodded and walked in, Kallenna following her close behind but stopping in the doorway once more. Erin just seemed to drift around the room aimlessly, not really looking at anything, until she stopped 'dead' in her tracks, wide eyes staring ahead at something. Kallenna raised an eyebrow as Erin slowly walked over to the far wall and retrieved a pair of guns. What kind, Kallenna couldn't see from her distance. Erin ran her fingers over the barrels of them over and over and held them both close to her chest as she heaved a wistful sigh. She then held each of them semi-properly, found some ammo for the two guns, loaded each, and walked back to Kallenna with a melancholy filled smile. Kallenna looked at the guns more closely, seeing that they were a pair of heavily modified, suppressed FN P90s.

"I have my weapons of choice right here." Erin said with a bit of happiness in her voice. Kallenna was going to question Erin's actions towards them, but said nothing as the two of them walked out onto the lawn Kallenna had felled a tree in, Kallenna only detouring to get her saber and baldric. When they were both on the grass, Kallenna turned to Erin and said,

"Alright, the rules are these: No killing each other, try to avoid mortal wounds, the person who corners or disarms the other wins." Erin smirked and said,

"Apparently even sparring has rules with you people." Kallenna frowned and snapped,

"Just get in frikken position." Erin shrugged and walked a few feet away before turning around again and pointing her guns at Kallenna with a confident smirk.

"Whenever you're ready sweetheart!" Erin called. Kallenna smirked herself and drew her saber. After about three seconds of mental preparation, Kallenna leapt at Erin with a battle cry. Immediately Erin fired at Kallenna, who dodged all but two shots which hit her armor and simply left dents. Kallenna reached a good striking distance and began to slash at Erin who dodged these attacks quite acrobatically. She maneuvered her way to Kallenna's right side and fired again, Kallenna maneuvering herself to dodge the oncoming bullets and succeeding. Since she had put herself in a crouching position to dodge, Kallenna took advantage of this and rolled across the ground to sweep Erin's feet out from under her with her saber. Erin jumped to avoid this and backflipped about a foot away. She landed in a crouch and grinned like a maniac at Kallenna.

"Ha! Missed me motherfucker!" Erin said, Kallenna raising her eyebrow at the random swearing. Sure, Erin had been foul mouthed when they were friends, but just a little while ago she had been in almost a daze so this made no sense at all. Ignoring these thoughts, Kallenna leapt back up to her feet just in time to slightly dodge a bullet that ended up just grazing her shoulder. Kallenna let out a growl and ran at Erin who just kept shooting. Kallenna began slashing again, and Erin took this opportunity to shoot Kallenna's lower thigh, which was not armored. Kallenna winced in pain, but smirked as the wound immediately regenerated. Erin made a confused face and barely uttered a 'What the fuck?!' before Kallenna took advantage of her distraction and confusion, knocking both P90s out of Erin's reach and putting the edge of her saber against Erin's throat. She smirked triumphantly and said,

"Looks like I win Erin." Erin smirked and replied,

"Aw hell, guess I've lost." Kallenna slipped her saber back into it's scabbard as she straightened up from her slightly crouching position, saying as she did,

"That was a pretty good fight you put up, Erin." Erin smirked at her as she retrieved the P90s from the ground and replied,

"Same to you. But what the hell was up with that regeneration thing?" Kallenna smiled proudly and replied,

"Ah, I'm a regenerator. I was given enough ability to have some pretty good strength and stamina and heal some wounds I'll get, but anything really lethal or something is out of my hands. Alex has the same abilities only a lot better and stuff. It also keeps him from getting any older, I think." Erin pouted her lips in thought as she wondered,

"Alex... Is he that one priest that gave me, Big Red, Pip and Seras that release paper thingy to go home after beating the shit out of Alucard?" Kallenna nodded and said,

"Yep, that's him." Erin nodded and said,

"Cool." Kallenna nodded again, then asked,

"Hey, why did you choose those guns anyway? And why were you hugging them and stuff back in the weapon storage room-place-thing?" Erin then smiled a happy smile tinged with melancholy, giving the guns a glance before looking back up at Kallenna.

"… They belonged to the man I loved…" She replied. She then gritted her teeth and muttered,

"The man I loved who died for NOTHING." Kallenna ignored Erin's muttering and wondered,

"YOU actually fell in LOVE?!"

"Hard to believe, but yes." Erin said, smiling once more. Kallenna grinned a sly grin and asked,

"So tell me about this guy. Was he some kinda gentleman or...?" Erin sighed a sigh filled with many emotions and said,

"Well, he was kinda violent, rude, always cussing and making perverted or disturbing comments. He had, like, a billion piercings and wore a drug dealer hat. His name was Jan Valentine, and I loved him. I even had sex with the guy, MULTIPLE times… And he was burned to death by Millennium for insubordination… He died for the Major's goddamn POINTLESS war and left me all alone to get bitten by Kusi and turned into a goddamn fucking sparkling pansy half-breed statue vampire werewolf piece of SHIT!!" All of Erin's anger was showing on her face(for if she clenched her hands she would break the guns), making her face look almost hideous from the rage. Kallenna had a feeling that if Unstet could cry, Erin probably would be at that point. The blonde was now staring at her former friend with an expression of uncomfortable shock.

"Uhm… Well then…" Kallenna murmured, not entirely sure what to say. She could hardly relate with Erin, seeing as she had only lost friends and family, never a lover. She had never even truly BEEN in love... Erin's face returned to it's emotionless state and she deadpanned,

"I'm going back inside…" She then left Kallenna all alone on the yard, leaving the girl to her thoughts.

**Extra 2: Deployment**

**London, England. 11:33 PM, 9/18/08**

"Bella, the newest intelligence has come in…" Alice said hesitantly to Bella's back, the woman she was addressing sitting on a rock facing away from the newborn soldiers and Alice.

"What is it then?" Bella asked in a completely flat tone, not seeming to really care about the intelligence report Alice was going to give her.

"Millennium is going to make their attack within the next few days. We're going to get caught up in the attack and probably killed if we don't do something." Alice reported, staring at the ground. Bella smirked wickedly, turning her orange eyes in Alice's general direction.

"Are they now? This works out even better then I had imagined it." Bella said, chuckling right afterwards. Alice bit her lip, but said nothing. Now that the women were the only Cullen's left, Bella had changed. Except for what she had done for that priest, all compassion and humanity was gone from the woman. It was hard for her to process, but the girl that she had used to think of as a simple dress-up doll and sister by default now frightened her a bit. In one fluid motion, Bella stood up on the rock and turned to face Alice, staring down at her and making her seem more intimidating.

"Did this information come from our _dear_ little mole in Millennium?" Bella asked, now grinning almost maniacally. Alice was about to nod before she heard a familiar voice say,

"You bet it did, _Izzy_." Alice and Bella turned to some nearby trees as Mizore strolled out of them, the young dhampiress smirking like she was some kind of anti-hero in an anime or something along those lines. Bella nodded in acknowledgment, then said,

"I trust you kept the wolf incapacitated." Mizore nodded, and Alice asked,

"How did you get here so fast in the first place?"

"The cat boy owed me a favor. Got him to teleport me here, and I also told him that I have orders from 'zhe fuhrer' to stay here and wait for their attack. Like Major will notice I'm not there." Mizore scoffed with a grin. Bella grin threatened to split her face in two.

"Perfect! We'll attack Hellsing, Iscariot, and Millennium ALL in one fell swoop." Bella hissed.

"But didn't Millennium give us that stabilizing fluid to keep our soldiers in check in the first place? Why would we attack them?" Alice wondered. Bella's grin toned itself down into a smirk and she purred,

"It's what they get for trusting us." She then donned a serious expression and barked,

"Rosalie!" The blonde vampire walked up and took her place next to Alice. Bella smirked at Rosalie's prompt 'reply', then ordered,

"Tell all of our informants and moles to return back to us sooner than as soon as possible. Also tell all of the soldiers to be ready for deployment, we go to war in a few days time and I won't have them being unprepared." Rosalie simply nodded and headed off to her task. Bella chuckled just a little bit, then turned to Mizore and asked,

"I assume that you will keep Millennium from carrying out their 'secret' plan?" Mizore lazily saluted Bella and said,

"You can count on me 'boss'."


	12. Mars, Eagle, and NecroShenanigans

**Fandom: **Hellsing and Twilight

**Title: **Alliances

**Rating: **T

**Pairing(s): **OCXJan Valentine, OCXLuke Valentine, OCXHans, AXS, Slight-ish EXI

**Genre: **Adventure, Drama, Romance, Humor

**Warning(s): **Blood, violence, gore, sexual themes, language, OOC, OC's

**Dedicated: **Master of the Boot, my only reviewer XD And KawaiiKittyChan (izzat how it's written?) for her occasional reviews

**Summary: **Erin, Kutsavi, and Kallenna were best friends who were all orphaned and separated. Now, they've chosen their sides. And they're not the same.

**Number of Words: **6,498

**Date Started(chapter): **9/26/09

**Date Completed(chapter): **9/28/09

**Author Notes: **And I am back~! A little thing called life got in the way of my writing, along with me wanting to try and focus on only one story. Which is impossible for me to do, LOLZ. Anywho, I'm back~! And I've got a new trick~! Magical Blacksand is ten times as slick~! Forget Last time, last time ya saw me, now ya can see why they _really _adore me~... And this time I'm doing this backwards. Kallenna's part is first and Erin's part is second. And _-"text that's put like this in this style-ey thing is talking through phone lines and stuff."-_

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

**Part 18: Mars**

**Deserted Alleyway. Manchester, England. 1:45 AM, 9/19/08.**

Kallenna surveyed the corpses she and her mentor decimated with a look of pride. Though this was her first mission in a little while, Kallenna was not rusty in the slightest. She smiled appreciatively at her trusty saber before swinging it sharply to get the blood off and returning it to the sheathe on her baldric and turning her earpiece on so that she could hear the side of Anderson's and Maxwell's conversation that was not apparent to her.

_-"They have informants all across the world. South America, Great Britain, the Vatican, they probably even have an informant at the Round Table. Just stay alert Anderson, and do not underestimate this scum's resourcefulness."- _Maxwell replied to whatever Anderson had reported prior to him saying this. Kallenna frowned, he had all but forgotten she was there!

"So now, tha question is wha're these vampires goin' ta do next?" Anderson wondered.

Maxwell chuckled darkly (Kallenna shuddered, she knew that whenever Maxwell laughed God killed a kitten) and answered,

_-"They've set their sights on England."- _

Kallenna grinned as Anderson retracted a bayonet into his sleeve and piped up,

"Well well, looks like our being there is good after all! I'm a genius..."

_-"It's good for our plans, not good for my mental health..."- _Maxwell muttered. Kallenna had to stifle a giggle.

"Ever'thin' seems to be goin' jus' how ye predicted it would, Maxwell. Y' must be pleased..." Anderson noted, a tone that Kallenna could not quite describe in his voice.

_-"Quite pleased. And yet, there's something distasteful about this situation..."- _Maxwell mused in response. Kallenna bit her tongue and tried to refrain from quipping about a certain rumor going around Iscariot personnel that had a little something to do with Maxwell's thoughts towards Integra Hellsing... If she were to bring it up now Maxwell would probably kill her through the earpiece.

"Then maybe ye shoulda shown a li'l backbone. Tha pudgy li'l _maggot _called our Lord in Heaven a _madman!_" Anderson snapped. Kallenna clenched her eyes shut and bit her lip. She hated it when Anderson was angry, not only because she didn't like to see him that way but also because it scared her.

_-"They're not the least bit interested in us. He's focusing all his attention on Hellsing and Alucard. In which case, actions speak louder than words."- _Maxwell hissed. Kallenna bit her lip harder. For once, _Maxwell_ was actually frightening her! What was the world coming to?!

"Aah, Ah see. So ye're goin' ta prepare a surprise attack..." Anderson said, his anger gone and replaced with other emotions that somewhat calmed Kallenna.

_-"Exactly. When all is said and done, we will be the ones standing in the ring with our fists raised high. His Holiness issued a mobilization order some time ago."- _Maxwell explained. Kallenna could _feel_ his slimy smirk through the earpiece, and it froze her vocal cords.

Maxwell then continued to speak while Kallenna could sense soldiers creeping up on her and Anderson. Anderson was either to enthralled to care or not all that concerned with the low level vampires whilst Kallenna was still somewhat scared. _-"He's transferred control of the Knights of Malta, the Knights of St. Steven, the Military Order of Calatrava la Nueva, the Brotherhood of the Cruciform Sword, and the Swiss Company headquarters to me. The Vatican's Administration of Holy Relics Third Division Matthew has also gone into action. Specialized anti-vampire tactical arms are being prepared as we speak."- _

Kallenna's eyes shot open in surprise at the lineup Maxwell described. Anderson let out a chuckle, but Kallenna breathed, "This almost feels like a crusade..."

_-"Yes, exactly like a crusade. Only this time we do not face Allah. This time we hunt a war god, this time we face MARS!!"- _Kallenna's fear returned as she could hear madness and fanatical rage leaking into her leader's words.

_-"DESTROY castle after castle, PILLAGE town after town! We will use their mangled corpses and build MONUMENTS to the PRICE OF SUCH INSOLENCE!!!"- _Kallenna gasped and shut her eyes tight, covering her open ear. Why was she afraid of what her own people were saying?! Wasn't this why she was part of Iscariot? To do just this? No... This was all wrong. Everything about this was wrong. She knew that her leader wasn't just talking about destroying Millennium. Kallenna knew he wanted to destroy Hellsing and maybe even England's entire society, and something about that just made her sick to her stomach. And much to her chagrin, Maxwell continued on.

_-"You both are the instruments of divine will, Anderson, Selmhan."- _Kallenna felt absolutely horrible when she heard that._ -"Return to 'headquarters' by whatever means you see fit."- _

"Yes sir," was all Kallenna was able to choke out. Her mentor said the same thing but without the fear she had and in a normal tone of voice.

_-"In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Santi."- _

"Amen." Kallenna bit her lip and thought,

_God couldn't possibly want this... _And right then, Anderson turned to the soldiers behind Kallenna. Kallenna also turned to the soldiers and was about to retrieve her saber when she heard something that struck fear into her and froze her mid-reach.

"Mars..." Kallenna didn't even turn to look at her mentor. He slowly walked past her, his theoretical hunger for blood radiating off him. Kallenna let out a shriek and moved out of the way however when a hail of bullets came towards her and Anderson. Anderson was able to take all the hits but Kallenna was not. Right as she had regained herself and beheaded a nearby soldier, she heard that dreaded word again.

"MARS!!!" Anderson roared, sending his bayonets hurtling through the air and through the heads, throats and hearts of the vampires. Blood sprayed everywhere, a large amount got on Kallenna's left side. She ignored her mentor's challenge to Millennium. Kallenna could barely even hear it beyond the overwhelming silence that was her thoughts. She slowly looked down at the vampire she had just killed and his disembodied head. It was frozen in a look of horror. Her eyes slowly looked over the other Millennium soldiers and she realized that their faces were also frozen in agonizing horror.

She then looked at her hands. One arm was covered in blood, and the other was clean. And right then, Kallenna was just the girl she had been when she had first killed a vampire so long ago. She had thought it was wrong then (the vampire had only been a kid like her!), and what Maxwell had just said made this feel horribly _horribly WRONG_. Right then Kallenna rattled off all she missed in her mind. She missed her Grandmother(who had been more of a mother to her actually), her father, her grandfather, her relatives she didn't want to endanger, Kutsavi, human Erin, her other old friends, Yumiko, when things were simple. All of that she missed and would never be able to see again.

Anderson, however, was simply confused and concerned now. He had come down off his regenerator fury and had regained rational thought, and that rational thinking was being directed towards wondering why Kallenna- currently half covered in blood- was staring into space and looking horrified. She hadn't looked that terrified since she had first killed a vampire and had gone through a long moral struggle about it. However, Anderson knew that sometimes it was best not to ask Kallenna what was wrong with her. Most of the time all she needed was to battle things out on her own.

"... C'mon, Kallenna, we best be ge'in' back." Anderson said gently, placing a hand on her head. Kallenna blinked herself alert when she felt Anderson's hand on her head. She smiled sheepishly up at him, her internal conflict absent for now, and simply whispered,

"Yeah... Sorry 'bout that Alex." The two of them then left the bloodstained alleyway, Kallenna keeping a good hold on Anderson's coat.

**Hellsing Manor. London, England. 3:18 AM, 9/19/08.**

Kallenna walked along the hallway, her damp hair barely moving along with her. Kallenna had showered when she returned to the Hellsing Manor and washed off her armor, and since that was drying she had to wear her nightgown as a normal dress. The trip from Manchester back to London had given Kallenna time to calm down and regain rational thought, but though she was no longer afraid Kallenna was still debating wether following Maxwell's orders was wrong or not. Right now she just needed to get her mind off of all that, and this was the best way to do so. 'This' being walking around the mansion to see what she could see.

Kallenna walked into an empty room she had passed time and time before- though the first time she had seen the door she had looked in for a second- to find Seras Victoria, the draculina that had shot her what felt like ages ago, standing before the window and looking up at the moon. Apparently she wasn't being deployed either, but a large cannon-like weapon that Kallenna could only assume belonged to her lay near her feet. Seras glanced over her shoulder at Kallenna and gasped in surprise. Kallenna grinned, apparently she remembered her.

"Hey there draculina." Kallenna trilled, waving lazily at Seras. Seras gulped, looked down and to the right before mumbling,

"Hello..." Kallenna laughed and walked over to the window, looking up at the moon with Seras.

"Great night out there. Perfect night for a mission... Why're you stuck here anyways? You're one helluva shot." Kallenna commented. Seras did not answer and instead stared at the floor nervously.

Kallenna rolled her eyes and said gently, "Look, you may be a vampire but right now we're on the same side. I'm not going to berate you or try to hurt you or something, and besides, you seem like a good person... Unlike Alucard." Seras blinked a few times in surprise, but smiled at Kallenna gratefully.

"Thank you..." she murmured. Kallenna smiled back at her.

"It's nothing. Anyway, why're you here and not out on a mission?" Kallenna wondered.

"I'm not sure. Sir Integra hasn't given me, Erin or my master any missions all night. Normally I can hardly ever find a free moment..." Kallenna smirked and agreed,

"I know what you mean, sometimes I have to go to, like, six different countries before I get home for the night!" Seras blinked a few times in surprise, but allowed herself to smile.

"Really? Iscariot goes that many places? Master and I don't go far outside of the UK most of the time..." Kallenna then gave a sly smirk and wondered,

"Say, how do you like your master anyways?" Seras immediately turned a nice shade of pink.

"Uhr- Well, sometimes he kind of scares me, but he isn't that bad of a person I suppose..." the british draculina answered shakily, pushing the tips of her fingers together nervously. Kallenna's smirk turned into a grin and she purred,

"Is that _all _you think about him, dear?"

Seras turned an impressive shade of magenta before mumbling, "He is rather handsome too..." Kallenna smiled and patted the older (yet shorter) blonde on the head.

"I can just tell you'll get him one of these days." Kallenna said quasi-cryptically. Seras made a confused face as Kallenna left the room, but when Kallenna was just a little while away Seras poked her head out of the door, her face covered in a furious blush.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM THAT WAY!!!" Seras shouted.

"River in Egypt, dear~!" Kallenna crooned over her shoulder at Seras. Kallenna smiled to herself as she continued down the hall. Her little plan to distract herself was working alright and she was actually feeling pretty good! But right as she thought about going to see Erin, she stopped dead in her tracks. Erin's species was causing her to remember what happened to her mentor only some time ago...

_The Unstet woman who saved Alex... I've seen her before! _Kallenna thought, eyes widening. She _had _in fact seen that woman before, she had been the one leading the Unstet army that had attacked Iscariot! That must mean...

"The Unstet are going to attack Hellsing... That's the only explanation!" Kallenna exclaimed. It probably wasn't the _only _explanation, but it was the only one that made sense. Kallenna raced down the hall, searching for her father figure... whom she would bump into just a few seconds later. Kallenna ran face first into Anderson's back, almost falling over from the sudden shock of stopping. Anderson turned to her with a confused look, but Kallenna began talking before he could say anything.

"Alex, you remember the Unstet girl who saved you a little while ago? I've seen her before. She was the one leading the Unstet army that attacked Iscariot, that has to mean they're after Hellsing too!" Kallenna blurted out all in one breath, trying to get everything she knew out of the way without interruption.

Anderson frowned and replied, "Aye, Ah've seen 'er before as well." Kallenna knitted her brows together in an expression of confusion, so Anderson illuminated it for her.

"Tha scum was a par' of an Unstet Coven in tha Uni'ed States. Tha other vampires w' fought tha nigh' were also par' of tha' coven. Yumie and Heinkell 'ad been chasin' those three an' another one doown bu' they lost 'em when we wen' af'er their coven tha' firs' time. W' did kill more th'n 'alf of those maggots thoough," he explained. Kallenna nodded and her expression turned thoughtful and troubled at the same time.

"Maybe they're after revenge or something...?" Kallenna wanted to sigh, because now things were even _more _complicated.

**Part 19: Eagle**

**Hellsing Manor. London, England. 5:59 AM, 9/19/08. **

Erin sat crouched on the roof of the mansion, staring out at the nearby woods with a bored expression. She was of course somewhat better than she had been before, now that she had more time to think about everything that had happened and was able to get her thoughts in order, but now she was just bored and sleeping didn't seem like the right option now. So, Erin was playing lookout, keeping an eye and an ear on the Unstet presence she could hear and see out in the woods. Erin frowned slightly, she could tell that their numbers were quite high but they were only making enough of a fuss to be detected by other Unstet... most likely on purpose.

"Hn, Big Red probably knows they're out there and is just being a douche by not telling any one about it. Seras probably has a feeling but doesn't really know they're there..." Erin noted. Her eyes then widened slowly when she heard a voice besides her own that sounded like it _really _shouldn't be there

"Well they probably know that they're out there... Who the fuck're we talking about?" Erin turned and saw next to her Jan, his stump of an arm resting on his knee and his face turned towards her with a confused expression. He looked semi-transparent, which made this situation all the more odd.

Erin pointed at the apparition of Jan and exclaimed, "Woah woah woah! Hallucinations of my dead boyfriend are supposed to stay IN MY DREAMS DAMN IT!!"

"_Except _if you're really fucking crazy. But you aren't, so what's the only way my sexy ass could be out here?" Jan wondered with a grin. Erin's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"You're a ghost..." Erin whispered. Jan grinned wider and Erin could feel a familiar warm feeling creeping up her body.

"Got that right hon." Jan replied gently.

Erin stared at him for a little bit before biting her lip and mumbling, "Can you turn solid?" Jan answered her question by turning solid and poking her in the forehead with his remaining hand. Erin immediately then 'launched' herself at Jan and crushed her hard lips against his artificially solid ones. Erin laughed a little to herself, it had been so long since she had kissed someone and she remembered that it felt amazing. Jan buried his hand in her hair and pulled her closer to him. Erin kept kissing him for about five minutes before pulling away and taking an unnecessary breath.

"... Does this technically count as Necrophillia?" Erin wondered.

"We're both dead Erin, I dun' think it fuckin' counts." Jan replied. Erin laughed a bit to herself and smiled at Jan happily.

"... Ain't cha gonna ask a lotta shit about why I'm a ghost and crap like that?" Jan wondered.

Erin smirked and replied, "I've got a bunch of girly theories about that. I'm just content with you here."

Jan grinned and asked slyly, "What about that fuckin dog of yours? Isn't he gonna throw a bitch fit when he finds out?" Erin's smile fell.

"Oh... crap. Didn't think about that..." she mumbled. Jan laughed and Erin pouted.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me, I'm having relationship problems..." Erin snapped. But then her vexation disappeared as she noticed the sunrise out of the corner of her eye. Erin turned to the horizon and smiled as the sun rose slowly but surely.

"Great sunrise this morning..." Erin murmured to herself.

Jan grinned when he noticed the sunset and muttered, "Been a while since I've seen one..." Suddenly Alucard phased through the roof to sit next to Erin. Jan let out a panicked... noise and disappeared into Erin's head.

_Woah that was EXTREMELY unpleasant! _Erin thought.

_Suck it up hon. _Jan 'said'. Alucard grinned at Erin in his shark-ish way and she smirked back.

"We're going on a field trip today, half-breed." Alucard purred.

"Awesome, I love field trips!" Erin exclaimed, smiling genuinely.

"Apparently some battle ship is Millennium's now. We have to go and get them half-breed." Alucard illuminated, stretching out and folding his arms behind his head casually as they watched the sun rise. Erin watched it to, and Jan left Erin's head to watch as well.

**Military Office that Erin does not know the name of. 1:12 PM, 9/19/09.**

_WORST. FIELD TRIP. EVER. _Erin thought with a frown, sipping a blood pouch from the spout. She was straddling a chair that she had pushed up next to Integra's and was currently ignoring everything she found irrelevant that Sir Penwood or whatever vaguely phallic name this guy had was saying. Walter was on Integra's other side, being the perfect butler he always was. Erin was not only drinking the blood because she was thirsty, but also because her presence was already unnerving the officers around her and she just wanted to drive it home.

_Oh please half-breed, it could be worse. You could be the one who has to hang out in their master's shadow while she talks about things you could care less about. _Alucard noted with an edge to his voice of boredom and vexation.

_Hm, you're right. I also have blood right know and I know that YOU, big red, have not 'eaten' since yesterday. _Erin thought smugly, resisting the urge to slurp the blood tauntingly. Alucard grumbled to himself and Erin smirked slightly. Alucard was _much _more fun to torment and a lot less tolerant when he was hungry. Jan laughed when Alucard retreated.

_Damn Erin, ya really bitched him out. _Jan said merrily. Erin tried not to smirk more.

_Damn straight I did. _She purred.

Suddenly Erin's interest was piqued by the conversation once more when Sir Penwood stated, "That's why we called you. The situation aboard the Eagle has moved far outside the Royal Navy's jurisdiction." Erin grinned and she could tell that Alucard was grinning too. That meant that action was going to be taken by Hellsing's finest and the two bored vampires were now ecstatic.

Integra was silent for a few moments before she looked up from the photographs of the Eagle she had been examining and asked, "What's the status?"

Sir Penwood turned to a nearby officer and murmured, "Go on."

"Sir. As the General said, we've lost contact. The Eagle has ignored all emergency hails. However, satellite photos have revealed not only the Nazi emblem, but also but the presence of a lone individual on deck with a parasol." the Officer explained. Integra narrowed her eyes, she was holding that very photo. Erin looked past her leader's cigar with a thoughtful frown. Something about that parasol seemed familiar, and she could feel that Jan felt the familiarity as well.

"Two SAS platoons are currently approaching the Eagle via helicopter in order to assess the situation and hopefully bring this to a resolution." Immediately Erin heard Hans mutter in her head,

_Unlikely they'll succeed. Rip's on that boat. _Erin had to keep her eyes from widening. If she remembered one thing about Rip Van Winkle from the jumbled memories of Millennium she still had, she remembered the magic bullets. Erin had seen Rip training, those things would utterly decimate those SAS platoons!

"General." Integra said coolly.

"Yes, Sir Integra?" Sir Penwood responded.

"Those men are defenseless against what's out there. Cancel the operation and order them to return immediately." Integra said firmly. Erin nodded frantically, trying to emphasize Integra's point. Suddenly a shrill beeping was heard and a man working the technological elements of the room shouted,

"Both helicopters have been shot down!"

"Did the Eagle open fire on them?" One of the officers demanded.

"... No sir. Someone fired at them from the deck, they reported a single musket shot!" the tech. person responded, sounding much more worried. This shocked everyone in the room that was not from Hellsing. Erin winced and both Hans and Jan noted separately,

_That's Rip. _

"That's impossible!"

"I'm getting confirmation." Penwood began to shake in his boots and Integra let out a sigh. She then stood and began to walk away, which prompted Erin to get up and follow her.

"What will you do... Sir Integra?" Penwood wondered.

"... We're under direct orders from her Royal Highness. We've determined this incident to be the work of vampires and will be assuming jurisdiction." Integra responded in a tone even more firm than the one she had used before, turning back to Penwood during her reply. Erin grinned, _now _they were in charge! All of the officers were shocked and appalled at Integra's claim. Integra removed her cigar from her mouth and continued,

"There you are, Sir Penwood. Anything to add?" Everyone was silent until Penwood replied with a tone of finality in his voice,

"No ma'am. Good hunting, Sir Integra. I'm handing over control of this operation to the Hellsing Organization." Erin tried to keep from laughing triumphantly, and to do so she just finished off her blood packet. Integra smirked, placed her cigar back where it belonged and replied in a pleased tone,

"Good." She then turned and left the room, Walter and Erin following behind. Erin did walk backwards though just so she could mouth to the posh officers 'IN YOUR FACE BITCH!!'. As they walked through the corridor, Walter said,

"They aren't launching any attacks, but they _do _open fire when we approach. It's textbook, ma'am. They're trying to lure us in. That ship is _literally _a floating fortress."

"I don't suppose we can just ignore the damn thing." Erin scoffed, folding her arms behind her head.

"How do we deal with a ship full of ghouls? Moving Nosferatu vampires over large bodies of water is problematic. The situation hinders their movements and ours as well." Integra noted. She then turned to Walter and Erin, stopping the trio's movement down the corridor and wondered,

"So, how do we get Alucard onto that 'Dreadnought'?" Erin then furrowed her eyebrows. She just had an _awesome _idea~!

"Hey, guys-" Erin began, before she was interrupted.

"We could try sending them on our own battleship... Would that work?" Integra wondered.

"No. Between the preparation and voyage, it would take far too long. And we can't count on them to stay put... Perhaps a faster vessel?" Walter suggested.

"Uhr, guys-" Erin started, before Integra interrupted again with,

"No. They have high caliber anti-aircraft and Gatling guns. A speedboat would be lost in a hail of bullets. What about dropping them in from above?" Integra asked.

"Hey! I've got-" Erin exclaimed, but she was cut off again.

"No. The Eagle is well stocked with anti-aircraft ordinances. We couldn't get a plane anywhere near. Perhaps an airplane with a lot of decoy chaff." Walter proposed.

"Listen to-"

"No. That _still _won't fool those _damn _magic bullets-"

"HEY!! BLONDIE!! OLD FART!! LISTEN TO ME GOD DAMMIT!!" Erin yelled, at her wits end. Both Integra and Walter turned to glare at Erin, and immediately she sweat-dropped.

"Uhm, sorry about the insubordination. I just needed to get your attention because you were ignoring me... Please don't pistol whip me!" Erin squealed, shielding herself with her arms. Integra rolled her eyes and snapped,

"Never mind that. You have a suggestion as to how to get Alucard on the Eagle?" Erin looked down and to the right, rubbed the back of her neck and mumbled,

"Well... Not so much getting Big Red on the boat..." She then looked directly up at Integra and Walter, then said, "More like getting me on the boat." Both Integra and Walter gave her perplexed expressions before Integra wondered incredulously,

"Why _you_, Sorrel?"

"Well, I _can _fight, and I'm an Unstet, meaning I'll be able to move over water. I won't destroy the boat with a dramatic entrance and lose my ride back either." Alucard came out of Integra's shadow to glare at Erin. Integra narrowed her eyes and said,

"True. What's your method?" Erin perked up and chirped,

"Well, Big Red mentioned it before but I didn't believe it, but now I think it's worth a try! I mean, it kinda doesn't make sense but-"

"Get to the point."

"Oh, sorry. Seras must be rubbing off on me," Erin said apologetically before smirking confidently, "I could _swim_ over there." Integra raised her eyebrows and scoffed,

"Ridiculous. You're a walking statue, for Christ's sake."

"Actually, master, the half-breed _could _swim over to the ship. Unstet are quite strong swimmers though they're statues, and her speed could get her there quickly..." Alucard said reluctantly, not wanting to give up his chance for a massacre that easily. And on that note, he added hastily, "But I'm still a better fighter than her!" Integra gave her pet vampire an icy glare and said firmly,

"Officer Sorrel is not incompetent, Alucard. It would probably be a lot safer to send her over, and quite a bit easier as well. She will be going, not you." Alucard deflated, then glared at Erin.

"I hope you're happy. Now I don't get to have _any _fun..." Alucard muttered. Erin grinned triumphantly and said,

"God, I am just _owning _you today Carmen Sandiego." Alucard raised an eyebrow in confusion, and when Erin noticed this she looked at the ground, sighed, and muttered,

"It's nothing... Just somethin' nerdy." Integra turned to Erin and stated,

"Officer Sorrel, you are to leave at five o'clock this afternoon. I know you weren't paying attention, so I will reiterate that the Eagle is anchored three hundred kilometers off of Pawlington Bay," Integra said before turning to Alucard once more, "_You _will return to headquarters and prepare for the battle immediately. I have a feeling that Millennium is not going to wait very long before attacking, and we'll be a main target." Alucard was about to protest, but Integra cut him off.

"I'm fully capable of fending for myself, Alucard." Alucard frowned, things were just _not _going his way. So Alucard gave a mock salute and slithered down the corridor as a shadow. Erin saluted Integra as well and raced down the corridor as well. She grinned to herself, today was a _great _day~!

**Extra 3: Necro-shenanigans**

**Dok's Lab. Unknown Distance Outside of Rio De Janeiro, Brazil. 2:45 PM, 9/17/09.**

_Ha- K- Ch- R- Lu-_

_-Tears ran down Jan's six year old, dirt covered face as his mother reached through the wreckage and took his dark hand in her less dark one. She smiled at him and whispered hoarsely, "It'll be alright, your brother will take care of you..." _

_Gre- Hn- Ar- Tst-_

_-"Why the fuck're you doing this?" Jan coughed, blood dripping down the side of his mouth as his brother dragged his bullet ridden body to safety. He then smirked in a way that his brother couldn't see. He felt like he was on the brink of death and he was only nineteen! What the fuck was up with this world?! _

_Luke glared at him in a way that was half angry and half concerned and snapped, "Because you're my brother and I won't leave you to die you annoying son of a bitch!"-_

_Er- See- Es- We- Uhr- _

_-Erin let out a gasp as Jan ran his tongue over the curvature of her breasts and she tightened her hold on his shoulders. Jan just had to smile to himself then, because Erin looked absofuckinglutely beautiful to him right now.-_

"HOLYFUCKINGHORSESHIT!!" Jan shouted as his eyes shot open. _Fuck, _having your life flash before your eyes was trippy! Wait- wasn't he already dead? Jan looked at the stump of his arm and then held his remaining hand up in front of his face, examining it with a thoughtful frown. It was transparent.

"Sooo Imma ghost. Sweet." Jan said to himself in an odd deadpan. But then he realized that through his hand he could see someone, so he returned his hand to his side to see who it was. Smirking at him was a woman with long unruly black hair and crimson eyes covered from neck to toe with bandages. Her arms were twisted across her chest in a way that Jan had to guess was really fucking uncomfortable and her wrists were strapped to the wall, as were her ankles and knees. Covering the walls, floor and ceiling were a number of holy seals and a clear fluid was being fed into the woman's back through tubes. All the evidence pointed to that being Holy Water and the woman being a vampire.

"... Who the fuck are you and what the fuck is going on?" Jan wondered in a tone that was not demanding nor frightened, simply curious.

The woman grinned a sharp toothed grin and mused, "Oh I do _love _answering questions." Her grin then turned back into a smirk.

"My name is She. Of course, that's not my real name. Just the name I gave to my captors when they asked for it. I am currently a prisoner of Dok- yes I mean the same Dok you're thinking of- and I have summoned you back from Hell so that I can have a window into the outside world and learn what Hellsing and Iscariot are up to. Millennium is easy to figure out about. That's it in a nutshell dear~!" 'She' explained.

Jan narrowed his eyes, crossed his stump and his other arm over his chest to the best of his ability and snapped, "Just what the fuck makes you think that I'll do your spy shit for you bitch?" She chucked at his question, which pissed Jan off further.

"Y'see dear, the universe dictates that you owe me for bringing you back. As long as you're out here I get to see through your eyes and hear through your ears. That's the rule. I knew that you'd probably want to hang around that Erin girl you were fucking when you came back and Iscariot has teamed up with Hellsing, so I get good coverage of both of them~! Smart huh?" Jan lost his vexation and raised his eyebrows.

"Huh, sounds like a good fucking deal." He muttered.

Jan then casually put his one hand in his pocket, looked around awkwardly, then asked, "So what powers do I got?" She smiled happily at his question.

"Yay, I get to give more exposition~!" She chirped. Jan rolled his eyes as She regained her smirk and superior attitude.

"Well, you can control who can see you, hang out in the mind of one person you choose, talk to that person in their mind, move through objects, control if you're solid or not, float slash fly, possess people's bodies and minds... And with the person whose mind you're hanging out in, you can temporarily turn their body into yours and turn them into the spirit for as long as you need. And when I don't need you any more, you get to stay here if you want to. That's the lineup, hon." She listed with a smirk.

Jan grinned and said, "Scratch what I said, that's an _AWESOME _fucking deal!"

"I agree," She noted with a grin. Jan then noticed something and knitted his eyebrows together in thought.

"Wait... All this crap in here is supposed to keep you from doing shit, right?" Jan wondered. She nodded simply.

"So how'd ya bring my ass back to life?" Jan asked. She smirked and murmured something to herself about actions and words. Then She contorted her hands in a way that should be impossible to undo the restraints on her wrists, bent over to undo the ones on her knees, bent over further to undo the ones on her ankles, then dropped to the floor gracefully with the tubes of Holy Water simply popping off of her back with no ill affects to her. She then dissolved one arm into inky black shadow and turned it back to normal before tapping the portion of the wall she would cover with her back. That part of the wall immediately cracked and make a huge dent, as if a force far beyond the force She applied to the wall had plowed into said wall. She then turned back to Jan, who looked way past surprised, with a superior smirk.

"So all this shit is..." Jan started, pointing at the dent in the wall.

"Completely pointless~!" She finished with a grin. She then returned to her wall, redid all the restraints and the tubes floated back up to her back.

"So, Jan, you'd better get to that girl of yours soon," purred She, bandages coming from nowhere and covering her head.

Jan pondered what She just said for about five seconds before smirking and murmuring to himself, "Guess she's right." And with that Jan strolled through the walls of the base to seek out Erin's mind...

**:-D That's that my dears. Hope you enjoyed~!**


	13. Ambush and Calm

**Fandom:** Hellsing and Twilight

**Title:** Alliances

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s):** OCXJan Valentine, OCXLuke Valentine, OCXHans, AXS, Slight-ish EXI

**Genre:** Adventure, Drama, Romance, Humor

**Warning(s):** Blood, violence, gore, sexual themes, language, OOC, OC's

**Dedicated:** Master of the Boot, my only reviewer XD And KawaiiKittyChan (izzat how it's written?) for her occasional reviews, along with the composers of the Soul Calibur 3 OST for making such great battle music XD

**Summary:** Erin, Kutsavi, and Kallenna were best friends who were all orphaned and separated. Now, they've chosen their sides. And they're not the same.

**Number of Words: **5,900

**Date Started (chapter):** 10/10/09

**Date Completed (chapter): **11/27/09

**Author Notes:** And we're back~! This time, Erin's is going to be ON A BOAT. SHE'S ON A BOAT. EVERYBODY LOOK AT HER CAUSE SHE'S SAILING ON A BOAT. SHE'S ON A BOAT. SHE'S ON A BOAT. TAKE A GOOD HARD LOOK AT THE MOTHERFUCKING BOAT- *gets brick'd* Anyways, YES. I hope you all enjoy this edition of Alliances. I apologize in advance for Alucard's OOC-ness, but OOC-ness is required for AxS on either one or both parts of the relationship.

* * *

**Part 20: Ambush **

**300 Kilometers off of Pawlington Bay, England. 5:18 PM, 9/19/08.**

The setting sun was a giant orange disc of fire, turning the sky many brilliant shades of pink, yellow and orange as it slowly sank below the horizon. Erin grinned wide as she tore through the water at the speed of a torpedo (a torpedo swimming freestyle, for the record), rejoicing in the skewed logic of this phenomenon. As a human, she hadn't been the strongest swimmer, but had always liked the water. It kind of came with living in a coastal town, since all her friends had ever wanted to do was go to the beach. Erin had enjoyed the sand, but she always wanted to know what it was like to be able to effortlessly swim under the waves. Now, she was living a dream of having the water's mastery at her fingertips. Moreover, the fact that she didn't need to breath was helpful, so she could smile all she wanted. However, the salt-water did annoy her eyes ever so slightly, so keeping them open was a bit of a task. Nevertheless, Erin couldn't enjoy this newfound skill for very long. She had a job to do, and that job was rearing it's ugly head quite soon as she noticed the Eagle's steel gray underbelly growing ever nearer.

_Okay, so how the hell do I stop?!_ Erin wondered frantically as she neared the ship at criminal speeds. Erin then cursed herself for putting up theoretical mental blocks so that Jan and Hans couldn't discover each other or distract her on her mission, because now neither of them could help her! So our 'heroine' did the only thing she could think of and just braced for impact, which came quite a bit sooner than she expected. Right as her face hit the Eagle's hull, Erin dug her glove-less (she hadn't wanted to ruin them! They were leather for God's sake) fingers into the ship and curled her knees up against her so that they didn't hit the ship by accident and cause even more damage. The ship tipped almost forty-five degrees to the side however, unable to withstand all of the force Erin had hit it with.

Erin clung to the Eagle's hull with her eyes shut tight and her teeth clenched until the boat straightened out again. Erin opened one eye tentatively when all was calm again, before berating herself.

_Dammit woman! That not only told them you were here but it also screwed up your ride back! The only worse thing you could've done was punch holes in the hull with your fingers, _thought Erin before lamenting upon the fact that there was no wood to knock on. Slowly Erin moved her right hand from its place to an arm's length above and was relieved to see that she had only left dents. So, now with that tiny bit of optimism instilled within her, Erin gripped the ship's hull with her extended hand, got a good hold with her feet on the surface, and began the climb up to the deck.

Up on said deck, First Lieutenant Rip Van Winkle was recovering from almost rolling off the Adler. Rip used her trusty musket as something of a crutch to steady her as she got her bearings, and while she pushed her glasses back into place, she frowned.

_That... I can tell that wasn't a whale or anything of the sort. This is deliberate..._ Rip thought as she slung her musket over her shoulders, standing up straight and glaring at the starboard side.

"An ambush," she stated with distaste. Rip wasn't sure what could attack them from below, but if whatever was attacking them decided to crawl up onto the deck, she would be ready for them.

Rip turned fast enough to give herself whiplash in the direction of her recovering men and snapped, "Whoever can stand, get to Ztarboard unt prepare for battle!" The men who had recovered from the disorienting affair- quite a bit of them, to Rip's minor surprise- saluted her and ran to the Starboard side, cocking guns, mounting RPG's on their shoulders, putting their fingers on the triggers, and taking aim. There were three minutes of tense and stale silence, and even the sea seemed to calm for those minutes. Rip removed her musket from her shoulders and held it by her side so that her reflexes would put it right where it needed to be.

Erin had noticed this commotion on her way up and, for these three minutes, had decided to hang with her back to the hull below the outer edge of the deck with her hands on two metal rings that had probably been used to hold something. Erin bit her lip, this was not what she expected. She of course knew that Rip was smart and would probably expect an ambush, but she did not expect FREAKING RPG's being aimed her way! Jan's guns would not match those babies, no_ way._

She allowed Jan access to her thoughts again so that she could show him what she saw and scream, _WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?!?! _

Jan chuckled- Erin could just see his smirk- and replied, _What I do. Fuckin' improvise. _

Erin blinked a few times out of habit and shock before sighing to him, _I'm going to strangle you if this doesn't work. _

Erin then pushed off of the hull with her feet and let go of the hooks when her legs were about to hit the outer edge of the deck, kicking the nearest soldier in the face with both of her feet and knocking him to the floor. Erin's strength, along with the force of the kick and his hard landing, was enough to crush the man's skull flat. Erin front-flipped from a crouched half-landing on his face to a crouched full landing in front of all the soldiers, her back still to them. Erin then straightened up, pivoted around on one foot and smirked at the Nazis. If she weren't dripping wet, she would look completely badass. Through the new gap in the ranks, Erin could see Rip Van Winkle's shocked face. But soon that face turned to one of anger.

As if that angry expression was instead a loud call to arms, the soldiers opened fire. Erin immediately crouched to avoid the bullets and tore towards them with a crouching run. In a five second reload pause, Erin jumped high into the air and delivered another bone crushing kick to the top of another soldier's skull. She leapt from his crumpling body all the way to the other side of the line and roundhouse-kicked the heads of several other soldiers clean off. Erin wasted no time, darting into the fray and pulling Jan's beloved guns from their place in her belt-loops.

In addition to bone shattering kicks and punches, Erin mercilessly pumped those she did not decapitate full of lead. Although, a soldier did get lucky and take out a fairly large chunk of her hair with an RPG. He had gotten pistol-whipped to death quickly. Combining Unstet speed and efficiency into her strength based moves and her rapid-fire shooting, Erin was quickly surrounded by corpses and weapons. She then turned to Rip from her place atop the hill of bodies, regarding the lieutenant's smoldering anger with her own confidence.

"... Zhose vere good men, Erin. Du vere on zheir zide vunce..." Rip growled through gritted teeth.

"Good men?! They're fighting a war just for war's sake! No one who enjoys that is a good man!!" Erin immediately countered, gripping her guns tighter. Rip closed her eyes as her thick eyebrows knitted together.

"Sie wussten nicht, dieser Krieg wurde ohne Punkt. Sie alle hatten etwas zu kämpfen lohnt," Erin heard Rip murmur under her breath as she adjusted her glasses. The light hit them right then, obscuring her eyes in pure white as if to hide whatever was behind it. The meaning was lost on Erin, for she had not bothered with learning German. When the light moved away, Rip looked back up at Erin with a new, ferocious wrath aflame in her sky blue eyes, a rage akin to a mother that just lost all of her children. Then Erin's eyes widened once more out of human habit. She knew that when a mother's children were murdered or even threatened, there would be Hell to pay. And Erin was on the receiving end of this motherly rage...

Faster than Erin could blink, Rip whipped her musket into place and pulled the trigger. One of her signature magic bullets came screaming out of the barrel, and Erin smartly began to run from it like a bat out of Hell. Erin sprinted around the huge deck, constantly looking over her shoulder to see if the bullet was still after her. It steadily remained a foot behind her ragged hair.

_Okay, okay, calm down Erin. As long as there's only one I can probably out run it or eventually block it, right?_ Erin wondered with a bit of a smirk. Her smirk then fell as her eyes became the same size of dinner plates. There were now TWO magic bullets soaring after her, leaving blue trails of light behind them and whistling high and clear as they cut through the air. Erin let out a short scream of surprise as she began to run double time from the huntress's miniature missiles, but they just kept gaining on her. When Erin wheeled around at the very tip of the Eagle's deck so that she wouldn't go plummeting back into the bay, the bullets closer than ever before, she managed to catch a glimpse of her enemy. Rip still was in firing position, but now she had a malevolent grin on her face that reminded Erin of a shark.

Erin gritted her teeth and let out a growl at this discovery, now pissed off that Rip thought she was winning. That wasn't only bad for her chances, but also bad for Erin's pride as a warrior. Seeing her enemy smug wound her up to no end.

_Oi, Erin, I can help ya out!_ Jan called.

Erin furrowed her eyebrows and responded, _Uh, details? _

_See, Rip's just lettin' those little bastards run on autopilot, and they just go after anything that's moving then. If I run decoy for a little bit, they'll follow me and you can probably hit the bitch once or twice before she takes control of the bullets,_ Jan explained.

Erin grinned and chirped,_ Take it away then~! _

Right then Jan jumped out of her head, making sure not to become visible to Rip, and gave Erin a little salute. Erin grinned wider as Jan began to run and the magic bullets immediately took the bait, swerving around Erin to chase after Jan. Rip's grin disappeared and was replaced with an expression of confusion, making Erin's grin even wider, if such a feat was even possible. Erin immediately took aim with Jan's guns as she ran down the deck towards Rip, keeping a sharp eye on Jan.

Jan ran around the heap of corpses Erin had created, the bullets following him ever so faithfully. Jan was about to curve past Rip and lead her bullets in circles until they lost whatever it was that made them semi-sentient, but when he saw her confused and displeased face, he himself gained a grin and an idea. Therefore, right as Rip was in the middle of the word 'Warum', Jan leapt through the black cloud of her hair blowing in the violent wind beside her...

Rip's eyes widened considerably as her bullets punched right through her hair, but they became even wider when two more bullets- ones that Rip knew belonged to the only other person with guns in this fight- shot two holes right beneath the smaller ones her own ammunition created. She stood there for a few seconds, completely still with her blue eyes overshadowing her glasses, before narrowing them and grinding her teeth as she let out an animalistic growl. Erin had crossed the line with whatever witchcraft she was using to trick Rip's bullets, and now the gloves were coming off.

Erin let out a laugh as Rip lost her composure and confidence, speeding up and readying a pistol whip that would surely shatter the huntress's cheekbones. Suddenly, the bullets swerved away from Jan's path, looped around a few times in the air and came speeding back towards the Unstet girl with a much higher pitched screaming than before. In fact, it even hurt Erin's durable eardrums, making her wince and want to cover them.

Erin also failed to realize that they were coming after her even faster than before. This oversight cost her, for though she dodged one bullet, she leaned right into the other. The tiny but powerful warhead dug effortlessly through the marble flesh of Erin's cheek, her skin cracking away like shale and her dark blood flying free. Erin let out a shrill cry and shut her eyes tight, the pain overwhelming her composure. Erin pivoted around just in time to see the bullets swoop around for her again and began to sprint once more away from them, now with her mouth hanging open as if she were panting.

_Shit, she's taken full control! The only way you'll have a chance now is if you distract her_, Jan barked as he jumped back to the 'safety' of Erin's mind. Erin cursed under her breath, she had absolutely no idea of how she'd do that! However, she did have a pathetic one...

"Why do you care so much?!" Erin shouted to her opponent, leaping over the hill of bodies she had created once more.

"Vhat do du mean?!" Rip snapped in return.

"Those men! They were your subordinates, why the hell do you care so much that I killed them?!" Erin yelled back.

"My _zubordinates_?! Ha! I am only an Oberzturmfuhrer, dummkopf!" Rip barked in return. The fear in Erin's expression disappeared and as she ran, she beheld Rip with a surprised glance. It seemed that Erin had remembered the ranks, and was connecting Obersturmfuhrer with First Lieutenant. Was Rip's rank really that low?

"I vas zimply in charge of zee mission, und zose men vere my comrades! Zey didn't know ve vere fightink for nozink," Rip continued, her voice starting to crack as her face contorted from an angry one to one that was fighting back tears, "Zey trusted me to lead us to fictory und I let zem die! Zey thought ve vould do zhe Fuhrer und zhe Fazherland proud... Zey nefer knew, zey nefer knew it vas for nozink, not like I did... Z-zey died, zinking z-zat zey vere fightink for more zan zome inzane mazz zuicide plan! Z-zey- zey- zey- I failed zem, und I also failed myself..."

Erin wheeled around when the magic bullets fell to the ground, their trailing blue glow gone and their high whistle only an echo. Erin gently picked them up from the deck and turned to Rip. Erin's surprise melted into a sympathetic expression as she regarded the sniper, who was no longer standing straight and tall. Now, the gangly girl was on her knees, sobbing her eyes out while clutching her musket to her chest like a doll. It seemed to Erin that it wasn't just the death of her comrades hitting this girl, but also the fact that she could also die as a martyr for a cause that did not exist, that she too was fighting a war with no point.

Erin walked over to Rip and placed a cold hand on the top of her head. Rip's reflexes kicked in and her head shot up, a worried look on her face as she beheld the Unstet. Erin smiled at Rip and silently stretched out her hand, opening it to reveal the two magic bullets that had been chasing her. Rip stared at the bullets with a look of disbelief and confusion, and occasionally directed her eyes up at Erin. Rip slowly but surely took the two musket balls from Erin's open palm, her white gloves hardly contrasting with the stoney pallor of Erin's skin, and as she returned them to their place with the others Erin began to speak in her not-entirely-perfect voice.

"Can't keep fighting when you don't got a reason, can ya?" Erin wondered gently, putting her hands in her pocket.

Rip dried her tears and got to her feet before mumbling, "(sniff) I zought my loyalty vould hold out... Zat it vould be enough."

Erin let out a small chuckle before saying, "You should come with me back to London, stay with Hellsing. You'll be safe that way."

Rip glared at Erin and snapped, "Du ztill killed my comrades. Don't zink I vill forgiff du zat easily, dummkopf."

"Then just go on your own when we go back to London! I don't mind-" Erin began, before she was cut off by Rip.

"I vasn't finished, dummkopf! I haff failed my mission as vell, und zat guarantees zat I vill be burnt to a crisp any minute now," Rip muttered, staring at the steel floor. Now, the sun was just sinking completely behind the horizon and the warm colors in the sky were about to fade to midnight blue as the stars shyly began to appear one at a time. Erin furrowed her own eyebrows in confusion.

"What was your mission...?" Erin wondered, her voice apprehensive.

"I vas to lure Alucard out here zo he vould be ztranded vit no vay back to London. Und ve all know zat du are not Alucard..." Rip spat, looking back up at Erin as she ended her sentence. Erin's eyes widened and she let out a yelp of surprise, just realizing what was going to happen to Rip very very soon.

"I won't let you get fried! Oh jeez- uh- where's your chip?" Erin wondered frantically, looking both ways as she did.

Rip blinked a few times with a confused look and replied, "In zee back of my left hand, vy- AAAHHH!!!" Before Rip had the chance to finish, Erin had grabbed her left hand and dug her teeth into the back of it. Rip let out another, even shriller, screech when Erin ripped her teeth out once more, taking a good amount of the back of Rip's glove, the chip, and a large amount of skin with her. Erin crunched down hard on the chip, crushing the electronics to bits. She smiled at Rip, but that smile soon fell as she noticed what was happening. Rip was fidgeting and letting out yelps of pain, her entire body convulsing sometimes from the intense pain.

"Oh no." Erin breathed, her eyes so wide that saying they looked like dinner plates would be a gross understatement. Indeed, Erin had left just enough venom around the open wound for it to seep into Rip's system and start to corrupt her. Right as Erin was about to contemplate getting her to land, Rip immediately fell to the ground and began to have much more violent spasms as she screamed bloody murder. Erin furrowed her eyebrows, she could remember only being in that much pain at the very end of her transformation. But hers had taken only a day and a half- no, less than that-

Then it was over. Rip was breathing heavily, exhausted from a process that should take three days only taking minutes. Oddly enough, the wound created by Erin's panicked bite was gone, but nothing else looked different about Rip. Her eyes were still bright blue, her freckles were still obvious, her skin had not turned white, and she was not strikingly beautiful. Rip furrowed her own eyebrows and looked up at Erin.

"... Du are confuzed as vell, ja?" Rip wondered. Erin nodded deftly, and instead of letting Jan into her thoughts for help, she let Hans in instead and warned Jan to be extra quiet. She gave Hans the lowdown of the situation, and asked him what the hell just went on.

_I... I'm not sure myself. The stabilizing formula that Dok came up with waters down the transformation enough, so your werewolf half must have overwhelmed it to the point of just turning your venom into some kind of healing... thing. Werewolf saliva does that anyways, so that could've also been a factor_, Hans replied, sounding just as bewildered as Erin.

Erin sighed and said to both Hans and Rip, "Well, I guess we should get to London..." Rip stood up and looked at the steadily rising moon with a frown.

"Millennium vill reach London ven zee full moon is in zee zenter of zee sky. Ve don't haff much time," Rip said urgently.

_They plan on attacking Hellsing the hardest. Do you think your people are up to it?_ Hans asked, sounding worried.

Erin smiled to herself and replied, _… I think they'll be just fine._ Erin then turned to Rip and said, "So let's get your boys driving this thing!"

**Part 21: Calm**

**Hellsing Manor, London, England. 6:22 PM, 9/19/08.**

Seras drew her knees to her chest, wedging the Harkonnen between them- for the 'canon' had been resting on her lap before she curled into a ball- as the moon began to rise. The young draculina had been sitting on the roof for about an hour now (ever since the sunlight was weak enough for her to go out there without burning to a crisp), not waiting for anything. Just thinking. Seras didn't really have that much time to just lay back and think about everything that's happened to her, so she decided that before the war began she would take stock of it all.

_Well, that's a brief summary of my life as a vampire so far. So... What to think of all of it... Honestly, I'm really not sure..._ Seras thought with a sigh.

She then hugged her knees tighter and continued, _We go to war soon... God, I never thought I'd ever think that. I'm afraid, that's a given, but we have Iscariot on our side along with the Wild Geese. Erin will probably be back soon, and Master's here already. I suppose we have more than a snowball's chance in Hell, but I just can't shake this fear..._

"Really now Police Girl? I thought you'd be a little more prepared for this." Seras could help but let out a yelp when she heard that, jumping and turning around to face Alucard (who had just phased through the roof and was standing behind her). Somehow, he had found his hat and sunglasses once again and was wearing them with pride as he grinned down at his fledgling. Seras blinked a couple times as her nonexistent heart rate went down, then hung her head and sighed.

"I wonder if I'll ever get used to this," Seras mumbled.

"_Weeeell_ if you actually _accepted it_ and started _drinking blood_, you might be a little more comfortable with it," Alucard replied semi-sarcastically, sitting next to her on the roof and crossing one leg over the other. And not looking like a girl in doing so. Seras sighed, he had been pestering her about it for so long that she almost thought he was going to annoy her into being his ideal fledgling.

"No, Seras, I will not shut up until you start drinking blood." Alucard responded with a smirk.

Seras smirked herself. By this point, she was way past fearing her master (... Okay, maybe she was still a little scared of him). The draculina then scoffed, "I don't think you really care. It should make no difference to you whether I'm starving myself or not. You probably just care that I'm not turning out the way that you want." Her master's dark eyebrows were hard for Seras to see with the coupled factors of his hat and sunglasses obscuring them, but she could tell that at least one of them was raised slightly.

"And how do you figure that, Police Girl?" Alucard wondered, somewhat amused now.

"I may not know you that well, but I know you well enough. I don't know whether your idea of yourself is a positive or negative one, but above all, you value yourself. So why should one small rebellious fledgling out of many good ones matter? I am merely something to amuse you, and you said it yourself that I'm frustratingly amusing," Seras explained, unfolding her knees and leaning her upper arms on the Harkonnen.

"Hmmm, interesting inference Police Girl..." Alucard murmured cryptically, his smirk toned down some. Seras frowned and knitted her eyebrows together, she hated it when her master didn't give her a straight answer of any kind.

"... But I will tell you that I actually don't give away 'immortality' often. You are not one of many fledglings, Police Girl," Alucard noted. Seras raised one of her eyebrows, that just made things even more confusing! And no, she did not miss the air quotes.

"So... then why did you change me?" Seras wondered. Seras then shuddered a bit as Alucard grinned. She had apparently asked him what he wanted her to ask.

"Well, first of all it was basically your decision," Alucard began, knowing full well that Seras's memories of the night were fuzzy, "You were abandoned to a town of death, your coworkers transformed into hungry mocking visages of evil, a sadistic vampire hunting you down with the intention of raping and killing you! It was as close to Hell as any mortal could imagine." Seras gulped as Alucard turned to her with an even larger grin.

"And what did you do? What fate did you choose? Giving up is what kills people, those who refuse to give in are entitled to their time to trample upon the weak," Alucard continued. Seras blinked her large blue eyes a couple of times in surprise, she didn't remember choosing... Almost bleeding to death through a large hole in one's chest will do that to one's memory. Seras gasped a little, for out of nowhere Alucard was cupping her chin, making her look directly at him. And somehow, his hat and glasses had disappeared (meaning serious times were happening here).

"Seras Victoria, you have strength and potential to be a greater vampire than even me. But you will not realize this potential until you drink blood, preferably from a live human. That is why I care that you aren't drinking blood," Alucard stated in a tone rather hard for Seras to describe.

Seras looked away and breathed, "If I drink blood... I'll lose my humanity..."

Alucard smirked at this remark, released Seras's face and drawled, "Police Girl, the only thing you're going to lose is the blue in your eyes. Though later on your eyes might go back..." Seras's eyes widened even more. But her eyes then returned to normal and she gulped a bit, still nervous about drinking blood. Alucard then smiled at her as his hat and sunglasses returned from the shadows he stored them in. Not a smirk, not a grin, but a smile.

"You know, Police Girl, a girl like you should smile more often," Alucard remarked. Right then, Kallenna popped out from an attic window and peered up at the two vampires who peered back down at her in turn.

"So here's where you are! C'mon Seras, I found something that I think might be for you in the weapon's room," Kallenna said with a smile.

Alucard grinned, as if nothing had happened at all, and noted, "That must be the Harkonnen II."

"Harkonnen II?" Seras echoed, eyebrows knitted together.

"A little something Walter cooked up to combat those zeppelins that Millennium is so fond of," Alucard replied, climbing through the window that Kallenna had vacated and helping Seras through in a manner that Seras was not used to. Seras smiled a bit, following Kallenna out of the attic to see whatever it was that was for her...

**Near The Hellsing Manor, London, England. 6:37 PM, 9/19/09.**

Bella looked over her men from her perch on a large rock, smirking at the sheer number of soldiers she had collected as they prepared for battle. One thousand five hundred newborn Unstet. And that was not counting herself, Esmee, Rosalie, Alice, Mizore, and Furio Guinta- her most trusted 'Consigliere'. That was mostly because unlike Esmee and Alice, he didn't question her methods. Speaking of which, Esmee approached Bella with a concerned look on her face. Esmee still had her blind compassion and still saw fit to talk to Bella like she used to, even though whatever family dynamic they might've had was now gone forever and Bella was now in charge. And it drove Bella up the wall.

"Bella, I'm not so sure that this is a good idea," Esmee began. Bella analyzed the woman's appearance; because Esmee still held on to Carlisle's beliefs, she had refused to start drinking human blood, making her eyes still a stunning gold. Her caramel hair however had been cut short, almost looking like Alice's, though Esmee's had a little bit of order in it, unlike Alice's unruly spikes.

"I understand how you feel, but is revenge really-" Esmee was cut off by a menacing glare from Bella.

"I suppose you would prefer me to commit suicide like a weakling," Bella snapped, "But I became a vampire not just for love. I also became one for _strength_. Even though Edward is gone I am not going to abandon that strength. Even though my child was slaughtered I will not give in. The only verdict is vengeance, and my vendetta will only be satiated with complete and total destruction of Iscariot, Hellsing, and now Millennium."

"Yes, but what happens after vengeance, Bella?! What happens after you win this war, if you even win it?!" Esmee exclaimed, looking almost angry for the first time. Bella then smirked a hideously beautiful smirk.

"Mankind will continue to hate us. I have an army that is doomed to grow during this war, so... Why not keep our kind safe for all eternity?" Bella wondered, her voice menacingly sweet. Esmee's eyes widened and cold terror replaced her anger. Bella's smirk widened; it was about time Esmee got with the program and began to fear her.

"You would destroy the human race... All because...?" Esmee breathed, starting to shake even though it was unnecessary. Bella scoffed, Esmee had become so used to acting human that it had become second nature for the woman to use human mannerisms. It may have amused Bella when she had her family, but now it made her sick.

"I never really liked humans all that much anyways," Bella drawled, frighteningly casual. Esmee just stared at Bella, shaking, yet being so very still at the same time. Bella slid off her rock, pushing Esmee out of the way like a simple obstacle as she began to walk.

"Rosalie, Furio," Bella said, not raising her voice at all. She knew by now that it wasn't necessary among Unstet. In seconds, Rosalie was on her left and Furio was on her right. Bella allowed herself to smirk, Furio- a former Mafia tough and the very last remnant of the Volturi (Iscariot seemed to have a habit of letting valuable targets slip through their fingers)- had come out of his transformation into an Unstet without a supernatural power, but with his cruelty and toughness still intact. His appearance also did not come out beautiful, but instead fierce and cruel. The first response Bella had experienced when she first laid eyes upon Furio was not lust- like she had with so many other male Unstet before him- but instead fear.

"Rosalie, are all of our moles back?" Bella asked the blonde vampiress. She simply nodded. Bella almost laughed, ever since Iscariot had destroyed the coven, Rosalie had not spoken a single word. Personally, Bella preferred her this way. She then turned her eyes to Furio.

"All of our soldiers are ready?" Bella inquired.

"Si, signora," Furio replied. Bella's one-sided smirk became perfectly symmetrical as she looked up at the moon. It was almost in the center of the sky and looked larger than ever before.

"Good," Bella murmured. Tonight, her plans would finally come to their final stage: Action. Everything would pay off, and Isabella Swan would finally have her justice.

**And there you go. See you next update~! **


	14. Zenith

**Fandom:** Hellsing and Twilight

**Title:** Alliances

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s):** OCXJan Valentine, OCXLuke Valentine, OCXHans, AXS, Slight-ish EXI

**Genre:** Adventure, Drama, Romance, Humor

**Warning(s):** Blood, violence, gore, sexual themes, language, OOC, OC's

**Dedicated:** Master of the Boot, my only reviewer XD And KawaiiKittyChan (izzat how it's written?) for her occasional reviews, along with the composers of the Soul Calibur 3 OST for making such great battle music XD And whoever thought of the original airship theme in Mario, because that shit is epic and I'm listening to it right now.

**Summary:** Erin, Kutsavi, and Kallenna were best friends who were all orphaned and separated. Now, they've chosen their sides. And they're not the same.

**Number of Words: **

**Date Started (chapter):** 2/11/10

**Date Completed (chapter): **5/30/10

**Author Notes:** Howdy there, children. Imma back~! Sorry about sucking at updating this, but hey. Life (and Metal Gear Solid) just have to interfere when I don't want them to. SO. Let's go! And by the way, I know zero about warships. I just made that 'Acceleration Control' lever up. Oh yeah… Nothing is mine. And I _told _you I'd stop separating the parts for Kallenna and Erin when the war came around! 8DD

****

**Part 22: Zenith**

**London, England. 6:40 PM, 9/19/09**

The moon hung full and bright in the center of the sky, looking larger than it ever had before. To any average civilian- or nearly anyone uninformed of the present situation- it looked stunning, like a harbinger of a good night. To everyone else, it was something very different. It was a call to arms, and a very loud one.

Two factions saw it as a shining beacon of their success, a representation of their ecstasy and bloodlust hanging there in the sky. Nearby, one thousand soldiers cheered for their blimps to run faster, faster and faster still. Even nearer, one thousand five hundred soldiers let out long cheers, relishing not in the vengeance their leader wished for, but just in the fact that they'd be able to kill as much as they liked.

The other two factions saw it as an emblem of dread and death, a large ominous spotlight for this stage of blood and destruction. Good men would die tonight, and for what? Nobody was quite sure what for, which may have been the worst part of it all. Within a mansion, mercenaries and vampires loaded their weapons in solemn silence. In that very same mansion, priests, nuns and one young priestess prepped for battle, some filled with anticipation and others trying to deny such.

But regardless of all that, Hellsing, Iscariot, Millennium and the ragtag Unstet army with no name all agreed on one thing. They were going to war.

Seras Victoria stood atop the roof of the Hellsing Manor, her face set in a determined look. She couldn't back down, she couldn't and she wouldn't; so many people were depending on her, her and her master, Seras would not let them down. Her stomach was churning in frightened anticipation, almost like she was going to put on a performance all alone in front of millions of people. She prayed to the God that abandoned her species that she wouldn't get 'stage fright'. Nobody could afford that right now.

Just as she was thinking that, Seras's eyes widened when she turned them to the moon. A small black hole seemed to have appeared in it, and it was growing ever larger at a steady pace. Right as the hole had gotten to medium size, two more appeared and grew larger much faster. Seras gritted her teeth and her eyes flashed red, giving her a more detailed view of what those holes really were… She gasped when she realized they were zeppelins, and zeppelins with the Nazi emblem emblazoned on their hulls. Seras's eyes turned back to their bright blue as she ran back to where she got up here from.

"They're here!" Seras shouted.

Right as she did, a rain of warheads fell from the zeppelins upon the city of London. A few of the bombs were guided into taller structures, destroying the Big Ben and anything else they could hit. People ran screaming from the chaos, but there was nowhere to run. Soon after, soldiers came cascading down from the blimps, opening fire on the British citizens, mutilating and feeding on them with absolutely no prejudice. It was as close to Hell out there as anyone could imagine.

Bella Swan's beautiful face nearly split in two as she beheld the carnage from the edge of the woods. This was a lovely sight indeed, chaos was running rampant and it was just the cover she needed. She turned to her soldiers, hidden just behind the trees, and grinned wider. They were a ramshackle group, freaks from all walks of life wielding different weapons and not the best when it came to strategy and teamwork. But they were _her _children, in a sense. She was the mother of the regiment, and this mother could not be more proud.

Bella swung her arm out wide to her left and shouted, "Alright men! The time has come! Go out there and kill as many as you can! Drink the humans dry, make more soldiers, do whatever you please, but just you remember to give them Hell!" Her army burst through the trees with bloodthirsty roars, cutting through the air at monstrous speeds and leaving Bella, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie in the dust. Bella sent her 'family' a sharp glare, making Alice shiver and Esme take in a breath she didn't need. Rosalie just stared at her, silent and emotionless as always.

"You may want to hold onto the principles of Carlisle," Bella began, spitting the name 'Carlisle' out like it was poison, "But he's no longer here. You are my soldiers, and you follow my orders. Now _GO!_" With her savage shriek, all three other women raced away from her and into the fray. Bella smirked and turned to the receding form of her army. Furio was probably front and center, the most eager of them all to fight and kill. Bella grinned wide and raced along behind them, eager as well for violence, vengeance, and carnage.

Erin Sorrel let out a curse; she was standing right on top of the Eagle's control room, and she could see the destruction of London from here. The fire and flames were turning the dark night a hellish red… They weren't going fast enough!

"Oi! Rip! Can't you make this thing go any faster?" Erin called in an irate tone, hanging upside down off the edge of the roof to look into one of the broken windows. Rip Van Winkle glared at Erin from her lone post at the controls; the other Millennium soldiers were unconscious and tied up in the corner. They had refused to defect, so they had to be knocked out (since Rip wouldn't be too keen on Erin killing more of her soldiers).

"Can't I-? I'm all alone at zee controls here! I barely know how to get zis zing running in ze right direction," Rip snapped.

"Well, look for an instruction manual or something! Just get this thing moving faster! At this rate the war will be over by the time we get there," Erin demanded. Rip cursed under her breath in German as Erin got back up onto the roof. Rip threw off her suit jacket, undid her tie, rolled up the sleeves of her shirt and tied her long unruly hair back; she'd need complete concentration if she was going to figure out how this thing worked.

Erin opened up her mental link to Hans and asked, _Hey, what's it look like over there? I can see the red sky of death and devastation, but not much else. _

_Terrible. They've turned this place into Hell, _Hans replied with a bitter tone.

_Not one for senseless violence, are ya? _Erin wondered.

_Senseless destruction, actually. London looked rather nice, I have to say. I've got to go, there's work to be done, _Hans answered, shutting off the link. Erin let out a dissatisfied grunt and started anxiously pacing around atop the roof. She was missing all the action! This _sucked_.

"Ja! Ich hab's!" Erin perked up when she heard Rip chirp that, and she swooped into the control room to land beside Rip. Rip was beaming excitedly, her one curl bouncing along with her.

"What is it? You know how to make it faster?" Erin asked, nearly as excited as Rip.

"Ja~! Zis lever here," Rip replied, pointing to a nearby lever. "Ve push it forvards, and ve go full speed ahead~!"

"How'd you figure that out?" Erin asked. Rip chuckled a bit and pointed to a label near the lever; it said 'Acceleration Control'. Erin grinned sheepishly, chuckled a bit herself, then grinned a wide, confident grin.

"Alright, let's get in there!" Erin called. Both she and Rip grabbed the lever, and simultaneously they pushed it all the way forward with as much force as possible.

Kallenna Selmhan let out a loud roar, charging her Unstet opponent and clashing swords with the statue-esque vampire. She gritted her teeth, the Unstet forces had caught them by surprise, so Iscariot and some of the Wild Geese had just barely been able to create a perimeter to keep the Unstet out of the base. However, their walls were falling through at some points; that wasn't as much of a problem as it seemed to be. Alucard and Anderson would pick off any of the audacious Unstet that got too close. Kallenna cut off the Unstet's head and kicked his remains into a nearby fire set by an Unstet with a flame-thrower before looking over her shoulder at her mentor and his rival.

The two madmen were having the time of their lives out there; Anderson was in a full regenerator rage, letting out crazed roars as he cut down Unstet after Unstet with his unlimited supply of blessed bayonets. The paladin's face was halfway filled with his large, straight-toothed, completely insane grin. He didn't dodge a single thing. He didn't need to, it wasn't like they had special weaponry. Everything just regenerated a second after.

Alucard was nearly the same, shooting down every single enemy in his sights and laughing like a madman the whole time. The nearly-black blood of the Unstet rushed towards his feet the second it hit the ground, Alucard absorbing every drop hungrily as he gunned down the Unstet. He and Anderson fought back to back, both making sure that the other left no openings. Speaking of openings, Kallenna had just sliced another Unstet into about four pieces before she noticed about six Unstet sneak into the mansion through a blind spot in Anderson and Alucard's range.

"Damn!" Kallenna growled under her breath, getting into a crouching run so that she wouldn't be spotted by the much taller individuals on the battlefield. She reached the mansion and ran inside on the tails of those six Unstet; she wouldn't let them get to anyone in here. They were far faster than she, however, so it was hard to keep up. And they were surprisingly stealthy, not alerting a single soul other than herself until they got to their target… Integra's office. Kallenna cursed again; that's where Maxwell was! The Unstet burst through the doors before she could catch up.

Kallenna raised an eyebrow in confusion when they did; Maxwell was there, but he was just sitting at Integra's desk with an unimpressed expression. He raised an eyebrow at the Unstet and sat up straight from his slouching position.

"So, you actually made it," Maxwell mused. "I wonder how Anderson and Alucard missed you… Oh well, that's neither here nor there."

"Heh, awfully calm for someone who's about to have his brains painted all over the window," the lead Unstet of the group said with a haughty grin, pointing his shotgun at Maxwell. Maxwell didn't flinch; he simply stared ahead at the leader with an ever impassive expression.

"Ugh, what a hassle… Just remember, you forced my hand you dirty heathen monster," Maxwell muttered to himself. Kallenna cocked her head to the side; Maxwell was confusing her even MORE now!

"Fight! Ha! You're just a leader, you just give orders! What the hell can YOU do-" The leader's haughty speech was cut off mid-sentence when Maxwell whipped what looked like a letter opener from nowhere and flung it straight at the leader faster than Kallenna could process. The letter opener hit right in the middle of the leader's forehead, digging all the way down to the hilt and permanently freezing the Unstet's face in a look of shock. The strength left the vampire's legs and he crumpled to the floor, dropping his shotgun beside him. The other five vampires- and Kallenna- stared at Maxwell in shock while the bishop just smirked at them.

"That, is what _I _can do," Maxwell replied. "It's a good thing you're a cheap knockoff of a real Unstet. Otherwise that wouldn't keep you down." He leisurely strolled over to the corpse of the leader, took the vampire's shotgun and all ammo for said weapon. He pointed the shotgun at the already frightened Unstet, his smirk widening when a few of them gasped and stepped back a foot or so.

"It's your lucky day. I've never actually used one of these, so I might not be too great with it," Maxwell remarked. The Unstet growled feral growls at Maxwell before pointing their weapons at him. Before their fingers could even ghost over the triggers, Maxwell shot two more down with ease. He efficiently reloaded the gun and took down two more before they could run for cover. And then there was one. The Unstet let out a shriek of terror and started running from Maxwell, and Maxwell let him get a few feet before picking up a Mk.23 SOCOM pistol from one of the corpses and shooting the runner right in the back of the head with it. He went down like a ton of bricks.

"I think I like this," Maxwell commented, looking at the shotgun with a grin. Maxwell then rummaged through the corpses for more weaponry and ammo, and while he did Kallenna just stared at him with her jaw on the floor. Maxwell noticed this as he slung one of the Unstet's FAMAS rifle over his shoulder by the strap they had attached to it and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Maxwell asked. Kallenna closed her mouth and blinked owlishly at him for a bit.

"Since when could you do ANY of that?" Kallenna wondered, pointing at the corpses to clarify.

Maxwell grinned and replied, "I was raised by Anderson, the same as the rest of you. You don't leave that place without learning a little something about how to kick heathen ass." Kallenna stared at him for a minute more before dashing over to him and giving him another bear hug.

"Agh-! Get off of me!" Maxwell snapped, trying to push Kallenna off.

"But you're secretly awesome! I must hug you for being secretly awesome!" Kallenna exclaimed, gripping him tighter.

"Come on, we have to get out on the field and continue the fighting," Maxwell said irately, succeeding in pushing Kallenna off. Kallenna pouted, but did not question and followed him out of the office. The two of them made it back onto the battlefield quickly enough and took up Kallenna's position in the perimeter again; nobody questioned Maxwell's presence, and that was mostly because they couldn't. He proved the second he got out there that he could kick some ass, so they had no right to question him.

Alucard let out a slightly less crazy laugh then all the others he had let free during the battle; something was just so amusing about the Iscariot commander being able to fight, though he wasn't entirely sure what. Although, this entire situation was rather amusing. He was fighting back-to-back with Anderson of all people! Although he had to wonder where his fledgling was… That thought died as he shot down two more Unstet and paused to reload the Jackal. He was practiced enough in doing so that it took very little time at all, and he was back to shooting down everything in his way. Several opponents later, Alucard heard an unnatural noise and he looked to the sky; he grinned wider when he saw a Millennium zeppelin coming in on the horizon, and several dozen missiles being shot from that airship. Things were going to get _fun_-

Immediately one of the missiles exploded mid-flight. Alucard's grin dropped for about a second before he grinned even wider; it looked like someone on their side was taking the initiative instead! The missiles continued to explode in midair, lighting up the night sky like not-very-colorful fireworks. Alucard could see the shocked and frustrated faces of the Millennium soldiers from here, and it was delicious. Their not-very-feminine female commander was the most perturbed of them all by this occurrence. Alucard laughed a bit more at the misfortune of the Millennium soldiers.

Spotlights cut through the darkness from the zeppelin, all of them searching around the mansion for whoever had shot down their missiles. They knew it would allow them to be sniped, but it didn't matter. They had already been spotted. The lights roamed around for about a minute before they exposed a rather shapely- and also unshapely at the same time- shadow. All of them congregated at one point, and Alucard's eyes widened under his hat and sunglasses when they revealed what was giving off the shadow mentioned previously.

Standing atop the roof of the manor was Seras, a gigantic canon- the Harkonnen II, as Alucard predicted earlier- hooked to her back and her arms crossed over her impressive chest. If looks could kill, then the zeppelin would've exploded a la Hindenberg from the glare Seras was giving them. Alucard grinned up at his fledgling; he felt pride, excitement, amusement, and something else he couldn't describe all at once seeing what Seras and the Harkonnen II had accomplished.

Seras and the zeppelin had a long staring match. It lasted several minutes at the most before Seras took aim straight at the zeppelin, gritted her teeth, and opened fire. The zeppelin was so huge that it was completely incapable of dodging; all it could do was sit there and take Seras's abuse. The Unstet were so transfixed by this that they had been easy targets for Iscariot and the Wild Geese, and in a second or two there were none left standing. All the better, this way they could watch the action.

Kallenna's jaw dropped once more as she watched Seras shoot the zeppelin rapid-fire; she knew the girl was good, but now she had a new respect for the draculina. Suddenly, in the middle of Seras's shooting, the zeppelin began a nosedive straight down. Kallenna gasped; they were aiming to crush the HQ and Seras with that burning behemoth!

"Get out of the way, Seras!" Kallenna called, against her better judgement. Seras steeled her gaze and brought both guns on the Harkonnen II up so that they were perfectly vertical. Two rods came out of the barrels, and the large tanks on the back of her canon opened to place two semi-cylindrical objects on the rods. They had to be some kind of explosives, Kallenna surmised. That was the only thing that made sense. Seras let out a roar and pointed them at the approaching zeppelin, firing without a flinch. The wind from the launch of the explosives nearly blew Seras back. They connected head on with the falling zeppelin, pushing it almost a mile backwards and blowing nearly the whole thing to Kingdom Come…

Rip and Erin let out a pair of nearly identical shrieks as the Eagle ran out of control; they had broken the lever, and now it was going too fast for them to monitor. They were coming upon London FAR too fast.

"Ve're going to run aground!" Rip squealed, clutching her musket to her in fear.

"I don't wanna die I don't wanna die I don't wanna DIIIIIIIEEE!" Erin exclaimed, holding onto the control panel as they neared the harbor. London looked absolutely terrible, but she didn't pay much mind to that, seeing as she was nearly going to die. The Eagle hit the shore, but it didn't stop or flip over from the impact with land. No, it plowed on through the shores and into the city, knocking down buildings, Millennium soldiers and ghouls alike.

"How is zees even possible?" Rip wondered hysterically, trying to hold onto her glasses and musket while not dying at the same time.

"Does it really matter by this point?" Erin shot back, trying to steer the Eagle. She was able to get it somewhat into the woods and heading towards Hellsing Manor, but then she had to find out how to stop it. She found the control for the anchor and let it free, but at this rate she knew the anchor wouldn't do much to stop them. They were approaching Hellsing Manor far too quickly, and the two of them were just about ready to abandon ship…

When they smashed into a falling, exploding zeppelin. The collision and following explosion was so intense that it launched Rip and Erin the mile between their current location and the front lawn of the mansion, both of them flailing and screaming the whole way. Their panic was completely understandable. Rip landed hard- but not especially hard- on an empty patch of grass, but Erin was not so lucky. She landed directly on Alucard, which sent him toppling over onto Anderson.

"You certainly know how to make an entrance," Maxwell remarked, raising an eyebrow.

_So? Worth the wait? Probably not, but I tried. _


	15. Blinded By Light

**Fandom:** Hellsing and Twilight

**Title:** Alliances

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s):** OCXJan Valentine, OCXLuke Valentine, OCXHans, AXS, Slight-ish EXI

**Genre:** Adventure, Drama, Romance, Humor

**Warning(s):** Blood, violence, gore, sexual themes, language, OOC, OC's

**Dedicated:** Master of the Boot, my best reviewer and an awesome person who kicks ass. And everyone else who reviews or just reads, along with the composers of the Soul Calibur 3 OST for making such great battle music XD And whoever thought of the original airship theme in Mario, because that shit is epic. AND Square ENIX for making Final Fantasy XIII, the battle music in that game kicks ass too. _AND _whoever composed the music for Bayonetta- *shot*

**Summary:** Erin, Kutsavi, and Kallenna were best friends who were all orphaned and separated. Now, they've chosen their sides. And they're not the same.

**Number of Words: **4,401

**Date Started (chapter): **6/19/10

**Date Completed (chapter): **6/19/10

**Author Notes:** AND MOAR ACTION. Yeah, because we've got so much action going on in these next chapters, I'm naming them all after my favorite battle music from wherever. Anyone who's able to correctly guess where each track comes from gets bragging rights and a stamp that says AWESOME on their forehead. So yeah, nothing's mine, let's go. Oh, by the way, there's a part where Zorin and Rip are talking a little later into this. They're supposed to be speaking German the whole time, but let's just say it's 'auto-translated' and 'auto-accented' for the benefit of those who aren't taking German.

**Part 23: Blinded By Light**

**London, England. 7:15 PM, 9/19/09**

Erin got to her feet with a groan, attempting to recover from the impact. And what an impact it was. Have _you_ ever flown at an extremely high velocity smack-dab into a really tall vampire? That's no fun. Alucard picked himself up as well, sparing Erin a small frown at her severe lack of aiming skills. Erin grinned a sheepish grin, not knowing what she should really say in a situation like this. And then again, who _really _had something prepared for when they would smash into an extremely tall vampire?

"Hey Rip! You alright?" Erin called across the several yards of lawn separating her and Rip Van Winkle. Rip let out a small groan, using her musket as a crutch to steady herself as she got to her feet.

"_Ja,_" Rip called back, getting her footing back. Erin could tell that the bespectacled girl was sore all over, since she had landed right on the ground.

"Erin!" Seras called from the roof, looking none-too-pleased with her. "Why did you bring a Millennium soldier back with you?"

"First of all, how can you even tell she's from Millennium?" Erin shouted back up at her.

"She's wearing a swastika around her neck!" Seras yelled back.

"… Oh yeah. Anyway, she defected from Millennium! It's fine, she's cool!" Erin called with a large grin. Seras narrowed her eyes and jumped down from the roof, landing in front of Erin.

"You'd better be sure of this," Seras said in a warning tone.

"I've never been sure-er," Erin replied.

"Zat's not a vord!" Rip called. Erin turned to her with a scowl.

"Oh calm down yourself," Erin snapped back with purposefully bad grammar. Right then, Pip and a few of the Wild Geese came out of the main entrance to the mansion, Pip with a grin directed Erin's way. Erin grinned his way too and saluted him.

"Great ztunt wiz ze boat," Pip commented, "You know how to do zings wiz ztyle, Erin."

"Would you believe that was an accident?" Erin wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Half-breed, don't look now, but I think your little 'stunt' wasn't as successful as you first thought," Alucard remarked, reloading the Cassul. Erin's grin fell and she turned toward where she came from along with most of the group. A lone figure was walking with a determined stride out of the fiery wreckage, fists clenched and a massive scythe in one hand. They looked like a demon who had just broken out of Hell and was _pissed_. Erin let out a small curse; her fuzzy memories were telling her that the one survivor was Zorin Blitz.

"Alright everyone, be careful with this one," Erin declared firmly, getting into a fighting stance, "That's Zorin Blitz, she's one of the six most important members of Millennium. She's also one of the strongest. She can create illusions, so keep on your toes and don't believe anything that doesn't feel right." As everyone got their weapons out and steeled themselves to fight against the masculine woman, Rip walked to the very front of the throng and held out her arm in a warding gesture. Many eyebrows were raised at this.

"_Nein_. Everyvun, stay back and do not interfere," Rip commanded, deadly serious. Nobody was exactly what to do in the face of a command from their former(?) enemy, so they just stayed where they were, still in position. Rip walked with a stride just as determined as Zorin's towards her former comrade, clenched fists shaking. Zorin's eyes widened in shock when she realized just who was marching towards her, stopping halfway to the group of Hellsing and Iscariot forces. Rip kept walking, only stopping when she was a yard away from Zorin.

"Rip…? Vat iz zis?" Zorin exclaimed, her face contorting into a furious snarl.

"You know perfectly vell vat it iz," Rip replied, narrowing her eyes a bit as she glared ahead at Zorin.

"You… You defected! You coward! Vere you afraid to make your sacrifice, vas zat it-?" Zorin began to shout before Rip cut her off.

"_Nein_," Rip interjected in a firm tone, "I realized somezing on ze _Adler_. I haff been fighting for nozing at all. Ve all haff."

"Zat's a lie! Ve're fighting for our fazerland and our _Kommandant_! Ven did you forget zat?" Zorin insisted, grinding her teeth.

Rip shook her head and replied, "Ve haff served no purpose ozer zan to die viz faint dreams of years long since passed. I do not know about you, but I did not become a wampire simply to die in a blaze of glory."

Rip then slowly reached up and and grasped the delicate white-gold chain holding her swastika pendant around her neck tightly in one pale hand. Zorin's eyes widened and her snarl fell; that pendant was the one thing marking her allegiance to Millennium. Before Zorin could even get the first letter of _nein _out of her mouth, Rip pulled hard on the chain, breaking the long loop that hung around her neck. The swastika went flying from its place over her chest, slipping off the chain and landing some feet away. Rip threw the chain along with it, the chain landing near the swastika. Zorin just stared at Rip in complete and utter shock.

"I zink I'm going to do somezing more productive vit _mein Leben_," Rip declared with a small smirk. Zorin stared at Rip in shock for a few seconds longer before her face twisted into a hideous look of rage.

"_Hündiiiin!_" Zorin roared, brandishing her scythe and charging at Rip. Rip nimbly dodged Zorin's first swing and ducked under the next, smashing Zorin on the top of her head with the butt of her musket the minute she jumped to her feet again. Zorin stumbled back, slightly disoriented, and Rip took the opportunity to put some distance between her and Zorin. The minute Zorin recovered and brandished her scythe again for the charge, Rip pulled the hammer back and fired one magic bullet. It came screaming out of the barrel, the miniature warhead out for blood on Rip's command. Rip wasted no time and took full control of the bullet, guiding it with her mind.

Zorin's eyes widened before she narrowed them again in concentration and thought of a strategy. The muscled woman moved to block the oncoming bullet with the blade of her scythe, but Rip's bullet just swerved around and plunged straight through her shoulder. Zorin let out a cry while Rip let out a laugh and brought the bullet back around for another hit that Zorin was just able to dodge before Rip changed it's direction again.

"In zis fight, your close-range tactics are useless~! _Kesselflicker, Schneider, Soldat, Seemann, meine Kugel straft alle ohne Unterschied~!_" Rip called, a large grin cutting onto her face.

"Ve'll see about zat, _Hündin_!" Zorin shouted back, deflecting Rip's bullet with the shaft of her scythe. That didn't stop the bullet, it merely changed the direction to be away from Zorin, and Rip brought it around once again for another hit from another direction. Zorin swerved away from it and was about to knock it down with the flat side of her scythe when it swerved higher than Zorin's scythe could reach and swooped down to shoot straight through one of the bolts keeping the blade on the shaft. Zorin's eyes widened and she tried to hit the bullet down again before it could shoot out another one of the bolts and take down her blade.

Right as she tried to hit the magic bullet again, Rip pulled back the hammer and fired another one of her warheads. Zorin barely saw it coming when the second bullet shot through the other two bolts, unfastening the blade. The scythe blade fell to the ground with a clatter, and Zorin's eyes widened yet again. Her snarl then returned, and Zorin raced towards Rip with a wordless battle cry. Rip just barely blocked with her musket when Zorin brought her new 'staff' down, aiming to smash Rip's head in with it. Rip gritted her teeth and pushed Zorin away, but the more muscular female just brought her staff in for a strike from a different angle. Rip didn't dare block that one- for fear of breaking her musket, and instead just dodged.

On the outskirts of the fight, everyone was watching their comrade(?) fight the surviving Millennium officer with rapt attention. Why? Well, they had nothing else to do, did they? Suddenly, Maxwell seemed to realize something.

"Sir Integra must be right in the middle of the city, shouldn't she?" Maxwell wondered, a bit of urgency in his tone.

"That seems about right, but she should be able to get back on her own," Alucard replied, "You give her too little credit, Maxwell."

"If she could've gotten back here on her own, then why isn't she here now?" Maxwell questioned further, shooting Alucard something of a glare. Alucard's grin had returned a little while ago to fall right now.

"… Tou'che," Alucard commented.

"Alright, I'm going in to find her," Maxwell declared, making sure his shotgun and other weapons were fully loaded as he did. "Who's coming with me?"

Immediately Yumie started bouncing up and down like an excited child, squealing, "I do! I do! Let me come along too! Pleeeaaase!"

"I'll come, too!" Kallenna called, raising her hand like a student wanting to be called upon.

Maxwell gave a nod of acknowledgment before saying, "Alright, you two are with me. Anderson, make sure nobody on our side- including Hellsing- dies back here." Anderson gave his own nod of acknowledgment before Maxwell and the two girls set off for the heart of the conflict. After a minute or two, Alucard began to walk after them.

"Oi, where are _you _going Big Red?" Erin asked, narrowing her eyes at the elder vampire.

"I'm going to steal their thunder at the last possible minute," Alucard replied with an amused lilt to his voice. Erin rolled her eyes with a huff, but they widened as she saw several Unstet breaking through the trees in front of the mansion.

"Looks like that won't be an option! We've got company!" Erin called, grabbing the attention of everyone not in their own fight. Everyone readied their weapons again and charged towards the new horde of Unstet.

Deep in the heart of the fiery hellhole known as London, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing swung the blade of her sword through the neck of a Millennium vampire, decapitating the Nazi and killing him instantly. Integra could feel an Unstet creeping up on her, and she dealt with it by throwing her sword to her other hand and stabbing it straight through the 'marble' forehead of the vampire behind her. She turned around while it was still stunned, pulled her sword out of its head and swiftly chopped it into six segments. All six pieces fell into a nearby fire created by the gas from her crashed car. Integra bit her lip as two more vampires appeared from the shadows on either side of her.

Penwood had blown himself to smithereens, Walter had left her… Integra felt like the last human in London, though that probably wasn't the case. Brilliant time to be the last human around.

Integra shot the Millennium trooper on her left straight through the forehead and sliced the top of the Unstet on her right's head off before segmenting him and pushing him into the fire. The female knight then started running. She hadn't gotten very far from where she crashed, she _had _to get back to Hellsing HQ and fast. As she paused to kill two more vampires in her way, Integra realized just how hard that was going to be on foot. She ground her teeth as several more Unstet and Millennium soldiers appeared, surrounding her. She narrowed her eyes; she had seen the Unstet and Millennium vampires fighting a while back, it looked like her demise was the only thing that would unify them.

"Hmph, you don't know when to give up, Girl!" one of the Unstet called from the crowd. "No matter what you do, it's useless!"

"Just accept defeat. You're no longer in London. Zis is 'Midian'. Zere's no place to run in ze capital of Death," one of the Millennium soldiers taunted, his grin obscured by the uniform, "Give up, human."

Integra scowled and snarled, "You want me to roll over like a dog?" She pulled a cigar from nowhere and lit it with a nearby fire as she stepped on the head of her last kill.

"Just give up and accept defeat," Integra continued, blowing a plume of smoke out of her mouth, "That's the kind of talk your kind is used to. Talk for cowards who forfeited their humanity because theywere too _weak_."

Integra brandished her sword and declared, "Don't underestimate humans, you monsters! Come on! I'll send you all straight to Hell!" The collected vampires around her all let out mocking cackles, brandishing their weapons as they did. Integra clenched her teeth as much as her cigar would allow, preparing for the fight. One of the Millennium soldiers charged at her, letting out a war cry, and prepared to strike with his own blade…

Right as a bullet rocketed through his temple with a loud bang, the soldier falling dead to the ground in wide eyed surprise. Integra's eyes widened, and after quickly tracing the trajectory she turned to her right, looking up at the building the bullet came from. Standing on the roof with a smoking FAMAS assault rifle in his hand and a grin on his face was Enrico Maxwell. Integra could hardly believe it; it was impossible to bring up words to describe the shock she was feeling. Maxwell leapt from the roof of the building and landed right on the soldier he just gunned down, slinging the FAMAS over his shoulder again and bringing out a shotgun.

"She's right. Humans have a nasty habit of knowing _exactly _how to keep themselves alive," Maxwell remarked. Before Integra could even think to ask him what the bloody hell was going on, Maxwell shot a nearby soldier with the shotgun.

And then all hell broke loose. The vampires charged in at them with battle cries, so Integra instinctively swerved around so that she was behind Maxwell, their backs touching as Maxwell gunned down all of the vampires coming his way and Integra sliced them down quick as a flash. Right after Integra shifted her position, Yumie and Kallenna swooped down from some other building, both with their swords ready for slicing. Yumie's berserker swordsmanship didn't give the vampires around her a single inch, her katana cutting down all in her way. Kallenna kept a level head, her saber's indiscriminate slices channelling all her regenerator rage.

The four of them were a storm of violence and fury, Maxwell and Integra covering each other's backs while Yumie and Kallenna covered their fronts. The carnage caused by three blessed swords and a shotgun nearly bested what Millennium and the Unstet had caused with the Nazi warheads and unleaded bloodlust. The stream of enemies didn't stop, and neither did they. Maxwell paused for a second to reload his shotgun right as an Unstet with a sledgehammer was running his way, and without needing any prompting Integra and Maxwell spun to face the other's enemy. Integra sliced the Unstet clean in half and Maxwell finished just in time to shoot a Millennium soldier right in the face.

Kallenna dashed past three Unstet, dragging her sword through all three of their torsos lengthwise and cutting them all into two, not so equal pieces. Yumie ran by four Millennium troopers, decapitating them all with one spinning slash. The two of them burst through to the middle of the 'circle' their enemies had created, meeting each other halfway. Mid-run, Kallenna and Yumie grabbed each other's hand and spun around, the end result being Kallenna running backwards along the path Yumie had just taken and Yumie doing likewise for Kallenna's path. Both of them blindly thrust their swords backwards, skewering a vampire each with that lucky strike.

After five more minutes of nonstop killing and carnage, all the enemies in the immediate area were burning in nearby fires. Integra took one deep breath, the adrenaline she had mostly been running on settling to a healthy level as she did. Maxwell reloaded his shot gun, then turned to Integra with a smirk.

"I believe you owe me a 'thank you'," Maxwell commented.

Integra rolled her eyes with a small smirk of her own and replied, "Thank you, Maxwell. Now, since when could you do _that_?"

"People are asking me that a lot today," Maxwell mused, "As I said to Kallenna, you don't get out of Anderson's orphanage without a little bit of knowledge on how to kill vampires and heathens."

"Then why did you chose leading Iscariot instead of just fighting like the others?" Integra questioned further arching a blonde eyebrow.

"I don't like getting my hands dirty," Maxwell replied, shrugging. Integra rolled her eyes again, chuckling a little as she did.

"Hey! You two can flirt later! We've got to get back to the mansion!" Yumie called in an irate tone, looking over her shoulder as she and Kallenna ran towards the mansion. Maxwell and Integra glared at her- but didn't deny her claim, oddly- and ran after her and Kallenna.

Rip bent over backwards to avoid a horizontal strike from Zorin. She scowled and jumped back to avoid another- this time vertical- strike. She had let Zorin get too close! Or… had she? Rip grinned, maybe this close-quarters-combat could be used to her advantage! Her bullets were spinning in a circle above her and Zorin… Zorin swung blindly at Rip, hoping to bludgeon the girl to death since she couldn't slice her up. Rip gracefully dodged every swing of the staff, almost looking like she was dancing. Zorin swung at Rip's knees, hitting them straight on and eliciting a cry of pain from the smaller girl.

Rip hit the ground, and she could feel Zorin's shadow looming over her with the staff raised to smash her head in. Rip narrowed her eyes, while Zorin grinned a psychotic grin; she was going to win! Zorin swung the staff down, but Rip let out a wordless cry before Zorin could even hit her. And suddenly the two magic bullets punched through Zorin's abdomen, screaming their high-pitched scream. Rip grinned a shark-like grin as Zorin let out a cry of pain, looping her bullets back around to go through Zorin's stomach a second time, then though her chest, her head, her legs, five other places in her torso, then back into the sky. Zorin slumped to her knees, the strength gone from her body, and fell backwards to the ground.

Rip leapt to her feet and skipped a few feet away, her grin now somewhat happy as well as confident and a little evil. Her magic bullets swooped over to her hand and promptly lost power, landing safely in her open palm. Rip gave them a small kiss, a show of her gratitude, before reloading her musket and jumping into the fray between the Hellsing-Iscariot forces and the Unstet.

The Unstet were doing even worse than the last one troop of them, now that there were more Hellsing-Iscariot forces to beat them back. Leading the assault and dominating the fray were Alucard and Anderson. They seemed to be in a contest of some sort, because for every Unstet that Alucard gunned down, Anderson made sure to slice down two more. The two of them couldn't stop laughing like the madmen they were; this was the war they had been waiting for, a chance for the two of them to just kill as many as they possibly could with each other watching their backs.

Second in body count and ferocity were Seras and Erin. Seras's Harkonnen II was holding up just fine in this short range, and Erin was covering long ranges through a combination of speed, leaping around like she had ADHD, and _making _the bullets go where she wanted. The draculina and the half-breed kept both each other's backs and the backs of their comrades; Seras kept a level head, while Erin had enough bloodlust for the both of them. And nobody questioned it when she'd hand one of her guns off to the air and the gun would shoot things of its own accord.

Right after them, Heinkell and Pip had each other's backs, temporarily completing the man-made killing machine. Pip only had an assault rifle, and Heinkell had less with two Desert Eagles. Yet the androgynous German priestess and the one-eyed French mercenary seemed to be doing more damage than the Unstet could even hope to.

Rip grinned, the six of them had created something of a diamond shape with an opening large enough for one more person. Rip charged through the fray and took up the space between Heinkell and Pip. She fired five magic bullets, spinning them around the group like a cage that prevented any of the enemies from getting too close and warded off any ambitious allies. This killing machine only needed seven parts, at the moment. Pip grinned at her, while Heinkell just smirked and gave her a curt nod. Rip beamed with pride at her maneuver. With her help, they were now a juggernaut, an unstoppable force that nothing could challenge.

Erin looked out of the corner of her eye and cursed at what she saw coming their way; a particularly large Unstet with a sledgehammer and body armor on top of his already rock-hard hide was charging their way, trampling his comrades in the process. Erin could see that Seras and Alucard had seen him too, and with a grin she knew just what to do. Erin did a backwards handspring through ahole in Rip's cage that took her high above her comrades, and she dove back down through a similar one. Erin landed with a foot on Alucard's shoulder and the other foot on the 'tanks' of the Harkonnen II.

"Aim for the big guy!" Erin called, pointing both FN P90s at the large armored Unstet. Seras pointed one of the barrels of the Harkonnen II at the beast of a vampire while Alucard pointed the Jackal at the same target. When he was in range, they all opened fire on the Unstet. The barrage of shots from the three of them took the large armored Unstet down in seconds, the behemoth of a vampire falling right into a fire form the force.

They then saw that there had been a man behind him. It was another Unstet, one with cruel features and long dark hair. His face seemed to be set in a permanent frown, but they could see something in his eyes, a twinge of recognition. In seconds he was about a yard away from them.

"_Non mi aspettavo nessuno sarebbe in grado di ucciderlo,_" Furio remarked, raising a dark eyebrow. Seras glared at the Italian Unstet while Erin and Alucard cracked grins his way.

Furio got into a fighting stance and continued, "_Avanti, fammi vedere le tue mosse_."

_For any foreign languages here, use Google language tools and find out yourself. _


	16. Chasing Death

**Fandom:** Hellsing and Twilight

**Title:** Alliances

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s):** OCXJan Valentine, OCXLuke Valentine, OCXHans, AXS, Slight-ish EXI

**Genre:** Adventure, Drama, Romance, Humor

**Warning(s):** Blood, violence, gore, sexual themes, language, OOC, OC's

**Dedicated:** Master of the Boot, my best reviewer and an awesome person who kicks ass. And everyone else who reviews or just reads, along with the composers of the Soul Calibur 3 OST for making such great battle music XD And whoever thought of the original airship theme in Mario, because that shit is epic. AND Square ENIX for making Final Fantasy XIII, the battle music in that game kicks ass too. _AND _whoever composed the music for Bayonetta- *shot*

**Summary:** Erin, Kutsavi, and Kallenna were best friends who were all orphaned and separated. Now, they've chosen their sides. And they're not the same.

**Number of Words: **

**Date Started (chapter): **7/7/10

**Date Completed (chapter): **7/7/10

**Author Notes:** AND EVEN MOAR ACTION. Because none of you guessed last time, I'll reveal that the title of last chapter came from the title of the default battle music from Final Fantasy XIII. Great game, play it now. The same applies for this chapter, and this might be a little easier. Now, we kung fu fight with Furio! LET'S DO THIS. I own nothing, please don't sue me.

****

**Part 24: Chasing Death**

**London, England. 7:15 PM, 9/19/09**

Furio got into a fighting stance and continued, "_Avanti, fammi vedere le tue mosse._" Erin's grin widened, and her teeth oozed venom; saying she was eager was an understatement.

_Heh, this guy doesn't even have a weapon on him! I'll demolish him in a few shots! _Erin thought confidently.

"We'll take on this guy Big Red~! C'mon Seras, let's do our thing," Erin called, front-flipping off Seras and Alucard's shoulders and sprinting towards the Italian Unstet. Erin aimed both FN P90s at Furio and opened fire, Seras doing likewise with one of the Harkonnen II's barrels as she got a little closer to this fight. Furio barely moved as he dodged the shots, just swaying a little in either direction. Erin ground her teeth, who the Hell did this cocky bastard think she was? Furio sprinted toward Erin faster than she could process, and she didn't know where the cruel-looking man was until he dealt her a bone-crushing punch to the face. Erin let out a cry, but took the opportunity to kick Furio in the chest.

Furio skidded back a few inches, but if he felt any pain from that blow he certainly didn't show it. Erin immediately began shooting at him again, but Furio dodged those bullets just as effortlessly as ever. Seras let out a wordless cry and ran towards the fray, opening fire on Furio with both barrels of the Harkonnen II. Several of her shots grazed Furio's face and torso, since he hadn't been expecting the Draculina to close the distance between them, but he managed to dodge the bulk of Seras's assault before sprinting in some direction faster than Seras could see.

Her eyes widened and darted around, trying to track the Italian Unstet, but he found her before she found him. Furio smashed his elbow into the back of Seras's neck, sending her crashing to the ground. Furio darted around back in front of her and stomped on both the barrels for the Harkonnen II, smashing them into oblivion. Seras's eyes widened even more in horror as Furio destroyed her weapon; she couldn't go back for the Harkonnen, not now! What was she going to do? Her questions couldn't be answered now, as Furio yanked her up by her arm so he could punch her hard in the face. Seras coughed up some blood, but she ripped out of his crushing grip and got into a fighting stance of her own.

Furio snorted condescendingly at her before rushing at her with another punch ready. Seras prepared to defend and counter, but her efforts proved useless as Erin leapt at him from the side with a wordless cry and hit him with a spinning kick to the face. Seras blinked a bit in surprise as Erin threw a few more punches at Furio, who dodged them all; what was that all about? This was going to be her fight!

"Seras, get the Harkonnen or stay back! I'll handle this guy," Erin called mid-punch. Seras blinked a few times again before snarling at Erin; since when did she need protection? This was an insult! But, Erin had a point. Going back for the Harkonnen wasn't a choice right now, so she reluctantly stayed back. Erin coughed up some dark blood and venom as Furio plowed his fist into her stomach, but she wasn't down yet. Erin grabbed his forearm in the tightest grip she could manage and threw him in an arc over her head. Furio landed solidly on his feet, and his larger body mass compared to Erin's sent the vampiress flying in that same arc she sent Furio in.

Furio yanked his arm towards his body, bringing Erin flying towards him instead. When she was in range, Furio punched Erin square in the face. Erin released her grip on Furio's arm and fell to the ground, dark blood streaming from where he hit her on the forehead. Erin staggered to her feet, walking backwards as fast as she could to put distance between her and Furio. When she regained her balance, Erin swiped away some of the venom leaking out of her mouth and rubbed it over her wound. Erin ground her teeth to ignore the pain of her venom doing its work, and in seconds the wound had healed. She wiped away the blood with the back of her hand while Furio's eyes narrowed at that discovery.

"_Veleno non dovrebbe guarire. Che cosa sei?_" Furio asked, glaring suspisciously at Erin.

"Sorry there bro, I can't speak Italian to save my life!" Erin replied, running in for another punch that Furio dodged yet again.

Furio let out a sigh as he dodged a second punch from Erin and repeated in heavily accented English, "Venom should not heal. What are you?" Erin's eyes widened at his sudden language switch, but she dodged one of his blows and got her composure back.

"Like Hell I'm telling you!" Erin called back as she got Furio with a left hook that he easily shrugged off. He was about to go in for a bone-shattering kick to Erin's shin, but Erin grinned and nodded at God-knows-what. Furio then felt a hard back-hand slap to the face, but he couldn't tell who had done it. Furio looked around for his assailant, then spared a glance at Erin. She hadn't moved, but she was grinning. Furio then felt a hard kick to the stomach from his invisible opponent and a punch in the throat. What the Hell was this?

Erin pulled her FN P90s out and waited until Jan was at exactly the right point in his invisible beating. After he punched Furio once again, Erin sprinted forward faster than lightning and shoved the barrel of the left-hand gun right at his throat. She grinned; this time she had the drop on him! Erin was about to pull the trigger, but before she could Furio had realized what was happening. He grabbed Erin's arm and threw her to the side, Erin landing on her back with a cry. Furio rushed toward her and stomped down on her stomach as hard as he had on the Harkonnen II's barrels. Erin let out another cry of pain and managed to struggle out from under Furio's foot. She stumbled to her feet and wiped the blood away from her mouth.

_Erin, let me take over your body! I can beat this guy! _Jan said in Erin's mind, a worried tone in his voice.

_No! I can't risk exposing you, who knows what they'd do? _Erin snapped, grinding her teeth. She needed backup, and fast.

"Guys! A little help here!" Erin called, turning back to her comrades. Furio closed the distance between them, and brought his fist back for another punch, but right then several anti-Unstet bullets punched through his shoulder. Furio let out a grunt of pain while Erin turned to see who had just bailed her out. Heinkell was quickly closing the distance between her and Furio, the muzzles of her Desert Eagles smoking, and Pip was right behind her mid-reload.

"Don't worry Zorrel, we've got zees guy down," Pip called, flashing her his winning smile. Erin smiled back at him and fell back to reload and regroup. Furio's eyes widened a bit in surprise, but he couldn't do much else as Heinkell fired off two more shots at Furio. He dodged them both, but right as he did Pip got him in the same shoulder. Furio turned to the Frenchman with a snarl and cracked his knuckles. Pip grinned wider and fired again. Furio dodged the shot, but leaned right into Heinkell's next two shots. They got him in the opposite shoulder this time. Furio let out another grunt of pain, but only partially faced Heinkell. If they were going to fight him together, he'd have to take them down together.

Pip and Heinkell fired in perfect time, all three shots heading straight for Furio's chest. Furio ducked underneath them and ran towards Pip. Pip didn't have any time to shoot at him, but he wasn't about to go down just yet. When Furio was in range, Pip smashed his fist into Furio's face. The Unstet reeled back, that punch hurt a _lot _more than it should've! Furio got his balance back and glared at Pip. Pip grinned and held up the hand he used to punch Furio with. He was wearing specialized brass knuckles. Furio growled deep in his throat and threw another punch at Pip. Pip dodged it and hit Furio with a brass-knuckled uppercut. Heinkell fired off two more shots, and Furio dodged them both. The Unstet sprinted in an unknown direction, so both Pip and Heinkell kept their guard up.

Out of the blue, Furio stopped right in front of Heinkell. Her eyes widened and she attempted to fire again, but Furio bent one of her guns all the way sideways and caught the other bullet right as it came out of the gun. He threw it to the ground and punched Heinkell square in the face, breaking one of the lenses of her sunglasses and knocking her out cold. Furio grabbed Heinkell's right hand and ripped off the pointer finger; that was her dominant shooting hand. Pip's eye widened in horror, but then narrowed in anger. The Frenchman ran up to Furio, and though he noticed him and turned around for the fight Pip still hit him across the face with the butt of his rifle. Furio recovered quickly and threw a punch Pip wisely dodged, but he quickly dodged two magic bullets.

"Get her somevhere safe! I'll handle him!" Rip called, running closer to the fight. But not too close, of course. Pip nodded and dragged Heinkell over to Erin by her arm. As Erin set about to seeing if her venom could reattach limbs, Rip brought her bullets back around. Furio ducked under them again, and when Rip brought them around again he was prepared. Furio snatched the miniature warheads out of the air. He clenched his fist tightly around them, and when he opened it the musket balls were nothing but dust. Rip's eyes widened in horror, her mouth hanging open too.

Seras looked around, grinding her teeth. Everything was going to Hell, now that their powerhouse had been disbanded; Hellsing-Iscariot soldiers were going down quicker than normal, and more of them than normal were going down. And to make things worse, more and more Unstet were coming in, and they were even more powerful than the waves before them. Dammit! She couldn't just stay back like this, not when Furio and this Unstet scum were demolishing her friends and comrades! Seras clenched her hands into fists, she was going to do something and do something NOW. Seras sprinted towards Furio, pushing Erin back when she tried to get in her way and hitting Furio right in the face.

"I don't need protection, I need to be the one protecting! I don't need help, I don't need help! Stay out of my way!" Seras shouted, pulling back her fist for another punch. Furio grabbed her hand mid-punch and kneed her in the stomach. Seras straight-up ignored the pain and smashed her foot into Furio's face. Furio recovered faster than lightning from her kick and elbowed her in the collar bone. Seras wobbled a bit from that blow, and Furio took the opportunity to grab her bangs and smash her head into the ground. Seras let out a cry of pain, but it was cut short by Furio stomping on her stomach again. Seras coughed up blood while Furio got down on his other knee so that he could get a better look at her while gripping her left shoulder as tight as he could.

"_Rinunciare, draculina poco_," Furio hissed, narrowing his crimson eyes at Seras. Seras narrowed the one she managed to open; she didn't need to speak Italian to know what he was trying to tell her.

"Fat chance," Seras coughed. Furio closed his eyes and shrugged flippantly before saying something Seras couldn't quite catch. It didn't matter, because seconds later Furio was ripping her left arm out of its socket as slowly as possible. Seras let out an ear-piercing cry of pain, but Furio silenced her by smashing her head against the floor once more, putting her into a half-conscious state. Furio finally separated arm and shoulder after about thirty seconds, and he casually tossed the severed limb over his shoulder. Seras let out a small groan, praying to the God that rejected her kind that Furio would stop… She should've known better. Furio grinned a cruel grin, seeing that prayer in her pretty blue eyes.

Seras let out another cry as Furio plunged his fingers into her right eye-socket, grasping her eye and plunging his pointer finger into the eye itself. Furio's sadistic grin widened, her eyes were too clear anyway. Furio yanked Seras's eye right out of her socket, eliciting the loudest, most pain-filled shriek Seras had let out this entire fight.

"SERAS!" Erin cried, sprinting over there with worry and fury-filled eyes. However, when she was in range, Furio hit Erin with a backhand slap that sent her flying.

"_Rimanere fuori. Questa non è la vostra lotta,_" Furio snapped, glaring at Erin. Erin ground her teeth; he wanted her to stay out of the fight? This wasn't a fight, this was torture! Seras tried to struggle against Furio's grip on her hair, but she didn't have the strength to successfully do it. Furio smashed her head against the ground again, then let go of her hair so that he could stand up and stomp on her stomach. Seras weakly coughed up more blood, and Furio continued to savagely beat on her. He didn't give her an inch to breath or even _try _to struggle out, that wasn't something he did.

_I'm going to die, I just know it, _Seras thought weakly. _I-I guess I'm ready for it, but- _

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" That loud exclamation from her master was followed directly by a loud gunshot and a cry of pain from Furio. Seras managed to just turn her head and see Alucard rushing towards Furio, the Cassul blazing and his face contorted in homicidal rage. Right next to him was Anderson, looking a lot like he had when she had shot Kallenna what felt like an eternity ago.

"Ah have orders not tae let anehone here die, AN' AH'M GOIN' TAE' FOLLOW 'EM!" Anderson roared, slashing at Furio and just barely missing. Furio now looked genuinely worried for his life, with Alucard shooting rapid fire at him and actually _hitting_ while Anderson aimed to cut him into tiny pieces. Seras didn't know what to think; why was her master so worried for her? Maybe he did have a heart after all… Pip dashed over to the fight, making sure to swerve around Alucard and Anderson so he wouldn't get slaughtered. The Frenchman wasted no time, picking Seras up and dragging her away from the fray and over to Erin and the unconscious Heinkell.

"Can you 'eal 'er?" Pip asked, looking from Erin to Seras and back with an urgent tone in his voice. Erin looked closely at where Seras's arm used to be, muttered something underneath her breath, then examined Seras's bloody eye socket. She shook her head, biting her lip as she did.

"No, not unless you can get back into the fray and find Seras's arm and eye," Erin replied. Pip cursed under his breath while Seras let out a small. pain-filled groan.

"Eez zere any ozer way?" Pip questioned further, sounding a bit desperate.

"Hmmm… I think what she needs right now is fresh human blood, that should be enough to heal her," Erin answered. Pip nodded and fished a serrated CQC knife out of his jacket. Erin's eyes nearly bugged out of her skull when she put two and two together. Before Erin could say a think Pip had sliced the middle of his forearm horizontally and blood was pouring out like a water fall. Pip winced and turned to Erin.

"After Zeras 'az drank 'er feell, you 'ad better 'eal me," Pip said through gritted teeth. Erin could only nod in a dumbfounded manner. Pip lifted Seras's head up to the stream of blood flowing down his forearm, and slowly but surely the wounded Draculina began to lick it and drink it up…

_Once again, if you wanna know what Furio is saying, use Google Language Tools yourself. _


	17. Fearless Eyes

**Fandom:** Hellsing and Twilight

**Title:** Alliances

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s):** OCXJan Valentine, OCXLuke Valentine, OCXHans, AXS, Slight-ish EXI

**Genre:** Adventure, Drama, Romance, Humor

**Warning(s):** Blood, violence, gore, sexual themes, language, OOC, OC's

**Dedicated:** Master of the Boot, my best reviewer and an awesome person who kicks ass. And everyone else who reviews or just reads, along with the composers of the Soul Calibur 3 OST for making such great battle music XD And whoever thought of the original airship theme in Mario, because that shit is epic. AND Square ENIX for making Final Fantasy XIII, the battle music in that game kicks ass too. _AND _whoever composed the music for Bayonetta- *shot*

**Summary:** Erin, Kutsavi, and Kallenna were best friends who were all orphaned and separated. Now, they've chosen their sides. And they're not the same.

**Number of Words:** 5,516

**Date Started (chapter): **7/17/10

**Date Completed (chapter): **7/18/10

**Author Notes:** THE ACTION DOES NOT END. IT'S _NEVER _GOING TO END, _**NEVER**_. … Ahem. So, here we are~! The last title came from Soul Calibur 2, specifically being the theme of the Egyptian Ruins stage. I swear, the music for those stages is always awesome, no matter what game it is. Anyways, let's keep going! Our kung-fu fight continues! Getting sued is not a hobby of mine, so, please don't do it. I don't own any of this crap. Oh yeah, any of the prayers I found for exorcism are way too long for me to put in here… and I kinda wanted to use Latin. The prayer Kallenna uses farther down in this is 'Angel of God', and since it's about protection, I decided it would work.

**Part 25: Fearless Eyes **

**London, England. 7:57 PM, 9/19/09**

Seras began to lick up the blood flowing down Pip's arm, and Erin observed Seras's injuries with a keen eye. The smaller ones healed nigh instantly, while some bone began to slowly grow from her shoulder. Erin bit her lip, this wasn't good.

"Dammit, she's not healing fast enough!" Erin snapped, clenching her hands into fists. "We've gotta think of something else-" Erin was cut off by Seras's eye glowing red and the draculina chomping down on Pip's open wound. Pip's eye widened, but he fought down yelping out in pain as Seras began to suck his blood. Erin just stared, dumbfounded, again. This was even _worse_! She'd turn Pip into a ghoul, or worse, she'd absorb his consciousness into her own!

However, just as that thought crossed Erin's mind and she was about to move to pull Seras off, Seras's new arm bone grew out to her elbow, and while a new elbow joint manifested new muscle and skin began to grow over the bone. Erin looked over at Seras's eye, which was regenerating in a completely different way. The shadows from the trees and even the people around them were slithering along the ground and into Seras's empty socket, attaching itself to all the nerves and 'cords' while forming a spherical shape.

"I don't believe this," Erin breathed, "Her dormant nosferatu powers are awakening from your blood! The shadows, the regeneration, it's all nosferatu stuff!"

"Zat's awesome and all, and I'm glad zat she's 'ealing, but it'd be even better if you pulled 'er off of me before she drinks every drop of blood I 'ave!" Pip shouted, glaring at Erin. Erin let out a small yelp and moved to pull Seras off again, but Seras's eye stopped glowing- though the color didn't change back to blue- and widened when she realized what she was doing. Seras pulled away from Pip's arm and wobbled to her feet. Erin and Pip couldn't help but cringe; Seras almost looked like a zombie with her half-formed arm and half-filled eye socket. Seras stared at them in shock for a second before making a contemplative face and closing her 'normal' eye.

Nearly black blood of Unstets and the glistening red blood of the humans started rushing towards Seras, clumping together into arrows as they rushed toward her. Erin let out a small yelp and jumped away from the rushing blood, dragging Pip up with her since he was still in a bit of daze from losing so much blood, and stared at it with a mix of disgust and hunger. Seras soaked the blood into her feet and clothes, her yellow dress staining from the blood and turning a deep red before long. Her arm regenerated quick as a flash (but the sleeve that had been ripped off with it did not), and the shadows completed their replacement eye.

Erin shuddered yet again as she beheld Seras's shadow eye; the sclera was black, of course, and her iris was naturally red. It looked unnatural and creepy, but Erin reasoned that it'd probably look just as odd if her eye had regenerated normally and her arm had been replaced with shadow. Seras stood up straight once all the blood had been absorbed, looking rather dazed by the amount of blood she had taken in and the onslaught of new powers it had brought. Seras blinked a few times, clearing her thoughts up, and turned to Erin and Pip with a small, rather apologetic smile.

"Thanks for helping me, you two," Seras said softly, "And sorry for drinking your blood like that, Pip." Seras then turned away from them and towards the fight between her master, Anderson, and Furio. She set her face into a determined scowl and strode over there, fists clenched tightly. This was her fight, and she was going to finish it. Seras stopped about a foot away from the fight and held her right hand up just below her shadow eye. Right as she did, a large ethereal image of the Hellsing seal appeared, centered right over her eye.

_I need the Harkonnen, _Seras thought, thinking back to the _exact _place she had put it and picturing it as clearly as she could. Once the image was clear in her mind, Seras clenched her hand into a fist. The Hellsing seal glowed white, and within a bright flash of light that momentarily stunned anyone looking directly at it- luckily enough, those were pretty much all Unstet- the Harkonnen appeared in the air in front of the Hellsing seal. Immediately gravity took over and the gun fell from the air as the Hellsing seal disappeared, but Seras caught it, spun it around a few times over her head for flourish, and placed it in firing position.

"Move out of the way!" Seras called, hoping that Alucard and Anderson would listen as she thanked her lucky stars she had loaded it before the battle. Alucard turned around in curiosity at hearing his fledgling's voice (said voice issuing _him_ an order, no less!), before realizing she was about to fire her friggen' huge gun right at his opponent. Alucard wisely moved out of the way, dragging Anderson with him since the hulking regenerator hadn't payed a lick of attention to what Seras had said and would probably be at least stunned if she hit him. Furio furrowed his eyebrows, watching his formerly bloodthirsty opponents randomly flee the scene, before he realized what they were running from. The draculina.

Seras grinned and called, "_Arrivederci~!_" She fired quicker than Furio could process, and before he could move more than one pace to the right one of the Harkonnen's massive rounds thundered through the side of his abdomen, taking out an entire circular chunk of flesh as it did. Furio was stunned for several seconds, in shock at the devastating injury, but that didn't last long. Furio let out a cry of pain, clutching his wound and nearly losing his balance. He didn't have time to, since Seras had summoned more ammo and had just finished reloading. Furio gritted his teeth and growled out an Italian curse that didn't quite translate to English.

Seras fired again, but Furio was prepared this time. He barely dodged the gigantic round, the shot just grazing his shoulder. Seras growled and summoned another round via shadow eye. She began to reload, but she was cut short by Furio sprinting towards her, already having forgotten all about his grievous wound. She stowed the round away in one of the pouches on her belt, then ran at Furio with the Harkonnen in hand. Furio leapt up and was about to come in for a downward punch, but Seras was ready for him. Without warning she smashed the barrel of the Harkonnen into his face, sending Furio flying back several meters. It took Furio several minutes to recover- since he _was _still injured- so Seras took advantage of that.

Seras held up her opposite hand underneath her shadow eye, and the seal appeared upside-down. Seras held the Harkonnen in front of the seal and clenched her empty hand into a fist. The seal started to glow, and in a bright flash that bought Seras a little more time the Harkonnen was gone. Seras then took off her one brown glove, switched to her right hand under her shadow eye, and summoned a pair of black leather gloves.

Seras pulled them on just as Furio had finally recovered, and before the Italian Unstet could make a move Seras was charging at him with her right hand pulled back for a punch, letting out a loud battle cry as she did. Furio dodged right as Seras had thrown her punch, which caused her fist to collide with the ground. Immediately the ground fractured and rumbled, all of it coming out from where her fist had met the ground. It knocked unsuspecting Unstet to the ground and made her comrades wobble a bit, giving the Hellsing-Iscariot forces yet another opening. Furio kept his balance, but he couldn't help but stare at the draculina in shock and awe. The little vampire girl had been strong during the first round of their 'fight', but not _this _strong! He could hardly believe it was the same girl.

Seras charged Furio again, and he dodged before she even threw her punch; if one of her blows landed, it'd all be over. Furio dodged two more punches and landed one of his own, but Seras shrugged his comparatively meager blow off like it hadn't even hit. Seras threw a roundhouse kick his way, and Furio just barely dodged it. He threw another punch, but this time the draculina grabbed his arm in a vice grip.

She grinned wide and swung Furio in an arc over her head. Unlike Erin, Seras was far better at rooting herself to a spot, so she didn't get carried off by Furio's larger body mass. Furio smashed into the ground with nearly as much force as Seras's punch had, the ground cracking around him and yet another tremor- this one larger than the last- rumbled through the ground. Seras wobbled a bit from the tremor, and this time Furio had the upper hand.

He leapt to his feet before Seras could notice, turning her around forcefully by the shoulder and punching her square in the face as hard as he could. This time Seras actually had to recover from that blow, but Furio wouldn't give her an inch. He grabbed her collar forcefully and smashed his knee into her stomach. Furio hit her across the face with his elbow and dealt her a nasty uppercut, sending Seras's head spinning. However, she shook her head to recover quickly and wrenched out of Furio's grip, kicking him in the chest as she did. Furio recovered nearly as quick as she did, pulling his fist back for another punch as his cruel face twisted into a bloodthirsty snarl.

And right then, a familiar bullet zoomed through the air and dug its way through Furio's wrist. Furio let out a grunt of pain and turned to his newest opponent. Seras turned that way too, grinning as she did. Alucard was in his trademarked shooting position, the Cassul smoking and his grin wide. Seras sprinted back to stand beside her master, summoning the Harkonnen back as Anderson rushed Furio and nearly cut the Unstet's head off. She loaded the Harkonnen and took a shot at Furio, which he just barely dodged again. Right as Furio was about to rush the trio, Alucard whipped out the Jackal and opened fire with both of his guns on the Italian Unstet.

Furio's only choice was to roll beneath the shots, and when they ceased Furio leapt to his feet just to avoid being stabbed by holy bayonets once more. Anderson's regenerator rage was nearly impossible to counter; if Furio attempted to kick Anderson, he'd just get his leg sliced off, and the same applied for any other kind of attack he could attempt. Furio held out dodging until Anderson fell back and Seras fired on him again. This time, he had a plan. Furio waited until the round was in range- he didn't have to wait long- and crouched down low, dodging the round and kicking it at the same time.

Furio redirected the round toward Anderson, but before it could reach the regenerator priest an invisible force redirected it back at Furio. His eyes widened and he barely dodged the round, but right then he leaned right into a shot from Erin's FN P90s. Furio whipped around to where the shots had came from to see Erin riding on Pip's shoulders, guns blazing and grin wide. Pip's arm was scantly bandaged, but around the cut there was a strangely textured area of grey skin. Running a little behind Pip was Heinkell, awake again and making up for her lack of one index finger by holding her right gun upside down with her pinky on the trigger.

"Gimme some cover fire!" Erin shouted, getting to her feet on Pip's shoulders and tossing her guns to Jan. Thankfully, nobody really cared that Erin's guns were floating, since they were in the heat of battle and they had seen some weirder things in their time. Heinkell was the first to open fire, and since she was getting used to using one gun upside down her shooting reflexes were a bit slow on the right and therefore easier for Furio to dodge. Right after her Pip opened fire with his trusty AK-47, making Furio's dodging a little more difficult. And right then, all at once, Jan, Seras and Alucard opened fire. Furio nearly couldn't dodge, but he was able to avoid most shots.

The Unstet glanced back over at Pip, and his eyes widened; Erin wasn't standing on his shoulders anymore. Where could the vampiress be? Right then, the hail of gunfire abruptly ground to a halt, and right then the heel of Erin's foot connected with Furio's head. Furio's eyes widened in shock, and he fell to the ground while Erin landed gracefully. She forcefully dragged him to his feet and smashed her fist into his face. Furio stumbled backwards to recover, and right then Jan handed Erin her guns again.

Everyone got back into firing position, and right then Integra, Yumie, Maxwell, and Kallenna broke through the trees. Immediately the fight between Furio and the Hellsing-Iscariot powerhouses caught their interest. They all shared a look and a smirk, and in seconds Integra broke through between Alucard and Seras, closing the distance between her and now somewhat confused Furio and nearly slicing his head off with her sword. Integra didn't give Furio an inch, swinging her sword with improbable speed and accuracy that was nearly on par with what Anderson could do.

Furio dodged Integra for a few swings more and was about to do a sweeping kick to rid the Hellsing heir of her balance when the blonde woman stepped back and Yumie jumped over her head with her sword raised, letting out a shrill, wordless battle cry. Furio just barely dodged Yumie's strike, and the Japanese nun went in for another as Integra and Anderson joined in on the 'fun'. Furio frantically dodged the rapid slices and flying blades; God _damn _why did he not have weapons? Furio kept this stalemate up for several more minutes before Kallenna rammed her sword through his left knee from behind.

Furio let out a cry of pain and tried to separate his knee from Kallenna's blade, but that left him wide open to his arm sliced off by Yumie and shot in the side by Maxwell's shotgun. Kallenna pulled her blade out right as Integra got him with a shallow slice across his chest and Anderson stabbed him in the shins. Furio attempted to back away, but he bumped right into Jan, who dealt him a left hook, a right hook, a kick in the stomach and an uppercut that sent him reeling.

Jan retreated and Erin jumped in right then, shooting Furio twice in shoulders hitting him with a roundhouse kick to the face. Kallenna leapt over Erin, pushing the Unstet back and slicing a shallow cross pattern into Furio's torso. Kallenna ducked down and rolled away just in time as Heinkell fired at Furio, getting him right next to his nonfunctioning heart. Yumie vaulted over Heinkell's shoulders, pushing her partner in crime backward as she landed with her sword drawn. Yumie ran in a triangular pattern around Furio, cutting a medium depth line that extended around his whole upper torso.

When Yumie made her way around to where she started, she grabbed Maxwell's nearby hand, using that to spin away and vault Maxwell into the action. Maxwell grinned and got as close to Furio as humanly possible, pushing his shotgun up against his stagnant heart. He savored the moment for a second and pulled the trigger, sending Furio backwards on the recoil. Maxwell let out a cackle and sidestepped out just in time for Anderson to barrel in. The regenerator let out a roar that was bone-chilling at best before filling any unoccupied space on Furio's torso with bayonets.

Anderson fell back and Rip twirled in with two magic bullets circling around her. She whipped her hand out in a nonverbal command, and the little warheads screamed through the air toward Furio. They punched through his stomach, then came around again to do it a second time before settling in Rip's outstretched hand. Rip twirled away and Pip took her place. Pip, in true French fashion, blew Rip a kiss before he turned back to Furio and unleashed a barrage of AK-47 fire on him, finishing it with a brass-knuckled punch square in the face. Pip fell back and Integra burst through, sword and pistol at the ready.

Integra alternated between both weapons, shooting first and slicing in the same area. She repeated this process four times, traveling from his chest to his abdomen in her process, before Alucard literally pushed her back. The elder vampire shot Furio seven times in the chest with Cassul, then with the Jackal. Alucard continued this in exactly the same area for several minutes before Seras leapt onto his shoulders, hands balled into fists. Alucard grinned wide, and something in Furio's dazed, pained expression changed that he couldn't quite describe when he saw Seras.

"Finish him off, Police Girl," Alucard hissed, holstering his guns with a flourish. Seras nodded and sprung off of Alucard's shoulders, pulling her fist back for the strongest punch she had ever landed. Seras let out a loud, bloodthirsty roar, but she could swear that Furio had said something far too low for her to hear. And it wouldn't be any use, since it was in Italian. Seras smashed her fist into Furio's face with the force of two bullet trains colliding. The Italian Unstet's head bent all the way backwards on his neck, his head coming clean off soon enough. Furio's body and head went flying, landing next to a slowly spreading fire lit by a flamethrower wielding Unstet. Seras narrowed her eyes and promised herself that she'd kick him properly in once she'd finished off the rest of the Unstet with the others. If the fire didn't get him first, of course.

Seras ran over to the rest of the group; the others had already moved on to the hordes of Unstet still left, and they were dominating them with ease. A large chunk of the Unstet had been intimidated by the merciless slaughter of their strongest commander and had fled into the city, probably to alert someone else of his failure. So, with them gone, there weren't too many more left. Their powerhouse banded together in a tight formation again, Alucard and Anderson at the head and Rip covering the rear with a cage of magic bullets. The Hellsing-Iscariot footsoldiers gave them backup and coverfire, since there were an alright amount of them, but not enough to combat the Unstet.

It took roughly a half hour for the unstoppable killing machine they had created to mow through the droves and droves of Unstet soldiers (and the rare Millennium trooper that snuck in), but that combined with the taxing battle with Furio was enough to prompt them into taking a few minutes to regroup when they were certain that every single one of their enemies was in prime burning condition. At the end they were basically standing in the middle of the scene of a massacre. Erin would've preferred to be standing on a hill of corpses, but there weren't enough bodies for that. Erin stood there staring at the scene of their victory in shock for a few seconds before her face split into a wide grin.

Erin threw her arms up and starting singing the Final Fantasy victory fanfare, jumping around and dancing really badly as she did. Kallenna face-palmed at her former friend's antics; she did this _anytime _she accomplished something that she was personally proud of, be it slaughtering hordes of Unstet or having successfully peeled a banana. The girl was a idiot sometimes, she had to say. However, there were more pressing matters at hand. Like the fact that Yumie was poking the slowly growing spot of gray skin on Pip's arm. Kallenna walked over there to investigate.

"Pip… What is that?" Kallenna asked. In reality, she was pretty sure what it was, but she just needed confirmation.

Pip shrugged and replied, "Zat would be w'ere Zeras bit me. Az you can zee, my own willpower eez zee only zeeng keepink me from turnink eento a zombie."

"They're called _ghouls_, Pip," Kallenna corrected, frowning and putting her hands on her hips. "Anyways, we've got to do something about this. I don't know techniques strong enough to fully make it go away, but I can keep it from progressing any further." Immediately Kallenna set to work, pushing Yumie away and unwrapping Pip's original bandages. Kallenna pulled out her own bandages and fished around for a bit before she retrieved a black marker. Kallenna quickly rebandaged Pip's arm, covering up about four inches of his arm, popped the cap off her marker, and proceeded to draw the Iscariot seal.

"… W'at are you doing?" Pip asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The bandages and marker are blessed, and so is the Iscariot seal. I should be able to perform a low level exorcism with them combined," Kallenna replied, finishing off the seal and capping her marker.

"I can underztand zee bandages, but… Who blessed a _marker_?" Pip wondered, quirking an eyebrow.

"I did," Kallenna replied. "I can bless small objects, throwing knives, and bullets, but anything else… yeah, it doesn't go so well." Kallenna fished her cross necklace out from under her kevlar-lined clothes and clasped her hands together, closing her eyes in concentration.

"_Angele Dei, qui custus es mei, me tibi commissum pietate superna; hac nocte illumina, custodi, rege, et guberna. Amen,_" Kallenna recited. The Iscariot seal glowed bright and brief, making Pip squint, and seconds later it didn't glow any more. Pip blinked a few times, dully surprised.

"… Eez zat eet?" Pip asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like I said, it's low level. Don't take these bandages off until we've got enough time for Anderson or Maxwell to properly exorcise your arm," Kallenna instructed, putting her hands on her hips huffily and giving Pip a sharp glare. Pip actually felt a chill go down his spine, which made no sense; the girl wasn't even _legal _yet, and for some reason she was intimidating. That was probably because his mother and grandmother would glare at him like him like that before kicking his ass when he had done something wrong as a kid.

"Fine, fine. I'll leave zem alone," Pip groaned before muttering French profanities under his breath. Kallenna nodded with a smile, glad that Pip complied easily. Right then, Maxwell pulled away from his cell phone with an unreadable look. He had just gotten a call from the Vatican.

"What is it?" Integra asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"You know the knights I was given control over? They're on their way to England, and awaiting orders," Maxwell said. He was about to go on, but suddenly he found himself with the tip of a sword a hair's breadth away from his throat. His eyes widened a fraction, but only when he traced the length of the blade down to Integra. The blonde woman was scowling at him, all previous camaraderie forgotten. Maxwell blinked a few times in shock at the sudden change, as did Kallenna and some of the others.

"I know exactly what you planned to do with those knights," Integra snapped. "You were planning a crusade, not just against the vampire menace, but against _anyone _you consider a heathen or a heretic. That includes the Protestant population of England." Maxwell looked away, and Integra had to keep her eyes from widening; he actually looked rather _guilty_. So, it was possible that even this man could change.

"Where do your loyalties lie, Enrico Maxwell? Are you going to cling to your prejudiced hatred for us? I think you know what I'll be forced to do if so," Integra asked sternly. They stared at each other for a long while, the tension hanging heavy in the air between the two leaders as Maxwell thought and Integra waited.

After a long five minutes, Maxwell replied, "It's indeed true that I was out to destroy this entire island along with its people. It's true that I constantly condemned Protestants. I think of it sometimes and wonder if those beliefs were actually my own or just something I was forced to embrace. But now… I will admit that I still don't particularly agree with Protestant ways, but after fighting beside the strongest of their people, I don't think I'd have the heart to take them down mercilessly like I used to wish." Integra bit the inside of her lower lip, trying to choke down a blush and ending up with light dustings of pink on her cheeks instead. Maxwell smiled at that, which made it that much worse. She lowered her sword anyways.

Maxwell lifted the phone back up to his ear and said, "Listen up. This crusade is against the vampire scourge only. If _any _of you kill an innocent for religious reasons or otherwise, I will see to it that the rest of your lives will be nothing but misery." After a second or two, Maxwell snapped the phone shut with a smirk.

"Well, _that _was certainly something to behold," Integra remarked with a smirk of her own.

"Uhr, Sir Integra?" Seras piped up nearby. Integra turned to the Draculina with her stern visage present once more, silently asking the question of 'What is it?'.

"Well, we should probably move on from here into the city if we want to actively combat Millennium and the Unstet," Seras suggested, folding her arms behind her back. Integra nodded, walked to the edge of the lawn, then turned around to stare down her subordinates and allies.

"Alright! Anyone who thinks they can hack it, stand by me. The rest of you hold down the fort," Integra called in a rather informal fashion. Well, there wasn't much time for a large speech. Immediately Alucard stepped forward, Seras just a few paces behind him. Erin shoved her hands in her pockets, mentally consulted Jan and Hans, then walked on behind Seras. Pip was right along with her, the frenchman just pausing to reload his rifle and adjust his hat. Rip walked up right after him, only having paused to fish around for her second, backup case of magic bullets, since she was apparently going to do something with her current supply all at once. Integra stared at the rest of the crowd, and they just stood there staring back. She nodded and turned to leave, but as she did Maxwell walked up.

"What took you so long?" Integra wondered.

"I had three weapons to reload and get more ammo for," Maxwell replied. Integra shrugged it off and turned to the crowd again. The Iscariot forces were all stunned; they hadn't really believed their leader's talk of abandoning his anti-Protestant principles, but now it seemed that it was true. Kallenna shrugged, smiled, and walked up to stand beside her leader. However, there was a quite wide gap between them that was 'parallel' to where Alucard was standing. Anderson rolled his eyes and walked up to stand in that spot.

Kallenna grinned and chirped, "I knew you'd come around, Alex~!"

"Oi, ah'm joost coomin' ta' make sure _ye _dinnae git yerself killed," Anderson chastised, smiling all the same and ruffling Kallenna's hair. Kallenna let out a giggle, giving her mentor's arm a bear hug before getting back into her normal standing position. Yumie narrowed her eyes and trudged up, grumbling in Japanese under her breath. Heinkell looked at her four-fingered hand, deep in thought, for several minutes, before returning her gun to its upside-down position and walking to stand beside Yumie. Yumie grinned and put an arm around Heinkell's shoulder.

"You can totally hack this! four fingers won't stop you~!" Yumie chirped. Heinkell chuckled and brushed her friend's arm off. Integra waited for a few more seconds, and nobody else stepped forward in that time.

Integra nodded and said, "May God and Her Majesty be with you." She turned towards the road and began to walk back into the Hellhole she had just abandoned, the others by her side. However, Rip was walking backwards, working on loading her musket as she did. When she finally loaded it, Rip fired, sending the miniature warhead to endlessly circle the perimeter of the estate. She loaded another and fired, instead making this one cover it from the top, arching from left to right over the house. Rip fired the rest, all making them go different ways around the manor and basically making a cage to protect the headquarters while its best fighters were gone.

As Rip turned around and opened up her case of backups, Seras asked, "Are those any different than your normal bullets?"

"Zey're a little zlower, unt zey do slightly less damage, but I can manage. I had to use zeese in WWII, I got used to zem," Rip replied with a smile.

"So, Master," Alucard began with a grin twice as large as his normal one as the carnage of London grew increasingly near, "Do we have any special orders?" Integra chuckled and lit a new cigar, chomping down on it like a money-hungry businessman.

"Who the Hell do you think you're talking to? My orders are simple and the same as always," Integra said. "Search and destroy."

_If you want to find a translation of Kallenna's prayer, you can probably look the prayer itself up (the title's at the beginning section of the chapter) and find one. _


	18. Scherzo Di Notte

**Fandom:** Hellsing and Twilight

**Title:** Alliances

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s):** OCXJan Valentine, OCXLuke Valentine, OCXHans, AXS, Slight-ish EXI

**Genre:** Adventure, Drama, Romance, Humor

**Warning(s):** Blood, violence, gore, sexual themes, language, OOC, OC's

**Dedicated:** Master of the Boot, my best reviewer and an awesome person who kicks ass. And everyone else who reviews or just reads, along with the composers of the Soul Calibur 3 OST for making such great battle music XD And whoever thought of the original airship theme in Mario, because that shit is epic. AND Square ENIX for making Final Fantasy XIII, the battle music in that game kicks ass too. _AND _whoever composed the music for Bayonetta- *shot*

**Summary:** Erin, Kutsavi, and Kallenna were best friends who were all orphaned and separated. Now, they've chosen their sides. And they're not the same.

**Number of Words: **4,986**  
**

**Date Started (chapter): **7/27/10

**Date Completed (chapter):**7/28/10

**Author Notes:** AAAACCTIIIIOOONN-*shot* Ahem. SO HERE WE ARE AGAIN BOIZ AND GURLZ. After that awesome, I bet y'allz are itchin' for moar… No, you probably aren't, but I can pretend that you are, right? /sob The last title was the theme of Eurydice Shrine in Soul Calibur 3. I F*CKING LOVE SOPHITIA. So, let's get going~! I don't own anything in here, except the fanfic itself and all original characters within it.

**Part 26: Scherzo Di Notte **

**London, England. 8:35 PM, 9/19/09**

"What did you just say?" Isabella Swan hissed, turning to glare at the small throng of her soldiers behind her. Apparently they had run off from the fight at the Hellsing HQ, and they had just told her something that she _really _didn't want to hear. It probably wasn't wise to tell a highly unstable woman something she didn't want to hear when you were on top of a very tall building with her above the burning wreckage known as London (or 'Midian', as the Millennium troopers obstinately insisted it was called).

"F-Furio was killed by th-the Hellsing and Iscariot forces," a young female Unstet wearing a flak-jacket far too large for her replied, sounding frightened out of her mind. And she was, since the weaker members of Bella's army were depending Furio to lead them to victory.

"How? How is that possible?" Bella shouted. The young woman let out a squeak and shrunk back, and Bella immediately switched her angry expression for one of disgusted disappointment.

"Obviously I put too much faith in him, if _humans _could take him out," Bella remarked, turning around and looking down at the fiery, corpse-filled streets of London.

"I-It wasn't just humans. That A-Alucard guy, a-and some other vampires went up against him. So did that regenerator guy, A-Anderson," the girl mentioned. Bella's eyes widened in shock and barely concealed fear as short, loud flashes of Anderson destroying her family, ripping Edward limb from limb, making Renesmee all but unrecognizable, passed through her mind. She would never admit it, not to herself or anyone else, but Anderson frightened her down to the core. And yet she also wanted to kill him, and also took pity on him- AGH! Bella just _hated_ thinking sometimes.

Bella turned back to the young woman and snapped, "Lana, use your power and connect me with Esmee, Mizore, and Alice."

"Wh-what about Miss Rosalie?" 'Lana' asked. Bella just raised an eyebrow as her expression communicated her thoughts perfectly: 'What are you, _stupid_?' Lana looked at her feet in shame before closing her eyes and concentrating on establishing a link between the minds of the three women and one teenage girl. Once it was finished, Lana nearly fell over; using her power was strenuous work.

"_Esmee. Alice. Mizore. Can you hear me?_" Bella mentally asked in an authoritative tone. She heard a small squeak of surprise from Alice's end and smirked; it was easy for Bella to get around Alice's powers, mostly because she had experimented endlessly with them and tested them to their very limits.

"_Uh, y-yeah,_" Alice replied.

"_Loud and clear, Bella,_" Esmee replied as well.

"_Oh, Hey Izzy. Didn't expect to hear from you,_" Mizore chimed in. Bella frowned; she _hated _that nickname.

"_How are things down at the waterfront, Alice?_" Bella demanded.

"_A bunch of us got taken out by that battleship that plowed through, but we're doing fine down here overall,_" Alice replied.

"_Esmee? What are things like at the North end?_" Bella continued.

"_We're fine here. I think we have all the supplies necessary for our next move,_" Esmee replied.

"_And you, Mizore? Has that little rat shown himself yet?_" Bella 'finished'.

"_Naw_._ I'm still stuck up here following the blimp and waiting,_" Mizore grumbled.

Bella nodded and ordered, "_Mizore, hold your position. Esmee, Alice, finish up where you are, find Rosalie, and meet up with me in the center. I think it's about time we made our move._" With a few hesitant utterances of 'right' and 'understood', Bella nudged Lana with her foot, the girl becoming alert again. Immediately her concentration failed and the mental links dropped.

"I'm surprised you were able to keep the link up for that long," Bella remarked. Lana looked down again in shame; their conversation hadn't taken long, that was clearly an insult. Bella then looked over the small crowed of Unstet with barely concealed disdain.

"You cowards ran from a fight you could've easily won," Bella growled, "Either get out of my sight or promise on pain of death that you won't disappoint me again." About half of the Unstet soldiers dashed out of there. Lana would've gone with them, but she couldn't find the strength to move very much right now. Bella smirked wickedly at the remaining Unstet; their loyalty was assured now.

"Come on. We're going down," Bella snapped, leaping off the building. Her group followed her, Lana straggling at the back and wondering if she could go home yet.

Meanwhile, at the very edge of London, eleven people (and one ghost) were standing there, reloading weapons, making sure they wouldn't jam on them, lighting cigars/cigarettes, having mental conversations with spirits, and trying to remind themselves that they were fully capable of doing this.

"So… Are we actually going to do this, or are we going to stand out here all night?" Maxwell asked, turning to Integra with a raised eyebrow. Integra rolled her eyes and turned to her side of the group. Rip finished loading her musket, Pip was mulling over the nature of his cigarette smoke, Erin was finishing a silent conversation, Seras had just summoned the Harkonnen and plenty of ammunition for it, and Alucard had just adjusted his hat so it sat right on his head.

"Well, don't wait up~!" Seras chirped with a grin, running over the invisible border between London and this nameless outer area with a large grin.

"Hey- WAIT JUST A GODDAMN MINUTE!" Erin yelled angrily, running after Seras. Like _Hell _was that girl going to get the first shot!

"Oi! Vait up!" Rip called, chasing after Erin. She wasn't going in there _alone_!

"Zat's our cue to go," Pip mused, walking after Rip. Alucard simply let out a chuckle and followed them. Integra rolled her eyes and followed him, and in seconds the combined Hellsing-Iscariot group had made their way into London. They barely had time to look around at what the city had become when several Unstet troopers jumped out at them, several Millennium footsoldiers on their heels.

"And so it begins again," Maxwell said with a grin. Within several seconds of saying that, Maxwell blew the head off the closest Unstet with his shotgun. Rip shoved the barrel of her musket right in the face of the soldier next to her and fired, sending him falling to the ground and bringing her bullet around to go through the eye of an Unstet trying to attack them from above. And they were off. Our group immediately set off, charging forward and destroying everyone in their way. Of course Anderson and Alucard made another wager as they demolished anything that moved in their line of sight and tried to kill more men than the other. Apparently Erin had made one with Seras without the other party's knowledge, since for every man Seras killed Erin was sure to take out four more.

Rip was avoiding hitting any Millennium soldiers and trying not to move too much, since moving _and _controlling her secondary bullets was extremely difficult. Pip and Yumie covered her back, though Yumie wasn't too happy about being put on a backup-esque position. Of course Maxwell and Integra covered each other, Integra cutting down anyone trying to spring a surprise attack on Maxwell and Maxwell shooting down anything her sword couldn't handle. Kallenna and Heinkell fought side by side, Kallenna cutting down whatever Heinkell missed. They had made it nearly to the center of London in several minutes, but not without a gigantic crowd of Millennium and Unstet footsoldiers surrounding them on all sides.

"This. Isn't. Working!" Maxwell managed to shout between shots.

"There are too many of them and too little of us!" Seras added, sending her Harkonnen away and summoning a morningstar made entirely of shadow matter. Seras let out a shrill cry and took out an entire line of footsoldiers with the shadowy weapon.

"And those knights of yours are getting here _when_?" Integra demanded glaring over her shoulder at Maxwell.

"Stop arguing goddammit!" Alucard shouted, giving everyone a look that would scare even the strongest of men into submission. Everyone was silent for several minutes afterwards. Those few minutes, however, were not devoid of the enemy encroaching upon their group. Things weren't looking good…

Maxwell reloaded his shotgun- letting Anderson lop off the head of the Millennium trooper coming after him during this- and pointed it at his next adversary. He was about to shoot when a silver-bladed halberd lopped off the Millennium trooper's head. Maxwell paused for a second, and within that second all the footsoldiers surrounding the group were mowed down by blessed weaponry.

"Those knights are here _now_," Maxwell said, turning to Integra with his nearly trademarked grin. Integra smirked, her cigar keeping her mouth open and turning it into a grin. In minutes, our group was no longer surrounded by Nazis and Unstet, but rather by an expansive throng of Papal Knights. Seras edged closer to her master with an uncomfortable look at the sight of all these blessed weapons, and Kallenna hid behind Anderson at the sight of all the pointed white hoods.

"These would be your knights?" Integra asked skeptically.

"I know the white hoods look suspicious, but trust me I tried to have them changed out for something else," Maxwell replied almost sheepishly. Integra let out a small chuckle, and nearby Erin rolled her eyes; would they _ever _stop flirting?

"Don't keep your men waiting. Give them their orders," Integra said, taking her cigar out to blow a plume of smoke into the air. Maxwell turned his smirk to the knights (apparently they had read off their factions and how many members were there while he and Integra were talking).

"I have one order for you. Search and destroy!" Maxwell declared. Integra shot him a glare for stealing her line as the knights charged around them and into battle with the waiting enemy forces. Integra shot Maxwell a look, and back into the fray our group dove. This time, the configuration changed; Alucard and Seras fought side by side, Alucard blasting through same as anything while Seras switched between her old rifle, the Harkonnen, and an armory's worth of shadow matter replications of medieval weaponry. Kallenna and Anderson did likewise, Kallenna cutting their adversaries down with tact and grace while Anderson just plowed through them like they were made of paper. Well, that's probably what they were like for Anderson.

Yumie and Heinkell were fighting side-by-side once more, like it was _supposed _to be (in Yumie's opinion, since she didn't like to share Heinkell with others), Heinkell slowly getting used to her new method of shooting and actually hitting what she aimed at more than fifty percent of the time. Yumie was much more than happy to pick up the slack, however. That girl was having the time of her life, and unlike Anderson- knee deep in regenerator rage- she could actually enjoy it. The one thing in the configuration that hadn't changed was Maxwell and Integra, fighting back to back as always. It seemed that they just couldn't find a better set up between the two of them, and they made a good enough team that it didn't really matter.

Somehow, Rip and Pip had ended up covering each other's backs. They were doing enough damage, with Rip's magic bullets blowing holes in anything she set her sights on and Pip doing considerable damage with only a rifle and some brass knuckles, but the two of them were arguing like it was nobodies business. Pip had started it by making a barbed little comment about her loyalty and how she wouldn't hit Millennium soldiers, and Rip had flipped out on him, calling him out on everything from his eyepatch to his nationality. And it was _aaaaaall_ downhill from there. Anyone watching would wonder if the two of them were taking out the violence they wanted to inflict upon each other on the footsoldiers surrounding them.

Though Erin would appear to be fighting alone, she had someone covering her back. Jan was boosting her acrobatic jumps into the air, letting her know of enemies trying to sneak up on her or mount aerial attacks, and just keeping her focus off the danger all around her with wisecracks and random observations he wasn't intending to be funny but Erin found funny anyways. Erin leapt into the air to avoid the horizontal axe strike of an Unstet soldier, and she grabbed Jan's hand when she reached the peak of her jump.

As Jan flung her even higher into the air, he mentioned, "Y'know, someone's bound to notice me at some point. Guns just don't float and fire themselves, and double-jumping is only possible in video games."

"As long as you keep a low enough profile outside the heat of battle, we'll be fine!" Erin chirped as she reached the top of her path.

The half-breed narrowed her eyes and looked over at an Unstet sniper on the building to her right. She was directly in his crosshairs. Erin whipped out the FN P90s and opened fire on the sniper, taking him down in several shots. As Erin fell to the ground, she immediately opened fire on the soldiers beneath her, hitting nearly all of them on the first shot. Erin landed right on her feet and quickly took down the soldiers that had just narrowly escaped her first volley of shots.

She was about to turn and get the soldiers behind her, save Alucard and Seras some trouble, when a foreign bullet from an unknown angle grazed her cheek. Erin's eyes narrowed and she immediately turned on the balls of her feet to face her new adversary. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when she saw who it was. Standing with smoke leaking from the abnormally long barrel of his gun was Captain Hans Gunsche. Erin blinked a few times in shock; it had been so long since she had actually _seen _Hans in person, it felt like it had been ages.

Hans locked eyes with one of the Millennium soldiers and waved his head in a direction Erin wasn't paying too much attention to in some kind of signal. The Millennium soldier sent him a look of shock, and Hans narrowed his eyes every so slightly. The Millennium soldier called something to the others in German, and immediately they all ran from the fray to congregate behind Hans in a semi-orderly fashion. Looks of confusion were shared among the Hellsing-Iscariot group before they turned those looks- now with suspicion and disdain in the mix- to Hans. Hans simply regarded them silently as always; well, not that he really had a choice in whether he could speak to them or not.

"_Erin, tell them I wish for our two armies to end this in a face-to-face showdown,_" Hans said through their mental link. Erin tried not to nod, since she knew it'd look weird, but she _really _wanted to nod!

"Guys, I think he wants to end this here, his guys versus ours," Erin commented.

"That's awfully specific for a hypothesis," Kallenna remarked, sending her a bitter glare.

"Hey, I worked with the guy for quite a while. He doesn't talk, but if you look closely it's easy to tell what he's trying to say," Erin replied.

"_Ja_, I can tell zat's vat he's sayink," Rip chimed in helpfully. "He unt I vere comrades for several decades, I should know better zen anyvun."

"If you say so…" Maxwell muttered before getting out a radio and explaining the situation to the Papal Knights, ordering them back here for the final confrontation. It didn't take them long to get back, to Erin's surprise.

"_Hey, Hans, what's this all about?_" Erin asked through the mental link, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"_I just want this to end, and I want it to end quickly,_" Hans replied. Erin spared him a quick-as-lightning sympathetic glance; he did have that kind of 'I'm tired of all this shit' tone to his voice. The two armies stared each other down, they were complete and utter parallels of each other. Black clothing, white clothing, silver weapons, iron weapons, all of it was different. They waited several more minutes, and the Papal Knights were about to make the first move when there was an interruption from high above.

"Come on now, ending things without us? That's just rude!"

Everyone looked up to the top of a nearby building- the _one _tall building that Millennium _hadn't _bombed the crap out of- to see Bella standing atop the very edge of it with her 'special' group of soldiers directly behind her. Esmee was on her right, looking nervous since she was so close to the edge of the building, and Alice looked even more nervous even though she stood on her left. Rosalie was sitting on the edge of the building next to Alice, staring off into space like her entire mind was vacant. The rest of their soldiers were on the ground next to the building, the polar opposite of _both _armies at the same time. No uniform, all kinds of weapons, unruly as all hell, it was so different it almost made you cringe.

"So, _you're _the one who unleashed these other monsters on my city? Not that I really care, but what would possess you to do so?" Integra asked with venom in her voice, turning to Bella and looking up at the building. Unlike Alice, Integra wasn't the least bit intimidated by this waspy girl, not even when she was several meters above her.

Bella's face contorted into a snarl and she yelled down, "Isn't it obvious? Don't you recognize me, _you _were the one who negotiated the worldwide destructionof every single Unstet coven you could pin down! Your nosferatu and your soldiers killed my friends, while the Vatican's _monster _down there _slaughtered my family!_"

Integra smirked wickedly and said in both a calm and condescending voice, "Why would I recognize _one _monster's face out of the millions I've erased off the face of this planet?" Bella was shaking with uncontrollable rage by this point, causing Esmee and Alice to back away from her in fear while Lana cowered behind her comrades. Rosalie simply stared into space, unaware of anything going on around her.

"You're the monster! KILL HER!" Bella roared. Immediately her army charged Integra's way, and right then Hans gave the Millennium soldiers the signal to charge. Maxwell let out a curse at the fact Bella had caught them by surprise before ordering the Papal Knights into a charge. Integra's wicked smirk grew larger; she wasn't going to give these guys a fair fight, not by a long shot.

"Alucard… Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems to level zero, three, two, one! Approval of Situation A recognized! Commencing the Cromwell Initiative! Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered _silent_!" Alucard turned to Integra with a savage grin, making another one of his famous 'noises'. Nearly everyone else's eyes widened in shock or horror; they didn't need to know the details of Alucard's released states to know that Integra was unleashing a monster upon their enemies.

"The bird of Hermes is my name," Alucard said in an unreadable tone, his hat dissolving into shadow matter, "Eating my wings…" Hans narrowed his eyes and ran towards Alucard, determined to stop this, whatever this was. However, he was the one stopped by Erin leaping over Alucard and kicking him in the face. Hans skidded back and regarded Erin with eyes wide in shock.

"_Why are you letting him do this?_" Hans demanded.

"_He may be turning into a monster, but he's a monster on my side,_" Erin replied, narrowing her eyes. All Hans could do was stare at her. The Millennium soldiers opened fire, and the Unstet soldiers resumed their charge, but the Papal Knights and Seras creating a shadow barrier stopped them in their tracks.

"To make me tame," Alucard finished, his glasses disappearing to join his hat. Immediately walls and walls of shadow matter rose from the ground, swallowing up Alucard and anything around him. Allies and enemies in turn backed away in fright from the shadows, the evil aura coming off of them making the strongest of them quake in fear. Seras's barrier fell, and the Millennium troopers began to fire again. Their bullets just disappeared into the blackness.

And then, from said blackness, several playing cards shot through and cut the nearest soldiers to pieces indiscriminately. Erin's eyes widened; that was just _impossible_. Then, from the shadows, the gigantic growling muzzle of a dog covered in eyes pushed through. Erin could see the face, arm, and cards of the Dandyman she hated so very much seemingly fused to that dog, and it made her cringe just a bit.

The shadows continued to grow, reaching higher and higher into the night sky. Blood began to melt into the shadows, and billions of eyes started to open along the pitch-black walls. Next came hands, millions and millions of hands, but something seemed off about these hands; they seemed to be stretching the shadows along their surface area, like the shadows were latex covering the hands below.

And then, without warning, the hands burst through the shadows to reveal that the shadows were indeed covering something. They were covering thousands of soldiers, all the souls Alucard had ever absorbed. An ancient army whose country nobody could quite define yet, Turkish Janissaries, war horses, peasantry, and countless more. Erin was nearly positive that she caught a glimpse of Kutsavi among the crowd.

"That's… That's why you can't die! That's why you can't be killed! How many lives are in you? How many human lives have you swallowed?" Bella shouted from atop her perch, her snarling fury now turned to stone cold horror. She had found the one man, the one _monster_ who frightened her even more than Anderson. One snarling war horse broke through the crowds, a man shrouded by shadows and a blood-red cloak on its back. The man leapt from the horse's back and landed solidly on his feet. Esmee's stubbornly golden eyes widened to twice their size- she knew who this man was, Carlisle had told her, _she knew who he was_!

"Wallachia… The royal army! You… You… Your own soldiers, your own servants, your own men… What are you? What. Are. You? MONSTER! The Devil! _Dracula!_" Esmee screamed, clutching her head in her hands as she panicked.

Alucard raised his head right then. Seras didn't think her eyes could go wider, but they did; Alucard was in full armor, a tattered blood-red cloak flying in the wind with his long, shadow-black hair. He looked far older than normal, his new mustache and beard definitely contributing to that. In his right hand was a traditional sword, one that most would have to wield with two hands but Alucard managed just fine with one. And of course, a superior smirk adorned his face.

"What… What?" Seras managed to choke out.

"Take a good look, Seras," Integra said, calm and collected as ever, "This is the true face of your master." Seras could do nothing _but _look. Alucard beheld his army with that same smirk for several seconds before making a sweeping motion with his arm, obviously the signal to attack. And attack they did, charging forth with Hellish battlecries and absolutely _destroying _everything in their path, determined to permanently stain the streets of London crimson red with the blood of their adversaries. The soldiers on either side attempted feebly to fight back, firing wildly into the endless throng of familiars, but their attempts were squelched as soon as the army reached them, slaughtering them and trampling them underfoot.

"Retreat!" Bella cried, her voice strained by fear, immediately leaping to the next rooftop back. Alice, Esmee, Rosalie, and any soldiers who could keep up followed close behind her. Lana straggled behind by just a bit, and had the terrible luck to trip over the edge of the building. She didn't die upon hitting the ground, but rather upon falling on the blade of a Wallachian spearhead. Perhaps death would finally send the girl 'home'. Millennium and Unstet alike were impaled by countless spears, pole-arms, and sometimes just poles. It was Alucard's M.O., so though it wasn't surprising it was still chilling. It only took a few minutes for every single footsoldier

Blood- pitch black and bright red- dripped down the instruments of impalement, and with both hues of blood flowing down his armor and cloak, Alucard knelt at the feet of the one woman with complete control over him. Integra couldn't help but smirk.

"It's been a while since you've taken this form, _count_," Integra remarked.

"This form brings back quite a lot of memories, _countess_," Alucard replied with a tiny smirk. Nearby, Maxwell rolled his eyes at this display. Kallenna held back a laugh and patted her superior on the shoulder.

"Don't worry 'Rico, you'll get her next time," Kallenna said semi-supportively. Maxwell just shot her a look that very clearly said 'Shut Your Trap Or I'll Murder You'.

"Uhr… Wow," Seras managed to say from the sidelines, "That form is… You have a mustache now. A mustache…" The mustachioed Alucard turned to Seras and reached out to her with a powerful armored hand. Seras flinched and Erin was about to jump in to prevent anything from happening, but none of it was necessary. Alucard simply put his hand on Seras's head and ruffled her hair, which both Seras and Erin regarded with looks of complete shock.

"Perhaps I should stop calling you Police Girl from this point on, Seras," Alucard remarked.

"But I've gotten used to it," Seras remarked with a small giggle.

"Does that mean you'll stop calling me 'half-breed'?" Erin called from her place nearby.

"… Probably not," Alucard replied with a light shrug. Erin frowned and stuck her tongue out in a juvenile gesture. Just as she was going to wonder if Hans made it out alright, a high-pitched whistling rang through the air, almost reminiscent of Rip's magic bullets. And right then, something thin and barely visible screamed through the air before cutting Alucard's outstretched arm in two right at the elbow. Erin's eyes widened; there was only one thing she knew sharp enough to cut through armor and flesh.

Wires.

_I hate this chapter. I really do. BE NICE PLZTHX D:_


	19. Hubris

**Fandom:** Hellsing and Twilight

**Title:** Alliances

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s):** OCXJan Valentine, OCXLuke Valentine, OCXHans, AXS, Slight-ish EXI

**Genre:** Adventure, Drama, Romance, Humor

**Warning(s):** Blood, violence, gore, sexual themes, language, OOC, OC's

**Dedicated:** Master of the Boot, my best reviewer and an awesome person who kicks ass. And everyone else who reviews or just reads, along with the composers of the Soul Calibur 3 OST for making such great battle music XD And whoever thought of the original airship theme in Mario, because that shit is epic. AND Square ENIX for making Final Fantasy XIII, the battle music in that game kicks ass too. _AND _whoever composed the music for Bayonetta- *shot*

**Summary:** Erin, Kutsavi, and Kallenna were best friends who were all orphaned and separated. Now, they've chosen their sides. And they're not the same.

**Number of Words: **5,650

**Date Started (chapter): **8/7/10

**Date Completed (chapter): **8/7/10

**Author Notes:** WOOO- *shot some more* AHEM AGAIN. So here we are, at yet another chapter. ARE Y'ALLZ READY FOR MORE AWESOME? I SURE AM. So, the last title was the battle theme of Hollow Bastion AKA Radiant Garden in Kingdom Hearts (every installment, though I was thinking the Birth By Sleep version 3 'Tis the best :D) LET'S ROLL YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-*shot again* Nothing is mine besides some OCs and stuff :B

**Part 27: Hubris **

**London, England. 9:59 PM, 9/19/09**

Shadow matter erupted from Alucard's stump of an arm, and a quick plume of shadows erupted around the elder vampire. When it dissipated, Alucard's arm was back and he had adopted his regular form once more. He was no longer smiling, now he was glaring daggers in the direction the wires came from. Seras looked that way as well, her confusion still plain as day on her face, as did Erin and basically everyone else. The wires shot out from that direction once more, this time wrapping around the building Bella had been standing on scant minutes before. The wielder of the wires pulled on them, tautening the wires and cutting the building clean in half. Several people were crushed by the rubble, and when the building hit the ground a gigantic cloud of dust erupted into the air.

When the dust cleared, the figure everyone expected walked out. However, he didn't exactly _look_ as everyone expected him to. Walter C. Dolneaz appeared to be at least thirty years younger, to everyone's shock. He wore an entirely black version of his normal outfit, and in his mouth was a lit cigarette. His face betrayed no emotion, but his red eyes revealed a calm, conceited state of mind.

"Gentlemen," Walter remarked smoothly.

"Walter…" Integra muttered under her breath, a storm of emotions roaring through her mind over this revelation.

Almost everyone was waiting for someone else to say _something_, and after several seconds Seras disbelievingly sputtered, "W-Walter…? What _happened_ to you?"

"'What happened to me'? I was taken and transformed into a vampire," Walter replied, a mocking edge to his voice, "Following that, I was brainwashed so that I would be completely loyal to Millennium and have no reservations about fighting you people. That's what you want my answer to be, correct?" Seras flinched at that, biting her lip with razor sharp teeth. Erin flitted over to her side immediately, giving Seras a sympathetic look before shooting Walter a venomous glare.

Walter then continued, "I'm here because I chose to be, and not by anyone else's will. I chose to be a 'monster'. I stand here as myself, as Walter C. Dolneaz. And so, following along with my murderous intent… I think it's high time I sever you all from this 'dawn'."

"Walter… Why, Walter?" Integra finally shouted, finding the nerve to call him out at long last.

"Don't call me by that name any longer!" Walter shouted back, his composure briefly snapping like a twig.

There was nothing in the air but a thick, nail-biting tension. Those from Iscariot had no idea what to think, they had no personal stake in this. Not even Kallenna or the others that had stayed in the mansion for several days, nobody knew what to think on their side. And on the Hellsing side of things, they had no idea what to _do_. What was there _to _do? Although, Erin and Rip were a special case that didn't know what to think or do. They hadn't known Walter, at least not very well. They had no emotional stake in this, none at all. Everyone was staring at someone, everyone lost and confused as to what to think, what to do, what to say. The betrayal of one man had done this much…

"So, that's how it is Walter? I see," Integra began, getting herself together finally. "By your own volition you've been reduced to a mere traitor, and you dare to show your face in front of me after the fact. In that case, you are no longer my butler, and I am no longer your master, Walter C. Dolneaz." There was another silence, but the tension started to thin out. And right then, Alucard let out a maniacal chuckle; Seras started a bit and inched closer to Erin. She wasn't quite as used to her master as she thought, it seemed.

"Hey, Angel of Death," Alucard called. "Weren't you the one who said 'curmudgeonism is a traditional pleasure of English gentlemen'? Without sacrificing your willpower, you stubbornly refused to thrive and prosper, correct? That aged body of yours… I still think it's a trillion times more beautiful than this ugly thing. So, in body and mind, you've become a true Angel of Death, eh?"

Walter scoffed a bit and replied, "That's right! After all, this world has turned into a one-night dream of public carnage. Slumber! Delirium! For so long, this form has existed as a fleeting dream. And now, I have in a single instant, become an Angel of Death!" Anderson took that instant to walk over to Alucard, completely ignoring Walter's presence and actions.

"Oi, Alucard. Are we goin' tae fight tha' guy or wha'?" Anderson asked, pointing at Walter with his thumb.

"Ach- Alex! This is an emotionally charged moment for him and the Hellsing people! Be a little more considerate!" Kallenna snapped from the 'sidelines'.

"Oi, don't ye git like tha'! I just want tae git this o'er with!" Anderson snapped back. Kallenna frowned, crossed her arms over her chest with a huff and looked away angrily. Anderson then turned back to Alucard, his question still hanging in the air. Alucard's smirk widened and he directed his eyes over Integra's way.

"It's all up to her," Alucard replied. "Give me an order, Integra! I will kill, I won't hesitate in the slightest. I will kill in cold blood. I am a monster, after all. And you are my master, Integra. It is my fate for humans to align their pistols towards me. All the bullets and shrapnel that enters my body can be just as easily discarded. However. To kill, I need to know your killing intent. So, what are my orders? Leader of Hellsing, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing!" Anderson looked over at Maxwell, silently asking the same question.

"I've given you your orders plenty of times. If you wish to kill him, kill him," Maxwell replied with something resembling a shrug. "And I can tell that you're just _itching _to do it, so why haven't you done it already?"

Anderson smirked and replied, "This is Alucard's fight. Ah'm not doin' anythin' against tha' guy withou' 'im." Alucard blinked in surprise at Anderson before genuinely smiling. If the situation were any less tense, Alucard would've hi-fived his rival. Maxwell turned to Integra. Her hands were clenched into tight fists, and her teeth were clenched even tighter than that. Everyone was waiting on her word, absolutely everyone. That thick tension had returned as Integra internally fought with herself over all the conflicted emotions in her mind and everything going on around her.

"Say it! You must say it," Walter demanded.

Maxwell turned partially to Integra, then murmured, "Integra… You have to say it." Integra shakily lit a cigar and took a drag. She removed it from her mouth and blew out a plume of smoke, almost resembling a dragon in a cosmic sort of way. She watched the smoke drift into the air and combine with smoke from the burning wreckage around her.

Integra gritted her teeth and exclaimed, "Search and destroy, servant! My orders are final, no matter what! All those who oppose us must be laid to waste! Anything that stands in our way will be completely obliterated! I have given my order! Obey! Destroy all those who dare to attack us! _Obliterate them! _Anything in our path must be crushed! No matter who it may be! No matter what it may be! No matter… who it could possibly be!" Integra was trying desperately not to break down. She couldn't break down now, people were counting on her. They were always counting on her, and right now was no different. Maxwell attempted to put a hand on her shoulder, but she knocked it away, shaking her head as she did.

"Wonderful! You are indeed the great master I once so treasured," Walter declared, almost smiling. Alucard's grin widened, and he clenched his open hands into fists.

"I will not ask 'what happened' or 'why'," Integra continued, her composure slowly reappearing, "You have already become my enemy. You've become the enemy of Hellsing! The enemy of Britain! That's what you've become! We _must _defeat you! We must _not _allow you to survive!" Right then, the roar of engines and mechanisms designed for keeping a zeppelin afloat cut through all the noise. Everyone looked up and over their shoulders to see the Deus Ex Machina floating slowly towards them. Their spotlights cut through the darkness and dull red light of the flames, making everyone flinch just a bit from the overload of light hitting their eyes.

Right then, The Major's voice over the intercom cut through the roar given off by the Deus Ex Machina; "Vell said, Integra Fairbrook Vingates Hellsingk. I apologize for callingk you _fraulein. _I shall not do so again. You haff finally become my enemy, my beloved enemy zat I must defeat, well deserving of an incredibly powerful attack." A large door of sorts opened on the lower part of the zeppelin, obviously inviting Integra to come aboard. Integra finally allowed herself to smirk.

"Seras, take me up there," Integra commanded. Seras hesitantly nodded and was about to go over to Integra, but Erin grabbed her by the arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Oi, Serri', you're not going anywhere without me," Erin declared with a grin. "I've still gotta have a bigger body count than you." Seras smirked semi-hesitantly, letting out a small chuckle.

"And _you _aren't going anywhere without _me_," Maxwell insisted, bringing Integra's attention back to him. "We started this fight together, Integra. And we're going to end it that way." Integra's smirk widened a bit.

"Alright then, Seras, take all of us up," Integra said, revising her order. Seras nodded, placed her hand under her shadow eye, and clenched it into a fist. The Hellsing seal appeared once more but this time it moved to her back and started spinning around fast enough to make Kallenna- currently watching this process- quite dizzy. It stopped abruptly with a short, bright flash of white light, and two wings made of shadow matter erupted from her shoulder blades. They had something of a feathery part, though some parts of her wings curled and dissolved into the air, as shadow matter was wont to do on occasion.

Seras held her arms out to Maxwell and Integra, then said, "Grab on." Maxwell took Seras's left arm and Integra took her right, then offered her own right arm to Erin. Erin grabbed it tightly by human standards, loosely by werewolf and/or Unstet standards. Seras leapt off the ground with such force and agility that Integra and Maxwell nearly lost their grip on her; Seras reached the peak of her jump about thirty meters up, and right then her wings began to flap, propelling her and the three attached to her towards the Deus Ex Machina. Maxwell's eyes were wide in fright, Integra was keeping her composure (though she was pretty freaked out by this too), and Erin kept shouting 'HOLYSHITIMMADIE' over and over and over as they flew through the air.

"Erin could you _please _shut up? It's really distracting!" Seras snapped.

"BUT I'M GONNA DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE-" Erin shouted, eyes wide in panic.

"If you don't shut the Hell up _right now _I _will _shake you off my arm and you _will _fall and you _will _die!" Integra yelled down at her, glaring down at her. Erin bit her bottom lip, switching her yelling for a high pitched whine. About one minute later, Seras landed on the open door, Integra, Erin, and Maxwell landing with her. Maxwell was hyperventilating and Erin was just amazed they were alive. Integra dusted herself off and turned to Maxwell with an arched eyebrow.

"I, am _never_, taking an airplane _anywhere EVER _again," Maxwell breathed, looking up at Integra with a panicked expression. Integra chuckled and pulled Maxwell onto his feet, helping Erin to hers directly afterwards.

"Alright, let's get going," Integra stated before noticing Seras still standing at the opening, gazing over her shoulder at something.

"Seras?" Integra said, trying to bring Seras's attention back to the situation at hand.

"I'll just be a minute," Seras mentioned with a small smile, turning so she was facing out of the zeppelin.

Seras then did the universal motion one does when they try to amplify their own voice and shouted down, "Walter!" Walter looked up at her with a slightly puzzled expression.

The draculina gulped, then continued loudly, "Umm, it may seem kind of, uhr, strange for me to say this, but… umm… well… Thank you very much for everything! A-and good luck!" Walter stared up at her in shock, a bit of guilt passing through his eyes.

Walter closed his eyes, smiled a tiny smile, then called back up, "You too! Now hurry!" Seras nodded and ran off, catching up to Integra, Maxwell and Erin. The four of them disappeared into the zeppelin, and Walter returned his focus to the enemies at hand. Bella smirked from her new perch atop a not-as-high building behind the Deus Ex Machina. It looked like Major was playing into _her _plans, for once. Bella waited patiently, making sure that nobody on the ground was watching the zeppelin.

Once Bella was sure, she turned to the soldiers she managed to save and hissed, "Now!"

Bella didn't bother to watch if those soldiers were following her order, pulling one of the grappling hooks Esme had retrieved in the North end of the city from behind her and spinning the hook around in preparation. Bella then threw the rope, the hook 'latching' onto one of the metal beams on the upper part of the Deus Ex Machina. Bella leapt off the roof, swinging on that rope and holding onto it for dear life. She traveled in a downward arc through the air, that arc taking her all the way around. Right as she was about to start swinging back the way she had came, Bella re-angled herself so that she would land perfectly on a metal catwalk near where her hook had ended up.

Bella reeled in her hook, taking time to look over to her soldiers. All of them were already swinging freely from the beams. Bella smirked, and in several more minutes her soldiers had landed on the catwalk right behind her. She turned to them with a look of maniacal pride.

"Good work. Now, let's move!" Bella commanded. Immediately the Unstet set off down the catwalk, Bella close behind them. On the ground, Alucard turned around to the other members of the the crew. He made a small hand gesture, telling everyone to group up in a pseudo-huddle. They did so, and nearby Walter raised an eyebrow at this peculiar behavior.

"Alright, before we get things started, let's split things up," Alucard declared. "Three of those Unstet women are still here, and they're important officers. Kallenna, go after the older one with the caramel-colored hair. Japanese Nun, Androgynous Guy, go after the one with the short black hair. Rip Van Winkle, Captain Frenchie, go after the blonde one. Anderson and I will stay behind to fight Walter."

Rip shook her head and insisted, "No, I'll ztay behind unt give you backup." Alucard was about to protest, but instead he just shrugged. What was the harm?

"You got all that? Now go!" Alucard ordered. With a collective nod, Kallenna, Yumie, Heinkell, and Pip all ran off in search of their target. Alucard grinned again, then turned back to Walter. Anderson turned his way as well, and Rip remained behind them (though still facing Walter).

"Such wonderful women up there on the Deus Ex Machina," Alucard remarked. "And they're all mine now, and _only _mine. A beloved master only for me, a servant who loves only me, and a rebellious subordinate under only me. None of them can ever be yours again!" Right then, a cloud of bats swooped down from the sky, obscuring Alucard, Anderson, and Rip from Walter's view. Alucard ran forwards in that cloud of bats, reaching out to grab Walter's face. Walter narrowed his eyes a fraction and whipped his wires out, the wires loosely surrounding Alucard's arm in preparation to be pulled taut.

Before Walter could tighten the wires around Alucard's arm, the cloud of bats dissipated and Anderson sliced through the wires, cutting them in two. Walter's eyes widened before his face contorted into a snarl and he attempted to get a few wires around Anderson's neck. That course of action was interrupted by one of Rip's bullets flying past his hand, nearly shooting clean through it if not for Walter's quick reflexes. Right then, Alucard's hand clamped down on Walter's face.

The former butler barely had time to process this newest development before Alucard flung him by his face into a nearby broken wall. Walter hit the concrete barrier hard enough that any human's organs would've ruptured. He let out half a cry, the impact knocking the wind out of him. Walter regained his bearings- and his breath- just in time to see Anderson charging towards him with bayonets in hand, ready to slice him apart. Walter leapt to his feet and dashed out of the way, but Anderson skidded around so he was facing Walter and threw the two bayonets his way. Walter immediately set his wires on the blades, pulling them tight and expecting to cut them to pieces. Instead they cut through his wires a second time and kept flying straight for him.

Walter just barely dodged the blades and sent his wires out again, this time successfully wrapping them around Alucard's leg. Alucard barely had time to process this new development before Walter was swinging him at terminal velocity towards a nearby building, aiming to smash him into it with more force than a train crash. Right as Alucard was about ten feet from smashing into the building, Rip's bullet screamed through the air, going through the wires connected to Alucard's leg and breaking them all. The wires formerly around the elder vampire's shin fell to the ground and Alucard maneuvered himself to land against the building in a crouch. Alucard wasted no time jumping off the side of the building, producing the Cassul from nowhere and shooting rapid fire at Walter.

Walter narrowed his eyes and set to work, producing a tight mesh shield of wire to block Alucard's shots. Alucard's bullet went to waste hitting the shield, but Rip's bullet looped back around and punched straight through the shield. Walter's eyes widened and he attempted to move away from it, moving just enough so that the bullet just broke his monocle and grazed his cheek. And before that would could even start to hurt, a bayonet flew out from behind Walter, cutting through the path left by the miniature warhead. Walter blinked a few times before grunting in pain and clutching the open wound. He then narrowed his eyes and let out a growl. It was _on_.

Nearby, Kallenna was running around, looking for her target. She wheeled around a street corner, then grinned at her luck. The caramel-haired Unstet woman was running from the nearby conflict, looking more frightened than she ought to be. Kallenna dashed toward Esme until she was three feet away before throwing out some bible pages and nails, setting up a blessed barrier around herself and Esme. Esme looked around in shock before turning to Kallenna.

"This way you can't run away from me, monster," Kallenna said with a grin before pulling out her saber and charging Esme. Immediately the woman dodged with grace and threw a few punches that Kallenna easily rolled under. Kallenna sliced to decapitate and Esme quickly ducked under the blade. Esme attempted a high kick, but Kallenna blocked it easily with the flat of her blade and cut Esme across the ankle. Esme jumped back and Kallenna was about to slice at her again, but Esme suddenly put her hands up like Kallenna was a cop.

"I surrender," Esme said calmly, smiling half-heartedly. All Kallenna could do was stare at the older female in shock; nobody had ever surrendered before.

"… Say what now?" Kallenna managed to ask.

Esme laughed a kind laugh and replied, "I'm surrendering. I'm not cut out for fighting, my daughter in law roped me into this. You can kill me, or you can take me prisoner, just do whatever you want. I don't mind." Kallenna stared for a little bit longer before sheathing her sword and recalling the barrier.

"… I'll keep you prisoner for the time being, but _only _because you surrendered," Kallenna stated, pulling out two pages of the bible and folding them into thin strips. Kallenna tied them around Esme's wrists, and the scripture started to glow bright yellow.

"If you run away, these things will automatically kill you," Kallenna explained.

Esme smiled wider and remarked, "It's fine, I wasn't planning on running away." Kallenna narrowed her eyes before going off to find Pip. Hey, if she couldn't have her own fight then maybe she could help someone else's. On her way there, she ran past Yumie and Heinkell fighting Alice. Heinkell was shooting rapid fire at the pixie-like Unstet and Yumie was trying her damnedest to slice the girl in half, but Alice was leaping around and dodging like a Mexican Jumping Bean-Rabbit hybrid. You could see it in her eyes, Alucard's familiar army had spooked her so bad that she would do _anything _not to die.

Kallenna finally found Pip, and her eyes bugged out at what she saw. Pip was firing wildly at Rosalie, but the Unstet girl didn't register any signs of pain. She just shrugged every bullet off like it was gravel being chucked at her by a little kid, running towards Pip with one thought in mind, and that was to kill kill _kill_. Rosalie finally got close to Pip, and immediately he slugged her in the face with his brass-knuckled hand. Rosalie recoiled from that blow, but she _still _didn't register any pain and just leapt at Pip again. Kallenna dashed in, jumped over Pip's shoulders and kicked Rosalie square in the chest with both feet. It sent the blonde Unstet flying backwards, and this time she actually had to recover. Esme stayed on the sidelines, her hands clasped over her mouth as she worried for the least stable member of her family.

"What are you doing 'ere?" Pip wondered, opening fire on Rosalie as she tried to get back to her feet.

"My opponent surrendered, so I took her prisoner," Kallenna explained, closing the distance between her and Rosalie as the vampiress began to charge again. Kallenna blocked a punch from Rosalie with the flat of her sword, kicked her in the stomach, then sliced her diagonally across the face while she was momentarily off guard. Once again, Rosalie hardly even acknowledged the fact a sword had touched her face at all. Rosalie attempted to tackle Kallenna, but with a few backflips the younger girl was out of range. Pip took the opening Rosalie had unknowingly created and shot her several times in the torso.

Rosalie shrugged the shots off once again and kept running, jumping mid-way and attempting to pounce on Pip like a wild lioness. Pip was prepared, hitting her with a powerful uppercut that broke several small bones and firing into her torso a second time. Kallenna plunged her blade straight through Rosalie's stomach, cutting a half circle before Pip punched Rosalie off the blade, sending her flying back a few feet. Kallenna swung her sword briskly through the air to rid it of black Unstet blood and Pip threw out the empty magazine for a new one. Rosalie got to her feet and glared bloody murder at them; it was _on_.

Back in the center, Walter decided it was time to fight dirty. His wires flew through the air, flying toward Rip. Rip's eyes narrowed and immediately she brought her bullet back to fend off the attacking wires. One of the wires attempted to wrap around the bullet, and immediately Rip pulled out of that loop. Her bullet and Walter's wires were caught in a dance, one trying to cut and not be cut by the other by the bidding of their masters. However, this dance ground to a halt when a gigantic dog made of shadow matter rocketed in from the side and bit down on the wires, ripping them in two with its massive jaw and teeth. Rip's eyes widened in shock, then her smile widened.

"Good boy~!" Rip chirped semi-teasingly. The huge dog turned to Walter, snarling and growling with homicidal rage. It lunged at the ex-butler, opening its jaw wide to swallow him whole.

"The black dog, Baskerville!" Walter exclaimed, bringing his wires around the dog. He pulled them tight, cutting it clean in half. Rip let out a little squeak of loss. Alucard narrowed his eyes and finally aimed the Jackal at Walter, but right as he was about to pull the trigger the gun exploded into a million pieces, maiming Alucard's hand along with it. Alucard stared at the scraggled stump in shock. Walter allowed himself a smirk, but that smirk fell when a bayonet went through his left shin and two bullets- one magical, one not- went through his right.

Meanwhile, Maxwell, Integra, Seras and Erin were making their way through the halls of the Deus Ex Machina. Several Millennium soldiers jumped from nowhere, immediately opening fire on the group. Quick as lightning, Seras held her hand beneath her shadow eye before whipping it out in front of her with the palm still open. Immediately the Hellsing sigil appeared in the air and caught the bullets mid-flight. The Millennium soldiers paused for several seconds in shock before opening fire again out of fear. They fired until their magazines were empty, and right as they were about to reload, the Hellsing emblem began to spin around. It got faster and faster, and when it reached maximum speed it shot the bullets back out at the troopers, killing them or wounding them on impact.

Seras dropped the shield, but right then one of the soldiers that just got wounded managed to reload his gun and point it at her, a wild frenzy in his eyes. Erin narrowed her eyes and angled herself just right. She fired a single bullet, and that bullet ricocheted off a dent in the wall to hit the wounded soldier in the forehead. A smart soldier who avoided Seras's attack leapt over the vampires, catching them by surprise, and brought a shovel back so he could bring it down on Integra's head. Integra narrowed her eyes and didn't waste any time, Maxwell following her example. In the greatest of quickdraws ever seen, Integra sliced the trooper in half right as Maxwell shot him in the head with his trusty shotgun.

They continued on, laying waste to any soldiers in their way, but at the end of the hallway they stopped. Standing in their way was Captain Hans Gunsche, and in her mind Erin sighed with relief that he hadn't gotten caught in Alucard's familiar spam. Immediately Seras snarled and got into a defensive stance, and Erin did likewise to ward off suspicion.

"Go on, Maxwell, Sir Integra," Seras said, "Erin and I will take care of this one, you take on The Major."

"Yeah, shut The Major up for me," Erin added with a grin.

Integra smirked and lit yet another cigar, remarking, "Very well. Don't get yourselves killed. I'll never forgive either of you if you do." Erin nodded, and right then Hans pointed at a nearby sign on the wall. Everyone started a bit at the sudden pointing, but they relaxed when the realized he was pointing out which way the operations room was.

"Such an honest lapdog," Maxwell remarked with a small smirk. Integra set off down that corridor, and Maxwell followed suit.

Integra looked over her shoulder and called, "Thank you!", before continuing on beside Maxwell. And then, it was just Seras, Erin, and Hans.

"Alright Erin, you cover me and I'll-" Seras began, but Erin smiled sheepishly and grabbed Seras forcefully by the back of her collar.

Before Seras could even question what Erin was doing, Erin called, "I'm sorry about this! When we meet up again I'll explain the whole thing!" And then she chucked Seras out the nearest window. Seras let out a small yelp of pain as she crashed through the window, flew several more feet, and then hit the nearby catwalk. Seras let out a little moan of pain before getting to her feet with a frown. She was about to jump back through that window and ask Erin what the Hell all that was about, but she heard footsteps to her left. Seras immediately turned that way to see more ragtag Unstet soldiers.

"Now, whadda we got here?" A male at the front wondered with a blood-hungy grin. Seras glared daggers at them, used her shadow eye to summon the Harkonnen, then got back into a defensive stance. It was _on_.

Inside, Erin sighed with relief when she was sure Seras wasn't looking through the window any more. With that taken care of, she dashed over and tackle-hugged Hans. Since Hans was taller and strongly built, he caught her with ease and hugged her back.

"It's awesome to see you, Hans!" Erin chirped, grinning up at him. Erin could tell from Hans' eyes that he felt basically the same way, give or take some romantic overtones here or there… Oh God, how was she going to tell him that she didn't feel any Imprint-y feelings?

"_It's great to see you too, Erin,_" Hans replied mentally, hugging her a little tighter. And right then, before Erin could even think of telling him not to, Jan leapt out of Erin's head, made himself visible to both her and Hans, and glared daggers at the werewolf.

"Oi, mutt, you back off my girl!" Jan snapped jealously. Erin broke the glomp just so she could facepalm.

Hans looked from Jan to Erin and back in shock before demanding, "_What is this?_"

Erin double face-palmed and said, "Ach, this is perfectly explainable as well-"

"Yes, do explain zis to us, Captain Hans Gunsche." Erin and Jan whirled around to find the source of that interruption, and found a small group of Millennium soldiers being lead by Dok and Elise. However, they were all covered in black blood, Elise was holding an AK-47, and Dok had the flat edge of his trusty bonesaw resting on his shoulders. And nobody looked pleased to see this.

Dok then narrowed his eyes and hissed, "You'd better come up viz somezingk good."


	20. Summoning

**Fandom:** Hellsing and Twilight

**Title:** Alliances

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s):** OCXJan Valentine, OCXLuke Valentine, OCXHans, AXS, Slight-ish EXI

**Genre:** Adventure, Drama, Romance, Humor

**Warning(s):** Blood, violence, gore, sexual themes, language, OOC, OC's

**Dedicated:** Master of the Boot, my best reviewer and an awesome person who kicks ass. And everyone else who reviews or just reads, along with the composers of the Soul Calibur 3 OST for making such great battle music XD And whoever thought of the original airship theme in Mario, because that shit is epic. AND Square ENIX for making Final Fantasy XIII, the battle music in that game kicks ass too. _AND _whoever composed the music for Bayonetta- *shot*

**Summary:** Erin, Kutsavi, and Kallenna were best friends who were all orphaned and separated. Now, they've chosen their sides. And they're not the same.

**Number of Words:** 5,410

**Date Started (chapter): ** 8/15/10

**Date Completed (chapter):** 8/15/10

**Author Notes:** COMPLETE GLOBAL SATURATION YEAAAAAH- *shot* Wait what. SO, BOYS AND GIRLS IT'S TIME FOR MORE . Let's do this motherf*ckers. The last chapter title was Xianghua's stage theme from Soul Calibur 2, and probably one of my favorite songs from that soundtrack. LISTEN TO IT NAAOOO. I own nothing, besides OCs and the plot.

**Part 28: Summoning **

**London, England. 10:35 PM, 9/19/09**

"Uh, what happened to you guys?" Erin asked as she beheld the blood-covered ilk before her. Seeing as she wasn't even aware that Dok had combat ability, this was quite a shock to her.

Dok and Elise exchanged looks before Elise began, "Well, here's what happened…"

_**TWENTY MINUTES PRIOR…**_

_Dok let out a small grunt of annoyance as he stopped in front of his lab. Elise had just sent him a choked call that basically consisted of her shouting for him to get down there right now. What could that woman _possibly _want with him now? There were important things afoot, and he had to be present to witness them, didn't she understand that? She _was_ their strategist, after all. Dok roughly opened the door to his lab and was about to ask Elise what the hell was so important that she had to call him away from watching the carnage, but the sight before him rendered him completely unable to speak. _

_The door to She's containment cell had been ripped off its hinges and then cut into millions of little pieces, and in the middle of the room She was standing tall with a maniacal grin on her face. Her hair and some of her bandages were holding Elise up off the ground, both bandages and unruly hair wrapped around the blonde woman's neck and choking the life out of her. So, that's why she sounded like she couldn't breathe when she sent that distress call. She noticed Dok right then, her grin widening even more. _

_"Ah, so you've finally joined us, Dok. It's a pleasure to see you, you're looking well," She remarked pleasantly. Dok ground his teeth; he _hated _how polite and affable she pretended to be, that pretentious bitch!_

_"Let ze voman go, She," Dok growled, walking further into the room. She toned down her grin a bit and turned back to Elise, who was running out of oxygen as we speak. _

_"I'm dreadfully sorry, Dok, but I just can't do that," She replied, falsely apologetic. "You see, humans imprisoned me, so humans must pay. And after I've taken care of this pretty little woman, I'll be coming after you next." Right then the bandages and hair tightened around Elise's neck, nearly making the American's eyes bug out. Dok took advantage of She's focus on Elise and quickly retrieved his trusty bone saw from behind a desk. He waited for the right moment before rushing forward and cutting straight through the hair and bandages. She's eyes widened as Elise dropped to the floor, the severed 'appendages' going limp and releasing Elise. Elise clutched her throat, coughing as she regained the ability to breathe. _

_She smirked again as Dok turned towards her with the saw, and Dok snapped, "Don't underestimate me, voman. I'll saw zrough your bones vith no hesitation." _

_The vampiress rolled her eyes and said, "Well, I grow tired of toying with the two of you. I think it's about time I stretched my legs and got off this flying coffin." In a flurry of white, She's bandages had reconfigured themselves into a dress that reached the floor (covering her bare feet) and opera gloves. Her hair floated up, then snapped like a whip being cracked and settled behind her back. Apparently that small movement had the effect of a brush and a shower, since now She's hair was sleek and straight instead of unruly and looking like a bird's nest._

_"Au revoir, Avondale Napyeer and Elise Icebrook. I'll see you at some point in the future," She called as she strolled out the door, waving back to them. One of the bandages making up her dress floated away from She and closed the door behind her. Dok cursed under his breath and Elise took a few deep breaths, finally recovering from almost dying from being throttled by a vampire. _

_"… You saved me? You really do care," Elise remarked with a smirk, getting to her feet. _

_Dok looked over his shoulder at her with a look that was best described by his next words: "Oh please, I saved you because I've been experimentingk on you in your sleep ever since you joined us. I couldn't let all zat vork go to vaste, now could I?" Elise stared at him in shock for several seconds before her expression flattened. _

_"Uh, yeah. I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," Elise deadpanned. Dok looked over the bone saw, making sure it was in working order before leaving the room with Elise on his heels. She was nowhere to be found; the vampiress probably used a network of shadow portals to off the zeppelin and onto the ground. Dok was about to turn the way he needed to go to get to the war room, but right as he did three Unstet troopers came running down the hall from the other direction, hellbent on causing Dok and Elise some trouble. Dok cursed under his breath in German before standing his ground and waiting for the Unstet to get in range. _

_The first Unstet that reached him raised his shovel high in the air, preparing to swing it down on Dok's head, but Dok took the opening the Unstet created to shove the saw straight through the trooper's chest. He sawed diagonally through the Unstet, and the vampire went down like a ton of bricks. Dok's eyes narrowed in thought; since the Unstet was dead from just that, it was obvious that these were a watered-down variety. _

_Dok didn't give the next trooper an inch, driving the bone saw into his head and sawing all the way down. The now-halved Unstet fell down in two different directions, but when Dok was about to look for the other one, he saw the trooper running towards Elise with his AK-47 pointed at the woman and ready to fire. Elise narrowed her eyes and ran towards him, meeting him halfway by kicking the assault rifle out of his hands. Without any other warning, Elise forced her opponent's head down, locked the Unstet's arm around his head, then got him in her own headlock and forced him up and over. At the zenith of this path, the Unstet was upside-down and vertical above Elise. She finished him off by falling backwards onto her own back, using her bodyweight to slam the Unstet down on his back. _

_Dok just stared in shock; he may have experimented with some of her physical capabilities, but he didn't remember giving her the ability to _suplex a fuckingvampire_! The Unstet trooper hit the ground so hard that the back of his head broke and shattered, blood splattering onto Elise and the floor. Elise quickly got up and stole the Unstet's gun along with his extra ammo. Dok was about to ask how the hell Elise had just accomplished that when several more Unstet troopers came running towards them. Dok and Elise began to run to meet them halfway, but suddenly they were all felled by assault rifle fire to the back. They all fell down to reveal several Millennium soldiers, rifles smoking. Dok and Elise exchanged looks before smirking at the footsoldiers. _

_"Alright y'all, this way! Anyone who doesn't kill at least twenty enemies each is getting demoted!" Elise chirped, partially turning and motioning down the hall with her whole arm. After a bunch of 'Jawhol's, Elise, Dok, and the Millennium troopers ran down the hall in search of more people to kill. _

**"And **that's how we got here," Elise finished. Erin just stared ahead, as did Jan; that story was hardly believable under normal circumstances, but under these circumstances it was perfectly logical.

"That's insane," Erin commented.

"Ve're insane," Dok pointed out. Erin shrugged, then whipped out the FN P90's and started shooting rapid fire. Elise ducked under the bullets and Dok blocked them with the side of the bone saw. Elise shot at Erin's feet, the halfbreed immediately jumping to avoid the shots before getting a horizontal boost from Jan that sent her rocketing towards Elise. The blonde woman immediately sidestepped Erin and got into a firing position. Erin pointed one of her guns at Elise and threw the other to Jan, who started mowing down the Millennium troopers like they were made of paper. Elise opened fire on Erin, who immediately dodged and excaped mostly unharmed, except for one of the bullets grazing her cheek.

Dok and Hans stared each other down for a few seconds before Hans pulled his big honkin' gun out of its holster and began to fire on Dok. Dok dodged a few of the shots and blocked the rest before running towards Hans with the intent to saw him in half. Hans narrowed his eyes; he'd have to be careful, he didn't know what metal that was made of. Hans sidestepped Dok right as he got in range and swung the bonesaw, then dodged him again. Dok prepared to swing the saw again, and right then Hans took the opportunity to fire at him again. Dok smirked and swung the bonesaw just right, deflecting the bullet and sending it flying into the ceiling.

On the nearby catwalk, Seras fired the Harkonnen at the amassed Unstet mooks before her. Most of them were blown away by the shot, but several others dodged and were now running towards her with melee weapons. Seras gritted her teeth and switched to holding the Harkonnen like a club. Seras ran at the footsoldiers, meeting them halfway and smacking several of them with the Harkonnen. They either died from the impact or from being pushed off the zeppelin.

Seras sent the Harkonnen away via shadow eye, then turned to the soldiers still in front of her. She cracked her knuckles, then ran towards the closest one to her. Seras threw a punch, but the Unstet dodged her and threw one of his own. Seras caught it, and the Unstet threw another punch. Seras caught that one in turn, then headbutted the trooper as hard as she could. His head basically exploded, and one of the other Unstet came running at her in a rage. Apparently she had upset him by killing this soldier.

Seras raised the body of her former opponent up, the smacked this next soldier with it like the corpse was a morningstar. She let go of the corpse, and both Unstet flew off the catwalk. The draculina smirked in superiority before summoning a pair of MG-42 machine guns she had seen on her way through the zeppelin. Seras grabbed them out of the air, twirled them around like they were revolvers, then pointed them straight on at the Unstet redshirts before her. With no warning, Seras opened fire on the remaining Unstet mooks, shooting them full of holes and off the catwalk.

Right then, the female she had seen at the very back leapt up into the air faster than Seras could process. Before Seras could move her guns, Bella landed on them, one foot on each gun in a crouching position. Seras's eyes widened, and Bella's head snapped up to reveal a wicked smirk. Quick as lightning Bella gripped the guns with her hands and used that leverage to kick Seras in the face hard enough to shatter a human's skull. Seras recoiled, dropping the guns and allowing Bella to steal them from her. Seras recovered right as Bella pointed the MG-42's at her. Bella began firing without warning, and Seras quickly summoned a huge seal shield. She caught all the bullets, but right as she fired them back at Bella the Unstet woman leapt off the catwalk.

Seras stared ahead in shock; was this woman suicidal? Quite the contrary. Bella clung to the bottom of the catwalk, scuttled down it like a bug, then swung around it so she was behind Seras. The draculina whirled around to face her opponent and was about to summon the Harkonnen again, but Bella gave her a delicate little wave and leapt through the window Erin had thrown Seras through. Bella soared over the commotion in the hall and hit the ground in a roll. She rolled to her feet, then ran down the hallway that would lead her to the war room.

On the ground, one half of Baskerville erupted into shadow matter, but the other remained. Out of the shadows making up the other half of the dog arose the severely confused upper half of Luke Valentine. Alucard let out another famous 'noise' of amusement, Anderson had no reaction, and Rip gasped in horror.

Before Luke could question what was going on, Walter's wires flew through the air and punched into Luke, roping him like a puppet. Wasting no time, Walter flung Luke and the other half of Baskerville towards Alucard. Anderson and Rip didn't waste a second (though Rip internally hated herself for that), Rip sending two magic bullets through the strings and Anderson cutting the the familiar in half. They dissolved into shadow matter upon hitting the ground.

"Is that the best you can do?" Alucard called with a maniacal grin. Right then, for the first time throughout the battle, Walter's wires went slack as the former butler covered his mouth with his hand. Walter began to cough violently, and when he moved his hand away his mouth was surrounded by blood.

"I see. His transformation vas a rushed job," Rip remarked, narrowing her eyes and bringing her bullets back around. Walter got to his feet right then, summoning up the last of his strength to send his wires flying Alucard's way. Anderson ran straight into the wires, letting out a roar as he sliced them apart. Rip let out a little roar of her own- though hers was a little less menacing- as Walter kept going for Alucard, sending her bullets flying through the wires and breaking them all. As Anderson and Rip kept busy breaking the wires and distracting Walter, Alucard ran between them and the wires, going straight for Walter with the Cassul ready. Walter attempted to bring his wires around to attack Alucard, but Rip and Anderson kept him at bay.

Alucard closed the distance between them, pressed the muzzle of the Cassul up against Walter's stomach, and fired. Walter let out a cry of pain before he fell over, clutched his wound, and began to regress in age. Rip winced in disgust, but Anderson was a little more progressive about the whole situation. He dashed over there and pinned Walter's left hand into the ground with a blessed bayonet, then grabbed a piece of rebar. He handed it to Alucard, and with a huge grin the elder vampire plunged it through the gunshot wound. Walter let out a bloodcurdling cry of pain as he finally stopped regressing. Now, Walter looked about fourteen years old. Alucard's grin widened even more as he loomed over Walter.

"I wonder, will you return to that old man I know so well?" Alucard wondered. "Or maybe you'll keep regressing until you've ceased to exist. Either way, I win. Now… Let's finish this." Immediately blood from everywhere in London began to flow toward Alucard, who began to absorb it through his feet. Rip's eyes widened, and Anderson pulled her farther away as he regarded this abnormal phenomena with a disgusted expression.

Meanwhile, Alice leapt over Yumie's horizontal slice and landed perfectly before sidestepping two shots from Heinkell. Yumie let out a growl; Alice was really starting to get on her nerves with her constant dodging! Heinkell reloaded her guns and continued to shoot rapidfire at the constantly jumping Unstet, frustrated as well. Yumie rushed Alice faster than the vampire could process, hitting her in the stomach with the flat of her sword. Alice's eyes widened in shock at the sudden blunt force trauma, giving Heinkell an opening to shoot her in the head. Alice was stunned by the headshots just long enough for Yumie to slice Alice in half horizontally and vertically. Alice's eyes were frozen in shock, and when her separate pieces landed on the ground they all tried to crawl back to each other.

Yumie and Heinkell made short work of the pieces, each of them grabbing two and throwing them into the nearest flames they could find. Heinkell winced; she could've sworn she heard the vampiress let out a scream when she hit the fire. The German priestess turned back to Yumie, gave her a quick hi-five, then ran off with her partner behind her. They looked around for Pip and Kallenna, and in a few seconds they found them. Kallenna swung her sword again, cutting Rosalie's fingers off, but this didn't stop the blonde vampire from punching Pip in the face with her other hand. Pip recovered quickly and punched her in return, but it didn't do anything but make the vampiress angry.

Heinkell and Yumie wasted no time in jumping into the fray, Yumie vaulting over Kallenna and cutting off Rosalie's forearm while Heinkell went between them and started shooting in Rosalie's bullet-ridden stomach. Rosalie let out a growl at the new challengers before rushing at them with her teeth bared. Kallenna and Yumie quickly exchanged glances before moving in synch and running towards Rosalie with their swords at the ready. Kallenna took the right flank and Yumie took the left, and right on cue they sliced in tandem. Rosalie's arms came clean off, and she ran past them anyways.

Before Yumie and Kallenna could go back around to slice her up again, Rosalie's left arm had put itself back together and was crawling towards her at mach ten while her other arm was crawling up her leg. The arms reattached themselves just in time for Rosalie to punch Heinkell in the stomach. Heinkell's eyes widened, but she held her ground and shot Rosalie point blank in the head. This time the blonde vampiress actually recoiled, stunned from the sudden bullet entering her brain. Pip took that opportunity to open fire on her chest, adding several more bulletholes to the amazing collection her torso was already boasting.

Rosalie recovered and turned on her heel running back at the two swords women. She leapt halfway and hit Yumie straight in the face with a spinning kick, but Kallenna was quick to slice Rosalie's leg clean off. Rosalie landed on her other leg and grabbed her severed one out of the air. She quickly put it close to the stump, the tissue and muscle reattaching, and she sprinted towards Kallenna with a punch ready. Kallenna blocked the punch with her forearm (thanking God for her body armor), but right then Rosalie attempted to kick her in the stomach. Rosalie's shin collided with Kallenna's armor, shattering the bone.

Rosalie leapt back, but when she did Yumie ran at her with her sword raised. Yumie let out a savage roar and swung her sword, cutting Rosalie across the torso diagonally. Rosalie shrugged it off, but the second she attempted to retaliate assault rifle fire punched through her back and came out the other side. When that stopped, two Desert Eagle rounds punched through her shoulders. She turned around to face Heinkell and Pip, running towards them now. They kept firing, even through they knew it wouldn't hinder her, and Rosalie leapt halfway.

Pip stopped firing at her and met Rosalie halfway with a punch to the face. He didn't give her any time to recover, punching her with his brass-knuckled hand and a brutality he shouldn't be capable of. Pip accidentally paused much longer than normal between punches, and Rosalie attempted to tackle him. Pip responded by pistol-whipping her with his rifle. Heinkell came around from the side and kept firing at the vampiress, making sure not to hit Pip. Rosalie attempted to focus on the priestess, but Pip kept her busy with constant punches and some point-blank rifle fire.

Yumie and Kallenna synchronized movements again, Kallenna this time getting the left flank while Yumie got the right. They ran faster than Rosalie could process, and in second they sliced her arms off again. Before those arms could gain minds of their own, the swordswomen cut off Rosalie's legs as well. The legs hit the ground and wiggled around like worms, unable to stand on their own and reunite with Rosalie's torso.

Said torso began to fall, but not before Yumie cut it in half horizontally and Kallenna cut Rosalie's head off. Immediately the group grabbed whatever they could and threw it into nearby fires, trying to keep it separate. However, they missed a few pieces. Kallenna sighed with relief and was about to congratulate the impromptu team on this victory, but suddenly the arms started crawling out of the fire. They crawled too fast for the team to see and reattached to the torso, which reattached to the other half of said torso.

The legs wiggled towards the torso and reattached, then the nearly complete body crawled over to Rosalie's head and reattached it to the neck. Rosalie stood up and walked out of the fire. Half her body was still on fire, including half of her face. Everyone stared in shock; this was going to be a _lot _harder than they thought.

Back on the zeppelin, Erin landed a kick right on Elise's stomach. She recoiled from the blow, but the older woman would not be easily felled. Elise fired at Erin, keeping her busy dodging, before she ran around the back of the halfbreed, grabbing her by the hair, tugging backwards and smashing her knee into Erin's now-horizontal back. Erin's eyes widened in pain, but she made the most of this and twisted around to kick Elise in the face. Elise let go of her hair, and Erin landed on her hands; she used her positing to kick Elise in the face again in a breakdancing/capoiera-esque move. Elise recovered quickly and opened fire, Erin rolling to avoid the gunshots. She looked over at Jan out of the corner of her eye; he had made short work of the mooks, to her satisfaction.

Dok swung the bonesaw and Hans ducked, narrowly avoiding getting his head sawed off. Hans retaliated by shooting at the wiry scientist, but he dodged and blocked yet again. Hans avoided two more swings of the bonesaw before firing again. Dok was quick to block, but one of the shots grazed his cheek, narrowly missing his glasses. Dok was about to swing the saw again before Hans's greatcoat nearly hit him in the face. Dok wasn't so quick to dodge this, but he was able to saw through it. When the coat fell away, Hans was surprisingly missing. Dok looked around for a few seconds before he felt the barrel of a gun pressed up against the back of his head. Immediately he turned on his heel, blocked the shot and cut right through the barrel of Hans's gun. Hans frowned and threw his gun to the side; it was useless now.

Dok sliced at Hans again, but this time he just barely avoided it. It cut him shallowly across the chest, and Hans narrowed his eyes after the wound refused to regenerate. That saw had some silver in it, he could tell. Hans dodged two more swings of the saw before retrieving the combat knife from his belt and stabbing for Dok's eye. Dok's eyes widened and he flinched away before slicing at Hans again. This time he cut him across the chest, a much larger slice than before. Hans winced and Dok grinned, but Hans wasn't going to let himself be beaten by _Dok_. Hans got into something of a crouch before his bones and muscles started to rearrange themselves and fog-like fur began to grow over his skin. Dok stepped back, and in seconds. Hans had turned into a massive wolf. Hans let out a growl before launching himself at Dok. Dok sliced him across the chest once more, but Hans smacked him sideways with a huge paw.

"Jan! Let's go!" Erin called, dodging more AK-47 fire. Jan leapt over to her, handing her the second FN P90 before leaping into her mind. Erin stood up straight before she doubled over. Shadow matter came up from the floor and engulfed her, hiding her from Elise's vision. Elise stepped back a few feet; just what was this girl up to? When the shadow's cleared, Elise let out a gasp. Standing in Erin's place was Jan Valentine; he had taken over her body and made it his own.

Jan grinned maniacally before calling, "Let's bounce, bitch!" Elise immediately started firing on Jan, but he leapt over the bullets and landed behind her perfectly. Without giving her a second to breath, Jan grabbed her by the hair and smashed her face into the wall. Elise struggled out of his grip and attempted to get him with a roundhouse kick to the face. Jan dodged that fluidly before firing at her. One shot hit Elise in the shoulder, but she dodged the other. Elise ran at Jan and hit him across the face with her AK, but Jan used their close proximity to kick her in the chest. Elise recoiled from the force of the blow, and Jan punched her in the stomach while she was still reeling.

Elise snapped back quickly after that blow, grabbing Jan by the throat before he could realize what was happening. She yanked forwards on his throat, dragging Jan out of Erin and returning the girl's body to her. Erin was in a small daze, as was Jan; that daze left him unable to make himself transparent, and he was unable to get out of Elise's grip. Erin snapped back right then, and her eyes widened and what she saw. But then, her face twisted into an animalistic snarl.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" Erin roared, her pupils turning into little slits and her teeth sharpening. Right then, her feet and hands started to take on a more animalistic shape, claws growing from them as well. Smoke-like fur exploded from her skin, covering every last inch of her in it. Her ears changed shape (but not position), taking on the form of dog ears. She also grew a tail, just for kicks. Everyone stared in shock; Erin had transformed into a red-eyed, humanoid wolf. The half-breed let out a roar, running forward, grabbing Elise's face, and smashing her into the floor. The force of Elise's connection with the floor broke the steel beneath them and sent everyone plummeting into the level below.

Integra and Maxwell walked through as the walls opened, letting them into the war room. Bella lurked behind them, not ready just yet to announce her presence and make these people pay. The Major's chair was turned away from them, facing the mostly-destroyed screens on the other wall.

"Major!" Integra called, announcing her presence. Major turned his chair to face them, his omnipresent grin plain on his face as always.

"Finally, you've arrived," Major said pleasantly, "I had a feelingk you'd bringk ze Iscariot leader along. No matter, it truly is an honor to meet you face to face." Integra whipped out her pistol and started shooting rapid fire at Major, ignoring his entire sentence. Her bullets just hit an invisible wall of some sort, bouncing off harmlessly. Integra ran out of bullets firing at him, but she just reloaded her gun and tried again, emptying that clip as well. Integra let out a growl when she realized her bullets wouldn't work before drawing her sword and starting towards Major.

Maxwell grabbed her by the arm and snapped, "Integra! If bullets wouldn't work against him, what makes you think a sword would work any better? Don't waste your energy right now."

"Yes, listen to him," Major remarked, "Zat's a good enough reason for you to stop, for now. Soon enough, a glorious show is goingk to start, unt I vould like to vatch it viz you."

"You madman," Maxwell growled, both he and Integra glaring daggers at Major.

"Oh come now. Just vatch," Major said, pulling a remote from hammerspace. He pushed a button on it, and the screens turned on. They filled with an image of Alucard, absorbing all the blood in London with an expression of maniacal glee on his face. Integra and Maxwell's eyes widened at the sudden appearance of Alucard, as did Bella's.

"Nosferatu Alucard is about to be completely erased," Major declared, his grin threatening to split his face in two.

"What-?" Integra exclaimed, unable to believe this.

Atop a tall building, Schrödinger watched the blood flow through the streets of London like a crimson river. The blonde catboy grinned before fishing his knife out, briefly allowing himself to read the inscription on it. He was about to raise it to his neck, but suddenly a hand about the same size as his own shot out from behind him and grabbed it by the blade. Schrödinger looked over his shoulder with wide eyes; Mizore was standing right there with a gigantic maniacal grin on her face.

"Guten tag, kitty cat," Mizore chirped. Before Schrödinger could teleport away, Mizore ripped the knife from his hands. She walked out so she was beside him, dropped the knife to the ground, then stomped on it, destroying the blade. Schrödinger stared at her in shock before glaring at her and letting out a hissing noise.

"Don't do it, we love you and stuff," Mizore said sarcastically. "What're you gonna do now, slick?"

Schrödinger balled his hands into fists and growled, "Oh, it's _on_."

_I hated writing this chapter. Probably because it made my hands hurt. WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO MY HANDS, CHAPTER D8_


	21. Agni Kai

**Fandom:** Hellsing and Twilight

**Title:** Alliances

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s):** OCXJan Valentine, OCXLuke Valentine, OCXHans, AXS, Slight-ish EXI

**Genre:** Adventure, Drama, Romance, Humor

**Warning(s):** Blood, violence, gore, sexual themes, language, OOC, OC's

**Dedicated:** Master of the Boot, my best reviewer and an awesome person who kicks ass. And everyone else who reviews or just reads, along with the composers of the Soul Calibur 3 OST for making such great battle music XD And whoever thought of the original airship theme in Mario, because that shit is epic. AND Square ENIX for making Final Fantasy XIII, the battle music in that game kicks ass too. AND whoever composed the music for Bayonetta- *shot*

**Summary:** Erin, Kutsavi, and Kallenna were best friends who were all orphaned and separated. Now, they've chosen their sides. And they're not the same.

**Number of Words:** 3,872

**Date Started (chapter):** 8/22/10

**Date Completed (chapter):** 8/22/10

**Author Notes:** MONSIEUR MILLEEEUUURRRRRR-*gets head cut off by a chainsaw* Ahem. Well, here we are again~! I'm sure you've been loving the semi-regular updates, haven't you? Well… Those are about to go right down the drain, since school starts for me tomorrow. I know, it sucks, right? Whatever, gotta roll with it (even though I'd rather cut my own arm off and replace it with Liquid Snake's arm than go back). Last chapter title came from a fanmade battle theme for Final Fantasy XIII made by 'max05XIII' on Youtube. CHECK OUT THE MUSIC HE MAKES, IT'S BEAUTIFUL. I own nothing except for OCs and the story, LET'S GOOOO.

**Part 29: Agni Kai**

**London, England. 11:30 PM, 9/19/09**

Alucard absorbed a virtual sea of blood through his feet, cackling like a madman as he did. Rip and Anderson looked on with disgusted horror while Walter desperately struggled against the piece of rebar pinning him to the ground. Alucard raised his hand up in his traditional impaling gesture, and right as he did some of the blood rose up from the tide and formed a sharp point. Alucard let out a noise akin to a roar and impaled the air with his hand, the blood-spike following his movements and impaling Walter right below his chest. Walter's eyes widened exponentially, and the artificial vampire let out a blood curdling scream of pain.

"Yes, yes, scream! Your screams are music to my ears, Walter!" Alucard proclaimed with a huge, malicious grin. He continued to bring up spikes of blood and continued to drive them into Walter, enjoying every painful minute of his suffering. On board the zeppelin, Integra and Maxwell watched with raised eyebrows. Major just stared at the screen, his face for once completely blank.

"… That wasn't what you meant to show us, was it?" Integra asked.

"No, not really," Major replied in a completely unreadable tone. Maxwell and Integra exchanged looks, then smirked; somewhere, his plans had fallen through. And that was awesome. While Maxwell and Integra were silently celebrating his misfortune, Major switched a section of the screen to focus on Schrödinger. Right as the image patched all the way through, Mizore hit Schrödinger with a spinning kick to the face. The catboy recovered quickly and shoved her leg away, teleporting behind her to smash his elbow into the back of her neck. Mizore shrugged it off like she hadn't even felt it and spun around, back-handing Schrödinger in the process.

Schrödinger teleported again, appearing above the dhampiress and stomping on the top of her head. Mizore let out a pained grunt, but grabbed Schrödinger's legs before he could teleport away and swung him into one of the columns atop the building. Schrödinger teleported away on impact, appearing in front of Mizore again. Mizore punched him in the face the second he appeared again. Schrödinger actually had to recover from that, wobbling backwards and giving Mizore an opening to hit him with a powerful uppercut and a right hook in quick succession.

Schrödinger teleported a few more feet back and blocked Mizore's next blow, asking as he did, "Vy ze sudden betrayal, Mizore?"

"I went to the Revolver Ocelot School of Loyalty, that's why," Mizore replied sarcastically. "Furthermore-"

"Mizore, I'm really happy for you, and I'm goingk to let you finish," Schrödinger interrupted, "But Albert Vesker is ze best backstabbing bastard of all time." Mizore's eyes widened before they narrowed in a glare.

"How dare you use an internet meme against me! Prepare to die, obviously," she declared, punching him the catboy in the gut and knocking the wind out of him. Schrödinger was too distracted by the pain to remedy this situation or teleport, and Mizore used that to her advantage. She kicked him in the face.

Back on the zeppelin, Maxwell asked, "May I ask what was supposed to happen?"

"Well, Schrödinger's blood vould haff been absorbed into Alucard, sending Alucard to some kind of imaginary number vorld place," Major replied with a shrug. "It vas Dok's plan, I just agreed vith it."

"Now that your plans have fallen through, are you ready to fight us like a man?" Integra asked, taking her eyes away from the beatings on the screen and shooting Major a look. The stout Nazi's grin returned; apparently this wasn't nearly as perturbing to him as it made itself out to be.

"Vell, my dear Integra-" Major was only able to get that far, since Bella shot out from the shadows, leapt into the air, and kicked through Major's shield, smashing her feet straight into his face. Major went flying across the room, crashing into the wall and temporarily falling unconscious. Bella landed expertly in front of Major's chair, turning to Integra and Maxwell with a deadly glare and malice smoldering in her orange eyes. Both Integra and Maxwell were a little shocked by her sudden appearance, though they weren't that miffed that she had knocked out their opponent.

Integra narrowed her eyes and said, "I recognize you. You're that vampire woman from earlier, aren't you?"

Bella's face twisted into a snarl and she growled, "That's all you remember me as? Just some random female vampire?"

"I also remember that you're insufferably annoying in your desire to be important when you're not even worth the dirt on the bottom of my shoes," Integra added with a wicked grin. Bella's face twisted into a snarl, and she quickly leapt up to rip a girder out of the ceiling. When she hit the floor again, Bella brandished the girder like it was a traditional weapon.

"Come on, let's do this! The two of you against me!" Bella roared, acid oozing out of her teeth. Integra's grin widened and she unsheathed her sword, Maxwell following suit and pointing his shotgun at the vampiress. Immediately Bella sprinted forward, raising the girder above her head and letting out a war cry. Maxwell wasted no time firing at Bella and giving Integra a bit of cover fire. Bella narrowed her eyes and blocked the shots with the side of the girder, Integra taking that opportunity to rush forward with her sword at the ready. Integra swung her sword, aiming to decapitate, but Bella parried the blow. She swung at Integra, the human woman just barely dodging the blow.

Bella brought the girder back and swung at Integra again, just barely missing her. Integra took that opening and slashed diagonally across Bella's abdomen. Her eyes widened in pain before Bella let out another roar and smashed the girder into Integra's side. The blonde woman went skidding several feet sideways, coughing up blood from the blow. Bella was about to run after her when Maxwell shot out her left eye. Bella let out a roar of pain and sprinted towards Maxwell. Before she could even get close, he fired at her again, blowing a hole in her stomach. Bella lurched backwards from that shot, and Integra immediately started shooting at her from a distance.

Bella dodged Integra's shots and blocked Maxwell's with the girder. Bella then took her chances and flung the girder at Integra, aiming to smash her face in with it. Integra could barely dodge it, but Maxwell quickly took out the FAMAS assault rifle and shot the girder off course. Bella's eyes widened in shock, and Integra took the opportunity to unsheathe her sword and rush Bella head on. Bella came to her senses quickly and dodged the englishwoman's strikes, but leaned right into a shot from Maxwell. Bella let out a cry of pain and clutched her shoulder before dodging another swing of Integra's sword.

Bella switched her attention to Maxwell and shot towards him with her fist pulled back to punch. She was a foot away when Integra caught up and sliced the Unstet's hand off. Maxwell shot the thing into oblivion before it could crawl back to Bella. Bella winced in pain before throwing another punch that Maxwell simply dodged; the archbishop unholstered the SOCOM pistol and emptied an entire clip into her head. Bella's eyes widened and she staggered back, dazed due to the damage done to her brain. Integra took over from there, slicing across the Unstet's chest, abdomen and stomach. On the other side of the room, Major had regained consciousness. He considered jumping into the fray, but soon decided that he should just take on the winner.

Meanwhile, Dok, Hans, Erin, Jan and Elise crashed through the floor and landed in the storage room below. Erin wasted no time, not even acknowledging what had happened in her current state. She let out a roar and continued to beat on Elise, punching and kicking the woman even though she was knocked out cold. Jan winced; he'd have to get her to concentrate somehow. Jan let out a whistle, getting Erin's attention. She didn't see him, though, and instead saw the fight between Hans and Dok. Hans pounced at Dok, but the scientist was one step ahead, blocking Hans's gigantic paws with the blade of the bonesaw. Hans let out a roar of pain and recoiled, crouching back on his haunches and growling at Dok.

Dok ran at Hans with his saw brandished, swinging at the werewolf as he constantly dodged. Erin let out another roar and ran at Dok on all fours, pouncing at him from the side. Dok had no time to retaliate against that and went down faster than you could say Hindenberg. Erin punched and clawed at him, but Dok blocked all her blows and smacked her away with the flat side of the bonesaw. Dok got to his feet relatively quickly, just in time to dodge being bitten in half by Hans. The huge wolf did not give up there, batting at him with a gigantic paw. Dok slashed the pad of that paw, causing Hans to recoil again.

Right as he did, Erin leapt him again and punched him straight in the face. Dok recovered quickly and kicked her off, smacking her again with the flat of the bonesaw. Erin went skidding backwards, but she went back down onto all fours and ran at him again. Dok ran back at her, readying to decapitate her with that thing, but Hans ran in from the side and picked Erin up in his jaws, dragging her away from this confrontation and placing her on the sidelines. Before Erin could non-verbally retaliate, Hans pounced at Dok again. Dok was ready, and the scientist slashed the werewolf across the chest.

Hans let out another roar of pain, but he soldiered on anyway and smacked Dok into a pile of crates. Erin attempted to run back into the fight, but Hans smacked her away with his tail. Erin let out an animalistic growl and was about to leap onto Hans's back, but Jan leapt up onto one of the crates and whistled to her. Erin's ears perked up, and she leapt up the smaller crates to get to the top of the big crate. She sniffed around curiously, wondering what had whistled to her, before she realized that she had a perfect vantage point to leap down into the fight.

Erin crouched down before launching herself off the crate. Jan gave her a boost mid-air, and Erin landed right on top of Dok. The scientist let out a small cry of surprise, then one of pain as he hit the ground and Erin scratched across his face with her claws. Dok sliced her shallowly across the stomach, causing her to recoil, and Hans once again grabbed her with his jaws. He ran from the fight, but Dok wasn't about to let them get away. He chased after Hans and chopped his tail off, causing Hans to roar in pain again. He let Erin roll out of his mouth and onto the ground, where she leapt to all fours and ran at Dok again.

The half-breed pounced on the scientist, but he smacked her off again. This time Erin went flying, hitting the ground and bouncing before rolling and smashing into a crate. Erin struggled to get to her 'feet', and Hans rushed Dok. Hans was able to catch him off guard, smacking him with his paws and sending him flying across the room. Erin licked her hand and rubbed the saliva still there on her open wound, healing it immediately with a sizzle and some smoke-like fur floating away. Erin then ran into the fight on all fours once more, dodging Hans's next attempt to keep her out and headbutting Dok before he could brandish the bonesaw.

"Good girl! You're getting a treat later!" Jan called jokingly from the sidelines, grinning wide.

On the ground, Pip and Heinkell fired wildly at the partially-on fire Rosalie. The only good thing about this situation was that Rosalie wasn't running toward them any more, just walking. The fire wasn't even progressing, it was just… sitting there, being flaming. Heinkell reloaded her guns and kept shooting, but even though the bullets hit Rosalie didn't even acknowledge them. Yumie dashed toward Rosalie and around the bullets, slashing wildly at Rosalie and cutting up her torso. Rosalie just pushed her sword aside and punched Yumie in the stomach, sending her flying backwards.

Kallenna went in this time, determined to succeed where Yumie failed. Kallenna let out a war cry and swung to decapitate, but Rosalie blocked her mid-swing with the back of her forearm. Kallenna's eyes widened in shock as Rosalie knocked her sword away and hit her with a right hook. Kallenna went flying too, hitting the ground, bouncing, and rolling until she hit some rubble. Kallenna attempted to get back up, but she coughed up a bit of blood from the effort and the wound. This wasn't good, this really really really wasn't good.

Heinkell growled and rushed forward, guns at the ready; maybe some point-blank shots would work. She hoped to God those point-blank shots would work. One hit Rosalie in the forehead, momentarily stunning the fiery Unstet, and Heinkell took that opportunity to pistol-whip Rosalie across the face. Twice. She then continued to shoot at Rosalie point-blank, mostly going for her mangled torso and the on-fire half of her body. Rosalie shook her head vigorously after five minutes, her senses returning, and she realized right then what was going on. She let Heinkell score a few more hits before casually backhanding her and sending her flying sideways. Heinkell smacked straight into a wall.

Now it was just Pip and Rosalie. Pip ran towards her, shooting rapidfire at her while he did. Rosalie hardly acknowledged the shots, as always. Pip decided to mix it up, and threw a knife at her mid-run. It buried itself in her shoulder, but Rosalie pulled it out and tossed it aside as Pip wasted the last of his ammo on her mangled torso. He finally closed the distance between them and smacked her across the face with his now useless rifle. Rosalie took a second to recover, but Pip took that second to toss his rifle aside and smash his brass-knuckled fist into her face.

He punched her a few more times before she grabbed his hand. Pip's eye widened, and Rosalie kicked him in the stomach. Pip went flying backward, his hat falling off in the process, and the mercenary smashed into a wall. Rosalie then just stood there for a little bit, perhaps mentally savoring the fact that she had dominated the four warriors before her without even trying. Pip struggled to get into a sitting position, as did the others.

"It's no use, we can't beat her," Kallenna breathed, clutching where Rosalie had hit her. Pip looked from Kallenna to the bandage around his arm and back, then let out a sigh.

"Actually, I can," Pip replied, getting to his feet with the wall as support. Before anyone could ask how, Pip cut the bandages around his arm and let them fall to the ground. Kallenna's eyes widened in shock, and she cried out to Pip not to do it. But he had already done it. Pip's one eye turned a glowing purple with pitch black sclera, and the grayness spread to cover his forearms. Both of them. Rosalie blinked a few times in dull surprise as the fire died down, revealing her severely burned other side. Pip let out an animalistic roar before running at Rosalie faster than ever before.

Rosalie stood her ground and threw a punch once Pip was in range. Pip blocked it with his forearm like her strength was nothing. Rosalie's eyes widened in confusion, but Pip didn't give her any time to process this. He grabbed her arm and head, then swung her over his head, smashing her into the ground behind him. The concrete actually cracked around where Rosalie hit the ground, and the blonde vampire was dazed for several seconds. This didn't stop Rosalie, no-sir-ee-bob. Rosalie leapt to her feet, bringing Pip with her, and immediately dodged a roundhouse kick from Pip. Pip threw an uppercut in quick succession, and Rosalie dodged effortlessly.

However, right as she came back up Pip hit her with a powerful right hook. Rosalie stumbled sideways, reeling from the blow. It was super-effective, to say the very least. However, she found the strength to recover. Not to be outdone, Rosalie leapt at Pip and tackled him, smashing him into the ground. Pip shook her off with a growl, getting to his feet and bringing her with him. Rosalie threw a left hook, and Pip dodged it with relative ease. In quick succession, Rosalie attempted a high kick, but Pip blocked this one with his forearms. Before Rosalie could retaliate, Pip grabbed her leg and tossed her into a building.

Rosalie let out a wordless cry of pain as she hit the building's edge, but she recovered quickly, not to be deterred. Rosalie ran at Pip, leaping halfway and tackling him. Pip was ready this time, 'catching' her and trying to push her off of him. Rosalie pushed against him, determined to break him and show her dominance. As the two of them struggled to dominate the other, the gray 'substance' continued to creep up Pip's arms, some of it appearing on his face as well. This wasn't good.

"Guys, we have to stop Pip before he goes full-ghoul!" Kallenna cried, trying to get to her feet and failing miserably. However, the fight was about to end, and not by the hand of anyone involved. She stood in an open street, the blood lapping past her feet, smirking up at the Deus Ex Machina. Without warning, several bandages whipped out from her dress and grew long enough to reach the zeppelin, piercing through the 'balloon' on the top and wrapping around it. She gestured with her whole arm towards the zeppelin, and a torrent of the blood came up to also wrap around the machine.

"This party's getting crazy! Let's rock!" She called with a maniacal grin. With that, she swung the zeppelin down and around, smashing it through the building Schrödinger and Mizore were fighting on top of. Mizore and Schrödinger were knocked into the air, both of them falling along with the rubble. Before Schrödinger could teleport to safety, Mizore shot out and grabbed him in a headlock. This distracted Schrödinger from teleporting, and Mizore clamped down on his neck so hard that he fell unconscious. Mizore then leapt onto a falling piece of rubble with Schrödinger in tow, and braced for impact.

She's hair grew out to reach the machine as well, but instead of wrapping around it our piercing through it, her hair ripped the bottom off of it. Immediately everyone there began to fall, Erin changing back mid-fall. Jan let out a panicked noise as he saw this; Erin was unconscious! Immediately he swooped down and caught her hand, but he couldn't stop himself from falling as well. Before Jan could think of anything else, Seras swooped down on shadow wings and grabbed Erin's arm, effectively stopping her from falling to her death. Seras then flew around and grabbed Hans by the foreleg. This sudden development spurred him to change back, and Hans stared up at the odd-eyed draculina in surprise. Seras just smiled and Jan sighed with relief as she made her way towards the ground.

Seras set the werewolf, half-breed and ghost down somewhere safe before flying back up. Integra and Maxwell leapt through a window in the zeppelin right then, crashing out and beginning to fall. Seras flew up to them, and they almost instinctively grabbed her forearms. Once Integra and Maxwell had a good grip on her, Seras swooped around to bring them down to the ground. She brought the zeppelin high up, swinging it over the heads of Alucard, Walter, Rip and Anderson. Alucard furrowed his eyebrows; who else here had enough vampiric power to manipulate blood? Immediately Alucard followed the bandages and blood to see She standing several meters away from him.

She grinned her widest grin yet, swung the zeppelin around a few more times, then crashed the flying, flaming leviathan nose first on Rosalie.


	22. After Dark

**Fandom:** Hellsing and Twilight

**Title:** Alliances

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s):** OCXJan Valentine, OCXLuke Valentine, OCXHans, AXS, Slight-ish EXI

**Genre:** Adventure, Drama, Romance, Humor

**Warning(s):** Blood, violence, gore, sexual themes, language, OOC, OC's

**Dedicated:** Master of the Boot, my best reviewer and an awesome person who kicks ass. And everyone else who reviews or just reads, along with the composers of the Soul Calibur 3 OST for making such great battle music XD And whoever thought of the original airship theme in Mario, because that shit is epic. AND Square ENIX for making Final Fantasy XIII, the battle music in that game kicks ass too. _AND _whoever composed the music for Bayonetta- *shot*

**Summary:** Erin, Kutsavi, and Kallenna were best friends who were all orphaned and separated. Now, they've chosen their sides. And they're not the same.

**Number of Words: **

**Date Started (chapter): **10/30/10

**Date Completed (chapter): **10/31/10 (HAPPY HALLOWEEN~ 8DD)

**Author Notes:** WE'RE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKK- *shot* Ah, it feels good to be shot by myself again~3 It's been two- almost three- long months since I last touched this fic thanks to school and Howling At The Moon eating up all my team, and we've still got more action ahead of us. I plan to tighten this climax up soon, though, since this story has been lying around for two years and has to end some time. HOWEVER, WE AIN'T GONNA LET THIS GO DOWN WITHOUT SOME GIGANTIC BATTLES TO SEND US OFF, SO LET'S GOOOOOO- *shot* Yeah, I don't own anything, and last chapter was named for one of the primary (I should say 'best', really) battle themes for Avatar: The Last Airbender.

****

**Part 30: After Dark **

**London, England. 12:30 AM, 9/20/09**

The ground shook beneath the feet of all still aware they had feet, knocking most of them on their asses and disorienting the rest as the zeppelin collided with the ground. When the shaking ground to a halt and the dust had cleared, Kallenna Selmhan was the first to get to her feet. She sprinted on shaky legs over to where the wreckage of the zeppelin lay in smoldering ruins, not paying attention as Heinkell and Yumie got to their feet; her mind was focused solely on the individual beneath the nose of the zeppelin. Kallenna stopped at the nose of the once-proud flying machine, said nose still upright despite the fact that the rest of the beast's mechanical gore was 'splattered' everywhere. Kallenna attempted to push the huge hunk of metal onto its side, but it was both larger and heavier than her, so the nose refused to budge.

Kallenna went at it alone for a few minutes before, inexplicably, Yumie found the strength to run over there and help her with her task. Kallenna spared the berserker nun a grin of gratitude, and Yumie shook her head, telling her not to worry about it. With Yumie helping, Kallenna was actually able to tip the nose over onto its side. Smashed flat on the curvature of the nose was all that remained of Rosalie; black blood and chunks of pale while flesh that had been smashed down into an almost paste-like substance. Kallenna leapt a foot back from the crater left by the zeppelin's impact with the streets of London and turned away; she was almost certain that she was going to throw up after seeing _that_. Yumie noticed this and turned the nose around so that Rosalie's remains weren't facing her younger compatriot.

While her captors were busy, Esmee walked around to Rosalie's remains. She stared at all that was left of her daughter for several seconds, and if she were human she would've been crying. Despite Rosalie's mental instability, she was still Esmee's daughter…

"Rest in peace," Esmee murmured.

Heinkell joined them right then and did the honors of dragging Pip out of the crater; Kallenna turned back around only for her eyes to widen in shock. Pip's left arm, leg, and almost every other bone on that side of his body seemed to be broken, and his breathing was quiet and shallow. His long braid had apparently come undone from the impact- or perhaps the fight beforehand, Kallenna wasn't quite sure- and he almost looked like he was simply asleep instead of unconscious and most likely dying. But what worried her the most was his skin. Parts of Pip's skin had turned gray- his entire arms and some sections of his face were actually _rotting _in the gray areas- though it seemed that the progression of the 'virus' (for lack of a better word) was going slow enough that a snail would be able to outpace it.

"Oh my God," Kallenna whispered; she was, once again, in a situation where she had absolutely _no _idea what to do.

"I don't zink anyvone of us has enough expertise to exorcise him," Heinkell muttered, opening Pip's one eye to see that the sclera was still black with a purple iris. They all shared a look that confirmed the fact that they'd have to get him to Anderson, and immediately Kallenna placed Pip's right arm over her shoulder, preparing to carry him off with the group; Esmee made her way over to her captors and they began to run to find their colleagues, but the sound of creaking and snapping metal stopped them dead in their tracks. Kallenna was the first to turn around, and her eyes widened at the sight. Bella was crawling out of the wreckage of the zeppelin, large parts of her body crushed beneath the machinery and her blood-matted-hair covering all but her left eye. Over thirty percent of her chalk-white skin was stained black by blood, and her impossible beauty had turned more threatening than it had any right to be.

Bella got to her feet, but she didn't have the strength to stand up straight; she was slouching so much that her mangled arms were nearly touching the ground. It was then that Kallenna decided to observe that Bella looked more like a demonic creature than any kind of humanoid. Esmee had to look away from her; this wasn't the mildly pretty but somewhat dim and selfish girl her son had married, this wasn't the human that had moved into Forks… well, perhaps this was who Bella really was. For once, her outsides reflected her insides.

"You're heading for your leaders, right?" Bella rasped, which lead Kallenna, Yumie and Heinkell to realize that she only had half of her face intact. "Mind if I tag along~?"

Yumie drew her sword and snapped, "Hell yeah we mind, you're not getting anywhere near Integra or Maxwell. Now crawl back down that portal to Hell you came up here through, bitch." Bella grinned with the half of her mouth still intact, though her grin looked more like a grimace. Kallenna tensed up; she couldn't fight with Pip on her shoulder- she had to be ready to sprint to Anderson on a moment's notice.

"Fine, I'll go through you to get to them," Bella growled. She got down on all fours and actually _scuttled _like an insect towards them at a dizzying speed. Immediately Heinkell started shooting rapid-fire at her while Yumie waited for the proper opening to stab her through her exposed back. Bella avoided every shot, zig-zagging along the ground faster than Heinkell could process.

"Run, Kallenna!" Yumie shouted, giving her younger friend a slight push away from the fight. Kallenna didn't waste a second in following that command, turning on her heel and sprinting away as fast as her legs could carry her and a man a few decades older than her as dead weight on her shoulders. Bella picked up speed, zooming between Heinkell and Yumie and leaping into the air, aiming to pounce on Kallenna. She was stopped short when a bullet pierced through her neck Bella was stunned just long enough for Yumie to stab her straight through the stomach, swing her sword with Bella still on it and throw her off the blade back to where she had started from.

"Nice shot, Heinkell!" Yumie called with a grin.

That grin fell when Heinkell called back, "That wasn't me!" Yumie was about to ask where it was, but the sound of more creaking metal brought her eyes back over to the wreckage of the zeppelin. Walking at a measured pace through a path he had cleared himself in the wreckage with a smoking Luger in hand was none other than the Major. Just like Bella, sections of his body had been crushed by the zeppelin, but instead of blood, muscle and organs, wires, metal and other cybernetics were hanging out of his body for all to see. He _was _also bleeding, though. But the most frightening thing about his appearance was the fact that he was no longer grinning that little maniacal grin. No, he had a look of cold, quiet fury that nobody had seen on the Major's face for several decades and never _ever _wanted to see ever again.

The Japanese nun and German priestess looked on in shock; had the Millennium leader just _helped _them? Bella had an entirely different reaction. She grinned her half-grin and got to her feet once more, wiggling her fingers in delight.

"Hey, Major," Bella purred, "Are we going to fight one on one?" Major didn't respond with words. He chose to respond with bullets. He took aim and fired again with blinding speed and precision, hitting her in the collarbone twice. Bella lost her balance from those two shots and ended up falling on her back, but when she was about to get up Major stomped on her stomach to keep her down. Bella choked on some blood for a second (her throat _was _blocked by a bullet wound, after all) before it dribbled out of the bullet hole in her neck. Major narrowed his gold eyes at her before looking back up at Yumie and Heinkell; the two of them tensed up on instinct, pointing their weapons in his direction.

"Perhaps you should be vorryink less about me und more about your friend," Major remarked. "My only goal at zee present moment eez to eliminate zis _beast_. Besides, shootink vomen is not somezing I like to do very often." Yumie and Heinkell exchanged glances and ran to catch up with Kallenna (they _did _look over their shoulders as they ran, though), while Esmee stalled for a few seconds longer before doing the same.

"Liar!" Bella called. "You shot me three times, and you probably wanna shoot at Integra a few times."

Major raised an eyebrow and replied calmly, "First of all, Integra Hellsink can take a few bullets. Second of all, it's impossible to consider _you _a voman. You're not human, you don't even haff a soul. Zis vas true even before ze zeppelin crushed you, and I vill send you back where you belong. Back to Hell."

Bella just laughed and slid out from under Major's foot, getting back onto all fours and scuttling towards Major again. Major didn't hesitate to shoot at her again; his bullets punched straight through her torso, but she had adopted the implacability of her late sister and shrugged them off like they were nothing. Bella leapt at Major, but the nazi shot her out of the air, actually blowing her backwards a few feet. Bella flipped through the air and would've landed straight on her head if she hadn't caught herself on the palms of her hands and changed her fall into a handspring. Bella leapt off her hands and onto her feet, quickly moving into a sprint back towards her opponent with her nearly-useless arms swinging along beside her. She leapt up halfway there and smashed her foot into Major's face, but the second she did Major had already positioned the muzzle of the Luger right underneath Bella's left breast.

Bella's eyes widened, and if Major wasn't in a state of tranquil fury he would've smirked. He pulled the trigger and black blood spurted out of Bella's back; she immediately fell off Major's face and crumpled to the ground, letting out a bloodcurdling scream of pain and twitching like she was having a seizure for a few seconds before she got on all fours. Bella continued to scream, but now it was basically a roar, and she ran at Major once again. He continued to shoot, and she continued to dodge or ignore every bullet. Major reloaded faster than even Bella could process, and took aim again; this was _not _going to be an easy fight, but it might just be an enjoyable one.

Kallenna nearly tripped over her own feet, but finally skidded to a halt when she reached the others. Yumie, Heinkell and Esmee quickly joined up with her, and after all the humans caught their breath, they all looked up to see what was going on. Alucard was staring down a tall female vampire wearing a dress made entirely of bandages, for some reason Rip Van Winkle was crouched nearby what looked like Walter's corpse, and everyone else was just observing. For good reason, too; that woman… something about the atmosphere around her seemed to radiate with a kind of otherworldly power. The fact that her hair was floating whatever direction it pleased despite the wind and the blood circling around her feet in a counterclockwise direction testified to that end.

"Who are you?" Alucard growled; for once in his life, Alucard was actually feeling _threatened_. In a territorial sort of way, actually.

This woman had effortlessly controlled the blood along with her shadows and those bandages, that was something only an elder vampire was capable of. The amount of power she had was probably somewhere close to his own… She was encroaching upon his territory and challenging his dominance; that was something Alucard- the most powerful vampire within a hundred mile radius of England until now- could _not _accept, let alone submit to.

She smirked and echoed, "Who am I? Well, some people have called me the heroine. They've called me the end of the beginning and the beginning of the end. Long ago, madness and sanity fought over me, but they also trampled me underfoot. I've been alive since before humanity had properly learned to walk. I am the one and only queen of the vampire 'hive', but it seems that _you_, sonny boy, are challenging my rule. If I were in any sort of mood to retire, I'd name you my successor. Your power is truly impressive, Alucard. However, the two of us can't coexist within a hundred mile radius of each other. That's a problem that needs to be corrected."

"I was hoping for a simple name, but that works too," Alucard commented, crossing his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes. She let out an amused chuckle that actually sounded genuinely amused.

"Well, if _that's _what you wanted, then you can just call me what everyone else calls me: She," She replied. Alucard raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on her incredibly odd and not very creative alias. Well, he wasn't exactly one to talk.

"Alright then, _She_," Alucard properly began, "As you can see, I'm not one to give up my territory or my life easily. I'll only be killed by a man, and you are yet another monster who thinks they can subvert that agenda of mine." Shadows began to leak out from under Alucard's boots, Alucard's own shadow merging with them. She smirked wider, and inky black shadows crept out from beneath her bare feet, only appearing when they reached past her dress. Blood also began to circle around Alucard, and the air seemed to thicken.

"… I have a feeling we shouldn't have come here," Kallenna remarked, starting to back away. Anderson noticed her right then, and closed the distance between himself and Kallenna within a few seconds.

"Alex! Pip is _really close _to being a ghoul, and none of us can help him but you," Kallenna managed to say.

Anderson just nodded and replied, "Alright, but it'll have tae wait. For now…" Anderson let himself trail off, instead finishing his sentence by taking Pip off Kallenna's shoulders and… stowing him inside his coat. Kallenna's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. She couldn't quite find the words to form her next sentence.

"… Might as well keep ye safe tha' way too," Anderson muttered before picking Kallenna up by the head and stuffing _her _into his jacket as well. Yumie and Heinkell stared with wide eyes and stepped back several meters; they had no idea what was in the strange dimension inside Anderson's jacket, and they were in no mood to find out. Nearby, Seras let out a small whine of fear; not voluntary fear, but instinctual fear. When two Nosferatu decided to battle for dominance over the territory, they either fought each other head on or sacrificed their underlings. The latter would be unable to happen if said underlings cleared out before either nosferatu got the idea in their head. Seras took the opportunity right then to leap up onto the roof of the nearest building and move several buildings back to put an adequate distance between herself and the fight that was about to start.

Hans noticed Seras's retreat out of the corner of his eye, then looked from Erin- on his back since she was still unconscious- to the 'fight' and back a few times. _He _would probably be able to stand next to the fight without dying in the collateral damage soon to come, but Erin would definitely not be so lucky. Before Hans could act on this, Erin was lifted off his back by Jan and dragged over to where Seras was. Hans only figured out Jan was the one who did it because he felt the need to yell out 'Yoink!' when 'stealing' Erin. Not one to be upstaged while 'his' woman was unconscious, Hans raced after the ghost and the hybrid.

Integra watched that whole fiasco an eyebrow raised in true British fashion, then turned to Maxwell and remarked dryly, "I think they have the right idea. This is going to get messy." Maxwell nodded, then turned to the others and gestured backwards with his head. Immediately everyone cleared out… Except for Rip Van Winkle. She was still kneeling over Walter, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. At first glance, there wasn't anything to really be confused about; the ex-butler was motionless, pinned to the ground by a piece of rebar with an even larger hole in his chest and nearly covered in his own blood. His eyes were half open and seemed to be glazed over… But he was still breathing. _That _was what confused our ex-nazi sharpshooter.

"How is he still _alive_?" Rip muttered to herself. Walter's red eyes decided to focus on her right then, making Rip nearly jump out of her skin. He weakly reached out to her, and Rip leaned away on instinct.

"… Get out of here," Walter rasped. "You won't… survive… the collateral damage they're… going to cause." Rip just stared at him for a few seconds. She looked at her knees; shallow waves of blood were lapping at where they hit the ground, staining her black slacks bright red. Rip bit her lower lip, then looked back up at Walter.

"Vy do you vant me to get avay? I fought against you viz Alucard just a few moments ago," Rip asked softly.

Walter smiled weakly and replied, "Let's just say… you look better with braids." Rip's eyes widened; how did he-? Well, then again, he and Alucard _did _invade their base back during the war… but Rip didn't remember seeing Walter back then… She'd have to ask him about it when things were less tense. And if she wanted to do _that… _Rip nodded and got to her feet, pulled the piece of rebar out of the ground (and out of Walter's abdomen), then proceeded to drag him along the ground behind her as she ran for her life from the fight that was soon to come. Walter just raised an eyebrow at the fact that he was being _dragged_. This hadn't happened in several decades…

"Let's go!" She called, saying it so fast that it was almost just one word. Immediately she rocketed from where she stood, propelling herself forward on the shadows emanating from her feet. She brought her arm back for a punch that Alucard blocked when she was in range, and he had to block yet another one from her other arm seconds afterwards. Immediately the trail of her dress segmented, and the bandages formed blunt instruments made to pulverize Alucard. His eyes widened a fraction, and immediately Alucard leapt back from She, pulling out the Cassul to shoot down the bandage appendages.

She barely recoiled, running at him again and attempting to land a roundhouse kick; Alucard blocked her with shadow matter, and immediately that shield grabbed her leg. Alucard's shadows flung She several meters away, and while she was flying through the air Alucard ran after her and shot at her rapidfire. One of the rounds from the Cassul grazed her forehead, prompting She to immediately encase herself in a blood cocoon until she hit a building. She landed perfectly on her feet and kicked off the side of the building, landing on the ground perfectly as well. With a small hand-gesture, She's hair grew out and wrapped around the severely damaged building She collided with, ripping it out of the ground and throwing it Alucard.

Alucard caught the building with only his hands, and let out a mighty roar before throwing it back at She. She sent a torrent of bandages surging out towards Alucard, and they smashed through the building on their way there, sending cement and metal flying in every which way. The bandages punched Alucard's arm clean off, but a new one formed out of shadow matter in seconds. Alucard's face _finally _broke into a huge grin, and he pulled out the Cassul to fire wildly at She again. Her hair immediately came around to block the bullets, and She leapt into the air during the millisecond Alucard took to reload. Shadows came rushing out from her bare feet again, forming large wolf-shaped mounds of shadow matter when they hit the ground. They didn't have eyes, but they did have huge, snarling mouths and three pairs of legs.

They snarled at Alucard, who just replied by chirping in a tone far more fitting for his young-girl guise, "Come on, doggies~! Let's go play~!" The shadow wolves let out eardrum-piercing howls and charged towards Alucard, who washed them away with a tidal wave of blood. Once he had pushed them far enough away, Alucard sent tendrils of his own shadows to grab the wolves by all six legs and pull them apart. Once Alucard had dispatched the shadow wolves, he gathered all his shadows and used them to uproot several buildings around him to use as projectiles.

She had been standing on one of those buildings, and when Alucard ripped it out from under her feet She leapt back several meters, landing in a slightly deeper part of the shallow blood ocean. She got an idea right there, and immediately she propelled herself forward on the surface of the blood. As She got closer and closer to Alucard, she picked up in speed and the blood began to form a wave that grew and grew, taking everything from debri to ghouls to Unstet along with it. By the time She was ten meters away from Alucard, the wave was nearly as high as Big Ben had been before missiles annihilated it. Alucard's eyes widened in excitement and surprise, and he decided to chuck the buildings into the wave; they ended up being carried along for the ride instead of doing any damage, but that was his intention.

He zipped towards the wave, and soon he disappeared from She's line of sight. Her eyes narrowed, and She scanned the area around the base of her wave; where could he have gone? … And then she heard his cackling. It was coming from directly below her. She clung to the top of the wave with her shadows, hair and bandages, then looked over the crest of the wave to see Alucard surfing the wave on one of the buildings he had flung into her wave. Alucard noticed her immediately and didn't waste a second, drawing the Cassul to shoot straight for her head. She leaned out of the way quick as a flash before unlatching herself from the top of the wave and swooping into the curve to join Alucard in surfing on the building.

She quickly formed a minigun out of shadow matter and fired a quick volley at Alucard, who absorbed every shadow bullet before firing back at her. She quickly converted her minigun into a shield to block the shots, then turned it into a battle axe and launched herself at Alucard. She swung and cut Alucard in half at the waist, but he quickly brought himself back together with shadow and pistol-whipped She across the face. She recoiled to the left, but soon moved her whole body to the left and kicked Alucard in the face before moving into a cartwheel that landed her on her feet a meter away.

Alucard took aim, but She was faster; she grabbed his arm with her bandages, brought him up into the air, then smashed him back down into the side of the building. Alucard quickly got to his feet, but something piqued both his and She's sixth sense. Both of them turned in the direction the wave was heading, and their eyes widened in shock when they realized that they were milliseconds away from crashing into a building wide enough to stop the wave in its tracks. They both moved to jump to safety, but before they could the wave had smashed them straight into the side of the building. The building they had been fighting on smashed into them as well, crushing them both flat until it, along with the blood wave, fell back to Earth.

Immediately She and Alucard got back to their feet on the side of the building, deciding to fight on the horizontal instead of on the vertical. Alucard immediately kept firing at She, who wove her bandages into a tight mesh to block. Once Alucard had stopped firing for yet another reload- She briefly wondered where he was keeping so many spare magazines- She reformed those bandages back into her dress and sprinted towards Alucard. She formed a pair of shadow pistols and fired at Alucard in turn. He lazily swayed to avoid each shot, and She let her pistols dissipate once she was in range to jump into a forward handspring and kick Alucard square in the face. Alucard was ready to just shrug that off, but within a second his eyes widened; he was now staring point-blank down the barrel of a shadow pistol attached to She's heel.

She grinned wide enough that a human attempting the same feat would split their face in two before firing a round straight between Alucard's eyes. Alucard recoiled immediately, and in his disorientation from his brain being damaged, Alucard lost his grip on the side of the building and began to fall. She took a second to kick off the side of the building before following Alucard down towards the ground below. She reformed her shadow pistols and shot at Alucard again, this time aiming to graze him and just snap him back to awareness. It worked, since the minute the two shadow rounds whizzed past Alucard's face his eyes shot open and he had aimed the Cassul once more. He fired yet again, missing once and getting blocked he second time.

The ground was fast approaching, so Alucard quickly turned to land on his feet, but She finally caught up with him and plowed her foot into his stomach, knocking Alucard off course. He landed on his back, but he recovered quickly; quick as lightning, Alucard shot She point blank in the stomach. She recoiled from the force of the high-caliber bullets, sending her flying off Alucard's stomach. Alucard leapt to his feet and sprung after her, grabbing her face in a vice grip and landing with her still in hand. Alucard pulled his arm back and chucked She towards the nearest building like she was a baseball; he was about to start laughing again, but then he realized that She had wrapped her hair around his wrist. Five seconds later, he was flying through the air with her. She landed on the building just fine, even kicking off it and onto the ground again, but Alucard smashed face-first into it before he landed again.

She let out a conceited cackle of her own that was cut short by Alucard yanking on the hair still attached to his arm, sending her flying towards _him_. Once She was in range, Alucard slugged her straight in the face. She recoiled but was quick to recover, headbutting Alucard as soon as she was on both feet again. Alucard barely felt the blow, but before he could use their close quarters to shoot She point blank some more, She grabbed him by the collar and flung him with a mighty roar; he went smashing through seven buildings before finally losing momentum. She grabbed all seven buildings with torrents of shadows and blood, bringing them up high to be thrown at Alucard. Alucard got to his feet with a dark cackle.

"If you were human, She, I'd consider dying by your hand," Alucard remarked, "You are powerful indeed. However… I can't allow myself to be killed by _you_. I'll usurp that throne of yours before I die by your hand."

She grinned and replied, "That goes double for me, No-Life King."

Though this battle between the Gods of undeath was definitely a feast for the eyes, it wasn't the only battle going on in London. Major and Bella were still, despite the fact that discarded buildings were flying over their heads every few minutes, in the middle of a fight. Bella on all fours once again, though slightly slower from fatigue, and Major continued to fire at her. Bella ran in an erratic pattern, managing to avoid ninety percent of the shots sent her way before leaping at Major yet again. Major sidestepped Bella, and she landed on some very sharp pieces of wreckage. Bella paused to give an elaborate show of the fact she was in pain, screaming and roaring and twitching as the metal pierced her body, but Major took that opening and shot into a growing black stain on her back.

Bella let out the shrillest scream she had conjured up yet before rolling off the metal and into her scuttling position. Major rolled his eyes; he _hated _this part. Bella shot out towards him yet again, and Major didn't bother shooting at her. He was running low on magazines anyways. Once she was in range, Bella pounced for his legs and got kicked in the face instead. She went rolling backwards again, and Major shot at her again, hitting her again in that growing wound. Bella landed on her back, and for a second she just lay there with her legs kicking around and her fingers twitching. This seemed to be how she displayed her negative emotion- no, this was how she displayed _any _emotion. It just made her less human than she already was.

Bella finally got to her feet, but she didn't stand all the way up, opting for a crouching position instead. Bella grinned that disturbing half-grin and rolled her head around once- cracking the small bones in her neck- before letting out another screech and bounding towards Major again. Major let out a sigh; it was really quite sad that the only strategy the creature possessed was charging at him. Major didn't bother wasting any more bullets as Bella ran towards him, around him, and onto a pile of rubble that was just taller than he was. Bella leapt off of it, attempting to latch onto him from behind, but he had mapped out this move of hers well before she had made it. When she was close enough, Major shoved the barrel of the Luger into her half mouth and fired.

Bella fell to the ground and whimpered, clutching her destroyed mouth. She actually made eye-contact with him for the first time this fight and gibbered something, attempting to talk even though her method of speaking was gone. Major could care less what the creature had to say, instead picking up a nearby metal pipe and smashing Bella across the face with it. Major continued to casually bash Bella's brains in as she let out strangled, broken cries. Soon enough, she wasn't even able to do that. Major finished off the fight by skewering Bella's head with the pipe. She didn't move, she didn't even twitch. Major was almost certain that he had killed her, but just to be safe… He began to walk away, and as he did he pulled a grenade out of his pocket, pulled the pin with his teeth and threw it into the lap of Bella's corpse. He finally grinned once again as he heard the explosion.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Dämon," Major muttered.

"Major!" He turned at the sound of his rank, though not simply because someone was calling to him. No, he turned because _she _had called him. Her, _die Fraulein_- no, he promised her that he would no longer call her that. What should he call her now, other than her name? Hm… _die Kriegerin*_? Yes, that fit quite well. Major turned to the one who called his name; Integra, Maxwell, Seras, and nearly everyone else that Integra and Maxwell had brought to the fight were there, staring him down and hoping to end this war that had destroyed _die Kriegerin'_s city right here and now with his death.

Major's grin widened; the sun would rise in a few hours. Alucard and She would need to retreat soon… Indeed, this was a perfect time for his delightful little show to come to an end.

_*die Kriegerin-the (female) warrior_


	23. TARGET INSIGHT

**Fandom:** Hellsing and Twilight

**Title:** Alliances

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s):** OCXJan Valentine, OCXLuke Valentine, OCXHans, AXS, Slight-ish EXI

**Genre:** Adventure, Drama, Romance, Humor

**Warning(s):** Blood, violence, gore, sexual themes, language, OOC, OC's

**Dedicated:** Master of the Boot, my best reviewer and an awesome person who kicks ass. And everyone else who reviews or just reads, along with the composers of the Soul Calibur 3 OST for making such great battle music XD And whoever thought of the original airship theme in Mario, because that shit is epic. AND Square ENIX for making Final Fantasy XIII, the battle music in that game kicks ass too. _AND _whoever composed the music for Bayonetta- *shot*

**Summary:** Erin, Kutsavi, and Kallenna were best friends who were all orphaned and separated. Now, they've chosen their sides. And they're not the same.

**Number of Words: **5,037

**Date Started (chapter): **12/4/10

**Date Completed (chapter): **12/11/10

**Author Notes:** IT'S TAKEN ME ABOUT A MONTH TO GET OFF MY ASS AND WRITE THIS LAST ACTION CHAPTER, BUT I'M DOING IT. I really should've put off ReGenesis for a little bit, at least long enough to finish this thing. I swear, I'm gonna need to calculate the percentage of this story that focuses on the war, FER SURE. So, now, let's get to the action. Yeah.

**Part 31: TARGET INSIGHT **

**London, England. 2:30 AM, 9/20/09**

The air was stagnant for the moment, though when the buildings started flying again that wouldn't be the case. Near the wreckage of a once-proud airship, two leaders stared each other down. They could not be more different, Sir Integra Hellsing and the Major, at least on the surface. From their heights to their expressions, the two of them were opposites in every way. Currently, Integra was glaring imposingly across the battlefield at her short, German enemy, while the Major just smiled pleasantly back at her. She'd never let him figure out how much that constant grin of his unnerved her… But, she had nothing to be unnerved about; she had the upper hand.

Integra screwed her courage to the sticking place and declared, "The Millennium soldiers who didn't defect or retreat are all dead. Your war machines lie in ruins. There's nothing left for you here. It's over, Major."

The Major let out a small chuckle and replied calmly, "Indeed, for us, it is over. My glorious var… It vas better zan I ever imagined it vould be. Don't you agree, _meine Kriegerin_?" Integra simply scowled deeper, while behind her the recently awakened Erin and Seras exchanged looks, both silently wondering what the hell was wrong with their boss's opponent.

Major turned his gaze away from Integra, his look turning slightly more thoughtful; "Yes, _my_ var is over. A _new _var has just begun, vun betvween monsters… And zee vorld of man shall be zeir battlefield. I simply pray zat zey do not ravish it so much so zat zere is no land for future generations of varmongers to vage var upon." Integra didn't want to give Major the satisfaction of seeing his words affect her in _any _way, so she refrained from looking in the same direction he was looking. Maxwell looked over there in her place, seeing a few buildings raised up on bandages, blood and hair that all stemmed from a tall woman wearing a white dress across from a slumped-over Alucard. Maxwell furrowed his eyebrows; if they were the source of the flying buildings earlier, then a war between _them_… he feared to even think of what they would do to the land alone.

Major then looked over Integra's soldier, his grin gaining an extra dimension when he caught sight of Hans; "Ah, speakingk of monsters, it seems zat you haff acqvuired a stray dog amongst your ranks." The large werewolf visibly bristled at being called both a monster and a stray dog in the same sentence. It made Erin want to get off of his back as soon as possible.

The stout Nazi officer decided to address his former subordinate directly; "Captain Gunsche, I ask zis merely out of curiosity: Vy did you defect?" Hans raised an eyebrow, and since his coat had long since disappeared in the commotion, it was possible to see the werewolf smirk. Rip's eyebrows shot up; this was the first time she had seen Hans make anything remotely resembling a smile appear on his face in about a decade.

Hans then surprised everyone by replying in a surprisingly hoarse voice, "I had allied vith Millennium out of convenience and in an effort to keep myself off ze radar of ze Russians. Now zat ze var- und presumably ze Russians- are more zan half a century dead, zere's no reason for me to stay."

Major nodded, apparently satisfied with that answer, and was about to draw his pistol and begin the final fight between Hellsing and Millennium when another skyscraper flew right over the heads of everyone gathered in that area. There was a small pause, and then six more came flying and the sound of guns being fired could be heard faintly in the distance.

"… I suppose ve should vait until zee buildings haff stopped flyingk," Major suggested, turning to Integra.

"This is the one time we will ever agree," Integra replied before dodging a flying cinderblock.

She's (now unoccupied, since she had thrown the buildings) bandages shot out and wrapped around Alucard's midsection as tightly as they could before Alucard could reload the Cassul. Alucard's eyes widened in shock, and he immediately started struggling to get out of She's hold; She immediately smashed Alucard into the side of a building for his troubles. Alucard barely registered the impact, but when he did he ripped the rebar from the mostly destroyed building and tossed it like a javelin straight at She.

The elder vampiress noticed the projectile immediately and grabbed it with her own hands as soon as it was within range, but right as She caught the rebar a mixture of shadows and blood surged up from the ground to wrap around She and squeeze as tightly as possible. She's eyes widened in shock, and that momentary shock loosened the grip of her bandages. Alucard wrenched himself out of them and leapt backwards to land on the roof of the building he had crashed into previously. Alucard then used the shadow-blood-mix to throw She high into the air, then leapt off the building to end up above her in the air.

Alucard prepared to slam her down into the ground, but She predicted the attack and kicked him in the stomach with both feet. Alucard's eyes widened, and for a moment he was completely off his guard. She took that opportunity and milked it for all it was worth, grabbing Alucard in a headlock, flipping the two of them around so that She was above Alucard, then slamming both feet into his back to smash him into the ground. Alucard bent his arm backwards in a very uncomfortable way to shoot She straight through the ankles, sending the vampire queen falling backwards off of him.

Alucard leapt to his feet the minute She's feet had left his back, grabbing the falling She's arm and smashing his knee into her stomach. She's eyes widened in shock and she coughed up a bit of blood from just how _hard _Alucard's knee had connected with her lungs, but she was quick to push Alucard away with her hair and grab him in it again. Alucard shot through the wicked weave before she could throw him anywhere, then shot at She. He _actually managed to land a hit on her_, several hits in fact, right below her chest. She jerked about from the bullets piercing her flesh, but she didn't fight back… Because after Alucard had filled her with as much silver as was in his magazine, he had officially run out of bullets. Alucard groped about for one last magazine in his coat, but after a few seconds it was clear that he was out. This brought a maniacal grin to She's face.

"Now we're on more even footing~!" She called before her bandages ripped yet another building out of the ground to throw at Alucard. Alucard thought on his feet and quickly opened the largest shadow portal he had ever created, the building soaring into it and out of sight. She frowned, and Alucard closed the portal before opening the other end of that portal right behind She; the building flew back out of the portal and hit She straight in the back. She let out a cry of shock and pain as the building sent her flying another few feet and into another building. The collision between the buildings sent the standing one crashing to the ground, burying She under all the rubble.

Alucard furrowed his eyebrows and stood his ground; he hadn't killed her- he had only made her even angrier. The dust cleared, and all was still for a few minutes. Alucard wasn't fooled; the air was still thick with her presence, and she was one of the toughest women he had ever fought against, she wouldn't go down this easy. Right on cue, off-white stripes of gauze wriggled out between the pieces of building, grabbing chunks of cement and throwing them aside to make an opening for She to climb out of. Soon more and more bandages made their way out to throw out bigger and bigger pieces, but after a minute or two a wave of shadows burst out from the center of the rubble and pushed it all backwards. Alucard actually had to jump over some pieces of it to avoid getting knocked on his ass. The rubble was all cleared, and the clear space revealed She, seething with her hair and bandages floating every direction. Alucard smirked; he made _some _progress after all.

She let out a growl as shadows flowed rapidly out of her feet in amounts large enough to frighten anyone of fainter heart than Alucard, slowly lumping together behind her. Alucard's eyes _did _widen at the sheer _size _of the mound of shadows growing behind the vampire queen. Once it had reached its maximum height of about a hundred feet, the shadow mound molded itself faster than the human eye could process into a towering hydra with more heads than Alucard felt like counting in the heat of battle. Its body was pitch black, but the beast's large amount of eyes were all bright yellow for some reason Alucard couldn't determine. It roared long and loud into the air before one of its heads struck at Alucard with lightning-fast precision; the no-life king just _barely _avoided it, leaping out of the way to double backwards and put some distance between himself and the hydra.

"Running away, now? Without your bullets you're hopeless against things larger than you!" She shouted after him as the hydra continued to strike at Alucard with its multitude of heads. Alucard dodged every one as he ran as far as he could away from it without fully leaving their battleground. The elder vampire finally skidded to a halt a mere fifteen miles away, finally turning to face the hydra. Alucard assessed the situation from there- briefly considering getting up on the hydra's back- then formed a plan.

"Don't let me down now, Baskerville," Alucard muttered with a grin before shadows rushed out of the soles of his shoes to form his own mound behind him. They rushed out at a much faster pace than She's shadows had, and in a minute a one-hundred-and-ten-foot tall hellhound was towering over Alucard, growling and frothing with its many red eyes wide open, almost bloodshot. She saw it from a mile away and used some of the last of her magical resources to leap onto one of the hydra's one-hundred heads with her bandages as a boost.

"CHARGE! KILL IT!" She roared at the top of her voice. Alucard used _his _last magical resources to create a shadow portal onto Baskerville's head, and the hellhound understood him perfectly. It let out a howl before running forward at full tilt. The hydra did likewise, all of its heads roaring in unison. The two shadow beasts rushed at each other faster than lightning, becoming blurs of darkness to the human eye before they collided in the center of the city. The two beasts exploded on impact, the shadows dissolving into the air and leaving their masters to fall to the ground. She hit the cement hard enough to make her cough up blood again, while Alucard had the misfortune of _bouncing _when he hit the ground and hitting it again to roll a little ways.

The two vampires got to their feet, both of them slumped over like hunchbacks, then glared at each other. Both She and Alucard had managed to use up every ounce of magical energy they had on this fight, and they were both no closer to killing the other than they had been when they first met. Instead of dwelling on that further, Alucard and She both raised their fists and ran at each other, roaring like lions. Alucard and She's fists collided, both of them still pushing on the other's hands to try and assert some dominance. After a few seconds of this Alucard threw another punch, but She caught it in her previously unoccupied hand, trying to push him away while he tried to push her away at the same time. This culminated in Alucard and She both head-butting each other with as much force as possible. The collision between their foreheads both drew blood and sent the elder vampires recoiling back a few feet.

Alucard recovered quickly and ran back at She, throwing a kick at the tall (but _definitely_ not as tall as Alucard) woman and smashing his foot into the side of her face. She went flying sideways, but landed a few feet away on both bare feet and leapt back at Alucard. She attempted to kick him in midair with both feet, but Alucard blocked her with his forearms. She used those as a springboard to land on the ground, then delivered a lightning-fast roundhouse kick to Alucard's face. Alucard retaliated by upper-cutting the bitch, following that with a left-hook and grabbing her in a headlock. She attempted to struggle out of Alucard's hold, but Alucard forced her up into the air while still gripping her head before smashing her into the ground by falling backwards. She didn't move for a few seconds, but struggled out of Alucard's hold all the same and got to her feet. Alucard got up as well, but as soon as he did She just slugged him across the face.

The force of the blow made Alucard backpedal a few feet, and She followed him at a trot; She prepared to throw another punch, but Alucard was faster, smashing his fist into her stomach. She was not so quick to recover, leaving Alucard ample time to punch her three more times in the face. She caught his fourth attempted punch and kicked him in the side, sending him stumbling sideways. She didn't attack immediately afterwards, using the small amount of time she had allotted herself to catch a semi-unneccessary breath before running after Alucard again. She threw another punch that Alucard dodged, but was able to punch him in the chest. Alucard returned the favor twice as hard, but they both ended up falling on the ground, breathing heavily and glaring bloody murder at each other. This was just impossible for the two proud vampires to process; how had they managed to _actually get exhausted? _Alucard couldn't remember this happening since he had fought with Van Hellsing more than a century ago, and She barely recalled being in Egypt the last time she had fought this hard.

She struggled for a few minutes, kicking around on the ground like a beached fish, but she barely managed to get to her feet. This just intensified Alucard's glare- how was _She _able to get up when he wasn't? This couldn't possibly mean he was- no, thinking like that would only make it true. She _was not _stronger than him, it was _impossible_.

"It appears that we're evenly matched, Alucard," She growled, glaring down at him from her slumped standing position. Right then, Mizore (with Schrödinger in tow, looking rather dead) popped up from behind the remains of one of the buildings, looking rather worried.

"Mother? Is it over? Did you win?" Mizore asked, jumping over the building and walking to stand beside She. Schrödinger came back to life just in time to hear Mizore call She 'mother'.

"Mozer? She ist your _mozer_? Mizore, wha-" Schrödinger exclaimed before Mizore broke his neck with an annoyed frown.

She immediately frowned at Mizore and snapped, "'Mizore'? What kind of alias is 'Mizore'? I knew I shouldn't have let you watch that 'anime' crap. No more of it from now on, you hear me?"

Mizore immediately pouted; "But _Motheeerr_-"

"I'll hear no more of this, Morinth. Prepare a shadow portal for me and collect anything that could be of use. We're done fighting here," She ordered.

'Morinth' looked at her feet and mumbled, "Yes, Mother." With a quick hand-gesture, Morinth opened a shadow portal in front of her mother before skipping off. The portal would automatically close after She went through it, so there was no reason for her to stick around. She turned to go through the portal, but her eyes widened when something gripped her ankle in a vice-grip. She slowly turned to see Alucard had crawled over to her and was currently diverting the last bit of physical strength into keeping She right where she was.

"… What _are _you doing?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as Alucard glared up at her, the fires of hell burning in his eyes.

"We are _not _finished," Alucard growled. "This fight ends when _you _drop dead, I'm not letting you run _away_!" She responded by kicking Alucard in the face with the foot he was currently holding onto. Alucard let out a small grunt of pain, but since She was at the strength of a normal human woman with her build this didn't dislodge Alucard at first. She had to kick him three more times to get his hands to release their grip, and was about to stumble into the portal before a cry could be heard. Both elder vampires turned to see Erin leaping from the nearest pile of rubble at She with both fists pulled back. She stayed perfectly still, because at the least possible minute Erin was grabbed by the leg and yanked out of the air. The halfbreed let out a yelp of surprise and hit the concrete. Morinth smirked and let go of Erin's ankle once Erin had hit the ground before looking up expectantly at her mother (and breaking Schrödinger's neck again since he came back to life).

She grinned wickedly and said, "Good work, Morinth. I revise my earlier order; you can watch 'anime' again." Morinth did a quick fist-pump before calling out "Thank you, Mother~!" and running off again. Erin gritted her teeth and tried to get up from that humiliating 'fall'.

However, she could only get herself into a sitting position before Alucard barked out, "Stay out of this, Half-breed!"

"But, I've gotta help-!" Erin called before being cut off by Alucard again.

"This is _my _fight, I don't need _your_ help! Get _out of here_!" Alucard shouted. Erin flinched, and right then She's eyes widened in realization before she smirked a brilliantly terrible smirk.

"Yes, it'd be wise for you to refrain from attacking me, Miss Sorrel," She commented. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to _Jan_, would you?" Both Alucard and Erin's eyes widened in shock, although you could see the anger behind Alucard's blood-red irises flare up to an impossible degree.

"What are you talking about?" Erin whispered.

"What is _She_ talking about?" Alucard growled. She smirked wide, even more of her conceit and confidence returning.

"Ah, so _neither of you _know… This just makes it all the sweeter," She hissed.

Jan decided to make himself visible right then, just so Erin could turn to him and ask, "What is She talking about?" Jan just stared back at Erin… The ghost was completely lost for words, he didn't think this would ever come up! And with Alucard right there and _pissed as hell_…

She smirked, looking over at Jan personally, and called, "You know what? How about _you _tell them? That'll make it _even better_." Jan curled his hands into fists, glaring bloody murder at She. He remained silent, since all the curse words he knew would do nothing to express the _rage _he was feeling towards this horrible _horrible _woman. She just smirked on, well aware of his ire and reveling in it with sadistic pleasure.

"… That _bitch _over there brought me back from Hell as a ghost," Jan began, resigning to the fact that She wouldn't speak until he did. "'Cause She was the one who personally brought me back, she got to use me as a fucking spy-bug, hearing and seeing everything I heard and saw. I hung around Erin, since… Well, you fucking get it." She let out a laugh as Erin's eyes went even wider in horrified betrayal and Alucard let out an inhuman growl.

"Yes, while Jan was using his tenuously living status to be with the one he loved, I used _him _to see what Hellsing and Iscariot were up to," She declared, struggling to stand up straight. "Don't look so _betrayed_, darling, _he _didn't do anything to you. I didn't think I'd get anything out of his connection to me, and I thought we'd just part ways once I was free… But then I saw _you_, Alucard. And now, that connection is all I'll need to keep tabs on you and sufficiently stay one step ahead of you. Now, I know what you're thinking: 'This is easy to deal with, I'll just kill the ghost or kill you'. Ah, but it's _not _that simple. Nothing ever is~! You see, catch number one is that killing him will probably send Miss Sorrel into a rage that'll end in the deaths of many of your staff members. She tries and tries not to be dependent on love, but she won't let the man she loves go _just _when she got him back again! And her strength is valuable, having to get rid of her would be a terribly dimwitted move.

"Catch number two, if you kill me, you kill him. Erin would fly into the same rage and there would be blood and tears all around. Of course, you could cut around those problems and get a necromancer, Umbra witch, or Fae from the Unseelie Court to disconnect me and Jan, but the third catch is that your organization has hunted those three nearly to extinction! And the final catch is that the few who remain will probably not be too enthusiastic to ally with the people that killed their friends and family." She paused in her speech to get down on her knees and look Alucard right in the eye with the most conceited, deceitful, and just plain evil grins the no-life king had ever set eyes on- She also decided to insult Alucard's dignity by cupping his chin and forcing him to look straight up at her; the vampire queen continued the rest of her speech in a whisper. "I've played my hand perfectly, _love_. There's nothing you can do, at least not you alone, to prevent your inevitable downfall. I shall not give up my throne, but perhaps I may give you a place by my side, my dear _dear Vlad_."

She got back to her feet and made her way back to the shadow portal, but Erin wasn't about to let the bitch go that easily. Immediately she sprinted towards her, aiming to tackle the elder vampire, but She had already gone through the portal by the time Erin was even close, and by the time Erin had skidded to a halt where She was previously standing, the portal had closed all the way. Erin just stood there for a second or two, as conflicted as she could possibly be about the situation.

"Jan?" Erin wondered, but a few seconds after she did she let out a small, rueful chuckle.

"What is it?" Jan asked as Erin looked over her shoulder at him, smiling sadly.

"I was going to ask you why you didn't tell me about this, but I realized right after I did that I never asked, and that I probably wouldn't have cared if you told me," Erin muttered. "… The blame lies with me, I guess."

"More than you know, _Sorrel_," Alucard hissed from his place on the ground. Erin noticed him again at that exact moment, and flinched when his words- and nearly homicidal glare- sunk in. Worst of it was the drop of her nickname 'half-breed'… Alucard started struggling to get to his feet, and Erin reached out to pick Alucard up from off the ground.

Alucard glared with even more intensity and snapped with deliberate emphasis on every single word, "Until that _parasite _you call _Jan _is gone, do _not _touch me." Erin pulled back, and settled for looking at the ground in shame.

Several miles away, everyone had come out from cover (since they had confirmed that the buildings had stopped flying for good this time. Most everyone wasn't moving much, but Hans seemed to be looking around for Erin and Jan, who had both disappeared a little while ago. Integra let out a breath and looked over at the Major, still grinning as if the last few minutes of chaotic building-dodging had never happened. Integra examined him a bit; his previously immaculate suit and coat were stained with blood and rust, while pieces of his cybernetic internal systems were hanging out all over the place- in short, he looked like Hell. And yet, he was still smiling. Integra tried not to smirk- the little nazi truly was a psychopath.

"So, _meine Kriegerin, _shall ve dance one last time?" the Major wondered, drawing his Luger and pointing it straight at Integra. Integra decided to hell with it and smirked as well, pulling her pistol out for this final duel. The set up the Major was going for was obvious, and one Integra would gladly take part in. They both would fire once, but only one of them would stand to see the sun finally rise on that long, long night.

"I'd love to," Integra replied, and immediately the two leaders pulled the triggers on their guns. They unintentionally synchronized that shot so well that the collective gunshot sounded as one _loud_ gunshot in the emptiness that was London. The air was still and stagnant once more, and still thick as the results of the battle waited to make themselves known. After one minute, the Major fell limply to the ground, blood seeping out of the entry wound in his forehead and the gaping exit wound in the back of his head. And yet he still smiled, even in death. The Major's shot had missed Integra entirely, burying itself in one of the still-standing buildings nearby. Integra could scarcely believe it; his aim couldn't have been _that bad… _Had he missed her on purpose? Integra decided not to think about it, lowering her pistol, closing her eyes and letting out a deep sigh. Finally, the war that had nearly leveled her city was _over_.

Behind her, a good percentage of the Hellsing and Iscariot fighters exchanged glances, wondering if this was really the end. They were half-expecting another group of nazis to come jumping out of the shadows to proclaim that the war would never end, but after about a minute of relative silence, they realized that yes, indeed, it was over. Now, all that was left to pick up the pieces of poor, beaten, bloodied and traumatized London.

Seras, specifically, closed her eyes and reached out with her mind to try and find Alucard. She had to see what had happened between Alucard and the elder vampiress he had been fighting… She eventually located him, but it was definitely difficult. His power had dwindled to a mere spark from that bloody, bloody, _bloody _battle. Immediately Seras dropped everything and went sprinting towards her master.


	24. Into the Wind and Coda: Alliances

**Fandom:** Hellsing and Twilight

**Title:** Alliances

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s):** OCXJan Valentine, OCXLuke Valentine, OCXHans, AXS, Slight-ish EXI

**Genre:** Adventure, Drama, Romance, Humor

**Warning(s):** Blood, violence, gore, sexual themes, language, OOC, OC's

**Dedicated:** Master of the Boot, my best reviewer and an awesome person who kicks ass. And everyone else who reviews or just reads, along with the composers of the Soul Calibur 3 OST for making such great battle music XD And whoever thought of the original airship theme in Mario, because that shit is epic. AND Square ENIX for making Final Fantasy XIII, the battle music in that game kicks ass too. _AND _whoever composed the music for Bayonetta- *shot*

**Summary:** Erin, Kutsavi, and Kallenna were best friends who were all orphaned and separated. Now, they've chosen their sides. And they're not the same.

**Number of Words:** 5,612

**Date Started (chapter): **12/18/10

**Date Completed (chapter): **12/20/10

**Author Notes:** FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER. And I swear to all that is holy, I WILL finish this before the year is out, before Christmas at the earliest. Good thing this chapter is so short-ish, then~! Well, the overall story of Alliances is definitely NOT over. I plan on succumbing to my urges and creating a sequel for this to wrap up loose ends and mess around with Erin some more, _however_, I'll keep it on the back-burner for a little while so I can properly focus on Metal Gear Solid: ReGenesis. SO YEAH.

**Part 32: Into The Wind**

**London, England. 4:30 AM, 9/20/09**

Seras leapt over a pile of rubble with a running start, then skidded to a halt between Alucard and Erin. Seras paused for a minute to gather her bearings, and immediately she turned to her downed master. Immediately she knelt down to his level and attempted to find some way to get him off the ground; eventually, she slung his right arm over his shoulder, but for some inexplicable reason trying to lift him up with just that was extremely difficult even for someone with her vampiric strength.

During her struggles, Seras muttered, "Why are you so _heavy_, master?"

"When a nosferatu has drained every bit of their strength, they're not _supposed _to be moved," Alucard snapped. "They recover their power quicker if they just stay in one place. We become much heavier to prevent being moved." Seras kept quiet on how that made very little sense, instead following Alucard's smoldering glare over to Erin, who was looking rather forlorn and bereft for reasons Seras wasn't at all aware of.

Which is why she then asked, "Hey, Erin, could you help me carry Master, please?" Immediately Alucard's eyes darkened even further and a shadow passed over Erin's face.

"I _order _you not to let Sorrel lay a hand on me, _Seras_," Alucard growled.

At the same time, Erin replied, "I _would _help you if he didn't want to rip me in half…" Seras was taken aback by the violent response from her master and rather passive and guilty attitude Erin was showing off, her mismatched eyes widening and blinking a few times. However, from the look in her master's eyes, she had a feeling that now wasn't the time to press the issue and finally succeeded in getting the elder vampire off the ground (mostly, anyways). Once she had, Erin started back to the Hellsing manor without them. Seras tried to catch up, but had to keep a pace several feet behind Erin simply because her master was _that heavy_. Nobody spoke, and not just because of Alucard's hateful aura thickening the air around them.

The fires had died down and no more battles were raging, and that gave the vampires and one ghost the opportunity to see _exactly _what had happened to the once-great city of London… It was depressing, to say the least. One out of every five buildings was still standing, corpses littered the blood-blackened streets, and in the shadows you could hear the scuffling and moaning of ghouls and newly turned, watered-down Unstet, each bemoaning their new species in the only ways they could. The sky was thick with smoke and clouds, and yet there was absolutely no wind blowing. There were no traces of survivors, and all the blood had dried. No color, barely any sound… It was a ghost town already.

Seras and Erin both gulped uncomfortably at the sight; neither of them had grown up here- hell, they had only gotten here rather recently- but they had a feeling about how they'd feel if they had… Integra had yet _another _thing to add to her ever growing list of things weighing down her psyche. Speaking of the Hellsing leader, the group of four crossed paths with Integra, Enrico, and everyone else brought into the city about a mile away from the manor. Immediately all eyes were drawn to the beaten, bloodied, and _angry_ Alucard slung over Seras's shoulders. He looked to be so out of it that his hair was falling flat like a normal person's instead of floating unnaturally.

"… What happened to _you_, Alucard?" Integra asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_SHE HAPPENED,_" Alucard growled, eyes still burning. Integra's eyebrows shot up at that; she had never heard Alucard talk about _anyone _(except for one Jonathan Harker) with that much malice in his tone. Integra looked over to Seras and Erin… Alucard hadn't been looking their way, so it couldn't have been either of them he was referring to.

"H-his fight with that woman left him completely drained of pretty much _all _energy," Erin mumbled. Integra narrowed her eyes in thought as she looked over Erin's way. Erin was _not _normally this quiet, especially not after a victory. Something had happened, and from the looks of her strongest nosferatu and unstet soldiers, it seemed that Erin and Alucard were the only ones who knew what that was.

"I'm assuming 'She' is the woman you were fighting?" Integra pressed. Alucard's eyes narrowed, and some semblance of a smirk appeared on his battered face.

"Oh, when we're back at the Hellsing Manor, I'll be sure to tell you _every detail I know_," Alucard hissed, his eyes flickering over to Erin. The Unstet's eyes widened before she looked away, more guilty than ever.

Meanwhile, around the wreckage of the zeppelin, Morinth broke the neck of the newly alive Schrödinger for the fifth time before moving a large chunk of metal effortlessly off of the bodies of Dok and Elise. Well, Dok didn't _technically _count as a body since he seemed to be just _barely _clinging to life, at least that's what it appeared like to Morinth's untrained eyes. Every few minutes Dok would take a shallow shuddering breath, which was more than enough for Morinth. That could be attributed to the fact that Elise was underneath Dok, her arms just barely clinging to his body. She had absorbed the majority of the damage by putting herself between the ground and Dok.

Morinth leaned right next to Elise's glassy eyes and asked casually, "Didja love him? I don't know why else you'd risk your life for him, you're not that noble… In fact, I have no idea what you're like."

Morinth then smiled, hoisted the corpses over her shoulder- pausing to kill Schrödinger AGAIN- and then chirped, "Well, me and Mother will find out soon enough~!"

**Hellsing Manor, London, England. 7:04 PM, 9/20/09**

Integra's left eyebrow twitched violently. Well, this was just _perfect_; London was almost completely destroyed and needed to be completely free of ghouls and quasi-unstet before rebuilding of any kind could happen, and she was entirely in charge of rotating out soldiers to clean out certain parts of the city or guard the manor. Most of those soldiers were Papal Knights, which meant they protested _every _order she gave until Maxwell snapped over the intercom for them to just get the hell over themselves and listen to what she was saying. It was _raining _out there, making conditions nearly impossible to work in for this kind of operation. Integra was getting barely any help from the other members of the round table, the commander of her mercenaries was busy being exorcised- which kept one of the strongest fighters they had on their side _out _of the cleanup efforts, Alucard was restricted to a chair in the corner of her office (thereby keeping _him _out of being useful for at least another day, according to Alucard's own estimates), getting in touch with other nations to provide help was becoming increasingly difficult, _and best of all_, Integra was being told that Erin had been hosting a traitorous ghost.

Currently, the female knight was standing behind her desk, suit jacket off and mouth screwed into a frown. Right across from her desk and sitting in a chair borrowed from some other obscure part of the manor was Erin, hands balled up in her lap and eyes wide as she awaited Integra's reaction to the information she, Jan (visible and floating beside her, since Integra had demanded he show himself), and Alucard delivered to her about the situation. Alucard was sitting in the corner of the room, slouching in a chair and wrapped up in a shroud made of shadow- Seras had created it on his order, since he said it would help keep light away from his body and speed up his power regeneration. All it seemed to be doing to the untrained eye was making Alucard look like he was wrapped in a black blanket because it was cold. It didn't help that he looked rather angry still. Seras was standing next to Alucard, looking just about as nervous as Erin as she gripped the armrest of Alucard's chair. Lastly, Maxwell was leaning against the nearest window behind her desk, looking rather neutral towards everything taking place. Well, these weren't _his _subordinates, so he didn't really _need _to care.

Integra drummed her fingers on the top of her desk for a second before finally saying in a strained tone of voice, "So, Erin, let me get your side of this story straight: You didn't ask _any _questions when Jan appeared to you, and didn't think that you could tell _anyone _about his existence? Nobody at _all_?" Erin nodded meekly. Integra bit her lower lip hard enough to draw blood, which immediately made Seras look away and Erin's eyes turn one shade darker (she hadn't eaten in quite a while…).

After a few more seconds, Integra growled, "Miss Sorrel, I do hope you recognize the consequences of your _irresponsibility_. That woman has given us a whole new war to fight _right _after one that has destroyed the capitol of England, and because _you _didn't ask any questions of that ghost She now has a mole in our organization. Because of _you_, She is _just _close enoughto know our every move before we make it and beat us with preemptive strikes alone! You've put people in danger everywhere the Hellsing and Iscariot Organizations have jurisdiction, and I am _not _exaggerating one _bit_. Wait outside with the ghost. I don't want _either_ of you hearing anything She might find useful."

Erin flinched at that, but nodded and left the room with Jan just a few paces behind her. Erin closed the door after her, but didn't stop walking until she was standing across from the door on the other side of the hall. When she got there, immediately Erin slumped down against the wall and buried her face in her knees. Jan didn't say any words of comfort, settling for just sitting beside her, making himself solid and letting her lean on his shoulder. He probably wasn't the best person to comfort her anyway; he felt just as bad as she did, especially since they were definitely considering killing him as one of their options…

Several seconds after Erin and Jan left the room, Alucard immediately spoke up; "We should kill Sorrel." All eyes were immediately drawn right to him, and those eyes were all wide with shock.

"Wha-? We can't do that, Master! She's a powerful ally _and _a friend, we can't just _kill _her!" Seras exclaimed.

"It's the only logical choice," Alucard snapped back. "That would prevent any retaliation from her if we killed the ghost, and She would probably kill the ghost anyway if we did, since there would be nothing protecting him from the rest of us."

"You just want to kill her because you feel that Miss Sorrel directly betrayed _you_," Maxwell snorted, looking over at Alucard condescendingly. "You don't have to _kill _everyone who hurts your _feelings_, Alucard."

Alucard looked away, glaring at the wall because he didn't want to look at Maxwell; "The only personal stake I have in this is the desire to _murder _She in the most painful way possible. Sorrel is getting in the way of that, and anyone who gets in my way must be destroyed." Nobody in the room bought that for a second.

Integra sat down in her chair and said, "Killing her would be as good as launching the first strike, and we don't have the resources for another war just yet. We barely survived this one, and that's only because we got Millennium defectors on our side along with Iscariot. No, we need to stall for as long as we can, and to do that we need to appear inactive through the eyes of that ghost. Everything needs to _look _as if it's back to normal while we're preparing for war."

Right then, Maxwell got an idea; "We could find some way to make the connection between She and Jan work _backwards_. That way we could be a step ahead of She while she's a step ahead of us, effectively making us on equal ground when it comes to planning this war."

"We'd need a necromancer for that," Seras piped up. Alucard didn't say a word, just frowning deeper. Integra smirked; she had a plan.

"Seras, call Erin back in. _Just _Erin, though," Integra ordered. With a short nod, Seras hurried to the door and softly called Erin back into the room. After a few seconds, Erin meekly made her way in.

Integra immediately asked, "Jan isn't just making himself invisible or hiding in your head, correct?" Erin nodded, but Integra was unconvinced.

She flicked her icy eyes over to Seras and ordered, "Seras, look through her mind. Make sure she isn't lying." Seras nodded and closed her eyes, proceeding to pick through Erin's mind. Erin flinched, but that was the only clue to the untrained eye that Seras was actually following her orders. After a second or two, Seras's mismatched eyes opened and she turned back to Integra.

"She's telling the truth, ma'am," Seras replied.

Integra smirked and replied, "Good. Now, let me make this plan perfectly clear to you all: Erin, you will be kept out of all meetings regarding preparations for our retaliation against She and whatever forces she may bring. This is the only way to convincingly keep Jan away from anything that might benefit She's plans. In the meantime, Seras and Captain Bernadotte- once he has fully recovered from his exorcism- will be routinely sent out to find nercromancers, Unseelie Fae, or Umbra witches who can help disconnect She from Jan, or at the very least help us fight against her. However, since you are the 'host' to Jan, the responsibility of finding a way to make the connection work backwards or disconnect Jan without killing him or using species that we've nearly wiped out as allies falls squarely on your shoulders. Last but not least, you and the ghost need to convince me through your actions against the enemies of England that you're worth keeping. Don't make me regret these decisions, Miss Sorrel."

Erin's eyes lit up; even though Integra definitely didn't trust her all the way, it was good enough for her that nobody was going to kill her or Jan just yet. She smiled a small smile that almost got weighed back down into a pout by Alucard's malicious aura (which was somewhat being muted by his shadow blanket).

Erin nodded and replied, "I understand, Sir."

"Good," Integra replied, "Now, fetch the prisoners. I've figured out what to do with them as well." Erin nodded again and ran out the door, more excited than she ought to have been. Within something like fifteen minutes, Erin ran down to the basement, grabbed Rip, Hans, Esmee and Walter, then ran all the way back up with them in tow. Nobody around could tell why she was so excited, but it really didn't matter at this point. All that mattered was that now, instead of Erin in the center of the room, Rip, Hans, Esmee and Walter were in her place. Hans was emotionless as always, Rip was nervously chewing her bottom lip and running her hands through her hair (still in a ponytail, since she had forgotten to take it down), Walter looked about just as pissed as Alucard, and Esmee was eerily calm and smiling. Walter looked to be in worse shape than even Alucard, with bloodied bandages wrapped around his face and chest, his clothing covered in blood and dirt, and stuck looking fifty years younger than he was. The frown on his face didn't help matters.

"Alright you four, listen up," Integra declared. "Rip Van Winkle, Captain Günsche, though you worked for Millennium, you defected to our side and became valuable assets in our time of need. For this, you will get the least severe punishment. You are to work for Hellsing for three years before you go free to do whatever you wish." Rip let out a sigh of relief; after having been alive for half a century, that was barely anything when it came to time. Hans just nodded.

"The two of you can start right now by getting out into London and helping clean up the _mess _your former commander made," Integra snapped. With another nod and a 'Jawohl~!', Rip and Hans made their way out of the room and out of the manor to go back to London. Integra then turned her eyes to Esmee.

"You will be kept as our prisoner for ten years before being executed," Integra continued simply. Esmee's calm smile turned to a downcast look; that would feel like the blink of an eye to her… Oh well, should she have expected anything more?

"Seras, take her back down to the cells," Integra ordered. With a small 'Yes, Sir', Seras grabbed Esmee by the shoulder and 'roughly' escorted her out of the room and back to her cell. They didn't exchange any words- there was no reason to. They were jailer and prisoner, nothing more. Seras didn't return to Integra's office in time to see her eyes flicker over to Walter. A cold flame ignited in her icy blue eyes, and Walter's glare faltered for just a second.

"_You _will be kept in the most secure cell we have, restrained twenty-four-seven and given no blood to sustain yourself with," Integra began with a biting tone. "However, we will release you when we need your skills on a mission _or _when we feel like making you do something none of us wants to do."

"So I'm a slave," Walter deadpanned.

"Indeed you are," Integra replied. "And you'll continue to be our slave until you've starved to death. I think that's punishment worthy of a traitor."

Walter simply bowed and replied, "As you wish."

"Erin, take him back down to his cell. If he runs, kill him," Integra ordered. With yet another 'Yes, sir!', Erin lifted Walter over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes and ran back down to the basement. The only words exchanged by the two of them were Walter snapping at her sarcastically about the manner in which she was carrying him and Erin snapping that prisoners shouldn't talk back to their jailers.

In some obscure part of the manor, Kallenna was sitting next to a bedridden (and rather unconscious) Pip, chewing her nails as she watched him sleep off the exorcism. It had been a long and painful process on the frenchman's end, and though Kallenna _knew _he'd be fine (Anderson was the one who exorcised him, so that was a given) she just couldn't stop worrying… That is, until she felt her mentor's large hand land on top of her head and gently stay there. Kallenna blinked a few times before looking up at Anderson.

"Ye don' have ta' fret o'er 'im, lassie," Anderson remarked with a smile, ruffling Kallenna's hair gently. Kallenna smiled sheepishly, letting out a small giggle at her own expense.

"I guess you're right, Alex," Kallenna began, "But… I guess, it's just hard for me to accept that the fighting is really _over_. We've been preparing for it for weeks, it all leads up to one whirlwind night of fighting, and then it just… ends. I guess it went out with a bang, if you look over at Alucard's fight with that woman, but over where we were… Is it _really_ over, Alex?"

Anderson pondered that question for a few seconds before replying, "Ah s'pose not. It never realleh is. But Ah think we're gon' tae have a lot o' toime ta' rest before tha next big fight." Kallenna smiled with relief and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes to savor those last few words. She could hear Anderson letting out a small chuckle at her actions, but didn't mind that. If anyone could laugh at her- or with her- without making her angry, it was Anderson.

"That's all I need," Kallenna sighed. "A good _rest_. And when we go home to the Vatican, it'll be like none of this ever happened…" She opened her eyes again when she heard a stirring from the bed, and the source of that stirring was Pip turning slightly so he could halfway glare at her from his one eye. However, he was smirking, so it was obviously nothing serious.

"Oh come on now," Pip scoffed, "You're going to juzt leave uz and forget all about uz? Zat's not very kind of you, _ma petit choufleur~_"

Kallenna chuckled and wondered back at him, "Why am I a little cauliflower?" Pip just stared at her, unaware that she had taken French all four years of high school. Kallenna laughed, and then took this opportunity to get to her feet and bear-hug Anderson as tightly as she could. Anderson was a little taken aback at the sudden hug (since there was no provocation within the conversation), but returned it soon enough.

"I'm glad you made it out of there, Alex," Kallenna mumbled, smiling through happy tears; she had definitely expected her father-figure to be taken away from her, just like her family before him, but was now thanking the Lord above that she still had him.

Anderson smiled down at her and stroked her hair; "Me too, lassie. Me too." Pip couldn't help but smile and the positively mushy scene playing out before him, but didn't say a thing and just enjoyed the warm feelings radiating off of it.

One floor above this little scene, Maxwell was looking through the halls for Integra. Right after she had declared the sentences of all her 'prisoners' and outlined finer points of their plan so far to him and Alucard, Integra had promptly left the room without a word. Maxwell had _hoped _to talk to her some more, but now that he thought about it, it was probably better that he would (most likely) be doing that outside her office. He didn't want her pet vampire listening in on them. Maxwell was about to turn a corner down another hall, but before he did he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and turned to see what it was… Well, now that he could see it far more properly, Maxwell could tell he was looking at a 'who'. Several yards down the hall, someone with impeccable posture was staring out the large window right across from them. Maxwell decided to investigate, and when he was about a yard closer he was able to ascertain that he had found Integra. She was just… _staring _out at the silhouette of London, her face mostly blank. Frankly, it was making Maxwell slightly uneasy.

Maxwell stopped about a foot from the Hellsing leader, and after a second of awkward silence, Maxwell finally spoke up; "Uhrm, Integra-?"

"There," Integra murmured, pointing towards a certain point on the window. Maxwell followed her arm, but couldn't see what she was pointing at.

After a second, he brought that up; "There isn't anything there."

Integra's face ceased to be blank, instead being replaced by calm melancholy; "You could just barely see the clock tower from right here." Maxwell quirked an eyebrow; clock tower? … Oh, she meant the Big Ben. Maxwell felt like an idiot for five seconds before Integra started speaking again.

"The city was so beautiful… They destroyed everything. All the Gothic architecture, all the cathedrals, parliament, everything. My city lies in ruins, and they're responsible," Integra murmured. Maxwell's eyes immediately softened; he knew he'd feel the exact same way if this had happened to Vatican City. Maxwell hesitated for a second before putting an arm around her shoulders. Integra didn't move to physically harm him for that, instead leaning into his arm against her better judgement. Maxwell was briefly surprised by this, but instead settled for smiling at this fortunate turn.

"You did your best to bring them to justice, Sir Integra," Maxwell replied softly, "Be thankful that you are still alive to rebuild your city." Integra smiled hesitantly, then let out a small chuckle.

"'His Holiness' would have a field day if he saw you flirting with me like this," Integra remarked. Immediately Maxwell realized just _what _he was doing and leapt back a foot or two, his face red enough to make one think he had heatstroke. This succeeded in making Integra laugh harder than she had in quite a while, even snorting while she laughed. First, Maxwell frowned indignantly, but then he smiled; well, now she was feeling better, and for some obscure reason that was more than enough for him.

Meanwhile, on the roof, Erin was sitting there, nearly alone except for Jan. She might as well have been alone, since neither she nor Jan were speaking. They were both just staring out ahead at the remains of the city. Erin was soaking wet, but this didn't really matter to the statuesque vampire. After a few minutes, she looked over to Jan. The rain was just passing through him, it was kind of surreal.

She then said, "So… What a day, huh?"

Jan leaned back and put his arms behind his head, sighing, "You have no fuckin' idea." Erin rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"It's my first day at Hellsing all over again," Erin remarked, "Nobody trusts me and I can't be privy to anything important."

"Well, we just gotta keep going, right?" Jan wondered, looking over to Erin, actually wanting to know the answer to his question.

Erin lay down next to him, put her hands behind her own head, and sighed, "I guess so."

**Part 33: Coda~Alliances**

**Santa Barbara, California, United States of America. 7:20 PM, 12/20/09**

Kallenna smiled ruefully as she caught a glance of her watch while taking her luggage off the carousel; she just _had _to arrive back home at a reasonable hour of the night. Damn her connector flight for being ahead of schedule! Kallenna walked out of the small airport's baggage claim area and onto the sidewalk. Her thoughts about having to go clubbing soon tapered off into very quiet, nostalgic thoughts as she looked over the outside of the airport… How long had it been since she had boarded the plane out of here that would take her (plus or minus a few connector flights) to Italy? It all looked the same, but barely anything ever changed in Santa Barbara. It was too small for change, yet large enough to have a Borders. Kallenna looked to her left; the palm trees were still there, healthy as ever, as was the grass. The red-tile roof of the building- and nearly every building around town- was still immaculately tiled… everything was the same.

Right then, Kallenna heard a high-pitched noise; "KALLENNAAAAA~!" Immediately Kallenna turned to the source and was glomped by a girl her age that was slightly shorter than her with much darker hair. Immediately Kallenna hugged her back with a large grin; she knew _exactly _who had glomped her.

"Hey, Izzy~!" Kallenna chirped in return as 'Izzy' pulled away and grinned a toothy grin at her long-time friend, hazel eyes wide in happiness. Before any further words could be exchanged, two more people came running up to them; a taller blonde girl who nearly tripped over her own feet on the way over there and a ginger-ish boy who looked like he had just crawled out from underneath someone's bed. When they were in range, they both bear-hugged Kallenna and Izzy.

"Kallenna, welcome back~!" the girl exclaimed happily.

"He-hey, Bailey, Diego," Kallenna laughed. The hug broke, and immediately everyone started walking to the car Kallenna's friends had driven here. Kallenna smiled; everyone was exactly the same…

"Oh mah gawd, how've you been? Is it weird living at the Vatican? What's been going on lately?" Izzy asked energetically.

Kallenna quickly sorted out what she could and couldn't answer out of "Thing's have been turbulent for me, but I've adjusted just fine to being at the Vatican. There was actually kind of a crisis three months ago, but it's being resolved."

"Christians can have _crises?_" Bailey wondered, cocking her head to the side. Diego flicked her on the ear, and Bailey flinched.

"Come on, Bailey. Of COURSE they have crises too, even though they're boring," Diego snapped, trying to make amends for Bailey's insensitivity and failing miserably. Kallenna laughed; of course, they were all still Agnostic. She had a feeling that would never really change.

"So, hey- Where are Erin and Kusi? You said over the phone that you met with them recently…" Izzy trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

Immediately Kallenna searched around for the lie that Erin told her to tell; "Well, Kusi is off in some remote part of Southeast Asia, so I couldn't really come in contact with her for this trip. Erin… Erin is eloping."

This elicited a collective "WHAT?" from all her friends.

"Is she crazy?" Diego demanded.

"Why didn't she invite us?" Izzy also demanded.

Kallenna laughed and threw the lie out as she replied, "She didn't think you'd approve of the dude she likes. Granted, he is a douche who curses all the time and has some really _weird _preferences in the bedroom, but I don't see why she'd think that. He can be a great guy, but only really to her."

"Got a picture of this guy?" Diego asked. Kallenna didn't answer with words, instead just pulling her cell phone out and selecting a picture within it. It was a picture of Erin hanging off of Jan's neck, grinning happily while he said something Kallenna hadn't actually heard when she took the picture. If anything, the two of them definitely looked happy.

_**~The End~**_


End file.
